


By the Dread Wolf

by LadyVelvetCPeterson



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 105
Words: 148,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVelvetCPeterson/pseuds/LadyVelvetCPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a retelling of Dragon Age Inquisition from a Dalish Mages POV. As I thought the non-Andrastian elf was overlooked. Solas romance, will get racier as I work through the story.  Non-canon, I own nothing except the computer I type on. A slow burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going on a Trip

I am packing a light bag for my trip to conclave as my friend Ketila sat on a stool swinging her legs back and forth as a child would."I wish I could go with you," Ketila said setting into a good fast repetitive leg swing.

"Yea, I'm so special I get to go hang out with Shems and flatears," I quip, "Honestly though I'm just acting as the clan's spy to see what happens at this conclave. Stupid circle mages and templars fighting everywhere now, the keeper thinks that the conclave will affect us as well."

"Like the fighting hasn't caused us to move around like crazy fennecs already," Ketila dryly retorts.

It's true, the clan was packing up and moving every few days now to stay clear of the war.  
"I wonder what the keeper hopes these talks will accomplish?" questions Ketila.

"I don't know 'tila, however I will do as the keeper asks and bring back a report," I said closing up my bag, "I will miss you most emma asha.”

After saying my goodbyes to the clan, the keeper stands waiting for me. "Here are some circle mage robes, add them to your pack you must blend in as much as possible…..Dareth ma'arlath emm'asha" said the Keeper.

"Dareth shiral keeper," I return as I hugged the woman who was basically my mother.

The clan had provided passage on a ship to get to the storm coast; from there I marched to Haven. There were many others walking this path as well and in the circle robes nobody took me for anything but circle mage. Finally when I reached Haven and the temple of Andraste, I had to admit it was breathtaking. These Shems would create such an opulent temple to a human woman the thought was a bit disturbing. It was almost as they revered Andraste as a god just as much as their Maker. Strange I thought, they scorn our many gods and us but revere a human woman as the wife of god, basically making her a god as well. I turn the corner of the corridor and…

"I'm awake …what happened ...by the dread wolf!...where am I?" I think as I regained consciousness.

Slowly I get to my feet checking to see if I am uninjured. Broken arm I realize and quickly sent a healing spell to the appendage. There is rubble all around me an explosion? I hear what sounds like spiders…their creepy crickety sound. Spiders usually let the Dalish alone.

They were coming closer, by the dread wolfs hairy arse, those aren't normal spiders…afraid! run! I start running and running up the steps/ hill the rocks are sliding around me and the footing is tenuous. Almost at the top there is a light …no not a light but a person who seems to be lit up from within holding a hand out to me, “hurry!” she calls, without thinking I grab the hand...  
________________________________________  
Translations:  
Shems- humans, shortening of shemlen meaning quick children(shorter life spans)  
Dareth ma'arlath emm'asha- I love you, my girl  
Dareth shiral – be safe …a way of saying goodbye  
By the dread wolf- a exclamation referring to Fen'Harel (pronounced fenn-HARR-ell) is also known as the Dread Wolf, He Who Hunts Alone, Lord of Tricksters, The Great Wolf, Roamer of the Beyond and Bringer of Nightmares.


	2. What in Void Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meetin Cassandra and Leliana

I wake to a circle soldiers with blades pointed at me and find myself shackled.

You know Ellana, this waking up in unknown places is getting old, my hand is radiating pain as I look it has a green glow…..Creators! What in the void is that!  
Suddenly the door bursts open and two Shems enter….one looking rather severe…and the other rather more compassionate. I still have no idea why I’m here or shackled… perhaps they found out I was a spy for the dalish…I don’t remember much as I try to scan my brain to figure out what happened after I grabbed the womans hand…

The severe one walks over close to my ear and says "tell me why we shouldn't kill you now… the conclave is destroyed everyone who attended is dead….except for you."

I am shocked to say the least…I say nothing as I was a spy in their ranks and have no answer.

"Explain this!" She says grabbing my hand.

My had starts hurting and glowing green again…I'm scared now…not of this shem but of the what the glowing green energy could mean.  
"I can't," I reply.

This enrages the Shem even more, "what do you mean you can't?!"

I look at the Shem and say as calmly as I can manage (I'm trying not to panic myself at this point), "I don't know what that is or how it got there."

"You're lying," the Shem rages grabbing a hold of me as if she is going to hit me. At this the point the other Shem grabs ahold of her pushing her away from me.

"We need her Cassandra," the Shem admonishes.

Cassandra backs off.

I look at the other Shem, "Whatever you think I did…I'm innocent," I calmly state.

The other Shem looks at me asks, "Do you remember what happened? How this began?"

I figure the truth might be the best way to go as I really don't know anything, "I remember running, things were chasing me…and then a woman?"

The Shem perked up at the mention of that, "A woman?" she asks.

"She reached out to me but then…I can't remember after that," I say earnestly.

"You are obviously not a circle mage," the nameless Shem stated.

Cassandra steps in front of her and asks smugly "what would the Dalish be doing at the conclave?"

I look at her like I would a distasteful bug, "You Shems, like to think that your stupid war only affects you…so selfish…len'alas lath'din. Your stupid war has caused death to our people as well as starvation because we cannot hunt to feed our clan. The keeper sent me to observe the proceedings hoping there would be an end to this nonsense."

Cassandra steps back towards the other Shem and orders, "Go to the forward camp Leliana, I will take her to the rift"

 

Translations:

Len'alas lath'din – dirty child no one loves


	3. Are You Kidding Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy is flabbergasted but worried for her clan so she goes along with trying to fix this mess.

"What did happen?" I ask Cassandra.

"It will be easier to show you," Cassandra says with a little more compassion as she helps me to my feet.

We step out of the jail cell. I squint at the sudden daylight. The sky looks crazy a swirling angry looking green rift? I stare at it ….it's both amazingly beautiful.

"We call it the breach," She explains, "It's a massive into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

"An explosion can do that?" I ask disbelieving it.

"This one did," Cassandra stated.

My hand suddenly glows green again and I am in agony. I drop to my knees.

"Each time the breach expands so does the mark on your hand and it is killing you," Cassandra explains with just smallest amount of pity.  
"It may be the key to stopping this but there isn't much time," she continues.

The key stopping that huge thing…I’m terrified…they think I am capable of doing this and that I started this?…and that I can fix this? Fenhedis!

"So if I do what you want will I live through it?" I ask.

"We have no way of knowing," She replies.

She starts walking down the path. Left with not much choice as I'm still bound I follow her. The people are giving me the dirtiest looks as walk.  
Cassandra explains, "They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our most holy, Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers."

"So the shems and flatears prefer to blame the Dalish Elf before they know what really happened. I don’t even know what happened! Typical, asschabs!" I spit angrily.

"It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars," continues Cassandra as if my outburst never happened, "She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead."

"We lash out like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves as she did….until the breach is sealed," muses Cassandra."There will be a trial, I can promise no more," she adds as she cuts my bonds.

Well isn't that just peachy. The next time the keeper sends me to observe something as much as I love her I think I will tell her to stick it up her arse.

"Come it is not far," Cassandra says breaking into my thoughts.

"Where are you taking me?" I question.

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach," Cassandra replies matter of fact.

Oh is that all. More like they are trying to see how fast I can die fixing this…then at least I won't have to sit through a stupid Shem trial. But if this thing threatens the world as this shem says it threatens the clan. I am first my job protect the clan even if it means helping these shems I will do it.


	4. Green Lights in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy meet Solas and Varric. And...the chancellor

We walked along the path pulses from the breach were destroying everything they hit, rock was being blasted and disintegrating, trees were burned, the earth was scorched. Another pulse hit and pain drive me to the ground. Cassandra stopped and ran back over to me helping me up.

"The pulses are coming faster now," she says.

I nod in agreement, you don't need to tell me that every time that damn thing pulses my hand lets me know it.  
"The larger the breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face," Cassandra adds.  
"How did I survive the blast?" I ask curiously looking at the devastation.

"They said you ….stepped out of a rift….and fell unconscious," she answers, "They say a woman was in the rift behind you…no one knows who she was."

Well at least they have confirmation of what I saw that does give me small comfort. But I don’t remember even stepping out of the rift.

"Everything in the valley was laid waste, including the temple of sacred ashes. I suppose you'll see soon enough," Cassandra adds dryly.

We head to the bridge, a huge pulse hits the bridge and we both tumble down as the bridge crumbles beneath our feet. As I'm falling, I remember my friend Ketila's words on protecting myself from falls "tuck and roll." I get to my feet, and remember the keeper said it would be good for me to learn to protect myself from mundane things as well as magical. I don't think she realized how much that education was going to be used.

Unfortunately as soon as I got to my feet we were greeted by another pulse which tore away part of the ground and left creatures that then started toward us.  
"Get behind me!" Cassandra yells racing toward the first shade with her sword drawn. She’s protecting me?

As she races away I see another one appearing behind her. She is going to be flanked. I don't need a staff I can easily do magic without one but the staff helps with focus. So I take a quick look around and thank Mythal there is staff in the rubble. I grab the staff and start sending firestrike spells at the shade. The shade has made it almost all the way to Cassandra when I get its attention and it started moving toward me. Cassandra gave me a quick look and went back to her battle as I made short work of the other shade. It was over quickly.

"It's over," I breathe.

I look up and Cassandra has her blade pointed toward me, "Drop your weapon…now!" she demands.

"Do you really think I need a staff to be dangerous? I ask pointedly.

"Is that supposed to reassure me?" she bites back.

"I haven't used my magic on you yet," I point out and I could have but if this thing threatens the world it threatens the clan and I have to at least try to fix it.

Cassandra sighs. "You're right, you don't need a staff but you should have one. I cannot protect you. Your life is threatened enough as it is. I also appreciate the fact you stopped that shade from flanking me and I need to take into account that you could have run. So thank you."

As we get closer to the forward camp the strangest thing of all were the trees. They were laid out flat in a circular pattern away from the blast. I am amazed at the size of this circle it is mind boggling. We enter another small valley and more shades and wisps came out of the rift. Working together we dispatch them. I concentrated on the wisps as they could cast weaken on Cassandra making her sword work less effective. After the wisps are taken care of I join her helping with the shades. We are both breathless this time after battle as we fight twice as many than the first battle.

When she catches her breath she gives me an appraising glance and says, "You fight well in a group you realize what you need to do to help your warriors, it's seems second nature to you."

"I used to spar and fight beside my best friend and her brother, she is rogue and he is warrior," I answer smirking, "I am not one of those soft circle mages who never saw the outside of the tower."

"Are you injured you seem to be favoring your shield arm?" I ask.

"Save your mana," Cassandra answers, "it is nothing that an elfroot potion can't take of," as she speaks she pulls out the potion bottle and takes a draught.

We continue walking toward the forward camp."Where are all your soldiers?" I ask.

"At the forward camp or fighting we are on our own for now," she replies. We keep walking suddenly Cassandra says, "We are getting close to the rift, You can hear the fighting."

"Who's fighting?" I ask as we quicken our pace.

"You'll see soon. We must help them," she replies running toward the sound of swords clashing.

I follow her and soon we jump down into what looks like a ruin there are many demons and people fighting. Oh sweet mythal protect us …there is a rift here a smaller version of the breach here. I start throwing magic at wisps and demons. The rift sends out 2 waves of demons at us…we managed to dispatch them. Just as the last one was cut down an elf ran over to me grabbing my hand.

"Quickly, before more come through," he commands.

Before I can even ask what he's talking about he raises my hand toward the rift. I scream in pain as it does something…I don't even know what. Everything around us explodes in green energy. The rift is gone. I pull my hand back, cradling it giving him a dirty look. 

"The rift is closed…how did you do that?" I ask.

"I did nothing," he states calmly, "the credit is yours."

"I closed that thing…how?" I ask puzzled.

"Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand," the elf explains patiently, "I theorized that the mark might be able to close rifts that appeared in the breach's wake….and it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could close the breach itself," questioned Cassandra.

"Possibly," the elf answered.

Great, I have to be in excruciating pain for it to work.

"It seems you hold the key to our salvation," he continues looking at me.

“Wonderful,” I say dryly looking at my still throbbing hand.

"Good to know, Here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever," pipes up another voice.

I turn to see who it speaking and it is a child of the stone."Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tagalong," He quips.

I notice a look of disgust on Cassandra's face."It's good to meet you Varric," I offer immediately liking the dwarf’s demeanor.

"You may reconsider that stance…in time," quips the elf with a smile.

"Aw, I'm sure we will become great friends in valley, Chuckles," Varric jests.

"Absolutely not!" Cassandra states, "Your help is appreciate, Varric, but..."

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker?" Varric interrupts, "your soldiers aren't in control anymore…you need me."

Cassandra snorts disgustedly and walks away."My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live," says the elf.

I eye Solas warily. "He means, I kept that mark from killing you while you slept," adds Varric cheekily.

"Then I owe you my thanks," I say stiffly.

"Thank me if we manage to close the breach without killing you in the process," Solas points out.

Good point, just closing a smaller breach was almost unbearable I can’t imagine what the big one would be like.

"Cassandra, you should know, the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. Your prisoner is a mage but I find it hard to imagine any mage having such power," explains Solas.

"Understood," says Cassandra, "We must get to the forward camp quickly."

Cassandra and Solas start walking. Varric follows, "Well Bianca's excited."

I give him a confused look and follow. Was he referring to his crossbow as a person? We head down into another valley. The breach spews more demons. Now that there are 4 of us dispatching them is much easier. After dispatching the group we start climbing a staircase out of the valley.

Varric pulls up beside me as asks, "So did you do it?"

"I can't remember anything," I state honestly.

"That will get you every time," he says, "should have spun a story."

"That is what you would have done," Cassandra sneers.

"It's more believable and less prone to result in premature execution," Varric counters.

"I do hope Leliana got through this," sighs Cassandra.

"She's resourceful, Seeker," Varric comforts.

"We will see for ourselves at the forward camp," she adds, "we are almost there."

We get to the top of the hill and there is yet another rift and soldiers fighting .We quickly dispatch the demons and I use the mark to close the rift reluctantly at Solas's urging. I admit I wasn't looking forward to that pain again. Then it hit me…I realize the way the rifts work they keep pouring out demons until the soldiers are dead unless they are closed. Creators…

Solas walks toward me, "You've become quite proficient at this. We are clear for the moment, well done."

I look at my hand that I’m cradling once again, “yea terrific,” I offer unenthusiastically.

"Whatever that thing on your hand is…it's useful," Varric comments.

I glare at him for moment and he has the decency to look sorry.

“Perhaps I can help,” Solas says looking at me with concern.

“I’m fine,” I say firmly, before turning to follow Cassandra.

We enter the forward camp and immediately I hear arguing. Leliana is having a disagreement with man dressed in chantry clothing. I make my way over toward them stopping to restock elfroot potions along the way.

"Ah here they come," the man states.

"You made it," Leliana sighs with relief, "Chancellor Roderick this is…"

"I know who she is," the man interrupts, "and as grand chancellor of the chantry, I hereby order you take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

"Order me?" snorts Cassandra," you are glorified clerk, a bureaucrat."

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the chantry," the man spat back.

"We serve the most holy, Chancellor, as you well know," Leliana states calmly.

"Justina is dead! We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter," declares the Chancellor hotly.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here…I'm not some uneducated len," I demand, "I don't know what you think I did. If you think I killed your Divine you're insane. I know how your chantry justice works you just need someone to blame. How long do you think it will take to finish your "election?" What will happen to the people while we wait for a decision to be made? Do you even care? I'm willing to help because this breach poses a danger to your people as well as mine. I can close the rifts and possibly the breach and it may take my life and I'm willing to pay that price if that is what it takes. Dirthara ma!"

Cassandra gives me respectful look.

"You shouldn't even be here!" the chancellor yells.

"Because I am Dalish or because I'm a mage,” I bite back.

"She closed 2 rifts just getting here when and fought alongside us when she could have run," Cassandra says firmly staring the chancellor down.

The Chancellor sighed knowing he was outnumbered, "Call a retreat, Seeker, our position here is hopeless."

"We can stop this before it is too late," replies Cassandra.

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers," states the Chancellor.

"We must get to the temple. It's the quickest route," Cassandra replies.

"But not the safest," Leliana interrupts, "our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky," counters Cassandra.

"Listen to me. Abandon this now before more lives are lost," demands the Chancellor.

"I will not ignore the imminent threat while bureaucrats bicker and posture. It will take months to get a new divine elected," Cassandra states heatedly.

"Wow, I'm glad you're in charge," Varric quips.

"How do you think we should proceed?" Cassandra turns to me.

"Now you're asking me what I think?" I ask incredulously.

"Well you were pretty persuasive with your little speech earlier," Cassandra notes.

"And you do have the mark," Solas adds.

"And you are the one we must keep alive, since we cannot agree on our own…" Leliana adds thoughtfully.

"Let's use the mountain path then," I offer, "work together we all know what is at stake."

"Leliana bring everyone who is left into the valley. Everyone," Cassandra commands as walk away.

"May on your head be the consequences, Seeker," sneers the Chancellor.  
________________________________________  
Translations:  
Dirthara ma (dehr-THAH-rah MAH): "May you learn." Used as a curse  
Len (LEHN): child.


	5. The Mountain Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy makes it through the mountain path and attempts to seal the breach.....

We head up the mountain the wind is whipping, swirling the snow around round us. It is cold! We come to ladders and tunnels Cassandra explains that these are mining tunnels and there is network through these mountains. We fight a few shades and demons as well head through but nothing large enough to cause us any major trouble. We step out of the last cave and there are soldiers' bodies littering the ground.

Varric sighs, "I guess we found the missing soldiers."

"This can't be all of them," Cassandra notes helpfully.

"So the others could be holed up ahead?" Varric asks hopefully.

Cassandra nods her agreement.

"Our priority must be the breach. Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe," adds Solas.

Personally, I don't exactly agree. If we can save these missing soldiers along the way that works for me.

"I'm leaving the to our elven friend here," retorts Varric.

We continue up the path and I spot the familiar green of a rift and hear fighting."We must help them," I state loudly, running toward the fray. I briefly wonder if the stupid mark on my hand would do anything to slow the creatures coming out of the rift so gritting my teeth I raise the mark to rift. There seems to be so many of them. 

“Whatever you are doing it seems to be weakening them,” Varric shouts.

We take out the first wave of demons.

"Lieutenant, you're alive!" Cassandra yells.

"Just barely," the woman answers.

"Get ready here they come," I call as I see the green tendrils start to gather on the ground.

I hold my hand to the rift as before. But this time it a demon notices and attacks me. “Cover the prisoner,” Cassandra commands over the fighting. Once again I raise my hand and as they take out the remaining demons and I once again close the rift.

"Sealed as before," says Solas.

"Let's hope it works on the big one," Varric says.

A soldier walks toward us holding her ribs, "Thank the maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don't think we could have held out much longer."

"Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant; she insisted we come this way," Cassandra answers looking at me.

"The prisoner?...Then you…" she starts to say.

"It was worth saving you, if we could," I answer simply leaning against some stone. I think using the mark that way weakened me.

"Then you have my sincere gratitude," says the woman thankfully.

"The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment. Go, while you can," Cassandra orders.

The Lieutenant calls her troops and they head out of the area."The way ahead seems clear of demons as well," Solas notes.

"Let's get moving before that changes," says Cassandra practically.

“A minute, Seeker,” Varric says concerned, “our friend here doesn’t look so well.”

Cassandra looks at me with concern. 

“I’m fine,” I say forcing a smile to my face. I let go of the wall and take a few steps before everything starts spinning and I stumble.

Varric grabs me before I fall and drops gently to sit me on his lap, “Easy now, beautiful, we can’t have you collapsing.”

Solas comes to check on me. “Seems the mark is draining her,” he says rifling through his pack.

The vertigo is so bad I just let my head fall onto Varric's broad shoulder. 

“Drink these,” Solas instructs handing me a stamina draught. I do as asks and he hands me a lyrium draught as well.

They let me rest for a few minutes before Solas checks on me again.

“Feeling better, beautiful?” I nod and get to my feet. “Ma Serannas, um Thank you,” I say regarding the two of them.

Cassandra looks at me for a moment, “do you think you are alright to keep moving?” 

“Yes,” I reply.

We continue heading into the valley. Varric is looking thoughtful. Finally he says, "So...holes in the fade don't just accidently happen, Right?"

"If enough magic is brought to bear, it is possible," replies Solas.

"But there are easier way to make things explode," states Varric.

Solas pauses for a moment, "that is true."

"We will consider how this happened once the imminent danger is past," states Cassandra.

The terrain changes to charred brick to charred…well everything. I am stunned. "The temple of sacred ashes," says Solas in wonder at the sheer scale of the destruction.

"What's left of it," Varric adds sadly.

Cassandra points, "That is where you walked out of the fade and our soldiers found you. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."  
The scene is grisly, to say the least, charred bodies litter the ground unrecognizable to tell who they are. Mouths open in silent, never to heard screams. I wonder to myself how I am even alive, for the millionth time this day.

We walk in silence until we reach a large open area. There is a huge rift and above it the breach swirling green massive it seems to go above the sky itself. Finally Varric breaks the silence, "The breach is a long way up."

We hear footsteps behind us and a familiar voice, "You're here. Thank the maker," Leliana breathes in relief.

"Leliana have your men take up positions around the temple," Cassandra commands.

Cassandra turns to look at me, "This is your chance to end this are you ready?"

"I'll try, but I don't know if I can even reach that, much less close it," I state worriedly.

"No," Solas cuts in, "this rift was the first, and it is the key."

"Seal it, and perhaps we seal the breach," he adds.

"Then let's find a way down, and be careful," says Cassandra.

We pick our way down. I notice red rocks that hum it reminds of lyrium but it's the wrong color.

"You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker," says Varric quickly.

"I see it, Varric," She answers calmly.

Varric looks like he is everything but calm, "but what is doing here?"

"Magic could have drawn on the lyrium beneath the temple corrupting it," explains Solas.

"It's evil!" Varric states vehemently, "whatever you do, don't touch it!"

We continue down the chasm. Suddenly we hear a voice, "now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice."

Cassandra looks questioning, "What are we hearing?"

"At a guess, the person who created the breach," Solas says slowly.

Again the first voice, "Keep the sacrifice still" it commands.

"Someone, help me!" a woman cries out.

We all look at each other. Cassandra startles a bit and says, "That is Divine Justina's voice."

My hand starts to glow as we enter the open area at the bottom of the chasm."Someone, help me!" the woman screams again.

"What's going on here?" By Fen'Harel hairy arse! That's my voice.

"That was your voice ….most holy called out to you but…" starts Cassandra.

Suddenly it was like the temple disappeared into black with and nothing but the scene taking place in front of us exists. A creature stood facing us. I could make out a humanoid silhouette with hands. The divine was being held by some sort of energy around her arms. I see myself running to where they are. It's me but not me, faded to shades of grey. "What's going on here?" I ask.

The divine sees me and yells, "Run, while you can. Warn them!"

The humanoid creature states, "We have an intruder. Slay the elf."

Then there is huge blast of light we all shield our eyes.

"You were there!" Cassandra accuses loudly, "Who attacked? And the Divine is she?...Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

"I don't remember," I vehemently state.

"Echoes of what happened here the fade bleeds into this place," Solas explains.

"This rift is not sealed but it is closed...albeit temporarily," Solas continues, "I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely."

"However opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side," he adds.

"That means demons. Stand ready," Cassandra commands.

The soldiers move into positions. Cassandra looks at me and nods. I nod back and raise my hand to the rift. As the rift opens demons start pouring through. We dispatch them one by one. The pride demon was a monstrous thing. I found, I could disrupt the rift to weaken it. It took us some time to wear it down but finally it was defeated and I once again grit my teeth held my hand up to seal the rift. It’s terrible, agonizing I can’t help it but tears are streaming down my face as I push forward anyway. Suddenly a huge blast knocks me backwards and I lose consciousness.


	6. Nadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy meet Nadia and goes the chantry...

I wake in a strange room and as I sit up, I startle a elf who is carrying a box into the room. She jumps dropping a box."I didn't know you were awake I swear," she stutters frightened.

"Why are you frightened? What happened?" I ask a bit startled myself.

"That's wrong isn't it? I said the wrong thing didn't I?" the elf worries.She drops to her knees, "I beg your forgiveness and blessing. I am you humble servant."

I throw my legs over the bed, "Please get off your knees," I beg."My name is Ellana," I continue smiling as she rises "I would like to know yours," I offer patting bed beside me.

She hesitates, for a moment, indecision evident on her face and then decides to sit, "I am Nadia, just your basic servant," she explains.

"Well, Nadia," I say smiling again "I would be most honored if you could use my first name. I am just a Dalish elf and am not used to being referred to as master, nor do I wish it be one."

"If you're sure," she says disbelievingly.

"I am absolutely sure," I confirm, grinning "I've basically been referred to as the prisoner among much less desirable things lately, hearing my own name would be nice." The frighten girl smiles tentatively. "So where am I?" I ask.

"You are back in Haven, My…Ellana," she catches herself. "They say you saved us. The breach has stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It's all anyone has talked about for 3 days," she continued her words tumbling out quickly.

I look at my hand it doesn't hurt anymore. It still glows green but feels normal again for the most part. She stares at my hand a frightened look crosses her face.  
"Look," I say taking her hand, and guiding it "its ok," she touches my glowing palm tentatively. She smiles again all traces of fear gone. "So you're saying they are happy with me?" I ask.

"I'm only saying what I heard," She replies apprehension back again; "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Relax Nadia, its fine," I soothe calmly.

"Cassandra will want to know you awakened she said at once," she sputters frightened again.

"And where is she?" I calmly ask. I can see this girl is really scared.

"In the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor, at once she said," the girl is almost hysterical now.

"Ok Nadia, I will go to them, but first you must calm down. I promise you will get into no trouble for being friendly and answering my questions," I smile again trying to relax her. The young girl calms visibly at my words, but still looks a bit scared.

"I will get dressed and go to meet them," I look at her choosing my words carefully, "I would be honored if you must be a servant here in Haven if I could ask for your services, above all I would appreciate a friend."

The girl beams from ear to ear, "I would like that Ellana," she states softly as she leaves.

As I dress, I wonder what the Shems have done to this poor girl making her such a scared halla. Maybe I can help her. If I don’t end up imprisoned.   
As I leave examine the box Nadia dropped I find some elfroot, there is also a chest in the room which I immediately check out it has new armor in it. Very nice stuff armor, I decide. Perhaps they don’t wish to kill me after all. I step out of the house.Mythal's Mercy… there are people lined up as I walk out of the house. The people are whispering to each other as they watch me. I hear the words "Herald of Andraste." Seems word got around quick that I awoke. The thought makes me snicker wryly. I still half expect to be slapped in irons. The people, even Shems, seem to be in awe of me though; it's a bit strange to say the least.  
As I enter the chantry I hear arguing. Seems the Chancellor wanted to get started early today I think. I head toward the room where the disagreement seems to be coming from.

"Have you gone completely mad?" the Chancellor is screeching, "She should be sent to Val Royeaux to be tried by whoever becomes the next divine!"

"I do not believe she is guilty," states Cassandra.

"The elf failed, Seeker," spits the Chancellor.

"Oh so I am to be executed because I didn't die as the Chantry wanted," I chime in, with my own version of a sneer, as I enter the room."I've lived through the blast so that confirms I am guilty?" I ask incredulously. The Chancellor looks at the floor shifting his feet. Cassandra shakes her head, Leliana just watches intently as if analyzing me.

I look at the Chancellor and state, "We all heard what happened there. Next time we walk into a bunch of demons and try to close the breach perhaps the you should join us. You would either believe if live through it or be dead because I am pretty darn sure a bureaucrat's life is not conducive to fighting demons."

"The breach is still in the sky. For all we know you intended that way," the Chancellor fumes.

"I do not believe that," maintains Cassandra staring him down.

"It is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the chantry," sneers the Chancellor.

"My duty is to serve the principles on which the chantry was founded, as is yours chancellor. I answer only to the Divine," States Cassandra calmly although her demeanor is anything but calm, that is interesting I note.

"Chain her; I want her prepared for travel to capital for trial," the chancellor orders the soldiers in the room.

Here is comes, I kinda wish I would have died in the blast now. Damn elvhen'alas.

"Disregard that and leave us," Cassandra orders the soldiers.

Amazingly enough they listen to Cassandra's orders. I breathe a sigh of relief."You walk a dangerous line, Seeker," spits the Chancellor nastily.

"The breach is stable but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it," Cassandra states coldly staring him down again.

"So I'm still a suspect even after what I just did?" I ask heatedly, "Is my death is the only thing that will appease you?"

"You absolutely are!" smirks the Chancellor, ignoring the other question.

"No, she is not," states Cassandra loudly overriding him leveling him with another glare.

"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave, someone most holy did not expect," Leliana explains slyly, "perhaps they died with the other or… perhaps have allies who yet live."

"Like Chancellors who were not important enough to attend," I smirk seeing where Leliana was going with her train of thought. I see a quick smirk cross her features but it quickly replaced with a disapproving look my way.

"I am a suspect?" The chancellor asks disbelievingly.

"You and many others," Leliana confirms calmly.

"But not the prisoner," he sneers glaring at me.

"I heard the voices at the temple. The Divine called to her for help," states Cassandra quietly, thoughtfully looking at me.

"So her survival, that thing on her hand… all a coincidence?" Asks the chancellor glibly.

"Providence. The Maker sent her in our darkest hour," replies Cassandra almost reverently.  
"So you've changed your mind about me," I say looking at Cassandra, feeling a bit confused.

"I was wrong. Perhaps I still am," explains Cassandra looking at the chancellor, "I will not, however, pretend you were not exactly what we needed when we needed it."

"The breach remains," replies Leliana softly regarding me."Your mark is still our only hope of closing it."

"That is not for you to decide!" the chancellor yells glaring at me again.

I've hit my breaking point, "So it is up to your sense of who is right or wrong…without having all the details ….you," I emphasize, pushing my finger into his chest, "would destroy the only chance we have due to your fear, superstition and discrimination. I am at least trying to do something it’s not only shems at risk here my clan is at risk as well, while all you do is sit back and complain. Try doing something instead of complaining like a Len'alas lath'din. "

Cassandra pulls out a book and slams it on the table, "You know what this is chancellor?" she asks not expecting an answer."A writ from the Divine granting us the authority to act," She answers, "As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn."

The chancellor looks at her curiously.

"We will close the breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval," Cassandra states loudly daring him to refute her.  
The chancellor looks shocked and then disgusted.

"This is the Divine's directive: rebuild the inquisition of old, find those who will stand against the chaos," Cassandra continues.

The chancellor stomps out of the room slamming the door."So the Divine had a backup plan after all," I say looking at Cassandra and Leliana.

"We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no chantry support," says Leliana sadly.

"But we have no choice, we must act now, with you at our side," pleads Cassandra beseechingly looking at me.

"When I woke up I certainly didn't picture this outcome," I sigh, I've a headache already and I just woke up.

"Neither did we," replies Leliana in surprise.

Cassandra looks at me pleadingly, "Help us fix this before it's too late."

She holds out her hand. I think she is asking for a handshake, a Shem gesture of a contract and goodwill. I take her hand and shake it, thinking that if I can help save the clans then it will be worth making an agreement with shems, besides Cassandra and Leliana both seem the honorable sort, they want to know the truth about what happened as much as I do.

I walk out of the chantry feeling tired and with a headache but not so unsure of my future.  
________________________________________  
Translations:  
elvhen'alas - dirt elves


	7. The War Table

After a good night's rest I decide to explore haven bit. I find the apothecary he introduces himself as Adan. He took care of me when I was ill…I didn't remember him but he didn't seem to mind. In fact he was surprised I would look him up at all. He appreciated that effort but was the cranky sort. He mentions some notes on a new potion being created by his predecessor who passed in the explosion. I make mental note in case I happened to find them in my wanderings.  
Then I went to tavern, and met Flissa the owner. I guess Leliana offered her the chance to own her own bar and she jumped at it. That sounds like something Leliana would do. Flissa pointed me to the only shop owned by Seggrit and the blacksmith who goes by Herrit. I stop by the shop and peruse the wares only buying schematics as the blacksmith has offered to teach me how to create what I need. I walk back into the chantry. Cassandra falls into step with me.

"Does it trouble you?" she asks concerned looking at my hand.

"It's stopped spreading and it doesn't hurt," I say smiling.

"We take our victories where we can" Cassandra answers smiling back.

"What's important now is that the breach is stable as is your mark" she continues practically, "you've given us time and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed provided the mark has more power. The same amount of power used to open the breach in the first place. That will not be easy to come by."

"Clearly you have something in mind," I state.

"We do," she answers, as she gestures toward the war room. I am introduced to Commander Cullen, leader of the soldiers, and Lady Josephine Montilyet, a well-respected diplomat. The commander is a formidable looking man I think…and not bad looking for Shem. Lady Montilyet reminds me of most Shem nobles but her demeanor is friendlier. She did greet me in Elven which was a nice gesture on her part. Leliana is reintroduced as the spymaster and the left hand of the divine. Cassandra is a seeker and right hand of the divine. I quickly wonder why these two were not at Justina's side when the conclave exploded. However, I shake the thought from my head and ask "Cassandra tells me you have a plan?"

"I mentioned that you mark needs more power to close the breach for good," Cassandra states.

"Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help," chimes in Leliana.

"I still disagree. The Templars could serve just was well" Cullen cuts in.

"We need power Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark…" began Cassandra.

"Might destroy us all" interrupts Cullen heatedly, "Templars could suppress the breach. Weaken it so…"

"Pure speculation," Leliana interjects quickly.

"I was a Templar. I know what they are capable of," Cullen states firmly.

I'm starting to see the issue. They cannot decide what group to approach or what would be best for our situation. All three look at me…I'm to decide?

"Unfortunately, it is moot point," Josephine says, "Neither group will speak to us yet."

We all turn to look at her. Thank Mythal, saved by Josephine!

"The chantry had denounced the inquisition and you…specifically," she explains.

"They still think I'm guilty" I sigh, this is getting really old.

"That is not the entirety of it any longer," Josephine explains patiently, "Some are calling you …a Dalish elf…the herald of Andraste. That frightens the chantry."  
About time the chantry was frightened of the Dalish and not the other way around I smirk. "The remaining clerics are claiming it blasphemy and us heretics for harboring you," she continues.

"Chancellor Roderick's doing no doubt," Cassandra says tiredly.

Josephine continues, "It limits our options. Approaching the mages or Templars for help is currently out of the question."

"So if I wasn't with the Inquisition…" I start.

"Let's be honest they would have censured us no matter what," Cullen replies quickly as if he is trying to make me feel better.

"And you not being here is not an option," states Cassandra warmly smiling. I'm beginning to feel like I am more a detriment than helpful at this point.

"There is something you can do," Leliana says, "A chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak with you. She is not far, and she knows those involved better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable."

"Why would someone from the chantry want to help a declared heretic?" I ask confused.

Leliana replies lightly, "I understand she is a reasonable sort. Perhaps she does not agree with her chantry sisters? You will find Mother Giselle tending to wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliff."

"Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisitions influence while you are there" says Cullen looking at me warmly.

"We need agents to extend our influence beyond this valley, and you are better suited than anyone to recruit them," explains Josephine.

So I’m to be spokesperson….for the Inquisition…This is moving really fast and I feel out of my element."In the meantime, let's think of other options. I won't leave all of this to the Herald." says Cassandra helpfully, looking at the other 3.

I am shocked she has referred to me as the Herald. Before I can think, I speak, "please Cassandra, don't call me that …if you need to refer to me Ellana will do. That goes for all of you."

Josephine frowns briefly. Cassandra looks pleasantly surprised. Leliana looks at me in wonder. Cullen laughs out loud and says understandingly "I guess that would be strange for you. I also expect that you are unused to any type of title."

"Well I was the Keepers First but that means little outside of the Dalish," I offer.

"The Keepers First?" asked Josephine "would you care to elaborate?"

"Well, the Keeper is leader of the clan," I explain, "she tells the clan where to go, when to move, and preserves the history of the clan. However, the keeper is not a leader through force the keeper is respected and considered wise, that is why the clan follows. All Keepers are mages and there are only 2 or 3 mages per clan at a time (the keeper and her first sometimes a second), if there are more than 3 the clans usually send the extra mages to other clans who don't have mages. I was Dashana Istimaethoriel Lavellan's First. This means when she passed I would become Keeper of Clan Lavellan it is a huge responsibility."

"Do Keepers ever become abominations?" Cullen asked.

I looked at him but his question was honest in its manner and not malicious.

"Very rarely," I answer slowly, "we are taught to respect the beyond (what you call the fade) and the spirits within it. However, if a Keeper or first were to become possessed the clan will kill them."

"I've worked with "apostate mages" before" states Leliana using finger quotes, "most were more controlled than circle mages I've met."

"Thank you for explaining that" Josephine said gracefully smiling, "you've given us much to think about."


	8. Josephine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chat with Josephine and the Marquis

The next morning I am woken by Nadia bringing a message that Josephine wishes to speak with me. Good, it will give me a chance to ask about Nadia. I head to Josephine's office. As open the door there is a very strange looking Shem wearing a mask arguing with Josephine. "The inquisition cannot remain, if you cannot prove it was founded on Justinia's orders," He states.

"This is an inopportune time Marquis, more of the faithful flock here every day," Josephine explains calmly.

"Mistress Lavellan, this is Marquis Durellion, one of Divine Justina's greatest supporters," Josephine introduces.

"And the rightful owner of Haven," the Marquis adds quickly looking me over.

"House Durellion lent Justinia these lands for a pilgrimage. This "inquisition"," he air quotes, "is not a beneficiary of this arrangement."

His accent is a funny as his mask, I snicker inwardly. "This is the first I've heard of Haven having an owner outside the Chantry," I reply confused.

"My wife, Lady Machen of Denerim, has claim to Haven by ancient treaty with the monarchs of Ferelden," the Marquis explains snidely.

Oh good another snotty aristocrat."We were honored to lend its use to Divine Justinia. She is …She was a woman of supreme merit," the Marquis continued sadly.  
Ok a snotty religious aristocrat I amend thoughtfully."I will not let an upstart order remain on her holy grounds," he adds heatedly.

"Interesting considering the Inquisition was begun by the left and right hands of the Divine," I state cunningly.

Josephine smiles at me looking surprised and happy. "I've seen no records from Sister Leliana or Seeker Pentaghast that Justinia approved the Inquisition," complains the Marquis. Oh by the dread wolf he whines like a spoiled len.

"Why my dear Marquis," I offer smiling sweetly, "would you let all your servants see your secondary escape route should the worst happen?"

The Marquis has the nerve to look ashamed. "The Inquisition was Justinia's back-up plan should all else fail," I continue calmly.

"If he won't take her at her word, I'm afraid Seeker Pentaghast must challenge him to a duel," chimes in Josephine. I see a slight smirk on the corners of her mouth.

"What?" exclaims the Marquis.

"It is a matter of honor among the Nevarrans," explains Josephine patiently, "Shall I arrange a bout for tonight?"

"No! No…Perhaps my reaction to the Inquisition's presence was somewhat hasty," retreats the Marquis.

Josephine sighs sadly, "We face a dark time, your Grace. Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us. She would, in fact, trust us to forge new alliances to benefit of all, no matter how strange they may seem."

"I will think on it, Lady Montilyet, the Inquisition may yet stay in the meantime," with that the Marquis headed out the door quickly.

"So do the Durellions' actually have a claim on this place?" I ask once he leaves.

"His Grace's position is not so strong as he presents it. Despite their Ferelden relations, the Durellions are Orlesian," Josephine explains, "If the Marquis wishes to reclaim Haven, Empress Celine must negotiate with Ferelden on his behalf." She gestures for me to have a seat 

"However her concerns are bit larger than minor property disputes," she adds.

"I am pleased the Marquis isn't tossing us out into the cold," I smile.

"His Grace is only one of many dignitaries we must contend with," Josephine smiled gratefully, "You handled him with ease and grace, you will do a fine job."

"He reminded me of a whining len," I snicker, "I just dealt with him like that."

"You definitely need to teach me some Dalish, Ellana" I'm curious to know what some of the words you say mean. "

"Well "Len" means child," I giggle. Josephine smirks at the thought.

"And what does "Len'alas lath'din" mean," she asks. "I can pick out child with what you just told me."

I giggle harder and finally manage to spit out "dirty child no one loves."

Josephine starts laughing. "You called the chancellor that?" She manages to say holding her stomach. I join in red faced already her laughter is infectious.  
Once the moment has passed, I ask "you expect more people in Haven?"

"Undoubtedly, each visitor will spread the story of the Inquisition after they depart. An ambassador must make sure the tale is as complimentary as possible." She explains.

"I don't envy you," I say honestly, "I don't think I could always be so congenial." I find myself curious so I ask, “So what brought you to the Inquisition? I have to wonder why you would want to do this?"

"Sister Leliana and I have known each other for some time. For better or worse being the Inquisition's ambassador has been as interesting as she promised," Josephine replies smiling.

"You love it," I accuse jokingly; "I think we are very lucky to have you."

Josephine smiles, "it's true, I do, and as Thedas' politics have been agitated as of late I hope to guide us down smoother paths." She rises from the bench,"Please excuse me I have much to do before the day is done. I would like to chat again," She adds.

"Before I leave I have a request if you would," I ask.

"Whatever I can do," Josephine replies.

"There is a young elven servant, Nadia I would like assigned to me," Josephine looks at me surprised.

"You would want a servant?" she asks.

"I don't know who her master is (and I don't wish to know) but this person scares her. We have a rapport. I would like her assigned to me for her safety," I explain.  
"Consider it done then," She answers quickly.

Maybe Josephine isn't quite the stuffy noble I thought she was. By the time I returned to my room. Nadia had cleaned, brought me a hot bath and turned down my covers. We spoke of her duties. There are some things she wouldn't have to do like carry hot water (after all I can heat my own). Never mind the fact that we never had hot water for such luxury at the clan anyway. Some things we needed for her to do to keep up appearances (she explained them to me). We talked late into the night. As the keepers first, I didn't have many friends so it was a delightful diversion from the happenings around Haven. And I think I really like this flatear...


	9. Leliana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy has a heart to heart with Leliana

I make my way to requisitions table and check to see what is needed. I have brief chat with the quartermaster, Threnn. She is looked down upon for her beliefs about Loghain. Quite frankly I could care less about her political views. Shems and their politics what a waste of time I think. However, she is damn good at her job and I like having her aboard. As I leave Threnn's company, I overhear praying coming from the requisitions tent. I saunter towards the sound; Leliana is kneeling and praying using parts of the chant.

"Blessed are the peacekeepers champions of the Just. Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow, in their blood the Maker's will is written," she prays reverently.

Suddenly she breaks off, her chain of thought changed, "is that what you want from us? Blood? To die so that your will done?"  
"Is death your only blessing?" she asks.

She realizes I am there and turns to me darkly, "you speak for the maker? No? What does the maker's prophet have to say about all this? What is his game?"

"How is this a game?" I ask confused.

"Do you see the sky? What about the temple ruins? The bones lying in the dust? Even if you didn't support the Divine's peace, you wouldn't call this right. Who could?" she rants, "so many innocent lives lost, the faithful murdered where the holiest of holies once stood. If the Maker willed this, what is if not a game or a cruel joke?"

"I speak for no one but myself, and terrible things happen to good people every day. I am sorry for your loss; I can tell she really meant something to you. It's like she was a mother to you?" I add softly.

"Yes," Leliana sighed "we were very close I respected her and loved her dearly. You probably don't even worship the maker." Her manner changes back to dark, "lucky, he asks a lot. The chantry teaches us that the maker abandoned us. He demands repentance for our sins; he demands it all, our lives, and our deaths. Justinia gave him everything, she had and he let her die, that is the Makers will? We are basically pawns discarded when the Maker is done with us."

"Maybe you should be angry with the people who kill her," I suggest.

"If the Maker doesn't intervene to save one of his best servants, what good is he?" asks Leliana searching my face with her eyes. "I used to believe as was chosen, as some say you are. I thought I was fulfilling his purpose for me, working with the Divine Helping people. Now she's dead, it was all for nothing. Serving the Maker meant nothing," She says sadly, tears glittering in her eyes.

Oh Sylaise's mercy, she is having a crisis of faith…"Maybe you have another purpose," I offer helpfully "maybe I could help you find it."

"No, this is my burden. I regret I even let you see me like this. It was a moment of weakness. I won't let it happen again," She says coldly.

"You know, although I follow our Dalish gods, the stories are similar. Our gods are no longer walking with us either," I note hoping to pull her away from such a dark place.

Leliana pulls from her grief for a moment looking at me in wonder, "what do you stories say happened to them?" She asks curiously.

I was hoping the curiosity of the bard would pull her out of this, albeit temporarily and give her something else to consider. "Well as the story goes," I start dreamily, "Our gods are split into two sides the creators and the forgotten ones. The creators are the gods we worship today: Elgar'nan: God of Vengeance, Mythal: the Great Protector, Falon'Din: Friend of the Dead, Dirthamen: Keeper of Secrets, Andruil: Goddess of the Hunt, Sylaise: the Hearthkeeper, June: God of the Craft, and Ghilan'nain: Mother of the Halla."

"I have heard of the creators before but what of the forgotten ones?" Leliana asks eagerly.

"The forgotten ones are just that," I reply practically," forgotten, there are few names remembered Anaris, Geldauran, and Daern'thal. These gods were gods of terrible things presiding over arguably the worst aspects of existence: disease, terror, spite and malevolence."

 

Leliana gestures to a couple of boxes and we both take a seat."Then there is Fen'Harel: The Dread Wolf who was able to walk between both sides, as both sides considered him brother," I continued remembering the story.

"As the story is told from generation to generation," I explain, "The Creators and Forgotten Ones were constantly fighting a great war with the Elven people caught in the middle. Fen'Harel finally became tired of all the fighting. Our gods saw him as a brother, and they trusted him when he said that they must keep to the heavens while he arranged a truce. And the Forgotten Ones trusted him also when he said he would arrange for the defeat of our gods, if only the Forgotten Ones would return to the abyss for a time. They trusted Fen'Harel, and they were all of them betrayed. And Fen'Harel sealed them away so they could never again walk among the people."

"So, now Fen'Harel is referred to as the dread wolf, trickster," I add, "Dalish clans view him with wariness and seek to protect themselves and their kin from his treachery."

"But what do you think of Fen'Harel?" Leliana asks cunningly.

"I believe he was sick and tired of playing mediator. I think he is sort of hero to the Dalish as we were the ones caught between their war, and dying for their causes," I say, " I believe his decision to seal both sides away saved us all from complete annihilation, it was a practical and compassionate choice."  
"However, I would never say this to any Dalish elf," I added, "I might as well be Harellen to them if I uttered a word of what I believe."

Leliana looks at me in surprise, "That is a very practical attitude. I promise they won't hear it from me." She looks at me curiously."So what is your assessment of the Maker?" She asks finally.

"I don't believe in your Maker," I state softly choosing my words carefully, "however, that does not mean Andraste didn't exist and we know well she did as our stories refer to her as well. I think she was a gracious caring person, who tried to give our people respect, as well as, make the world a better place."  
"However, if the Maker could let her die according to your lore…why is it so difficult to understand that happened to the Divine?" I ask softly.

Leliana looks grief-stricken. I reach over and touch her arm. Hoping, it's ok to do so.

"However," I add gently "Andraste's sacrifice is what started the chantry in the first place. I believe its original purpose was to help the people. That does not diminish the good that you and the Divine accomplished. Perhaps Divine Justinia's death was meant to have such meaning."

Leliana looks at me for a moment as the words sink in…and suddenly grabs me in huge tight hug. "Thank you," she whispers, "I will remember your words."  
And with that Leliana walks off full of purpose and head held high.  
________________________________________  
Translations:  
Harrellen - dalish word for traitor


	10. Varric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric and Izzy have their first real chat

As I head back to my room. I see Varric waving at me. I walk over to him. "So…now that Cassandra is out of earshot. Are you holding up alright? I mean you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over one day," He says.

"Well I did sleep for 3 days, I'm told," I banter.

"I'm glad to see your sense of humor is intact," jokes Varric."But really how are you?" he adds seriously.

I'm touched he would even ask as no one but Nadia seems to care about how I am doing, at least thus far."You want to know the truth or should I spew what people want to hear?" I weakly jibe.

"I want to know how you really feel," he states seriously.

"None of this shit should have ever happened!" I state angrily my face hard.

"You don't know the half of it," Varric agrees imitating my expression.

"I don't even want to think about how many lives were lost on that mountain top," I sigh sadly.

"A lot of good men and women never made it out of there," He states, his expression softens."For days now we've been staring at the breach," he adds sadly smiling, "Watching demons and Maker knows what fall out of it. Bad for morale would be an understatement. I still can't believe anyone was in there and lived"

"If it was that bad why did you stay? Cassandra said you were free to go" I question.

"I like to think I'm as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy. But this…" He trails off looking at The Breach.  
"Thousands of people died on that mountain. I was almost one of them and now there is a hole in the sky. Even I can't walk away and just leave that to sort it's self out." He states staunchly, his resolve is absolute.

"I still not sure I believe any of this is really happening. Just lucky I guess," I say slowly smirking.

"Good luck or Bad Luck," Varric jokes. He snorts with dry mirth."If this is all just the Maker winding us up, I hope there is a damn good punch line coming," He states threateningly. "Seriously though," he adds earnestly, "You might want to consider running at the first opportunity. I've written enough tragedies to know where this is going. Heroes are everywhere. I've seen that. But a hole in the sky, that's beyond heroes. We are going to need a miracle."


	11. Solas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy speaks to solas on her way to Adan

I am headed to the Apothecary to drop off the notes Adan was looking for and I see Solas sitting on the wall meditating. He opens his eyes at my footsteps and gestures to me. "The chosen of Andraste, blessed hero to save us all," He says evenly as I walk up behind him.

I can't exactly tell if he's joking or serious. But I find I kind of take offense to the Andraste comment. "I've no interest in being a hero," I state honestly, "All I want is to find a way to seal the breach."

"Pragmatic, but ultimately irrelevant," He says softly smiling, looking at me in surprise. He turns to face the over the wall."I've journeyed deep into the fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations," He says sincerely, "I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten."

I look at him curiously.

"Every great war has its heroes," He states calmly climbing down from his perch, "I'm just curious, what kind you'll be."

"What do you mean ruins and battlefields?" I ask.

Solas smiles approvingly at my question. "Any building strong enough to stand the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits. They press against the veil, weakening the barrier between the worlds. When I dream in such places, I go deep into the fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen," He explains.

"You take a nap in the middle of ancient ruins?" I ask incredulously disbelief crossing my face, "Isn't that dangerous?"

Solas grins a bit wickedly, "I do set wards and if you leave food out for the spiders they are content to live and let live."

"I've never heard of anyone going so far into the fade," I say a bit astonished, "It must be extraordinary."

"Thank you," he replies smirk crossing his face; "it's not a common field, for obvious reasons. Not so flashy as throwing fire or lightning, The thrill of finding the remnants of a thousand year old dream? I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Fascinating, what an interesting person.

"I will stay then, at least until the breach it closed," Solas suddenly states, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Was that in doubt?" I ask confused.

"I am an apostate mage surrounded by chantry forces, and unlike you I don't have a Divine mark protecting me," He states practically.

"Cassandra has been accommodating but you understand my caution," he continues.

"You came here to help, Solas. I won't let them use that against you," I say firmly looking at him.

"How would you stop them?" he asks half-jokingly.

I look at Solas with a quiet contemplation. "However, I had to," I vow.

Solas looks at me in astonishment, and then the look is gone replaced by his mask, "Thank you," he says quietly.  
"For now let us hope the mages or the Templars have the power to seal the breach," he says as he climbs back up on the wall settling to mediate again.

I drop off the notes the apothecary. Adan is grudgingly happy and tells me to return in the morning for a new potion.


	12. Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy visits with Cassandra

I make my way out the gates heading to speak to our blacksmith. I've not spent much time outside the gates as I've been either in the war room mediating and planning or recovering from my I injuries sustained while stopping the breach. I stop for a minute outside gates and watch the sparring practice. I see Cassandra decimating a dummy.

I walk over watching for a few minutes and I say smiling, "you're kind of a force of nature aren't you?"

"When, I have to be," she states grunting as she strikes the dummy again.

"Impressive," I state still smiling.

"You're flattering me," she says corners of her mouth quirking up.

"I'm trying," I smirk.

She stops striking the dummy, "Did I do the right thing?" she muses half to herself, half to me. "What I have started here could destroy everything I revered my whole life," She continues musing looking through me. "One day, they may write about me, as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool and they may be right," she grunts out hitting the dummy again.

I know Cassandra is very religious. So I ask, "What does your faith tell you?"

"I believe," she heaves hitting the dummy again, "that you are innocent. I believe there is more going on here than we can see." She stops a moment before continuing. "And I believe," she turns to me dropping her sword, "no one cares to do anything about it. They will stand in the fire and complain it is hot."

"You basically said the same thing to Chancellor," she continues, "you were a bit more animated about it if I remember correctly," she smirks.  
I snicker remembering the scene.

"You don't think I'm the Herald of Andraste?" I ask a moment later. An emotion crosses her features I can't place.

"I think you were sent to help us. I hope you were," She answers slowly but thoughtfully, "but the Makers help takes many forms. Sometimes it is difficult to discern who truly benefits or how."

"So what happens now?" I ask her curiously.

"We deal with the chantry's panic over you," she states with a look of distaste on her face, "Before they do any more damage."

"You mean Roderick," I state quietly.

"Among others," Cassandra states practically.

"Then we close the breach we are the only ones who can," She continues. "After that we find who is responsible for this chaos, and end them," She states coldly hacking at the dummy again. "If there are consequences to be paid for what I have done, I pay them," She adds between strikes. "I only pray the price is not too high," she says sadly.

"You didn't have any choice," I defend her.

Cassandra stops and looks at me, "didn't I?"

She sighs, "My trainers always said "Cassandra, you are too brash, you must think before you act" I see what must be done and I do it. I see no point in running in circles like a dog chasing its tail."

I nod urging her to continue.

"But I misjudged you in the beginning, did I not? I thought the answer was before me clear as day," She ends with a sad sigh. "I cannot afford to be so careless again," She berates herself.

"And for that I am grateful," I answer smiling.

"Cassandra, if you had thought it was so clear, I wouldn't be standing here right now," I take a deep breath and continue, "You would have had me executed or shipped to Val Royeaux. I think your "brashness" is a good thing but like any virtue it has a flip side." She shifts uncomfortably. "Any virtue can be taken to extreme, " I continue, " your virtue is purpose, you get things done, it is amazing to watch to see how you've been able to put all of this together while I slept for 3 days."

Cassandra is listening intently now. She pulls back in surprise as I end my comments. "Well, I couldn't have you unconscious at the war table," she weakly jokes.

I can be harsh I know," she states calmly, "I have a question for you." I nod for her to continue. "I'm curious. Do you even believe in the maker?" she asks intently.

"I believe in our Dalish Gods," I answer honestly.

"And there is no room within your gods for one more?" she asks musing.

I look at her confused and say, "We have creator gods; we have gods of malice and destruction. Where would your Maker fit it?" I tilt my head mischievously. "It's not like we have a God of Apathy," I can't help snickering. It earns me a well-deserved glare. I feel the need to apologize immediately, "I apologize, Cassandra, personally I will never be an Andrastian, but I do respect the religion for what it's done to bring people together. I respect Andraste as wonderful person who didn't differentiate due to race and brought people together. I'm sure you know the story of Andraste and Shartan. I believe in what she did to bring hope to very troubled times in our history. I hope you can accept that."

"Well," she smirks, "I can see why you would call the Maker, a god of Apathy. They do say he turned his back on us."

"And apology accepted," she says warmly, "if everyone is to get along we must first learn to understand each other." She picks up her sword again. "I suppose it doesn't matter anyway," she continues, "I have to believe we were put here for a reason even if you do not. Now it simply remains to see where this leads us."

With that she turns back to the dummy and starts striking it.


	13. Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy has a convo with cullen

I hear Commander Cullen yelling instructions to his soldiers giving instructions as they spar. I walk towards him; he sees me and turns his head."We've received a number of recruits…locals from Haven and some Pilgrims," He states happily. "None made quite the …entrance you did," he teases, his smile crinkling his eyes.

I snicker, "that wasn't my idea."

"I would be worried if it was," he retorts saucily."I was recruited to the Inquisition in Kirkwall, myself," He offers gesturing in front of him.As we walk he explains, "I was there during the mage uprising…I saw firsthand the devastation it caused. Cassandra sought a solution. When she offered this position, I left the Templars to join her cause. Now it seems we face something worse."

"You left the Templars for this? You believe the Inquisition can work?" I ask him.I have to look up at him as he is a good shoulder and head taller than me.

"The chantry lost control of both the Templars and the Mages. Now they argue over a new divine while the breach remains," He answers sadly.

"The inquisition could act while the chantry cannot," He says enthusiastically, "Our followers would be part of that. There's so much we can…" He stops abruptly, "forgive me. I doubt you came here for a lecture."

"No," I tease, "but if you have one prepared. I'd love to hear it."

"Perhaps another time," he laughs.

"I …ah" he clears his throat blushing.

"There is still a lot of work ahead," He states briskly.

A messenger runs up with papers for him.

"As I was saying," he gestures as he turns to the messenger.


	14. Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy sneaks away from Haven...

After another rousing day of dealing with arguing from my 3 mentors about going to the mages or Templars, I decide to take walk outside of Haven. I haven't been allowed to head to the crossroads in the Hinterlands or even do anything slightly strenuous yet as I've been following healer/jailor's orders. I grin wryly to myself. My bones are mended and I’m still a little bruised but the headaches have been less frequent. It's been 2 weeks since we tried to seal the breach. I grin wickedly at the thought of just being alone in nature. Surely they couldn't get too angry I think, as I slip over the wall. I know Cassandra would have some lackey follow me to "make sure I was safe" if I left through the gates.

I trudge through the trees taking the winding path around the frozen lake. Just breathing in the smells of nature, I finally feel at peace. I continue my leisurely walk until I come to a nice sized boulder. Climbing atop and sitting down, I survey the view below me. The sun shines off the frozen lake like glass, snow is so brightly white is seems so shine like the lake, the mountain side browns and grays of differing rocks, and the green of the evergreen trees seem to contrast sharply. I take a deep breath of the crisp tingly air and sigh. Now here I could sit forever.

After what seemed like a moment, but was really hours by the placement of the sun, I saw a movement on the snow a lone white wolf barely discernable among the snow. I watch the wolf with interest as it pads from one side of the field below to the other and disappears within the trees. I sit a bit longer just enjoying the moment and birds hopping around happily. I realize suddenly that I'm not alone and look about seeing nothing but feeling I'm being watched. Probably the wolf I surmise quickly, although it was headed away from me.

"Andaran atish'an Fen," I offer softly. I would not be first time Fen had sought me out I seem to have an affinity for them. It did scare the Keeper a time or two though. I smirk crosses my lips. Suddenly Solas steps out of the woods behind me.

"Well I wasn't expecting that greeting," he smirks slightly.

"And I was expecting a Fen," I say starting to stand up.

"No stay, I will join you," he says climbing up the boulder.

He settles down beside me and we sit looking at the view. "It is magnificent isn't it," Solas finally says.

"How did you know I would be here?" I ask confused.

"I didn't, the Fen told me, I could tell by its' movements," he answers seriously. "Why did you call out the Fen?" he asked eyes intensely on me.

I squirmed at bit as I try to explain my answer, "the fen always came to me in forest, I don't know why but they trusted me. I could even move among them as friends. Of course the keeper was terrified when I did this. She did everything she could to keep me away but I would sneak out and spend time with them. I even played with the cubs." I finish smiling at the memory.

Solas gives me a thoughtful look and smiles.

"So if you're here I imagine Cassandra as found out I left haven without an escort?" I tease playfully.

"Well she has turned the settlement upside down looking for you," He lightly jokes smiling, "I was able to placate her by telling her I would look for you."  
"But that is not the only reason I'm here," he adds on a serious note.

I look at him questioning.

"I wanted to check on your mark. I want to be sure it has stopped growing and is stable. It is quite fascinating," he says simply.

"I do not wish to be a test subject, Solas," I say, ducking my head hide my hurt feelings. I quickly hide my hand in my robes pulling them closer to me.

"I apologize," Solas says immediately, "I did not mean to portray you as such. I'm still learning how to talk with so many people, spirits communicate differently, that came out wrong."

I look at him he is obviously sorry. "Then let's try that again," I say brightly."So Solas," I grin, "why are you here?"

He snickers lightly. "You are an odd one." He shifts to face me. "Honestly, I do want to check on the mark to be sure it isn't hurting you. So I basically came to check on you," He states warmly.

I decide to eye him with false wariness for moment. Then I relent. "Very well then," I say pulling my hand out of my robes.

He examines my hand and pushing the robes up my arms. "It stopped hurting?" he asks.

"Yes, although it still pulses at times," I answer him.

"What does it feel like?" he asks.

"When it pulses?" I ask, when he nods, I continue, "it feels as if something is pressing, I feel pressure, but no pain."

"Have you cast anything since we went to the breach?" Solas asks.

"Well, no I hadn't any need too," I answer honestly.

"I would like to try something," he states, "I think the mark may have enhanced your abilities. Come." We climb down from the boulder, "I think a safer place will be needed we must not start and avalanche." He says.

Solas leads the way I follow in curiosity."Here we are," he states.

I look around there are wards shining through the snow. "What is this place?" I ask looking at him intently.

"I created this place to practice my skills," he answers practically; "it is warded to prevent any accidents."

"What do I need to do?" I ask confused.

"Well what skills have you learned?" he asks pointedly.

"Just basic elements, healing, and some arcane arts," I answer.

"Well we should spar magically then. I know you can fight against rogues and warriors at distance and close up but you need to learn how to deal with mages at distance and up close," as he's talking he flings a flashfire my way.

I immediately put up and ice wall and the flashfire melts.

"Unfair," I huff teasing, "but if that's how you want it." I send an energy barrage his way.

He throws up a barrier for protection. I do the same before his next attack. He sends a lightning bolt at me it almost drains my barrier. I feel my strength of the spirits kick in and the mark starts to glow. I lob a firestrike his way, as he shores up his barrier.

"Now for some close combat," he says pouncing toward me, with a fadeblade.

I ward off his blows the best I can with my staff. The look on his face is wild; I would even call it fen-like. Fascinating. I'm brought back to reality with a fadeblade at my throat. I quickly change form into a bird, slip out and fly to the other side of the wards. Where I change back into my form and start lobbing a mixture of flashfire and winters grasp at him as he advances. My arsenal is of mana is depleting so I become a wolf side stepping his fadeblade. I know I can maintain this form for a long time. Maybe he'll tire out. But he's relentless. I come out of wolf form gasping on the ground and he pounces on me.

My fade marked hand goes up and everything stops. Nothing is moving! Oh Mythal's mercy what did I do! It's like time has stopped, but I can still move. I feel pressure building where the mark is and I am scared. I try to let it go. A strange drawing action happens. I see the trees within the warded area wilt. Shrinking down like I have taken their very life force. I feel my mana restored. It's too much. I panic wanting it all to stop the pulling stops and time resumes. Solas falls on top of me dropping his fadeblade. We are too stunned to even move.

Finally Solas speaks, "Well that was an interesting sensation. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Solas, but…" I blush hotly realizing the scandalous position we are in. Any onlooker would have thought we were embracing this way.

"Oh! Quite right," he says as he starts extricating his limbs from mine and standing up. I brush myself off and stand as well. I feel overwhelmed and trying process what just happened.

"Well is seems you can stop time and drain the life-force from the surroundings and possibly the enemy," he states calmly. “The shapeshifting was a surprise," He adds approvingly. He gestures back towards the camp area. "You are more powerful than I gave you credit for. Even before your instinct to use the mark took over," He goes on excitedly.

It's too much I'm frightened and lightheaded. I take a few steps toward the camp. "Solas, I…" I try to speak and everything goes black.

 

**Translations**

**Fen - wolf**

**Andaran atish'an - formal dalish greeting, literally "I dwell in this place, place of peace"**


	15. A Night in the Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and solas spend a night in the mountains

I wake up on a bedroll near a fire still within the warded area. Solas notices my waking and brings me water. "We should get back to Haven," I offer after a few minutes.

"I have sent word to Leliana, explaining that you need some space. We had spoken previously about testing your abilities here. I explained you were not hurt just overwhelmed and that we would come back to Haven tomorrow," He soothed gently.

"I imagine Cassandra will be furious with me though," he half-jokes and sighs.

I say nothing as I'm overwhelmed by my own thoughts. He hands me a plate of food and I pick at it eating very little. Finally I blurt out, "I could have killed you!" as scalding hot tears start streaming down my face. "I stopped sodding time, freezing your ass in place and then I drained the life out of everything around us. I could have drained the life from you too. Fenedhis!" I rant angry. I set the plate down and stand up. "By the dread wolf, what kind of trickery is this? I can't be near anyone I might hurt them!" I continue panicking hysterically.

"Ellana," Solas says quietly, "I know exactly what you did I was frozen but I could see everything."

"You could?" I ask wonderingly.

How weird and frightening is that?

"You can control it and use it against our enemies," he adds helpfully.

"I'm not a len playing with fire magic," I state hotly, "Solas this is much more serious."

Tears are still slipping down my face; I pay no mind to them. Solas sets his plate down and grabbing my hands sits me down coming to sit beside me. "You wouldn't hurt anyone without cause. Your compassion and knowledge, of what these abilities can do, will prevent it." He says gently, his intense expression confirming his words as he starts wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"We can't be certain…what if..." I start to say.

"I will show you and help you to learn to use it, control it," he interrupts pulling me into a reassuring hug. I lay my head on his shoulder. I'm completely emotionally drained.

The sun has long gone down and the cold is permeating my robes. I shiver. Solas notices and grabbing his woolen cloak he wraps it around me. Then he gets up and adds some more wood to the fire. Before coming back to sit down, he pulls another cloak from his pack, wrapping it around us both, pulling me into his warmth.

"Is this ok, Da'len?" he asks wanting to be sure I’m comfortable.

I nod realizing I'm too tired to point out that I'm not a child besides he is radiating heat. We would often huddle like this around the fire many nights when I was with the clan. It is considered to be a gesture of caring and acceptance.

"Tell me about a spirit you met in the fade," I say drowsily. I think I was asleep before he even finished his first sentence.

Translations   
Len - child  
da'len - small child, usually a term of endearment


	16. Waking up in the Wilderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas finds out izzy's secret...

I awake early, to find myself still sleeping on Solas' shoulder. He had finally fallen asleep himself. He probably was awake most of the night. I am feeling more like myself again. I stay very still not wanting to wake him taking the opportunity to study the elf. He is bald but that is not a bad thing in his case in fact it's kind of attractive. His ears are nicely shaped and his jawline is graceful but strong looking, I couldn't help to notice with our close contact that he is broader in the body than most elven men I've seen, he's firmly muscled too I realize as noting the contact of his chest against my cheek. I blush slightly at this realization. He stirs and opens his eyes, wow they are an amazing shade of silvery gray. I sit up quickly, hoping he didn't notice me studying him.

"Good morning Da'len, did you sleep well," he asks slight smile on his face.

"I did but I fear you slept very little because of me," I offer smiling back, "Where are the supplies? The least I can do is make you breakfast."  
He points to a pack and head over to rummage through it. I pull out some tea and a teapot, some biscuits, jam, and dried meat. I set the teapot down and set to getting some wood, But Solas waves me off.

"I'll tend the fire, I need to move around and stretch my legs anyway," he says getting up.

So I set to filling the teapot with fresh snow and dishing up plates of biscuits with jam adding the dried meat. I place the teapot near the roaring fire and wait for the water to boil. Take two mugs and fill them with the steaming beverage. I take a plate and mug over Solas, who nods his thanks, and get my plate and sit down next to him. He takes a sip of the tea and makes a face.

"Is the tea bad?" I ask.

"Not at all, it's just tea," he said simply.

I look at him confused.

"I detest the stuff," He explained, "But, I suppose it's better than just hot water."

"So what other animal forms can you take?" he asks conversationally, "your sparrow and wolf were very good."

"I have also learned the forms of a bear and cave spider," I reply smiling.

"Your keeper was quite a good teacher for you to learn so much," he says thoughtfully, standing to take his plate to clean it. "Before we head back, I want to teach you how to control your new abilities," he adds.

I don't know if I should tell him my secret but I feel I can trust Solas. No one knows except the Keeper and I'm so far away from home. I feel the need to be honest and be able to talk to someone. I adore Nadia but she doesn't understand magic and she might be afraid if I tell her my secret.

"Hahren, I wish to tell you something," I say gently, hoping the word Hahren will help him be more understanding. I'm terrified. I don't know how he will react.

"You can tell me anything Da'len," he says gently turning to look at me. I think to object to being called a child again but I let it go. I realize it would just be a delaying tactic.

I take a deep breath, "Hahren, my clan knew from the time I was a small child, that I was mage. However it was later that the Keeper realized I was also Somniari. It was kept secret from most of the clan as it is considered to be more of a risk."

I look at him to gauge his reaction. His eyes widen briefly, and then he smiles, "you must be very strong of mind to have survived this long."

"I would prefer the inquisition not know about this," I request, "for obvious reasons."

"I will tell no one," he states quietly regarding me, "you trusted me with this. I would not betray that trust."

"Ma Serannas, Hahren," I offer gratefully. Reaching out I take his plate and mug along with mine and wash the dishes with clean snow. "You wished to teach me something?" I ask crisply while putting the items back into the pack.

"Yes, let's get started," he says gesturing to another part of the ward area.

We head over to the ward area and he has me practice using the mark over and over working in a small area, and then going larger. Stopping time in a small area and then draining things in a small area. I feel I definitely have better control over these new skills and more certain I won't hurt anyone. I honestly prefer not to use them unless necessary but I know the practice is essential to prevent any accidents. Solas cautions about letting my emotions get the better of me. I am already aware that out of control emotions can cause magical accidents, basic keeper training. The sun as passed the half day mark by the time we are finished. We pack up the rest of the camp extinguishing the fire and head back to Haven.


	17. Back at Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Izzy make it back to Haven

Cassandra pounces on us as soon as we enter the gates. Someone must have spotted us on the road. I wryly grin to myself. "What were you thinking taking off like that without an escort?" she demands harshly.

"I wanted some time alone," I state defensively, "an escort defeats the purpose."

"We can't have the herald running off on her own, What if something happened to you no one would know where you were?" she challenges almost shouting.

"Cassandra, I grew up in the wilderness. I am Dalish after all," I remind her softly.

Not listening she turns on Solas. "And you …" she huffs angrily, "what did you do to her out there that she needed time to recover and was gone for a day!"

"Ellana needed time to process everything that has happened, Seeker, I just gave her that time," He replies mildly.

"You both could have been caught up in the fighting and killed!" Cassandra rants, "You both know what is at stake here. You have a duty!"  
The shouting has brought many stares from the villagers and pilgrims, Varric and Cullen walk into our area. I have had about enough and my mark starts to flare.

"Enough!" I shout at her, "you need to face these facts; one," I say holding a finger up, "we are not your soldiers or recruits."  
"2,"I continue holding up another finger, "we have decided to stay here by choice and you need to respect that."  
"3," I add another finger spelling it out for her, "we are mages and need to practice in place away from haven, for the safety of the people here. We can't practice lobbing fire strikes within the confines of the walls."  
"4," I continue more quietly, "you need to remember we are people, and these last 2 weeks have been taxing for all of us. You go hit a dummy to unwind, Josephine eats chocolates, Leliana prays, Varric writes, Solas meditates, Cullen spars, and I search out nature. These are our coping mechanisms. Just because we don't do it the same as you do doesn't make it wrong. Deal with it! "

Cassandra looks at me angrily at first and then with grudging respect. She then turns on her heel and walks away.I look at Solas, who has a slightly smug smirk on his face.

"Well at least someone is brave enough to sodding tell her what for," Varric says grinning from ear to ear.

Cullen has the strangest look on his face, a mix of respect, and admiration; he looks at me intensely for moment and says quietly, "You are very perceptive. I believe you gave her something to think about."

We talk amongst ourselves for a few minutes and I excuse myself and set off to find some food. Yes, food, bath, sleep in that order, Sylaise's grace, I'm tired. I find the kitchen area and grab some bread and cheese, along with strange fruit I've never seen.

"Hello Leliana," say before she can greet me.

"How did you know it was me?" she asks curiously.

"As a rogue you are light of foot, but living in the nature has its advantages," I tease her lightly, "besides your fragrance oil gives you away."

"I will have to remember that when I am sneaking up on Dalish elves," she jokes.

I pick up the strange fruit again…looking at it. "It's called a banana they only grow in Antiva or Par Vollen," She explains grabbing one from the bunch. "You peel them and eat the inside like this," She demonstrates peeling off the yellow skin and eating the creamy white flesh.

I follow in suit peeling the fruit and taking a small nibble. I'm used to fruit that is more tart this is very sweet, like the cookies I tried since being here.

My reaction to the sweetness must have been apparent, because Leliana giggles and says "they are good right?"

I nod taking another bite.

"I heard what happened with Cassandra earlier. I am sorry she treated you and Solas like that," She says looking apologetic. "I was going to smooth it over myself because I had previously spoken to Solas about taking you to warded area. However, it seems you have handled her quite well on your own, from what Cullen and Varric told me," she says her eyes shining mischievously.

"yea, I might have made things worse," I say dryly.

 

"Sometimes with Cassandra you need to be very blunt, I am glad you are not afraid to do so. As a seeker she can come off a bully when she thinks she is right, not many people have the nerve to disagree with her or point out the error of her ways. I think you will do just fine here," She smiles again.  
"I must be going enjoy your meal," She adds heading toward the door.

"Leliana," I call to her, she turns her head, "thank you." She nods and walks away. I finish my meal and head back to the little cabin I call home. Nadia is waiting for me.

"I heard you were gone and then I heard the shouting. Is everything ok?" she asks sheepishly.

"Yes, everything is fine sometimes people need to hear things loudly, to be able to understand," I explain.

We talk of the wilderness and the things I saw for a while. I don't mention the magical madness that happened, but I do tell her about the warded camp. As she brings me water for a bath, I heat it using magic and tell her to go get some rest before she leaves, she makes sure my bedclothes and morning clothes are laid out.

I sink into the hot bath groaning…my body is sore everywhere and soak to let the stiff muscles loosen. We never had hot baths on a regular basis with the clan unless we came upon some of the hot springs in the north. It was usually a cold dip in a lake or pond. This is the ultimate luxury. I grab some of my honey Arbor Blessing soap one of the few things my clan sent with me. My favorite scent, I breathe in the fragrance and set to washing my hair and scrubbing the sweat and dirt of the last 2 days off of my body.

I think about reheating the water as it was starting to get cool and decide against it pulling myself out of the tub and grabbing a towel. Sylaise's grace, I am tired I pull on my bed clothes climbing into bed. I think I want to sleep forever.


	18. Mother Giselle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy talks to mother Giselle and ends up using her new skills in a unique way....

A few days after my outing my healer/jailor pronounced me fit for duty. I collect Cassandra, Solas and Varric and head to the Hinterland's.  
The Hinterlands are wild and beautiful. Greenery is abundant with jutting rocky boulders and trees. There are many habitats here I notice as we travel through the different vast area. We stop to take care of some rifts and help a few people on the outer areas of Hinterlands.

I was able to recruit a few agents…I have to say, getting Ritts to join was interesting. Mythal's mercy, if she, as an inquisition scout, was able to charm the pants off a rebel mage (literally) that is special type of talent. I'm sure Leliana will put her to good use.

We finally head to the crossroads mages and templars are fighting each other so far we had just run into random groups…This is different they are fighting each other in waves with the Inquisition soldiers and refugees stuck in the middle.

I start running toward the battle staff out and planning my first spell. I stop and cast an ice wall between the refugees and the fighting group. Solas smiles approvingly and starts casting a barrier around them to provide a bit more protection.

We dispatch the first wave. Cassandra tries to reason with the templars and Solas tries to reason with the mages. It seems no one is listening so we end up having to fight them all and wait for the next wave of enemies. We cut down group after group till they finally quit coming. The crossroads are secured.

I go looking for Mother Giselle as the others tend to the refugees and their wounds. I find her caring for a wounded refugee; he looks as if, he was trying to save other refugees in make shift armor. "There are mages here who can heal your wounds. Lie still," The matronly woman says in her thick accent.

"Don't let them touch me, Mother, their magic…" he gasps angrily.

"Turned to noble purpose," finishes Mother Giselle, "their magic is surely no more evil than your blade."

"But," the man protests.

"Hush now, dear boy, Allow them to ease your suffering," She states seeing me for the first time.

I nod at Mother Giselle, looking at the man; I ask, "May I?"

He nods hesitantly.

Without another word, I heal his wounds closed and mend his broken ribs. He relaxes and falls asleep.

I look at Mother Giselle. She studies me intensely for a moment. "You must be the one they are calling the Herald of Andraste."

I look at her briefly, "I know you wish to speak with me, however I would like to help as many hurt refugees as possible…is there any reason why we can't talk as I heal people?" She looks surprised at my suggestion but nods in agreement. "I'm told you asked for me," I open cautiously.

We find the next patient and I close his bleeding and knit the wound back together. Walking to next patient she answers, "I know of the chantry's denouncement and I'm familiar with those behind it.I won't lie to you: some of them are grandstanding," she states simply with no malice, "hoping to increase their chances of becoming the next divine. Some are simply terrified. So many good people so senselessly taken from us."

We get to the next patient; this person's wounds are far more extensive. Mother Giselle remains quiet as I concentrate on healing.As we walk to the next refugee. I look at her and say sadly, "What happened there was horrible."

"Fear makes us desperate, but hopefully not beyond reason," she states optimistically.

"Go to them. Convince the remaining clerics you are not to be feared," she says persuading, "they have only heard frightful tales of you. Give them something else to believe."

We get to the next refugee. Minor wounds but could be bad if they got infected I note before I start healing. "You want me to appeal to them?" I ask after I finished.

"If I thought you were incapable, I wouldn't suggest it," She offers staunchly. "I am impressed just with what I've seen today from you," She adds.

We get the next patient another one with minor wounds. I set the bone, mend it and give instructions. "Would they even listen?" I ask searching her face.

"Let me put it this way: you don't need convince them. You just need for some of them to…doubt," She states cunningly, "their power is in their unified voice, take that from them, and you receive the time you need." I look at this woman intensely wondering for a moment if she is vying to become the new divine. However I see no deceit in her, just a woman who wants the fighting to stop.

We find the next refugee after examining him I say sadly, "I can't help him but I can ease his pain. He's very close to death." Mother Giselle nods her assent.  
I do what I can to ease the man's suffering, holding his hand as he passes. Another victim of this stupid war, tears prick my eyelids as I realize this could be my clan, but I pull myself together quickly.

Suddenly there is a scurrying around me, men come in with an injured soldier and I immediately step into action. "Cut off his tunic!" I order… "He has pieces of something in the wound, its wood," I confirm.

I ease several pieces of wood out one by one slowly. I'm worried because one is very close to a major artery. I cannot be certain it is not stanching the artery.  
"Mother Giselle, do you have other healing mages about?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "we had some here but that was before the fighting got bad …the templars saw them healing the refugees and attacked everyone. So they left as they felt they were a danger to the refugees."

"Then please send someone to find Solas," I request quickly. I work on healing up the all the man's broken ribs and arm as I wait. Just as, I finish mending the last broken bone Solas approaches us.

"Solas, I need you to remove this last piece of wood, I can't remove it and try to heal him should that artery be cut. He's already lost too much blood," I explain quickly. Solas nods his understanding.

"Are you ready Da'len?" he asks.

I nod. He removes the last wood piece and blood gushes forth the artery not just cut it seems to be almost severed completely.

"Fenedhis," I swear. Instinctively, I stop time, the blood stopped gushing and Solas was still. I put everything I have into healing and shaping the artery to be whole again; my focus is only on that one thing, when I am satisfied, I close the wound almost completely and start time again.

Solas looks at me with an unreadable expression on his face. "Da'len that wasn't…." That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.  
 


	19. The Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy pushed herself a bit too hard and Cassandra has a fit about her new abilities.

I wake up a bit later on a cot to Solas and Cassandra arguing…well mainly Cassandra, she’s louder. "So when were you going to tell us about these new abilities," she yells angrily.

"It was not mine to tell," Solas answers calmly. I sigh and close my eyes again.

"You will have to deal with them, Herald" Mother Giselle says from her chair in the corner.

I jump. "I didn't know you were there," I joke weakly, "and please, don't call me Herald, Ellana will do."

She smiles fondly, "As you wish, Ellana"

"How is my last patient doing?" I ask concerned.

"He is not out of danger yet as he lost a lot of blood. His chances are very good though," She says smiling. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Haven to provide Sister Leliana with the names of those in the chantry who would be amenable to a gathering," She explains gently.

"Thank you," I say gratefully, "it's good of you to do this."

"I honestly don't know if you've been touched by fate or sent to help us …but I hope," She continues, "Hope is what we need now. People will listen to your rallying call, as they listen to no other. You could build the inquisition into a force that will deliver us… or destroy us." With that she leaves me to rest.

After another half hour has passed I'm too fidgety to lie any longer so I pull myself up. Cassandra is still arguing with Solas and I'm getting a headache. I'm still shaky and weak as I had almost depleted my mana while healing earlier. I grip whatever is closest to me as I walk. Solas senses my presence and hurries over to support me in my weakened state. Cassandra walks towards me with an air of barely contained anger.

"So when were you planning on telling me?" she demands harshly.

"I wasn't going too unless I felt comfortable enough to do so," I raise my eyes unwavering; I refuse to let this woman intimidate me even with as weak as I am now.

"Everything is depending on you!" She shouts at me angrily, "how dare you not inform us of tactical magic, that could help the inquisition… and how dare you endanger yourself, by healing so many people your mana is almost completely depleted! You are as weak as a kitten. You can't even defend yourself right now if we were attacked!"

"First of all, Seeker," I spit calmly, "I am well aware that everything is depending on me."

"Secondly, I'm still working out the new skills thing myself and I don't need any of your interference. I will tell you about things that happen to my person when I'm damn sodding good and ready to," I straight into her glare refusing to drop my gaze. I will not be intimidated.

"And thirdly, if I can save a life, I will save a life. I am a trained healer and we are in no imminent danger; I had no idea the last patient was going to be so taxing. I took a chance and you know what I'm glad for it. I regret nothing, except perhaps this conversation," I finish giving her a glare of my own.

Cassandra opens her mouth to shout again. Solas interrupts her, "Seeker it seems we are safe enough for the moment, perhaps we can let Ellana rest some more and continue this conversation at another time when cooler heads prevail."

She closes her mouth and stalks away. I sag against Solas as she walks away. My knees have given out. He scoops me up as if I were a child. I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck. "Da'len," he chides, "you are like a feather, you need to eat. You are drained, do you realized you healed 7 people yesterday in addition to fighting and using your new power. I wish to speak with you as well but it will wait until you are feeling better."

I look at him in shock …No; I hadn't given it a second thought. He takes me back to the tent gently sitting me down on the cot. "You don't move," he states firmly with an intense gaze, "I will be back with food."

I grin cheekily, "As you order, Hahren."

The corners of his mouth twitch slightly. He ducks out of the tent passing Varric. "I heard Cassandra shouting and assumed you were awake," He jokes.

"I guess that is a good assumption but she was shouting at Solas before I even went out," I giggle.

"Yes, but she got much louder after you showed up," He banters smiling.

I snicker loudly, "I'm not surprised as I seem to be on her shit list lately."

"Seriously though are you ok? I know what happens when a mage depletes their mana," He asks concern obvious on his face.

"I will be fine…just feeling a bit weak and woozy… it will pass as my mana restores," I assure him.

"So what is this rumor that you can stop time? I mean I am the maker of rumors and stories but this one is too far-fetched even for me," he jokes half-seriously.

"It seems to be a side-effect of having the mark; I only discovered it a few days ago, among other things," I add seriously.

"I won't ask," he says giving me a concerned look, "you will tell me when you are ready."

"I am going to go now.Eat and get some rest," he adds in fatherly tone. I grin at him cheekily as he leaves.

I sigh shakily leaning back against the pillow with my eyes closed. Solas returns shortly with some food and tea. "You must eat," he says softly, "you've lost much weight since you stepped from the rift."

"How do you know?" I ask half teasing; I don't disagree as I know he right.

His lips go into firm line, "I carried you from the infirmary to your prison cell when Cassandra insisted you be moved against Adan's recommendation. You were still unconscious," He offers gently.

"I see," I say understanding. We eat, or rather he eats, and I pick at my food and drink tea.

"Stomach unsettled?" he asks. I nod affirmatively.

"I would like to try something," He says smiling a bit too enthusiastically, "I think it could help when you are depleted like this."

"What do you have in mind?" I ask curiously.

"You pull a bit of life-force mana from me," He states simply.

"Hahren," I'm shaking my head my eyes wide, "I will do no such thing…it goes against everything I believe. I will not harm you."

"Think of it as a test," he pleads, "besides if it works no harm, no foul, the inquisition needs you, it will be a week before you are back to full strength and we still need to find the Templars and mages strong holds the refugees won't be safe until they are dealt with not to mention there are rifts in the area that need closing."

"Absolutely not," I state strongly, I know he may be right but I'm not so easily swayed especially when it goes against my morals.

"You must try," he insists raising his voice, "you know what is at stake here."

"Yes, Cassandra," I spit snidely "I know what is at stake." I get up my anger making me strong.

His eyes widen a bit as I speak. "Now if you will excuse me," I say hotly, "I need some air…you are last person I expected to disagree with today, Hahren."  
I walk out into the cold night and head to the outskirts of the crossroads. It's become dark out and there are not many people about, those that are take no notice of me. I started out strong my anger taking me into the forest. As I get further away from the bustling area I seek out a place to sit as my legs are shaking.  
By the dread wolf, what is he thinking? I trust I can control myself but this is different than pulling life-force from nature. I could ….tears prickle behind my eyes and I heave a sob. This is crazy…I allow myself the luxury of a few tears and sit with my arms wrapped around my knees rocking back and forth. I sit in misery for some time mulling it over. I don't ever want to take life unnecessarily. However, with this new path I'm on it may be inevitable. I feel the sadness of innocence lost and wish I was back with my clan, with the keeper and 'tila laughing at something silly I did.

The night has turned black. The moon and stars are very bright; lighting up the night like it was day. I shiver, and pull my cloak around me tighter. I look up and try to find the constellations I studied when I was with the clan. After some time I realize I am not alone. I look to my left and see nothing, the right nothing. Back to the left and I see a huge lone wolf. A smile crosses my face.

"Andaran atish'an Fen," I greet as the huge wolf regards me.

The wolf pads over to me standing right in front of my face. I never initiate contact I always wait for them to make the first move out of respect for their wild nature. The wolf sniffs my face thoroughly and begins to lick it. I reach out burying my hands in its warm fur. The wolf shifts it's body so it is beside me and I am basically hugging the wolf.

I bury my face in the soft warm fur and say to it "Fen, I know what I need to do but it feels wrong. It goes against what I believe to be right. How to I reconcile this?"  
The wolf of course can't answer me not in words. It just sits by me with a comforting presence. Its silvery grey eyes intensely watching me and allowing me to come to my own conclusions. I suddenly feel very tired. I lean against the wolf feeling its warmth spread to me and close my eyes.


	20. The Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy has a visit with the Keeper.

I'm in the fade. This doesn't faze me. I've been conscious in the fade many times. I would often seek the counsel of the keeper in such a state. Yes, I need to seek her out. Why did I not think of this before? I wave my hand working the threads of the fade…till I find her. There she is… I smile with anticipation …and step into her dream. "Da'len," she says looking up smiling, "I wondered when you would come." She stands to hug me. "Come sit with me and tell me of your adventures and trials," she says comfortingly.

I conjure tea and cups. Granted it's fade tea but when in the fade it's as real as any tea. I tell the keeper everything, from my being a prisoner to the Herald of Andraste, about the people I have met. All about the mark, I show it to her and she studies it intensely. Finally she speaks, "I feel the magic of whatever created your mark is elven."

My mouth drops open in shock.

"I have found snippets of writings from our past that speak of such things," She explains "They are powerful orbs that belonged to the creators and the forgotten ones, these orbs had powers similar to what you now possess. I think someone took that power and tried to change its purpose, somehow it attached to you, probably due to your elven blood."

I look at her questioning. "But who would be behind the killing of the divine?" I ask.

"That I cannot answer as many people did not agree with the Divine…human politics can be…convoluted," she answers simply.

"I think it is time to tell you of your parents," She sighs sadly.

I shut my mouth before I ask my next question and listen intently. I knew nothing about my parents. Except the name my mother gave me and that the clan renamed me. So this would be the answer to something I had wondered about for years.

"Your parents were of two separate clans, both Keepers; tragically they fell in love," She began softly, "Knowing they could never be together due to their responsibilities. They kept their romance a secret."

Nodding I pour more tea. "They were both descended from the purest unpolluted elven bloodlines. However, in spite of precautions your mother became pregnant with you," She continues "She and your father were going to leave their clans to be together to raise you. Unfortunately, before that could happen, your father was killed by Shem raid on his clan." 

I nod for her continue not trusting myself to speak. "I could say your mother died giving birth to you but the truth is she gave up on life after you were born she fell into a coma and never woke up. She couldn't bear to be without your father," She said sorrowfully.

"Clan Lavellan is your father's clan; your mother was the keeper of Clan Virnehn. You were sent to us as baby as Clan Virnehn had 3 mages already. Due to the magic on both sides we were certain you were a mage," She finishes.

Taking my hand gently she studies it again. "I think this orb attached to you because of your pure blood. I am so sorry Da'len," She says gently. We sit sipping our tea in silence for a while as the new information sinks in.

"Keeper, I don't know what to do?" I find myself whining like a len.

"Tell me your troubles Da'len but don't whine," she says firmly smiling.

I explain my depleted manna and Solas's offer. The battle I have been wrestling with between, doing what I must and my conscience. "Da'len I think you are realizing for the first time that the world isn't as black and white as we would like to think it is," She says smiling,"You may have to do things that are distasteful to your morals or that even change the morals you have been taught all your life. It is all growth."

"But I could really hurt someone, what if it changes me into someone I don't want to be," I worry.

"Your knowledge and compassion will keep that from happening of that I have no doubt," She states firmly.

"Funny, Solas said much the same thing," I muse.

"If that is case I look forward to meeting this Solas," she grins, "he seems very wise for a flat-ear"

"A flat-ear with a Dalish name meaning pride," she muses.

"Pride he wears like badge," I snicker lightly. I can’t help but grin at the picture of Solas and Keeper meeting. "I think I would like to see a meeting between you and him," I giggle again.

"He seems to think we are all uneducated len because he is Somniari and spends time in the fade recovering memories," I say smiling.

"Has he told you such," she asks sharply.

"No, but I gathered it from his tales of going into the fade," I answer quickly.

"I have been honest with him about what I am, I trust him," I add.

She frowns momentarily and gets a thoughtful look on her face, "if you trust him Da'len that is good enough for me. Now you must wake up, don't stay away so long next time," She says drawing me into a hug. "I have some things that belonged to you parents I will arrange delivery to Haven. I think you should have them now," She says sitting back down.

I part the fabric of the fade and step out.


	21. Back at the Crossroads?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy is a bit confused....

I wake with a start and realize I'm on the cot back at the crossroads. I look for Solas and not seeing him breathe a sigh of relief. I'm not quite ready to deal with this yet. Solas must have found me and brought me back to prevent anymore of Cassandra's tantrums. I will have to thank him for that later. I throw my legs over the side of the cot and attempt to stand. I'm not as shaky as I was yesterday but still definitely weak. I know my mana isn't anywhere I need it to be to hit the road again. In fact my little jaunt into the fade kept it from renewing as it should have. A little fact I decide to keep to myself as I would probably get another lecture. I grab a clean pair light cloth pants and a tunic and head over to the basin, hoping there is water to wash my face. The water is crisp and cold hitting my face, as I wash up the cobwebs recede and I pull off yesterday's clothing running the cloth over my body in a makeshift bath. As I turn to grab a towel. The tent flap opens and Solas steps before in his eyes widen briefly at the scene…

"Solas…" I sputter blushing furiously.

"I'll wait outside," He states quickly stepping back out.

Well it was bound to happen we are sharing this tent. Besides it's better than sharing with an angry Seeker. He's basically been watching over me since I left the prison. I smirked wryly at myself. I finish dressing and run my hands through my unruly red hair in an attempt to hand comb it. At least I don't have to worry about braiding it. I splash a bit more of the cold water on my face to cool the earlier blushing and step outside to join him.

"I must apologize for walking in on you, Da'len," he says smiling.

"It was bound to happen at some point," I joke, blushing slightly, so much for cold water cooling the redness in my cheeks.

"Besides I would rather share a tent with you than Cassandra," I state teasingly remembering my earlier thoughts.

"Of that, I have no doubt," he chuckles.

"Thanks for bringing me back Solas," I add more seriously.

"Interestingly enough, I found you asleep with wolf guarding you," He says mouth twitching.

"I guess I needed to get in touch with nature," I banter.

"You must have been deep in the fade you didn't even stir when I picked you up," he notes a bit too innocently.

"Let's talk about this elsewhere, Hahren," I beg him.

"You're quite right, I forgot where I was," He says grabbing his pack and walking toward the outskirts of the crossroads.

I grab my cloak follow him walking to where I had rested the previous night. I look around for the wolf knowing it was probably long gone.  
I sit down, sighing; my legs are still really weak. I get into a cross legged position, discarding the cloak as it's plenty warm and Solas sits beside me legs stretched out leaning back on his pack. "So did you find any answers?" he asks pointedly.

"Some," I admit not trusting myself to speak yet.

"So what did you explore?" he asks to lighten the mood.

"I didn't explore Solas," I explain softly, "I visited the keeper. I would often do so when we were apart."

His eyes widen in surprise and then soften, "how fares your clan?" he asks.

"They are doing well," I smile.

"We had tea and talked for long time. I miss her," I say sadly.

He smiles understanding.

"She said she would like to meet the wise, flat-ear who is named pride," I tease lightly.

He chuckles softly.

"It seems you both agree on many things," I add more seriously.

"Solas, I know you were right, I knew it last night, but I needed to reconcile your idea with my own sense of right and wrong. I still don't like it, but I know it has to be. If we don't take care of the strongholds and rifts in the area, we and the refugees aren't safe," I stare at the ground. "I'm still afraid, of what consequences might be and how it might change me."

"Well I doubt you will become a life-force mana sucking vampire anytime soon," He teases trying to lighten my dark thoughts."Come let's at least try, it's just a theory anyway," He says settling in front of me cross-legged as well.

Hold my hand out toward him and tug at his energy ever so slightly. I feel my energy returning, mana increasing. It's a heady rush. In euphoria, my head drops back. Solas is a bottomless well it seems. I get a bit braver and pull a bit more strongly. My skin tingles with energy. I've never been so connected to anyone before, it's amazing. I want more. That thought scares me. I shut off the flow with a gasp. I look over a Solas. His head has dropped and his eyes are closed.

"Solas," I cry rushing to his side, "Sylaise I beg you please! Let him be ok!"

He lifts his head opening his eyes. "I am fine Da'len," He states slowly.

"That was an interesting experience." He states thoughtfully.

"I didn't take too much" I worry.

"No Da'len, I am fine. I'm more worried about you. How do you feel?" he asks looking at me intensely with those silver grey eyes.

"I'm not 100% but nothing that a good night's sleep won't fix," I say honestly, watching for signs of any ill due to the experiment.

"Now let's have a chat about this Da'len thing," I scold him cocking hip, "do I look like little child to you?"

Solas snickers "After your display this morning, I think not," He teases cheekily. I blush hotly under his teasing and glare at him.

"How was I supposed to know you were coming back to the tent?" I say defending myself.

"You couldn't have known that any more than I could have known about your state of undress," He says half teasing.

"Very well," he sighs, smile still on his face. "I think Dar'atisha suits you better than Da'len anyway," He says thoughtfully.

My face drops.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asks quickly.

I drop down beside him. Looking intently at his face, searching for any sign of deceit seeing none, I drop my gaze. I know I've seen those eyes before. I put that to the back of my mind and try to find out how to word my answer.

"No you didn't, you couldn't have known," I say quickly to half to myself.

Solas looks at me cocking his head in curiosity.

"I've always know I was adopted into clan Lavellan," I begin explaining.

"They renamed me Ellana, my mother named me Dar'atisha," I state matter of factly.

"To be peace," Solas says thoughtfully, "Maybe your mother had some foresight into the future."

I squirm uncomfortably. Seeing my discomfort, he teases lightly, "Ok I will call you Da'asha."

"Well I guess being called a little woman is better than small child," I snicker. He smiles gently at me. "We should probably be getting back before Cassandra calls a full on search for us," I note regretfully.

"Ma nuvenin Da'asha," he teases grabbing his pack.  
________________________________________  
Dar'atisha =to be peace  
Da'asha = little woman  
Ma nuvenin = as you wish


	22. The Templar Stronghold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find the Templar stronghold.

There is so much chaos and disaster here in the Hinterlands, but beauty as well. I look across the waterfalls we camped near and breathe in the moist fragrant air. Looking down in the valley below, I can see the bodies strewn over the battlefield, such a contrast. We had sealed 4 more rifts, ended several groups of bandits and templars, and discovered the location of the Templars stronghold. I take another deep breath we are heading to the templars stronghold today and I am nervous. Picking off groups of two or 3 templars is much different than walking into their stronghold, when they can use spell purge or rend tearing the mana from the mage. Varric looks at me grinning and says, "You ready to deal with the templots?"

"Templots?" I ask smirking. "Yea templars acting like despots," he snickers, "Templots." I giggle at the name, "Ok Templots." We head up the path along the cliff by the river where the message we found said the stronghold was. We are able to pick off the few ~~templots~~ templars guarding the entrance. Once inside the stronghold it was another matter.

 

It was a constant watching to make sure my magic wasn't suppressed or I wasn't struck by a rend. I noticed Solas staying a good way away as well. Smart move considering they are area affects. For once we were behind Varric who was putting Bianca to good use. Cassandra was her normal "force of nature" self. It took very little time to get the stronghold under our control much to my surprise. Once all the fighting was done a few of the templars offered to join us. I let Cassandra deal with that, Varric went off to loot the camp. Solas turns to me and said, "It must be some time since the templars came up against any mage of real talent."

"You expected more?" I ask curiously.

"I expected more," Cassandra states walking over to us. "However they might just be weaker due the lack of lyrium," she continues thoughtfully.

"Lack of lyrium?" I ask confused.

Cassandra looks at me for a moment, "Oh right, you probably don't know because of being Dalish."

"Know what?" I ask curiously.

"That templars are addicted to lyrium it because the chantry says it enhances their abilities," answers Varric scornfully as he has rejoined us as well. I look at the two of them thoughtfully.

"So you are telling me, that the Chantry creates an addiction to Lyrium in their Templars, that will kill them eventually, I know what lyrium can do to a body," I state thoughtfully. "Lyrium is strong addictive substance," I continue thinking out loud, "The chantry controls the flow of lyrium with the dwarves. So therefore the Chantry uses lyrium to control the templars. Now I understand the smugglers we came across earlier."

I close my eyes putting my fingers to the bridge of my nose. When I open my eyes everyone is looking at me. I look at the group and shake my head. I need to think on this a bit longer. I see a possible glimmer of change for the better but am not ready to voice it yet. "Anyone injured?" I ask gesturing to the group and the templars who have joined us. There are a few minor injuries to heal up and we head back to camp.


	23. The Mages Stronghold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and crew deal with the mages stronghold in the Hinterlands

We find the mages stronghold map on the body of a mage at the crossroads. Stupid poor sod. Turns out we didn’t really need the map as some of the templars had found the stronghold and we basically could follow the sounds of fighting. We quickly clear out the fighters outside of the stronghold. We walk over to the cave opening of the strong hold. They thought to put an ice barrier spell over the entrance. I smirk, as I let a firestrike build up between my hands not even reaching for my staff. I let the firestrike go and it destroys the barrier. “Did they really think that would keep us out?” I ask snorting.

Varric snickers, Solas smiles shaking his head, Cassandra nods approvingly as we enter the cavern. Inside the stronghold/cave was mass chaos, spells flying everywhere I cast protective magical barriers around all of us and set to taking out each mage one at time. When I notice a bunch of mages were combining powers to concentrate on Cassandra. They obviously think she is a Templar. I make a quick decision and power up a chain lighting blast as I let it go; Solas seeing what I was did quickly does the same. Varric lets loose a pincushion of arrows. Half of the mages drop, Cassandra looks back at us grinning from ear to ear, that woman really does love a good fight, she revels in it.

I quickly turn my attention back to the fight. We clear the rest of the mages out rather quickly. As we are checking out rest of the cave we come to a tent way in the back. I hear someone praying in sobbing breathes and look at Cassandra. She shrugs at me. I open the tent and a woman screams in fear. She is almost totally naked. It’s not exactly warm here so I look around for something to cover her with. “It’s ok,” I offer, “I won’t hurt you.”

She looks at me warily, as I scan the tent, it seems to be very plush not utilitarian like the others, Varric walks in and looks about and starts grinning from ear to ear. My eyes go back to the woman. “What is your name?” I ask gently not wanting to scare her any further.

Realizing we were not there to cause her harm. She relaxes “My name is Faith; I was a worker at the Blooming Rose, before everything went to shite in Kirkwall. So these mages offered me safety in return for….. my services.” I don’t know what the Blooming Rose is but I get the idea. I blush to the tips my ears. Cassandra is a similar shade of red. Solas snickers lightly and Varric chuckles with a full shit-eating grin on his face.

“You are a mage as well?” I ask…trying not to blush any redder.

“Well…yes,” she admits reluctantly, “I was never very good at fighting or book learning so and hid my talents so the Templars never found me. My talent for magic is very limited. So I used my talents for other purposes.” Her voice drops to sultry. I blush even hotter.

Solas snickers louder at my embarrassment and I glare at him. Varric unable to contain himself any longer starts laughing and belts out, “We can offer you place at the Inquisition, we are woefully short of apostitutes,” He starts laughing uncontrollably as he finishes his statement.

I just want to die. I’m sure my face is crimson now. Solas is laughing outright much to my and Cassandra’s chagrin. Faith even laughs at the dwarf’s pun. Cassandra just glares at him, before adding sensibly, “We can protect you and maybe find something for you to do.” I set to finding some warm clothes for the woman and listen to Varric chatting away. “You know, you look a lot like Queen Anora,” he states.

“I noticed that as well,” Cassandra states evenly.

“It was my similar looks to the queen that attracted my customers in the first place,” Faith says honestly. “The fact is, I like my job and my skills have served me well.” 

“Don’t you feel as though you are being used?” Cassandra asks curiously. “Makers Breathe, no, I choose to do this because I want to. If someone is coarse, or rough with me I can protect myself, or just say no,” She explains. “I may not be a good fighter but I learned to protect myself.” 

We head back to camp so the scouts can accompany the new inquisition soldiers and ~~apostitute~~ mage back to Haven.

* * *

 

Note: I loved the scene in DA2 where Isabela brings up apostitutes I couldn’t resist. I had to give Varric an opening.


	24. Master Dennet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Dennet and the wolves

After a lot of hiking and fighting we make to Redcliff Farms. It is late so we stop and make camp with the plan of speaking with Master Dennet in the morning.  
We speak with Master Dennet, to be honest I could care less about mounts, as Dalish we usually walk, except for the rare occasion when the Halla would agree to carry us. I realize they see their mounts as belongings not creature worthy of respect. Of course the man wants us to fix everything wrong in the area before he will offer mounts. I sigh inwardly at the conversation and let the others go to speak with his wife and son. I head over to the stables. I have to admit the horses are beautiful not as lithe as our halla but strong and graceful.

I walk over to one and let him check me out his nostrils flare slightly while taking in my scent. He nudges my shoulder with his head.“He likes you,” I hear a voice say. I look in the direction of the sound. A young human girl pokes her head out from one of the stalls.

“Fancy a ride,” she gestures to the saddle and bridle.

I shake my head, “I wouldn’t know what to do with those.”

“Ah you’re a halla rider right?” she says cheerfully. I can tell she isn’t being derogatory by her demeanor.

So I smile, “yea that’s one way of putting it.”

“So show me how you ride,” she half-teases.

I whisper to the horse asking his permission for a ride. He comes to stand by the fence so I can climb the fence and mount his back. He’s a bit nervous as he is unused to being so free while mounted. I lean over his neck and whisper “Hamlin falon, ma eth,” He relaxes. 

I take his mane and very gently press my knee into his side and he turns away from the fence. We walk around the paddock for a few minutes and our spirits seem to merge. He want to run and so do I, we jump the paddock fence and run a few laps around the pasture. The horse and I have become one entity. Wind blowing by us in as we joyfully run. After a few minutes he jumps the paddock fence and walks back over the fence and I dismount.

I stroke the animal’s neck, “Ma serannas, Falon.”

The girl is chuckling in amazement, “you have a way about you, don’t you.”

I look over and see Cassandra and Varric, looking shocked, and Solas looking a bit smug. “So how did you get the horse to obey you?” Varric asks later as we are looking for the wolves den.

“Obey me?” I asked in confusion, and then I remember once again that humans and dwarves seem to think animals are trained at their whim.

“Varric, I asked the horse’s permission. Believe it or not we aren’t the Hallas’ masters, they are our friends we ask them to help us. The decision is completely theirs, for their help we take care of them. It is a relationship of respect for each other,” I explain, “I seem to have a way with some animals more than others. I can feel their energy.”

Cassandra is walking beside us looking thoughtful; Solas is looking a bit smug.

Varric furrow’s is brow and then asks, “Do you think you can use this power of yours to see why the wolves are acting so strangely?” 

“I don’t know, but it can’t hurt to try,” I offer. Solas gives me hard quick look, I can’t quite read. I shrug it off and keep walking. We follow the river until we can go no further and veer to the right. There seems to be a series of caves here. As we walk between the columns, I hear growling and reach out feeling for the wolf’s energy. It feels wrong. Something is very wrong. It feels dark, twisted and malevolent. I look at the rest of the group, my eyes widen in fear. “What is it Da’asha?” Solas asks quickly.

“Something is twisting these wolves, their energies; it’s wrong, distorted, and corrupted,” I answer.

Everyone just looks at me dumbly.

“We may have to fight them to get to the source,” I explain.

And with that the pack advances upon us. I try to mind blast as many as I can as I hate the idea of killing these wolves. I know it’s not their fault. Solas seems to be doing the same. We manage to drop all the wolves some die some are knocked out. I move on quickly wanting to find the reason for the wolves’ behavior. I theorize that if we can stop whatever is causing it the wolves will go back to normal. We come to an enclosed area, and see a Greater Terror demon surrounded by wolves. 

“Concentrate on the Demon,” I yell running into the fray.

I hear Cassandra huffing to catch up to me muttering, “When did she get so fast.”

Suddenly the demon freezes in front of us and I realize Solas has cast winter’s grasp, I wait letting Cassandra strikes with a punishing blow. When the spell starts to release, I cast a winter’s grasp to solidify it again. Cassandra is striking non-stop and Varric’s arrows seem to never ending, trying to forget the wolves that are trying to tear us all apart. Solas and I keep alternating winters grasp and sending out non-lethal lighting strikes to keep the wolves at bay. After what seems like an eternity the demon falls and disintegrates. The wolves’ demeanor changes at once and they all flee.

“It seems your theory was correct,” Solas says searching my face.

“I’m glad it was,” I sigh in relief.

As we explore the rest of the cave area I hear tiny cries coming from a far corner of the cavern. I head that direction and a wolf pup. I pick up the pup snuggling it under my cloak inside my tunic pocket for warmth. Walking back to the group, Solas looks at me for a moment I pull back the cloak showing him the pup. He smiles and nods understanding.

“Let’s see if there is nursing female among the unconscious ones,” I say quickly.

We quickly head back out Cassandra and Varric catch up with us. Solas and I check the wolves but can’t seem to find a nursing female. “What are you doing?” Cassandra questions tilting her head.

“I found a solitary pup, I am looking for a nursing mother for it,” I explain.

She frowns but then her face softens. “I’ll help you look then. Can I see it?” She asks hopefully.

Varric slaps his knee, “well I’ll be the Seeker has a soft spot after all.” 

Cassandra ignores him crouching down to peer adoringly at the sleepy pup. I look over Cassandra’s shoulder and glare at Varric. Varric puts both hands up in surrender and mimes buttoning his mouth. Solas returns from searching, “I think I may have found the mother of the cub. I’m sorry to say that she didn’t make it.”  
My face falls in disappointment; I know cubs need their mother.

Cassandra speaks up “let’s take him back to haven; I know Leliana has some experience with having wild animals as friends.”  
I look at her shocked for a moment but seeing her face as she is looking at the pup adoringly, I understand. Solas nods in agreement.

Varric says jokingly, “Well maybe we could train it to fight demons.” 

We finish marking the spots where watchtowers could be built and head back to Haven.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Translations:  
Hamlin falon, ma eth - relax friend, you are safe (artistic license taken)  
ma serannas, Falon- Thank you friend


	25. Unsettled Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We return to a very unsettled haven ...

When we return to Haven there are beginnings of a riot starting with Cullen in the middle. The templars we recruited and the mages have obviously decided to play the blame game in deciding who killed the Divine. As I approach the two sides are so absorbed in their argument that they don't even see my approach. As a templar shouts, “your kind killed our most holy!!!”  
“Lies…Your kind let her die,” the mage yells back.

Where the heck are Cassandra and Leliana, I wonder as I walk over to Cullen and stand beside him giving him needed support and placing a hand on his shoulder. He glances at me gratefully. “Shut your mouth mage!” the templar goes to pull his sword.

They try to close the distance between them. “Enough!!!” Cullen shouts grabbing the templar while I grab the mage.

“Knight-Captain!” the templar yells.

“That is not my title anymore,” Cullen says angrily, “We are not templars any longer. We are all part of the Inquisition now.”

“Blaming each other just perpetuates this stupid war,” I add looking at mage.

They stop acting aggressively so both Cullen and I step back together in a show of solidarity. “Look Cullen is a Templar…Ex-templar…and quite pious in his beliefs. I am a Dalish mage, an "apostate mage",” I say using finger quotes looking at the templar, “although with the circles gone I guess every mage is an apostate.” I realize I’m rambling, “My point is that I’m not fighting him, or calling demons, or turning into an abomination. And He isn’t smiting or rending at me or killing me. We need to work together for something much bigger than mages, templars or the chantry,” I say gesturing to the breach. “This is about the whole world. We all help in the Inquisition.”

“And what does that mean exactly?” a voice calls out. I see the Chancellor Roderick come forward. I roll my eyes in response.

“Back already, Chancellor, haven’t you done enough?” Cullen sneers.

“I’m curious commander, as to how your inquisition and it’s “herald,” he air quotes, “will restore order as you promised.”

“Of course you are,” Cullen sighs.

“Back to your duties! All of you!” Cullen commands the crowd.

With that everyone scatters. Just the Chancellor, Cullen and I remain.

“Mages and Templars were already at war now they found new fuel in blaming each other for the divine’s death,” I note sadly.

“Which is why we require proper authority to guide them back to order,” the chancellor huffs looking at me accusingly.

“Who you?” Cullen scoffs, “Chancellors who were too unimportant to be at the conclave?” 

“The rebel inquisition and it’s so called “herald” I think not!” the chancellor sneers.

“If the “proper” authority hadn’t completely failed the conclave would have never been needed,” I point out.

“So you suggest I blame the chantry and exalt a murderer? What of justice?” he spits.

“I suggest you refrain from judging until you have all the facts, Chancellor, besides that will not help restore order in the here and now. Surely you cannot be that blind?” I say softly.

“Order will never be restored as long as this rebellion is allowed to fester,” he claims. 

“The mages and templars are fighting even though we don’t know what really happened at the temple of sacred ashes,” I say thoughtfully.

“Exactly why all of this should be left to a new divine, if you are innocent the chantry will declare it so,” he claims firmly.

I’m so tired of trying to be diplomatic with this close-minded, shemlen. “Fenedhis! Hamlam sahlin! I quite sure the chantry,” I spit the word, “would be more than happy to use me a scapegoat to further their own goals.”

He looks at me shocked at my venom.

“and what of the people killed by the fighting between the templars and mages, while we all await some sort of a decision, which we all know could take months,” I continue heatedly looking at him with disgust. “The chantry should be doing… its job and comforting the masses. I may be a heathen compared to you almighty chancellor,” I sneer angrily, “But I am doing what I can to help these people while you just sit on your high horse and complain. For the all chantry’s talk, I have seen little action for helping these people. They only care for their own political bullshit. The Inquisition has been the one making sure people have food, clothing, and are safe. From my understanding of the chantry this is their job, isn't it?”

Cullen gently puts his hand on my shoulder to if it’s to calm me down or show solidarity I don’t know but I am grateful for it. “I’m also doing everything in my power to find out what happened at the conclave," I say a bit quieter,"While all the high mighty in the chantry sit on their plump asses and assign blame instead of doing anything!” 

I turn to Cullen, who is regarding me with astonishment “remind me again why we let him stay,” I half-joke.

“Because your templar clearly knows where to draw the line,” the chancellor sneers.

Cullen ignores the chancellor. Looking at me, he snickers lightly, “Because he is toothless, he has done all the damage he can do at this point; there is no point in turning him into a martyr, because he runs at the mouth.” The chancellor stalks off angrily at this.

“Can’t I just slug him once,” I half-joke.

“You can punch?” Cullen teases changing the subject.

I grin wickedly “shall we spar sometime commander? I could use some practice.”

Cullen grins back at me, “I would love too.”

“However the chancellor is a good indicator of what to expect in Val Royeaux,” he says seriously looking a bit sad at the truth of the matter.

I look at him curiously.

“Come to the war room, we will explain,” he says gesturing to the door.

We walk to the war room in silence. I feel a heaviness settle on my shoulders as we enter the room. “Having the Her- Ellana address the Clerics in Val Royeaux is not a terrible idea,” Josephine states.

“You can’t be serious,” Cullen says incredulously.

“Mother Giselle isn’t wrong; at the moment, the chantry’s only strength is that they are united in opinion,” She explains.

Cullen rubs the back his head turning around. I can tell he hates the idea. “And we should ignore the danger to Ellana?” Leliana asks pointedly.

Why not? It’s not like I haven’t been in danger everywhere else.

“Let’s ask her,” Josephine says diplomatically.

Everyone looks at me expectantly. “I’m more concerned that is this won’t actually solve any problems,” I say honestly, “I mean do really need to talk to a bunch of Rodericks. He has made up his mind about me obviously.”

“Perish, the thought,” says Cullen snickering, “and I agree, it just lends credence that we should care what the chantry says.”

Cassandra steps forward, “I will go with her.”

Cassandra turns to Leliana, “Mother Giselle says she can provide us names…use them.”

“But why? This is all just posturing, It’s nothing but a… ” Leliana starts.

“What choice do we have?” Cassandra interrupts harshly, shaking her head. “Right now we can’t approach anyone for help with the breach,” she adds in a softer tone. Leliana nods. “Use what influence we have to call the clerics together. Once they are ready, we will see this through,” Cassandra sighs.

 

Translations:  
Fenedhis- common elven curse  
Hamlam sahlin – This ends now.


	26. Sparring Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy spars with Cullen

Cullen and I walk out of the war. I know I’m room feeling anxious. Turning to look at Cullen, He rubs the back of his neck again. Well at least I’m not alone; he only seems to do that when something makes him anxious.

I grin up at him, “you up for a sparring match? I think we both need one after that.”

“Now that is not a terrible idea,” he returns my grin mischievously, “meet at the sparring grounds in 10?”

I grin wider and nod, heading toward my little cabin to change into my own armor. Changing into my Dalish armor makes me feel like me again…not some “herald.”I grab my ironbark staff and head over to the sparring grounds.Cullen looks a bit surprised when I show up. “I would have thought you would be wearing your dragon armor and be… in shoes,” He says curiously.

“I’m more comfortable this way, the wraps are much more comfortable, I don’t understand how you can wear shoes all the time. They are so confining and they give me blisters,” I explain.

“But don’t your feet get cold?” He asks confused.

“No, we are used to trekking on all kinds of stuff. I like being able to feel the ground. Wearing shoes makes me feel like the ground isn’t level,” I say patiently.

He thinks on that for a moment.“I can see why you might feel that way if you are so used to it.” He muses thoughtfully.

“So rules; no magic and no templar stuff,” I add grinning.

“Deal!” He yells charging me. I easily block him with my staff. “Very good!” He grunts out.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that,” I taunt.

He chuckles, “As you wish.”

It seems I’m quicker but he is definitely stronger. We back and forth for the next half hour trading blows and blocks, He charges forward with his shield. I block him with my staff. Knowing I don’t have the strength to block him indefinitely, I twist myself and the staff dropping low sweeping his feet out from underneath him in one quick swift movement. The commander lands flat on his back with a grunt. 

We suddenly hear clapping. I look around and people have been watching us. I hold my hand out to help him up, “it seems we gathered an audience.”

“So we have and you trounced me thoroughly,” He smirks wryly as he stands back up,“You will have to show me that move of yours again, your clan taught you well.”

“The keeper always warned that I may have to fight many types of fighters at a distance and up close” I explain, “She would have me spar with the many types of fighters in the clan.”

“I wish the circle was as wise,” he says thoughtfully, “many of the mages stuck in the middle of this war don’t know how to do anything but cast a spell. Sometimes more mundane learning is needed. Now show me how you were able to drop me.”

“It’s my stance,” I explain tossing the staff aside for the moment. He drops the sword and shield watching intently. “Come here and try to push me,” I instruct.  
He complies by walking over and trying to give me a grabbing my arms pushing me backward. 

“I see!” he exclaims, “You are standing almost in a modified rogue fighting stance very stable but still have mobility.” He pushes a moment before smirking, “However, I think without the staff, I may have the advantage.” 

I smile at him knowingly. He pushes me a bit harder. I fold under him grabbing his arm spinning to the right, pulling his weight toward my right shoulder. The momentum caused by his push works in my favor and I flip him easily over me. He lands on the ground in front of me with a grunt. I giggle wickedly.

Cullen is astonished. “You can grapple?” He says incredulously.

“I actually grapple poorly compared to most of the clan” I admit smiling, “I was only allowed to practice with the len, I mean children.”

“You do quite well in comparison to most humans,” he says.

I nod and reach over to help him up again. He grabs my hand bringing his leg out sweeping my feet out from under me. Now I find myself falling forward, onto him as he still has my hand. I land with an oomph on his chest. We both start laughing. “I guess I deserved it as I dropped you twice in front of everyone,” I joke.

“Well, I definitely earned the second one due to my overconfidence,” he teases back.

We laugh again and I peel myself off of him, “your armor is not exactly the softest landing area, commander,” I banter, “maybe except for the fuzzy stuff on your shoulders.”

“They’re called pauldrons and the feathers keep me warm,” He quips back. I look at the crowd, and notice Solas is watching me intently.

I look back at Cullen, “Food?” I ask.

“Maker yes” he agrees. We pick up our discarded weapons and start walking off the grounds.

I wave to Solas, “Solas do you wish to join us in a victory dinner?”

He gives me schooled smile, “I would be delighted.”

We walk into the tavern together find a table and order the food.“I’d like to know more about templars,” I say to Cullen as we wait.

“If you need insight into what the order is doing now, I have no idea,” He says simply, “anything else I will answer the best I can.”

“What does the training involve?” I ask curiously.

“There is weapon and combat training. Even without their abilities, Templars are the best warriors in Thedas,” He explains, “We have to memorize the chant of light and improve our mental focus.”

“Did you enjoy your training?” Solas questions politely.

“I wanted to learn everything. If I was giving my life to this, I wanted to be the best templar I could,” He answers smiling.

“You were a model student,” I say grinning.

Cullen laughs, “I wanted to be, I wasn’t always successful.”

“After all watching a candle burn while reciting the chant of transfigurations wasn’t the most exciting task,” he says smirking, “I admit sometimes my mind wandered.”

“Why did you join the order?” Solas asks leaning into the table, with interest.

“I could think of no better calling, than protecting those in need. I used to beg the templars at our chantry to teach me,” He smiles at the memory, “at first they just humored me, but I must have at least shown promise or at least a willingness to learn.” 

Solas smiles and nods for him to continue.

“Eventually, the knight-captain spoke to my parents, on my behalf and they agreed to send me for training. I was thirteen when I left home,” He finishes gently.

“Thirteen…that is so young” I say furrowing my brow.

“Oh I wasn’t the youngest there many are promised to the order at birth,” He says quickly.

“They aren’t given a choice?” I ask.

“Before they take their first lyrium they are given the choice to go out into the world or stay and become templars,” He says.

“Many stay out of a sense of duty or a sense of obligation, some like me stay because we want to make things better,” He answers honestly.

“I didn’t become a full-fledge member of the order until I was 18, you are trained and educated first.” He continues.

Our food has made it to the table it is silent for a while as we eat. “Before coming here, the Keeper strongly suggested, I avoid templars. Do they do anything besides hunt mages?” I ask curiously.

“Templars protect against the dangers of magic, before the order left the chantry this meant serving in a circle,” he explains patiently, “they were also tasked with hunting down apostates or fighting demons summoned by the weak and malicious.”

“What do you think of mages? Are they all a threat?” Solas asks cunningly.

“I’ve seen the suffering magic can inflict. I’ve treated mages with distrust for it…sometimes without cause. It was unworthy of me. I try not to do that here,” Cullen answers earnestly.

He sighs before speaking again. “There was a time when mages and templars were paired together on the basis of mutual trust and friendship,” He explained dreamily, “I would like to see the practice revived. The only reason it was abandoned is because the number of mages increased more than the number of templars. Then it became a relationship of jailor and prisoner.” 

Solas looks surprised.

“Cullen that is lovely thought,” I say quietly, “You know. I met mage on the outskirts of the crossroads. She was one of the mages the templars attacked when she tried to help the refugees. Later, I found her templar…dead on the road with her phylactery and letter.” 

Cullen nods waiting for me continue.

“She was grateful to have some word even though he was gone. They had been together for many years,” I continue dreamily.

“What did you do?” Cullen asks curiosity brimming in his eyes.

“I gave her the letter and the phylactery, and recruited her to join us; she made it clear she did not want to fight so I asked her to use her healing skills to help. She’s working with wounded even as we speak,” I finish smiling.

“So, you are bit of a romantic,” Solas states smiling.

“Ok maybe just a little bit,” I concede.

“It can’t be any worse that recruiting that inquisition scout, that was able to talk the pants off the apostate mage,” I joke grabbing my flagon. 

Cullen looks confused, for a moment then understanding lights up his face. “That was Ritts, wasn’t it,” He laughs, “now I understand why Leliana asked for her to be transferred.”

Solas smiles craftily. “Not to mention, Faith the apostitute,” He deadpans.

Cullen lets out a hearty laugh. I almost choke on my ale, trying not laugh. I swallow carefully before chuckling and shaking my head while pinching the bridge of my nose. “She has been…relieving the soldiers…tension,” Cullen says tactfully.

Creators! I hide behind the huge flagon trying furiously not to blush.

“Why Da’asha, I believe you are the same shade you were when we found out what she was,” Solas teases lightly.

“If I remember correctly, our seeker was the same shade as well,” I point out cheekily taking myself off the hot seat.

“That is true,” Solas agrees smiling.

Cullen looks surprised. “Cassandra actually blushed?” He says in amazement.

Solas nods. “Yes, right through to her ears,” he adds smirking.

“That is just perfect,” Cullen says smiling evilly.

“Well gentleman, I’m calling it a night,” I smile at the both of them pushing my chair back.

“I’m sure Nadia is waiting for me with Tasallan,” I say in way of parting.

“A perfectly good elven name,” Solas says approvingly. I wave at them and walk out the door heading to my little cabin.


	27. Val Royeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and crew go to Val Royeaux

We make it Val Royeaux in record time. It's a grand city, the entrance alone is opulent, lines with fantastic statues on either side of the entry. The golden spires raise high above the city. The colors are amazing. I'm staring at everything in wonder. Upon entering the city one of Leliana's people greets us and warns us that several templars are here as well as the chantry clerics. The people seem to have the idea that Inquisition is here to hurt them. Probably due to Chancellor Rodericks "help." She also informs us that the meeting will be taking place on the far side of the square.

The news of the templars unsettles me some. I wish Cullen could have come with us. After all, our group is comprised of 2 apostates, the seeker, and Varric. I look nervously over at Solas. He touches my shoulder and smiles in reassurance, but I can tell he is on edge too.

"Only one thing to do then," Cassandra sighs. Cassandra tells the girl to return to Haven and we continue forward. As we get to the far side of the square. We hear the Cleric begin spouting her form of propaganda.

"Good people of Val Royeaux, Hear Me! Together we mourn our Divine, her naïve and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer! Well wonder no more! Behold the "Herald" of Andraste claiming to rise where our beloved fell! We say this is false prophet! The maker would send no elf in our hour of need!" she announces confidently.

I am furious. Fenhedis lasa! The stupid chantry so self-righeous. I think quickly deciding how to respond. "You say, I am the enemy! The breach is our true enemy! We must unite to stop it! Didn't Andraste herself call upon Shartan to join her against Tevinter?" I call out in reply. I look over at Solas he nods approvingly.

"It's true! The Inquisition only seeks to ends the madness before it's too late," Cassandra says firmly.

"It's already too late!" the cleric sneers, "the templars have returned to the chantry! They will face this Inquisition and the people will be safe once more."  
The templars start walking toward us. We all become ready to fight if necessary. Instead of coming to us the templars head for the cleric. I give Cassandra puzzled glance.

The templar hits the cleric with a crushing head blow and she falls to the ground. That was completely unnecessary, a scowl crosses my face. A man walks over to a young templar standing by the cleric. It's obvious he is shocked by what just took place. "Still yourself," the man tells the templar, "She is beneath us."

I find my voice. "What's the meaning of this?" I ask somewhat pissed that they would physically assault the cleric.

The man turns and faces me, "her claim to authority is an insult much like your own."

I feel my hand flare almost like there is a rift nearby. His gaze drops to my hand for a minute and he turns away. "Lord Seeker Lucius, it's imperative that we speak with…" Cassandra says quickly.

"You will not address me," he interrupts her.

"Lord Seeker?" Cassandra questions disbelief on her face.

"Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste's prophet. You should be ashamed," the Lord Seeker scolds. "You should all be ashamed," he continues, "the templars failed no one when they left the chantry to purge the mages." Cassandra looks a bit crestfallen. "You are the ones who have failed!" he rants, "you who would leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear!"

His gaze settles on me. "You came to appeal to the chantry," he scoffs, "you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine!"

I look at the man studying him. He cares for nothing but his own selfish desires. "What we truly need is an alliance to seal the breach," I say caring less if they like me or not. We really don't need the Lord Seeker however we need his templars so I'm trying my best to be diplomatic. Quite frankly this man is needs to be taken down a peg or two.

"The breach certainly is a threat," the lord seeker agrees, "but you certainly have no power to do anything about it."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Lord Seeker," I mutter quietly. From my peripheral vision I see Solas smirk at my remark.

The templar, who was standing by the cleric, walks over. "But Lord Seeker…what if she was really sent by the maker? What if…"

"I will make the templar order a power that stands alone against the void. We deserve recognition, independence," the lord seeker states as he steps toward me.

My hand flares up once again, I can't even hide it. "You have shown me nothing, and the Inquisition less than nothing," he claims looking at my mark and stepping back. "Templars," he calls out, "Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! We march!" They turn and leave.

"Charming fellow isn't he?" Varric quips.

"Has Lord Lucius gone mad?" Cassandra asks as I run to the fallen woman.

The other clerics are stunned. The injured cleric is unconscious. I sit on the ground and lay her head in lap and attend to the head injury. I listen to my comrades speaking as I heal.

"Did you know the Lord Seeker well?" Solas asks.

"He took over 2 years ago after Lord Seeker Lambert's death," Cassandra says confused. "He was decent man, never given to ambition and grandstanding this is very bizarre."

"It doesn't look like we will be getting the templars help after all," Varric notes.

"I wouldn't write them off yet," Cassandra says confidently, "there must be those in the order that see what he's become. Either way we need to return to Haven to inform the others," Cassandra says practically.

The three of them head over toward me as my patient is waking up. She sees Cassandra immediately and sneers "this victory must please you greatly, Seeker Cassandra."

"We came here only to speak with the Mothers," Cassandra replies without malice, "this was your doing not ours."

"And you had no part in forcing our hand!" the prone woman replies glaring at Cassandra, "do not delude yourself." I do a quick check to make sure she has no other injuries. "Now we have been shown up by our own templars, in front of everyone," She laments.

"Perhaps you might want to thank the person who came to your rescue when your clerics were too stunned to move," Solas politely advises.

The Mother turns her head and realizes who is holding her. She looks at me intensely for a moment and I help her sit up. "You shame us with your compassion," she sighs, "Thank you." She studies me profoundly for a moment and then drops her gaze. “Just tell me one thing; do you truly believe, you are the Makers chosen?" she asks curiously.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know," I admit, "but either through accident or providence I am able to help, and I will continue to do so." I say letting my hand flare for moment.

"That is more comforting than you might imagine," the woman says earnestly. She gives another hard look. "I suppose it is out of our hands now. We shall see what the Maker's plans are in the days to come. My fellow Clerics are scattered to the wind along with their convictions," She says sorrowfully.

"You're obviously skeptical, what do you think I am?" I ask curiously.

"Our Divine, her holiness, is dead. I have seen evidence for everything except that which would comfort me," she laments.

"That does not answer my question," I point out.

"For you to be true a great many things must be false. For you to be false a great many things must have failed," She decides, "There is chaos ahead, whatever your intention." 

"How are the people responding?" I ask earnestly.

"Despair, Fear, We mourn her holiness. The people look at the sky and wonder how long before terror comes for us all," She says sadly. She takes a deep breathe and looks at the sky. "There must be a way through this," she muses, "is it you? The templars? The makers will? We abandoned our duties, we servants of the faith, now we can only pray." 

I briefly wonder how the chantry even survived all these years with sniveling clerics. "What happens now? Will you still continue to denounce me?" I ask.

She chuckles dryly, "we have already done that for what little good it did us."

"You could offer safe harbor and comfort for the people, I'm sure it is needed," I plead looking into her eyes.

"We must concentrate on electing a new divine, if we can and leave the next steps to her," she states firmly.

"And what of the people?" I ask.

She just shakes her head.

"The chantry made a big mistake now it's paying the price," Solas notes shaking his head.

I stand and move to join Solas, Cassandra and Varric. "I think if you abandon the people now, you will be making an even bigger one," I say gently. I don't believe in the Chantry myself but I can see the influence it has on the humans and some elves. The people need some sort of hope to cling to…some solace.  
We leave the square heading to the tavern to regroup.

Once seated at the tavern, we order our food. Cassandra claps me on the back and says, "You handled that well."

"Running to the Cleric's rescue was a nice touch," Varric adds smirking.

"I didn't do it for gratitude Varric," I chide gently; "I did it because it was the right thing to do."

Solas looks rather smug sitting beside me. Cassandra looks at me thoughtfully. "What happened with your mark while we were talking to the Lord Seeker?" Solas asks.

"I don't know it seemed to react to him," I said honestly, "he didn't feel right." I drop my head guiltily, "I can't explain it"

"Do you think it reacted because you were angry?" He asked pointedly.

I think for minute. "No," I say decisively, "I was just as angry at the ignorant cleric. He just felt wrong."

Just then an arrow whizzes between Solas and I, it imbeds into the table and has a note attached.

Varric grabs the note and reads it quickly.

"Seems the Friends of Red Jenny want to help us," he says grinning.

"Who or what are the Friends of Red Jenny?" I ask curiously.

"They are a group of concerned commoners, Hawke and I helped them while in Kirkwall," he explains grinning wider, "They like to help the little guy and sometimes piss off nobles in the process."

"They are also a hell of a good spy network," he adds, "We could use their skills."

Cassandra looks at him pointedly and Varric hands her the note. She scans and then reads out loud.  
"Favors for Favors for Friends  
People say you're special. I want to help, and I can bring everyone.  
There's a Baddie in Val Royeaux. I hear he wants to hurt you. Have to search for the red things in the market, the docks, and 'round the café, and maybe you'll meet him first. Bring swords  
Friends of Red Jenny."

"It seems they have given us treasure hunt to go on," he says smirking.

"Sounds like fun," I smirk.

Cassandra frowns, "you can't be serious."

"Why not?" I ask, "Think of it as recruiting for the inquisition."

"Very well," Cassandra sighs.

"I have to admit I'm curious," Solas adds.

So we went treasure hunting for red handkerchiefs. We finally find the last handkerchief on the upper level of Val Royeaux. It directs us out of the city. So we indulge in some shopping before we leave getting a shopkeeper willing to help out Haven along the way. I grab several new schematics for the Smithy. As we prepare to leave we are stopped twice once by a courier with an invitation from Madame de Fer. The second stop was more interesting, Grand Enchanter Fiona, the leader of the rebel mages has approached us asking for us to meet with her in Redcliffe Village.

Strangely enough my hand flares in her presence. Solas looks at me curiously as he sees this, but says nothing. The Grand Enchanter feels wrong too. I can't explain it but something is not right.  
________________________________________

Translations:  
Fenhedis lasa: elven curse


	28. Friends of Red Jenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Sera

We are directed to a secluded courtyard outside of the Val Royeaux main city by the notes left on the handkerchiefs. Upon entering we are immediately attacked by mercenaries. Upon walking in to the upper courtyard area, I find myself dodging a fire strike as I walk through the door. “Herald of Andraste,” the man speaks in thick over done rolling accent, “How much did you expend to discover me? It must have weakened the inquisition immeasurably.”

I look at him like he’s lost his mind. Varric just snickers, I am surprised to see Solas rolling his eyes and even Cassandra is trying not to smirk.He postures importance by placing is hands on his hips and standing stick straight. “Sorry to disappoint,” I say snarkily, “but quite frankly, I don’t even know who you are.”

“You don’t fool me!” the man sneers pompously stepping forward and puffing his chest out, “I’m too important for this to be accident! My efforts will survive in victories elsewhere!”

I hear Varric behind me trying to stifle his laugh; I look over and see Solas fighting a smirk. Cassandra snorts making me lose my composure.

“Well, before we kill you then,” I manage to say between giggles, “perhaps we should know your name.”

We all stop as we hear a thunk, the distinct sound of an arrow entering into a body. We see a body drop and behind the body and short haired, blond elf with a bow in tattered and torn clothing. She draws back another arrow aiming it at the pompous idiots head. “Just say what,” she commands.

“What is the,” the man starts, he’s cut off when the arrow hits him in the eye. He drops to the floor dead immediately.

“Ewww,” the elf grinds out with a look of disgust on her face. “Squishy one, but you heard me right? Just say what. Rich tits always try for more than they deserve,” she says in way of announcement as she walks toward the dead man. “Blah,Blah,Blah! Obey me! Arrow in my face!” she continues as she retrieves her arrow.  
I wonder briefly if she is mad. I look over to my comrades. Cassandra and Solas seem to be just as confused as I am, Varric is just grinning like a little kid.  
“So, you followed the notes well enough,” She says resting her gaze on me as she finally is making some sense. “Glad to see you…and you’re an elf. Well, hope you’re not too elfy,” She states with some disgust on her face.

Too elfy? Too Dalish? I give her a hard look. She must have seen something in my expression because she immediately looks a bit apologetic.

“I mean it’s all good, innit? The important thing is: you glow? You’re the herald thingy?” she asks in part apology.

“Some believe I am the Herald of Andraste,” I concede warily, “but who are you and what’s this about?” 

“No idea, I don’t know this person from manners. My people said the Inquisition should look at him,” She answers honestly.

“Your people?” I ask curiously, “Elves?”

“Ha, No!” she laughs, “People, people!”

“Names Sera,” she introduces, “this is cover get around it” she gestures to the boxes to the right of her.

“For the reinforcements,” she continues, “don’t worry. Someone tipped me their equipment shed. They’ve got no breeches,”She guffaws loudly.

The reinforcements show up without breeches as Sera said. “Why didn’t you take their weapons?” I shout as we are fighting.

“Because...no breeches,” she laughs. She drops another man without breaches and giggles manically. It didn’t take long to clear the rest out. “Friends really came through with that tip. No breeches!” she giggles again.

“So Herald of Andraste, You’re a strange one. I’d like to join,” she suddenly says seriously. 

I’m the strange one? I wonder briefly.“How about we get to know each other first? You know names and such?” I offer diplomatically. I want to know what I’m getting into as I am full up on crazy for the moment.

“One name, No, wait, two. It’s … Well it’s like this,” Sera stutters for moment. I nod and wait patiently for her to pull her thoughts together.  
“I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends, The Friends of Red Jenny. That’s me,” she continues, “Well, I’m one. So is a fence in Montifort, some woman in Kirkwall. There were 3 in Starkhaven, brothers or something.” I look at her a bit confused.

“It’s just a name, yeah? It lets little people, “Friends,” be part of something while they stick it to the nobles they hate,” She says quickly. “So here, in your face, I’m Sera. “The friends of red Jenny” are sort of out there. I use them to help you. Plus arrows.”

“The Inquisition has spies already. Can you add to these professionals?” I ask.

“Here’s how it is,” Sera gestures, “You important people are up here, shoving your cods around. Blah, Blah, I’ll crush you. I’ll crush you!” She drops her voice and makes kissy sounds and then raises her voice, “I’ll crush you.”

I really do think she may be touched.

“Ahem…then you’ve got cloaks and spy-kings. Like this tit. Or was he one of the little knives, all serious with his …little knife?” she wonders out loud.  
“Doesn’t matter,” she decides, “All those secrets and what gave him up? Some houseboy, who don’t know shite, but knows a bad person when he sees one.”  
She pauses for a breath. “So no, I’m not all knifey shivdark, all hidden, but if you don’t listen down here too, you risk your breeches,” She says chuckling, “Like those guards. I stole their…” she stops for moment. “Look do you need people are not? I want to get everything back to normal. Like you?”

“Alright Sera, I can use you and your friends,” I say smiling at her.

“Yes, get in before you’re too big to like. That will keep your breeches where they should be,” she giggles happily, “Plus extra breeches, because I have all their…you have merchants who buy this pish, yea? Got to be worth something,” She says practically, “Anyway Haven, see you there Herald, this will be grand.”


	29. Chapter 29 Lady de Fer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy meets Vivienne

We enter the chateau of Duke Bastien de Ghislain. It’s rather opulent and decorative. Rich people I suppose. I’m so glad I took Josephine’s advice and didn’t wear my armor and just went with a form fitting brocade green top with a keyhole neckline and slim dark chocolate brown breeches that Josephine found for me. The gem nestled in the keyhole opening is emerald green, which is offset by my red hair. I realize it’s not very Dalish, but I love the richness of the colors. After removing my coat, Varric whistles and nods in approval. Cassandra even comments, as she has chosen to wear her lighter dress armor refusing to be trussed up for the event. I look over to Solas last; he is watching me with intensity that borders on feral. When he catches my glance, he quickly schools his face.  
Varric surprises all of us by offering Cassandra his arm, “Lady Pentaghast, may I escort you?” he asks, before Cassandra can even think of an answer, he takes her arm leading her forward. I giggle softly at the two of them. I’m happy for the quick diversion from my own nervousness, as I’ve not been to a Salon before. Solas’s face almost twitches into a smirk as he watches them walk away.  
“You do look wonderful, Da’asha” Solas says offering his arm. 

“You are rather handsome yourself, Hahren” I say as calmly as I can. Trying to quell my anxiousness regarding both the affair and the look Solas was giving me earlier…it was almost predatory. My stomach is a mixture of knots and butterflies. Taking a deep breath, I take his offered arm and we walk forward into the main ballroom.

Once we enter the ball room, I am immediately called into a conversation. Solas smiles at me nods, “go mingle; I’ll be here if you need me.”  
I walk over and enjoy pleasant discussion with the noble couple about some of the stories floating around about me (possibly due to Varric’s influence) before we are rudely interrupted.

“The Inquisition what a load of pigshit,” a voice rings out over the party. A man walks down the stairs swiftly toward me. I see Varric, Cassandra and Solas all tense up.“Washed-up sisters and crazed seekers? No can take them seriously,” the man claims walking up to me.“Everyone knows it’s just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power,” he rants.

I smile sweetly at him letting my hand flare, “I never made any claims to holiness, darling,” my voice dripping sweet venom, “what’s your point?”

“In front of all these people you admit to being a pretentious usurper!” he rants.

“If that is how you see it, love, but I admit to nothing,” I say sweetly. Wow Josephine’s lessons in dealing with nobles are sure coming in handy right now I want to smack this twit. I see Varric grinning from ear to ear.

“We know what your inquisition truly is,” he snaps stepping toward me aggressively,“If you were a woman of honor, you’d step outside and answer the charges."

“As much as I would love to teach a lesson in humility, my dear, I would not disrespect our gracious host in that way,” I smile sweetly at him gritting my teeth on the word love for effect.

Before this despicable man can say another word he is frozen. I look up to see who I assume is Lady de Fer gracefully coming down the curling staircase.  
“My Dear Marquis, How unkind of you to use such language in my house…to my guests,” She says using the almost the very same sweet tone I had. She smiles at me, in approval. “Such rudeness is…intolerable,” She continues sweetly.

“Madame Vivienne, I humbly beg your pardon?” the frozen man manages to say.

“You should,” she says simply.

“Whatever am I going to do with you my dear?” she says sweetly with an evil look in her eye. Vivienne turns to me, “My lady, you’re the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?”

I look a Vivienne smiling, letting my hand flare for a moment, “May I have a moment with him?”

“Of course,” she says in understanding and snaps her fingers he is free from the ice but not from…me. I stop time in a small bubble around the Marquis, knowing full well he will be able to see everything and walk over to Vivienne. 

“So nice to finally meet you,” I offer. Her eyes widen slightly at my display but she schools herself quickly.

“I’m delighted you could attend this little gathering. I’ve so wanted to meet you,” She says warmly.

“Allow me to introduce myself; I am Vivienne, First Enchanter to the Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court,” she says looking over at the Marquis.  
I notice some of the other guests are watching the Marquis for signs of movement.

“Is that Marquis going to pose a problem?” I ask her.

“His Aunt is the Vicomtesse of Mont-de-Glace. Not a powerful family but well-respected …and very devout,” She answers honestly, “Alphonse will be disowned for this. It’s not the first time he’s brought his Aunt disgrace, but I’m sure it will be the last,” She continues bluntly. “And after such a public humiliation, I expect he’ll run off to the Dales and join the empress’s war effort, either to make a good end to win back modicum of self-respect,” She says sweetly with a wicked glint in her eye. Looking back at marquis seeing him still in place her eyes widen momentarily.“That is if you decide to release him. I’m quite impressed with your control,” She adds in approval.

“Ah yes,” I say walking over to the Marquis, I gesture with my hand and start time again. 

The man gasps one he realizes he can move. “You really must be the Herald,” he says in disbelief.

“As I said I never claimed that, that was a name given me,” I explain smiling charmingly. I study him for moment and decide to give him a chance.

“I understand you are in a great deal of trouble due to your display. I will offer you a place in the inquisition if you wish to take it,” I offer the dumbfounded man.

“You are as compassionate as you are controlled,” Vivienne says her light tone belying her astonishment.

“I think the Marquis has seen the error of his ways,” I say diplomatically. I look over to see Solas smirking.

“By the grace of Andraste, you have your life my dear, do be more careful with it,” Vivienne scolds the Marquis lightly.

“If you wish to serve with the Inquisition you can speak with Lady Pentaghast,” I dismiss the Marquis.

“Come,” gestures Vivienne toward the balcony, “We should get to know each other better.”

“Your Salon has exceeded my expectations,” I compliment her.

“I’m glad to keep you entertained, my dear,” she accepts the compliment gracefully.

“I wanted to meet face to face it is important to consider one’s connections carefully,” she explains looking at me with intensity.  
Remembering what Josephine and Leliana taught me situations such as these. I study Vivienne and wait for her to continue. I know she wants something.  
“With Justinia dead the chantry is in shambles,” she sighs sadly.

I could give two shits about the chantry to be quite honest but I am curious to see where she is going with the train of thought. “Only the inquisition might restore sanity and order to our frightened people,” She claims, “As the leader of the last of the loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it is only right I lend my assistance to your cause.” 

“Is your interest in the Inquisition, Lady de Fer, or is it more personal?” I ask sweetly. I don’t really need to be scrutinized for the mark any more than I already am. 

“Aren’t you charming?” she smiles sweetly and she lights up.Oh dear she thinks I’m propositioning her.“It’s professional of course,” She says kindly. She seems happy that I would ask though.

“What can you do for the Inquisition?” I ask smiling but hoping I’m not too forward for Orlesian sensibilities.

“I am well-versed in the politics of the Orlesian Empire. I know every member of the Imperial Court personally,” She states simply with no small amount of pride.  
“I also have all the remaining resources of the circle at my disposal and I am a mage of no small talent, will that do?” she teases lightly.

I smile sweetly playing the game, “But what’s in this for you?”

“The same thing anyone gets by fighting this chaos:” she begins gracefully, “the chance to meet my enemy, decide my fate. I won’t wait quietly for destruction.”

I smile charmingly as if she said what I wanted to hear. I know better than that, she hopes to get far more out of the Inquisition than that. This is a powerful ambitious woman; I would be a fool to think that she just wants to help. Leliana gave me a full dossier on this Lady de Fer and she has just been displaced in the Orlesian court for an apostate. I’m certain this has made her less powerful than she once was. However she still holds high respect within noble circles, Madame Vivienne will definitely make a better ally than an enemy. “The Inquisition will be happy to have you, Lady Vivienne,” I say smiling politely. 

“Great things are beginning, my dear. I can promise you that,” She says sweetly.

With that she leaves me to see to her other guests. I look to see Cassandra and Varric socializing. I seek out Solas and find him watching me from a quiet corner. He has that intense look on his face again and quickly schools himself when he sees me looking. I walk over to him. “Are you enjoying yourself?” I tease grinning.

“You handled the situation with the marquis with the proper amount of grace and wickedness,” he says allowing a smirk to settle on his face.I look at him curiously with a schooled smile on my face. “You played the game quite well. It was quite bewitching to watch,” He smiles approvingly. “However, there are guests waiting to speak with you,” he says gesturing to a group waving to get my attention, “We can talk back at Haven.”


	30. An Advisory Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The advisors and Izzy have a meeting after Val Royeaux

Upon returning to Haven, Cassandra and I head to the chantry immediately. No sooner do we walk through the door and Josephine is heading toward us.  
“Good you’ve returned, we heard of your encounter,” Josephine says in way of greeting.

“You heard?” Cassandra asks.

“My agents in the city sent word ahead of course,” Leliana explains striding toward us.

“It’s a shame the templars have abandoned their senses as well as the capital,” Cullen shakes his head as he joins us.

“At least we know the chantry is no longer a threat to us,” I add seeing the silver lining.

“Yes, and we have the opening we need to approach the mages or the templars,” says Josephine smiling.

“Do we? The Lord seeker is not the man I remember,” Cassandra says warily.

“True. He has taken the order somewhere, but to do what?” asks Leliana curiously, “my reports have been…very odd.” 

“We must look into it. I’m certain not everyone in the order will support the Lord Seeker,” Cullen says firmly.

“Or the Ellana can go meet the mages in Redcliffe, instead,” offers Josephine.

“You think the mage rebellion is more united?” asks Cullen defensively, “It could be ten times worse.”

“Or you could stop bickering and make a decision!” I say cutting them both off.

Cassandra smiles thankfully, “I agree.”

“You shouldn’t discount Redcliffe, the mages may be worth the risk,” Josephine adds hopefully.

“They are powerful ambassador but more desperate than you realize,” says Cassandra diplomatically.

“So it will be dangerous,” I say smirking, “I’ve been in danger since I walked out of the fade.”

“If some among the mages were responsible for what happened at the conclave,” Cassandra starts.

“The same could be said for the templars,” Josephine notes.

I feel like we are back at square one. I pinch the bridge of my nose with my fingers willing away the headache that’s starting. “True enough,” Cullen relents, “right now I’m not certain we have enough influence to approach the order safely.”

“Then the Inquisition need agents in more places, that is something you can do,” Leliana says looking at me.

“In the meantime we need to consider other options,” Josephine adds.

“There is something else, I will need time to figure out,” I say nervously wringing my hands. The groups stops and gives me a moment to collect my thoughts.  
“For some reason when I met with the lord seeker and the grand enchanter it… caused a reaction in my mark… Like, it was picking up on something within them… Something was off,” I drop my voice looking at the floor.

“I noticed with the Lord Seeker,” Cassandra says worriedly, “but you were behind me when speaking with Fiona. It reacted the same way then?” I nod affirmatively.  
“I thought it might have been as Solas said you were angry, but the meeting with Fiona was calm,” says Cassandra thoughtfully,“Do what you need to…to figure it out.” The other 3 nod in agreement.

Everyone disperses except Leliana.

“There is one other matter,” she says looking worried.

“What is it?” I ask with concerned.

“Several months ago the grey wardens in Ferelden vanished. I sent word to Orlais, but they also disappeared,” She states with a look of distress. I know she traveled with the Hero of Ferelden and King Alistair so I can understand why she would be worried.

“Ordinarily I wouldn’t even consider the idea they’re involved in all this,” She says guiltily, “but the timing…is most curious.”

“I agree,” I nod my head, “that does sound odd.”

“The others have disregarded my suspicion, but I cannot ignore it,” She says with no malice.

“Two days ago my agents in the Hinterlands heard news of a grey warden by the name of Blackwall,” she informs, “if you have the opportunity, please seek him out perhaps he can put my mind at ease.”

“And if he can’t?” I ask curiously.

“Then there may be more going on than we thought,” she says gravely.


	31. Solas has a Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas has a request. Izzy and Solas return to the warded camp to find some answers.

“Andaran atish’an Hahren,” I greet Solas walking up the steps to his house.

“Andaran Atish’an Da’asha,” he greets in return. 

“I know closing the breach is our primary goal, but I hope we can discover what was used to create it,” he says curiously. “Any artifact of such power is dangerous. The destruction of the conclave proves that much.” 

“Don’t you think whatever created the explosion was destroyed in the blast?” I ask him furrowing my brow.

“You survived. Did you not?” He points out. 

“The artifact that created the breach is unlike anything seen in this age,” He states with confidence, “I will not believe it is destroyed until I see the destroyed fragments with my own eyes.”

I keep my face schooled. How does he know? He wasn’t eavesdropping on me and the keeper. I’m sure I would have noticed. But why do I get the feeling he’s not saying everything.

“We would do well to recover whatever created the breach,” I say lightly agreeing with him. He relaxes and seems happy with that.

“Leliana’s people have scoured the site and found nothing, whatever the artifact was it is no longer there,” He notes as a glimmer of regret crosses his face. “In any case, did you need me for anything?” he asks letting the subject drop.

“My mark,” I say thoughtfully, “it reacted to the both the Lord Seeker and the Grand Enchanter. I was wondering if you had any theories why?” 

“How did you feel when it reacted?” he asks me.

“Like something was off, wrong,” I answer simply as I have no other way to describe it.

“Perhaps we should head back out to the warded area. I have a friend we can ask but not here,” He offers with a slight smile.

I stop by the chantry to inform Josephine that Solas and I are heading out. After the last time the advisors had a get together and decided I can come and go as I please they just asked that I let them know when I planned on leaving the settlement. I see this as a common courtesy request and in truth they give me more freedom than I had with the clan. Then I stop by my little cabin and chat with Nadia letting her know I would be gone for a few days. “But you just got back,” she pleads. 

“I promise I will tell you all about my visit to Orlais when I get back,” I assure her grinning as I hold Tasallan as he is desperately licking my face.

I set the wolf pup down and grab my cloak and pack. He’s getting so big; I may have to take him with me at some point. 

The pup tries to head out the door with me. I scoop him up, “You need to stay with Nadia, little wolf,” I scold gently.

Nadia grins, “he will be unbearable when you leave you know. He’s claimed you.”

“And I adore you as well Tasallan,” kiss the pup on the nose, “now you be a good boy and stay here with Nadia.” I hand the pup to Nadia and head out to the front gate to meet Solas.

Solas greets me with a smile as I walk up to the gate. “I was thinking we would relax tonight and find my friend in the morning,” he says. I look up realizing its midafternoon. 

“Sounds good to me,” I say smiling at him.

As we hike to our destination, he tells me of spirits he met in the fade and how it’s our perceptions that shape how we see them. We talk about it how different it would be if spirits were considered people. I always steered clear of spirits in the fade. It was a fascinating perspective, as I just used my dreamer abilities, to search out the seeker for guidance or to rid the clan of nightmares without them knowing.

He explained that the memories in an area were shaped by the thoughts of those that were there so one area could have many different points of view. That to experience more of the fade he needed to travel. He admits he has enjoyed traveling, and experiencing the world to experience more of the fade.  
“I admit that even though I had to leave my clan…and in spite all the fighting we do…I have enjoyed the journey,” I note thoughtfully.

“Ah we are not so different then,” he states smiling.

“How so?” I ask raising my brows.

“We both train our wills to control magic, withstand demons and walk through the very threads of the fade,” He states simply.

“We have both chosen a path whose steps we don’t dislike because it leads to a destination, we enjoy. The indomitable focus it provides is an enjoyable side benefit,” he says a bit mischievously.

I look at him curiously, “Indomitable focus?” 

“Presumably, I have yet to see your focus dominated. I imagine that sight would be…fascinating.” He says eyes twinkling dropping his voice on the last word.

“Mm hum,” I say smirking at him. By the dread wolf’s ass is he flirting with me?

“I would be interested on hearing your opinions on Dalish culture,” I inquire thoughtfully. I realize Solas has much he could teach us.

His demeanor changes, “I thought you’d be more interested in sharing your opinions on Dalish culture” he says arrogantly, “You are Dalish are you not?” 

I look at him confused for a moment and then I feel irritated. I don’t want to argue so I make a joke.“What’s the matter with the Dalish, allergic to halla?” I tease lightly.

He doesn’t seem to notice my humor, “While they pass on stories, mangling details, I walk the fade; I have seen things they have not.” 

I realize that any Dalish he may have encountered may have not been as welcoming as my clan is of flatears, especially a flatear claiming to have knowledge of our precious history.

“Ir abelas, Hahren, If the Dalish have done you disservice, I would make that right,” I say earnestly. “What course would you set for them, that is better than what they know now?” 

Solas sighs as his anger leaves him, “you are right of course. The fault is mine, for expecting what the Dalish could never really accomplish. Ir abelas…Da’asha. If I can offer any understanding, you have but to ask.” We walk in silence for a while. “Allergic to halla?” he smirks wryly at me with small snort, “Although I didn’t appreciate it at the moment that was pretty good.” I grin back at him.

We finally enter the warded camp as the sun is just starting to set. Solas offers to get firewood as I set up the tent. I first dry the area where the tent is be set up so we aren’t sleeping on snow and then set up the tent and unroll our bedrolls. He returns with the firewood and sets to starting the fire. He helps me make the meal and we sit by the fire and eat. As we sit in companionable silence and idea comes to me. “Solas, how would you feel about meeting the Keeper?” I ask smiling.

He says nothing for a minute and then smiles “I would be delighted Da’asha.”

 

Translations:  
Ir abelas – I am sorry


	32. The Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas meets Keeper Deshanna

We settle in our bedrolls for a night. I look at Solas as I lay down, “As soon as I am in the fade, I will find you and take you to the keeper.”

“Very well, it would be silly of us to try to find each other. I will stay put within my dream.” He says agreeably.

I get the distinct feeling he is testing me. I fall asleep quickly and part the fabric of the fade finding Solas easily. He’s mediating. “Mediating in fade?” I tease in way of greeting.

“You found me quickly Da‘asha,” he replies smiling.

“Garas,” I say grinning as I grab his hand and help him to his feet. I locate the Keeper almost immediately; I part the fabric of the fade and step through Solas following me. We are in her aravel and she seems a little surprised but happy to see me.“Da’len,” she greets and hugs me. She walks to Solas and hugs him as well. His eyes widen at the greeting I just grin. She pulls back looking him in the eyes. “And this must be your flatear friend with the name of pride,” she jests lightly without malice. “Andaran Atish’an Solas,” she greets warmly gesturing for us to have a seat.

“Ellana has told me much of you,” she says briskly, “ first and foremost however I must thank you personally for caring for her, keeping her mark from killing her and all the help since.”

Solas seems humbled, he lowers his head, “I just did what was right, Keeper Lavellan” He says simply.

“Please call me, Deshanna,” The keeper says smiling.

I conjure tea for the keeper and myself, and a hot chocolate antivan drink; I found Solas is partial to. I hand out the mugs and settle myself on the seat next to Solas. He takes a sip and smiles realizing, I had made the extra effort to accommodate him, “Ma serannas, Da’asha.”

Deshanna looks at the two of us with a bit of confusion. I explain, “Solas kept calling me Da’len; no one is allowed to call me that but you so he needed to come up with another nickname.”

Deshanna snickers. “That sounds just like you Da’len. Do they feed you at the Inquisition? You are still so thin,” she fusses over me.

“Yes, mamae,” I answer dutifully. I glare at Solas as he grins at the scene and stifles a chuckle. 

“So tell me how is ‘tila?” I ask quickly changing the subject. 

“She is to be joined to Deynarel next week,” She says happily.

“Ir sulahn’nehn! Tell her that I send my best wishes,” I gush joyfully.

“How are you faring Da’len?” Deshanna asks pointedly.

“I am doing well; the Inquisition is gaining more supporters. We went to Val Royeaux,” I explain. We talk for hours it seems. The keeper and Solas had a wonderful discussion regarding elven history; he was able to share what he had found in his travels and seemed very pleased that he was listened to and not rebuked for his findings. He also seemed to be impressed with the amount of knowledge the keeper did have. Then the conversation turned to my mark.

“Has anything else happened with your mark, Da’len?” the Deshanna asks. 

“Well I’ve gotten better at doing this,” I jest as I tilt the teapot up and started pouring more tea and stopped time around the teapot. I removed my hand and the teapot stayed suspended in the air. Solas smirks at my little display. I grab the pot and finish pouring the tea and hand the now full mug back to the keeper who smiles at me. “But to answer your question yes,” I continue, “the mark seemed to flare up around the Lord Seeker and the Grand Enchanter.”

“What did it feel like Da’len?” she asks.

I grin at the question remembering Solas had asked the same thing. “It felt as if something was off, wrong but I can’t place it,” I say anxiously, “Solas has a friend we are going to see tomorrow about it.” 

“Perhaps it’s the marks way of warning you of danger,” She suggests.

“It could be…I don’t know,” I admit.

“The clan has been hearing stories of you,” Deshanna suddenly says her tone going serious.

“What sort of stories?” I ask worried.

She shifts uneasily, “Nothing bad but they are scared of you coming back with your new abilities.” 

“I would never hurt anyone,” I say feeling wounded.

“I know Da’len,” she soothes, “They don’t understand not having magic, they seem to feel that you are more vulnerable to possession,” 

“Da’asha has indomitable focus,” Solas says defending me, “I’ve never seen anyone come close to what she does. Nor have I seen anyone with the wisdom she possesses for her age. She understands when to be harsh and when to be kind. I know she was your first. Are you saying the clan won’t have her back?” 

“Of course not,” the Deshanna says appalled, “I just wanted to warn her that some members of the clan might act differently than before.” She looks over at me affectionately.

“Emma lath Da’len, there will always be a place for you here,” She assures, looking over to Solas, she continues, “I will do what I can to quell these fears. And I appreciate you coming so fiercely to her defense, Solas, ma serannas. It makes me feel better that you are with her,” She says gratefully.

We enjoy the rest of our hot drink talking about more pleasant things. Finally the keeper rises, “Well, as much as I would love to talk with you more I need to wake soon. Please come visit again, the both of you.” 

I walk over the hug the keeper goodbye, “you’re right to trust him Da’len,” She whispers.

She hugs Solas whispering something I can’t hear. He nods in acknowledgement. I part the fade and we leave.

Translations:  
Garas - come  
Emma lath Da’len- I love you child, liberties taken  
Ir sulahn’nehn- I’m so happy or overjoyed.


	33. Solas' Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana meets Solas' fade friend.

When I finally wake I see that Solas has already risen. I change my clothes quickly, grab my cloak and head out of the tent. The fire is popping and cracking cheerfully. Solas is heating water on the fire. “Please sit Da’asha, I’ll bring you a plate,” he says cheerfully.

I’m curious as to his good mood but I say nothing, as he almost seems… giddy...well at least for him. The thought makes me smile. He brings me a heaping plate of cheese, meat, and bread and then hot tea. Then he sits down beside me, with his plate. We eat in silence for a few minutes before he breaks the silence. “Thank you for the introduction, I really enjoyed getting to meet the keeper of your clan,” he says formally.

“So what did you think of the Keeper?” I ask him.

“Her knowledge of elven lore is more than I expected,” he admits with an ill-concealed smile, “but to be honest her open-mindedness was most refreshing to what   
I had encountered before.”

I smile sweetly, “Hahren, I told you I would make it right.”

“So you did,” he agrees.

“I also believe she loves you very much,” He adds sincerely.

“She was…worried, that I told you about me being somniari,” I offer honestly, “I told her you were too and that seemed to ease her mind somewhat.”

“Even though I never said as much,” Solas asked surprised.

“Just because you didn’t say doesn’t make it untrue, Hahren,” I snicker, “I’m quite aware you were testing me last night.”

He smiles at my assessment. “Yes,” he concedes, “I was testing you to see how well you could pass through the fabric of the fade and to see how quickly you could find me and find another’s dreams. I did play the observer.”

“And did I pass your test, Hahren,” I ask more seriously.

He pretends to deliberate for a few moments before answering me, making me fidget in my seat. “You exceeded my expectations Da’asha,” he says smiling, “your knowledge as a dreamer, moving around the fade is incredible for one so young and without a mentor to teach you.”

“Exactly how old do you think I am? Hahren,” I ask jokingly.

“Old enough to know better than to play age guessing games, Da’len,” He annunciates the last word teasing.I wrinkle my nose at him. “Anyway we should prepare   
for meeting my friend,” he says changing the subject.

“What do we need to do?” I ask curiously.

“We will need to go back into the fade. I will seek you out this time,” He says firmly.

“I could use a nap,” I tease lightly as I head for the tent.

I fall asleep quickly and dutifully wait for Solas to join me. He doesn’t keep me waiting long. “Da’asha,” he says in greeting offering me his hand.  
I take his hand and he leads me through the fade parting the fabric with a knowing grace. He stops walking for a moment and looks at me with an intense gaze. He obviously has something on his mind. I patiently wait for him to speak. “Da’asha, I know you haven’t had many dealings with spirits in the fade, we are going to meet a dear friend of mine, a spirit of wisdom. Do you trust me?” He asks turning his head to face forward, as if he is a bit afraid of my answer.

I reach over with my hand gently turning his head toward me so he can see my face. “I trust you implicitly, Hahren, I know no harm will come to me,” I say softly, “I believe and remember what you taught me about the spirits of the fade, I heed to your wisdom on the matter. I am not afraid.” His expression changes to softer, and something else I can’t decipher. He reaches over and cups his hand around the back of neck running his thumb over my ear as he searches my face looking for something. I don’t know what he’s looking for. The gesture is very intimate one, I drop my gaze a touch after moment slightly embarrassed by the scrutiny.

He suddenly schools his face dropping his hand.“Garas, let’s meet my friend then,” he says his voice slightly hoarse.

He parts the fabric of the fade leading me into an ancient ruin. I see a figure waiting for him. It seems to be changing shape with the fade, it has wispy edges that   
reach out and recede, it’s reminiscent of shadow but has more substance. As we draw closer it seems to pull into focus becoming a middle aged elven woman, with white hair and shining blue eyes. Her face is unmarked; I realize this is how Solas must picture his friend. 

“Andaran atish’an, friend,” Solas greets. I nod smiling.

“It’s been a long time Solas, Andaran atish’an, to you and your mortal friend,” the spirit greets both of us.

Mortal friend? Is Solas not mortal? I wonder briefly but the thought interrupted as Solas speaks. “I would have come sooner but the breach made it difficult,” Solas smiles apologetically.

“Yes” the spirit agrees wryly, “I couldn’t remain close while it was open however somehow it has been closed, still there but not such a danger now.”

“Actually, my friend here closed it,” Solas states proudly.

“You have my thanks, ma serannas,” the spirit looks at me curiously, but deliberately, as if trying to define me.

“You are a strange one,” the spirit says musing, “You are elven but, you aren’t one of the old elven, however their blood flows within you are not seth’lin. I feel strong power within you and old power as well.”

“That is what we are here about my friend the old power,” Solas says questioningly.“Why would the power flare up in the presence of certain others? At all other times it is under control,” He asks.

“The keeper said it could be warning,” I added helpfully.

“Garas, Da’len, let me see this mark.” The spirit says gently, gesturing me to come closer.

I walk over to the spirit and holding my hand palm up. She gently takes my hand bringing it up to her face studying it intently. Her hand is very soft as she traces the mark with her other hand.

“This is very old magic” she states, “I do believe you are correct it flares in warning. I would like to try something do not be afraid.”

I nod in agreement. She drops my hand and her demeanor and shape changes to that of a pride demon. My hand flares. I am a bit frightened now but I school both my emotions and my face. I know Solas will not let anything happen to me.Just as quickly she changes back. I breathe a sigh of relief. 

“You handled that well Da’len, I couldn’t tell you my intentions it may have altered the marks reaction,” the spirit explains softly.“However it seems the mark flares in warning of demons this should prove useful, no?” she asks us. Solas nods wordlessly realizing the implications of what happened at Val Royeaux.

I’m not quite as quiet. I’m babbling my thoughts out loud, “that would mean that both the Lord Seeker and Grand Enchanter Fiona are demons?” 

“Or demons are impersonating them,” the spirit finishes looking at me in approval.

“By Fen’ Harel’s hairy arse!” I exclaim.

The spirit laughs heartily, “Interesting turn of phrase, wouldn’t you say, Solas.”

Solas smiles but says nothing. I get the distinct impression, I’m being left out of an inside joke. However, as quick as the thought registers it is pushed to the back of my mind and I concentrate on the information I just gathered.

“Ma Serannas, my friend,” Solas says earnestly.

“We must return to land of the waking, I shall return to see you soon, now that I know I can. Dareth shiral,” He says flicking his gaze over me as I am deep in thought now.

“Da’len,” the spirit addresses me, “You may visit me as well, as you like as well.”

I smile at the spirit gratefully, “I would like that but I have one condition.”

She looks surprised for a moment and waits to hear what I have to say.

“Please call me Ellana,” I ask simply.

The spirit/elf smiles, “Very well Ellana, till we meet again.” She fades and becomes a shifting mist again as Solas and I walk away. He parts the fabric of the fade. We step out and wake up.

 

Translations:  
seth’lin – thin blood  
Dareth shiral- used as a farewell, means safe journey


	34. Back to the Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Izzy have a chat about what they've learned...

I wake with a start. Solas is already awake. He rolls over in his bedroll to look at me. I look at him pleading for some advice. I finally find my voice, “how do I even begin to tell anyone that the leaders of both factions we are trying to recruit are demons?” I’m astounded even saying it, I can barely believe it. This is quite blow to Inquisition. I don’t want to try going to either side. Solas sits up slowly and furrows his brow in concentration.

“We need the help of one group or the other to pour enough power into your mark to permanently close the breach,” he says practically.

“But Solas they are being led by demons,” I say fearfully as a shiver passes over me. I pull the blanket closer to me. Solas moves to sit beside me grabbing his cloak and pulling it around both of us. How this man is so warm in the middle of the winter in the mountains I will never understand.

“You don’t have to decide right now, Da’asha,” he says diplomatically, “After all you need to check into these “chargers” that have offered their services and look into the grey wardens for Leliana; also Josephine mentioned Leliana was chasing down some clues to our missing soldiers at The Fallow Mire, not to mention those strange shards we keep finding. They made it clear we need more influence and we need to find more agents, we need to gather more information and these tasks will give you time to make a more informed decision,” He finishes rubbing my back comfortingly. “We need not tell them about the demons yet perhaps they will find the information from their spies,” He adds hopefully.

I relax slightly and lean into him wrapping my arms around his waist letting my head rest on his shoulder. “Thank you, Hahren,” I say gratefully.

He stiffens for a moment at the close contact and then relaxes. “You’re welcome, emma’asha” he replies softly.

I pull back and look at him questioning the term of endearment. “New nickname?” 

“Seems to fit Da’len,” he teases.

“I promised your keeper I would watch over you,” he explains standing up and wrapping his cloak around me. 

“So that’s what you were whispering about,” I accuse laughing. But I feel fidgety and out of sorts still.

Solas noticing my restlessness says, “I think we should get some practice in while we are here if you are up to it.” 

I grin wickedly, “That’s an excellent idea.”

We step out of the tent and the cold takes my breath away for a moment. I know that I will warm up with the sparring though. Solas throws some wood on the fire stoking it before we head over to the magical sparring area. “We shall spar as last time work on distance for a while then work on close combat,” He says as I stretch readying myself for the exercise to come.

We try to outsmart each other with switching up our spells catching the other off guard. A part of me revels in this unrestrained display, I feel completely wild and free, unfettered and at one with myself. I can tell Solas feels the same; the feral look on his face speaks volumes. When the fadeblade comes out this time I am ready my ironbark staff blocking his moves. We are spinning and twirling in perfect time with our sparring dance. He finally calls truce and we both sink to the ground to catch our breath.

“That was fun,” I smile cheekily, “however we haven’t grappled yet Hahren.” I say pouncing on him and pinning him to the ground. The shock on his face makes me giggle evilly.

Then a crafty smile crosses his face. Using his legs he brings them up wrapping them around my shoulders yanking me onto my back, quicker than I can react he   
has me pinned with my wrists above my head. I squirm trying to break free underneath him. He leans in looking at me with those intense silver grey eyes and says “Never let your guard down, Da’asha,” His breath ghosts over my neck as he speaks and I shiver.

I realize that I might have a chance to turn the tables if I shift my weight, he only has one of my legs pined and both arms with most of his weight on my left. I quickly wrap my unpinned leg around his waist shifting myself pulling to the right; trying to flip him as my body shifts he turns however he still has my wrists in a tight grasp. He compensates immediately by dropping his body weight on my right side and I am completely at his mercy.

Another more smug smirk crosses his face, “I grapple better than the commander does Da’len,” he teases whispering in my ear making me shiver again. 

I grin up at him, “If you remember I told the Commander that I only grappled with the len,” I un-wrap my leg from his waist and he sits back on his heels, holding out a hand to help me into a sitting position. His eyes are twinkling with mirth.

“So you did Da’asha,” he smiles, “but perhaps we should eat and rest for the trip back to haven tomorrow.” 

“We can do grappling lessons another time,” he teases.

My stomach growls. “Food sounds like another great idea at the moment,” I agree grinning at him.

 

Translations:  
emma’asha- my girl  
len - children


	35. Blackwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackwall joins the Inquisition...

We are once again in the Hinterlands. Some new rifts have open and we have been looking for the Grey Warden named Blackwall. We also picked a few new agents as the word of what we did for the refugees has spread. We even find the artifact Solas mentioned feeling the presence of, I notice a strange energy as we activate to it. It seems to have the effect of strengthening the veil according to Solas. Old elven technology perhaps?

We head toward the waterfalls as I remember a cabin on an island nearby, I thought it strange that it seemed in perfect order considering most places around here were devastated by the fighting, it seemed well-kept even. Then the man at the crossroads mentioned this is the area Blackwall had taken to.  
We cross the bridge heading back to that cabin and see a man dressed in armor with a shield training ….his mentioned conscripts They look like common folk trying to become soldiers. I smile at the thought they are trying at least.

“Remember how to carry your shields! You’re not hiding. You’re holding. Otherwise it’s useless,” The man commands. 

“Blackwall? Warden Blackwall!?” I call out.

“You’re not…how do you know my name? Who sent…” he says walking up to me quickly, before I can answer he throws up his shield blocking an arrow from hitting me. I look at him gratefully. Suddenly a group of men bursts from behind the trees and ready to attack.

“That’s it. Help or get out. We’re dealing with these idiots first,” he says firmly.

I nod in understanding.

“Conscripts here they come!” he shouts.

We jump in and help them take these stupid louts down. I walk over to Blackwall as he cuts the last one down. He walks over to a body sticking his sword in the ground crouches down and laments, “Sorry bastards.”

He rises and walks over to his conscripts, “good work conscripts, even if this shouldn’t have happened. They could’ve…Well, thieves are made, not born. Take back what they stole. Go back to your families. You saved yourselves,” He watches as they leave. Then Blackwall turns to look at me, “You’re no farmer. Why do you know my name? Who are you?” 

“I’ve been called many things lately by many people,” I say letting the mark the flare.

“Well, I’m talking to you, stop dancing,” he says states firmly looking a bit alarmed at my hand.

“We’re Inquisition, trying to find out why the Grey Warden’s disappeared and if it had anything to do with the Divine’s murder,” Cassandra says quickly.

I glare at her, why can’t I have any fun.

“Maker’s balls!” he exclaims, “the Wardens and the Divine? That can’t…You’re asking so you don’t really know. First off I didn’t know they disappeared. But we do that right? No more blight, job done, Wardens are the first thing forgotten.” He starts pacing back and forth. “But one thing I’ll tell you: no Warden killed our Divine. Our purpose isn’t political,” He states firmly.

“Interesting considering a Warden is King of Ferelden,” I say lightly, “I’m not here to accuse. Not yet, I just need information. I’ve only found you where are the rest?”

“I haven’t seen any wardens for months,” Blackwall says gesturing for us to take a seat, “I travel alone, recruiting.”  
I sit down on a stump near me and wait for him to continue.

“Not much interest because the archdemon is dead,” he explains, “and no need to conscript because there is no blight coming.”

“So you usually spend your time teaching farmers how to fight thieves?” I ask curiously.

“Treaties give warden’s the right to take what we need, who we need. These idiots forced this fight, so I conscripted their victims. They had to do what I said, so I told them to stand. Next time they won’t need me,” He explains, “Grey Wardens can inspire, make you better than you think you are.”

“Do you have any idea where the other Wardens have gone?” I ask pointedly.

“Maybe they returned to our stronghold in Weisshaupt? That’s in the Anderfels far to the north,” He offers hopefully.

“Strange that they would abandon all the other strongholds in Ferelden and Orlais,” I say curiously.

“I really don’t know,” He sighs, “Can’t imagine why they would all disappear at once, and let alone where they would disappear to.”

“Why haven’t you gone missing like the rest of them?” I ask pointedly.

Blackwall looks uncomfortable, “Well maybe I was going to. Or maybe there is a new directive, but a runner got lost or something.”

I look at him at him skeptically. Something is off but …I don’t know what.

He sees my skepticism, “my job was to recruit on my own, Planned to stay that way for months, years.”

“It’s been a pleasure, Warden Blackwall, but this didn’t help at all,” I say giving him a charming smile as I stand to take my leave. 

The others have risen as well we start to walk away when Warden Blackwall calls out, “Inquisition… agent, did you say? Hold for a moment.” I turn around and see Blackwall walking toward me. “The Divine is dead, and the sky is torn. Events like these, thinking we are absent is almost as bad as thinking we are involved,” He says thoughtfully, “If you are trying to put things right, maybe you need a warden. Maybe you need me,” 

I smile, “Warden Blackwall, the inquisition accepts your offer.”

“That’s good to hear, we both need to know what’s going on and perhaps I’ve been keeping to myself for too long,” He says smiling, “This warden walks with the Inquisition.”


	36. The Chargers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy meets up with The Iron Bull and the Chargers...

We are now at the storm coast to meet up with the Chargers. It seems they are in the weeds with Venatori when we arrive. I let Cassandra and Varric have a break and brought Sera and Blackwall with Solas and me. We jump in and join in the fray and soon all the Venatori are dead. The Iron Bull gives his men instructions, then turns to speak to me. “So you’re with the Inquisition huh? Glad you could make it. Come on, have a seat drinks are coming.”

I walk with the large Qunari to a log and we both sit. “Iron bull I presume?” It’s a statement rather than a question. 

“Yea the horns usually give me away,” he banters grinning. “I assume you remember Cremisus Alcassi, my lieutenant,” I nod at Cremisus respectfully.

“Good to see you again,” Krem says nodding back, “the throat cutters are done, chief.”

“Already, have them check again. I don’t want any of those tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem,” orders the large Qunari.

“None taken, least a bastard knows who his mother was, puts him one up on Qunari, right,” Krem retorts cheekily.

I can’t help but grin at the easy banter between the two. The Iron Bull offers celebratory drinks. I sit and join him in the pouring rain   
“So…You’ve see us fight, we’re expensive but we’re worth it…and I’m sure the Inquisition can afford us.” The Iron Bull says confidently.  
“How much is this going to cost me exactly?” I ask curiously looking up that is huge Kossith. I don’t even reach this huge person’s shoulder in height.

“It wouldn’t cost you anything personally, unless you wanna buy drinks later,” He says teasingly.

His demeanor changes back to all business. “Your ambassador …what’s her name…Josephine? We’d go through her and get payments set up.” He says taking a drink. “The gold will take care of itself. Don’t worry about that. All that matters is that we’re worth it.” He laughs heartily.

“The Chargers seem like an excellent company,” I say honestly.

“They are. But you’re not just getting the boys. You’re getting me,” The Iron Bull explains. “You need a front line body guard, I’m you man. Whatever it is …demons, dragons the bigger the better.”

He stands up and gestures for me follow him away from the main group. “And there’s one other thing, might be useful, might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?” he asks with an intense look studying me for reaction.

“They’re a Qunari organization right? The equivalent of their guards and city watch,” I say slowly remembering what Leliana had told me.

“I’d go closer to spies but yea that’s them,” The Iron Bull replies, “Or well us. The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere.” He says looking at my staff with some interest. “I’ve been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and sent reports on what’s happening. But I also get reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on I’ll share them with your people.” 

“You’re a Qunari spy and you just… told me?” I say in disbelief. I’m sure the look on my face is amazed about now.

“Whatever happened at the at that conclave thing, it’s bad, someone needs to get that breach closed. So, whatever I am I’m on your side,” He says decisively. “Besides from what I’ve seen you have impeccable control over your magic, I’d rather be on your side than facing the business end of your staff,” He says eyeing me up intensely.

“You still could have hidden what you were?” I say warily looking at him suspiciously.

“From something called the Inquisition?” He says incredulously smirking. “I’d be tipped of sooner or later, better you hear it up front from me.”  
I decide that I like this man, spy or not, I’m going with my gut.

“What kind of reports would you send home?” I ask warily as I know what the Qunari do to mages. 

“Enough to keep my superiors happy, nothing that’ll compromise you operations,” He says simply, “The Qunari want to know if they need to launch and invasion to stop the damn world from falling apart. If you let me send word of what you’re doing, it’ll put some minds at ease. That’s good for everyone.”

“What’s in these Ben-Hassrath reports you’re offering to share?” I ask smiling.

“Enemy movements, suspicious activity, intriguing gossip, it’s a little bit of everything alone they’re not much. But if your spymaster is worth a damn, she’ll put them to good use,” He says grinning.

“She?” I ask smirking.

He laughs. “I did a little research, plus I’ve always had a weakness for redheads.” He says as he grabs a wet lock of my unruly curly hair and twirls it.

“Oh you like redheads do you?” I tease as I feel the warm from the alcohol hit me. “Even if they are mages?”

“Too be honest I don’t care if you’re a dwarf mage as long as someone is trying to fix the hole in sky,” He teases thoughtfully. “And yes redheaded women are…fiery.”

“Ok Bull you’re in,” I smile as I take another draught of the mug.

“Excellent,” Bull drawls. We sit for some time in the rain talking of small things and finishing our drinks. “Krem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The chargers just got hired,” Bull announces.

“What about the casks, chief? We just opened them up, with axes,” Krem annunciates.

“Find some way to seal them. You’re tevinter, right. Try blood magic,” banters Bull, walking away he looks over his shoulder at me and says, “We’ll meet you in Haven.”


	37. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy spends some time at Haven getting to know her new companions.

We spend some time on the Storm Coast flushing out darkspawn and blocking their entrances to the surface, much to Warden Blackwall’s delight. Upon returning to Haven, Leliana informs me that they have found where the Inquisition soldiers are being held in The Fallow Mire. I can’t help but wonder why the place has such dreary name. I agree to leave in 2 days’ time giving the group some time to rest.

I spend time catching up with Nadia and playing with Tasallan. I spar with Cullen again and Cassandra decides get in on the fun. She teaches me many new techniques to counter warriors. I really can appreciate her knowledge, even if her manner is bit brusque. I’m feeling a bit battered and bruised by the end of the lessons, although we basically bested each other evenly. Teaching each other is the best way to learn I decide. I notice however that both the Warden and The Iron Bull watched with interest. I make a mental note to ask if they would like to join in next time.  
I decide it’s a good time to get to know my new friends as I walk up to Warden Blackwall; He’s staring at the breach.  
“Maker, look at it. So much easier to ignore when it’s far away,” He says as I draw closer. “To actually walk out of it…be that close.” He looks at me with astonishment.

“If I hadn’t been saved by Inquisition soldiers, I don’t know what would have happened,” I say honestly.

“Inquisition soldiers? That’s not what I heard,” he says surprised.

“What did you hear?” I ask smiling curiously.

“I heard it was Andraste herself that delivered you,” He says a bit sheepishly.

“There was a woman in the fade with me; I don’t know who she was,” I say truthfully. “Some saw her behind me when I left the breach.”

“I have to admit, I thought you’d be…” he trails off awkwardly.

“Human?” I add smiling.

“Yes,” he sighs, with his face reddening.

“Well at least you’re honest,” I grin at him, “And it’s better than knife-ear.” I tease lightly.

“It was a foolish thought…should’ve known better than to say anything,” he berates himself.

“I’m not offended, Warden Blackwall,” I reassure him smiling.

“It’s what you do and how you do it, that’s important,” he states firmly smiling back at me. “I do have a question though…” I incline my head waiting for him to ask.  
“How do you think you fit in with all this?” he asks pointedly.

I sigh a bit confused, “To honest it’s been a whirlwind, and it’s hard to say where I fit in.”

“I guess we’ll have to figure that out,” he says smiling. “For me, I’ll be satisfied as long as we find the bastards who killed the Divine. They owe us some answers.”

“You’re oddly charming for a man I found wandering around a forest,” I tease lightly.

“I’ve always thought of myself more odd than charming,” He jokes grinning back. “But I’ll take the compliment from a lady, their hard to come by these days.”  
“Compliments or ladies?” I banter back wickedly.

“Both,” he says smirking.

“Is there something large and heavy you need moved?” He asks chuckling.

“I was just looking to chat, no ulterior motive,” I say earnestly.

“Well I do enjoy our chats, you are quite refreshing,” He says smiling. “To be quite frank my lady, you are unlike any woman I have ever met.” 

“How so?” I ask curious now. I note that I must tell him to just call me Ellana as my lady is weird.

“You treat everyone with the same respect, regardless of their station. You have control of yourself but are free at the same time if that makes any sense.” he says a bit bewildered, “I’m flattered you would even spend time with me. I…enjoy your company.” 

“You are good person, Warden Blackwall, you stick to your convictions, and your modestly is quite endearing,” I offer sincerely. “And please call me Ellana, my lady is something Vivienne would demand being called.”

He grins at the thought of that and says, “Only if, you shorten it to Blackwall.”

“Deal,” I say chuckling as I turn to head towards the gate.

As I pass by The Iron Bull he calls out “Hey boss!”

“What’s up Bull?” I ask, as I saunter over to him.

“They have good form,” Bull says looking at the soldiers sparring. “Cullen is putting his templar training to good use.” 

“Did Cullen tell you he was a templar? He’s not wearing the armor,” I ask curiously.

“He didn’t have to. He might not be using a templar shield but its templar holding it,” he says insightfully. “He angles it down ever so slightly, as it helps to direct fire or acid away from his face. We use the same technique to fight tevinter mages.”

Sometimes I forget the huge warrior is a spy and quick to pick up on things. “I’m impressed with how quickly Cullen is pulling together the troops,” I say smiling.

“Damn right,” Bull says proudly. “It takes time to build a group into a team but he has their loyalty. Now if he can just get them to make a decent shield wall, they will be good to go.” He seems to go off into thought for moment. I patiently wait for him to speak. “I do see one problem with your Inquisition though,” he states thoughtfully.

I look at him for moment and then ask “what’s that?”

“You don’t have a leader, no Inquisitor,” he states firmly.

“Do we need one? It seems we’ve been doing alright without one,” I ask curiously.

“That’s because all we’ve needed so far is damage control,” he explains. “A group can handle that. Once you’ve sealed the breach, it is gonna be time to make decisions. Someone’s gonna need to step up.” I don’t want to do that. I decide quickly. He didn’t say “if” I could seal the breach. He must think I can actually do this. “Ah, who knows, maybe you seal the breach, the chantry gets off its ass and all these soldiers go home and get fat,” he says smiling.

“You think?” I grin at him hopefully.

“It won’t happen,” he says sadly, “it could, but it won’t”

We talk for a while longer. Bull explains the hierarchy of the Qun and explains the family structure or lack of family structure, not sure how to describe that one. I head back to my cabin feeling sore and tired. As I enter the cabin Nadia and Tasallan greet me. She had brought water for my bath and insists on laying out clothes for the morning before I send her to bed. I sigh tiredly and walk over to heat the water for my bath, as I hear a knock on my door.

I wonder briefly who would visit me this late. I am surprised when I open the door to find Solas standing there. “What can I do for you, Hahren?” I ask gesturing for him to enter.

He sits gracefully in the chair next to the bed. “I just wished to talk,” he says calmly. “However, it looks like my visit is ill-timed.” Tasallan is examining Solas with intense interest. He leans over and picks up the wolf cub scratching his ears.

“Well, I was getting ready to heat my water,” I admit, “but I can always make time for you, Hahren.” 

“Then allow me,” he says handing me Tasallan. Walking to the tub, he puts his hands in the water and heats it making steam roll off it. He repeats the procedure a few more times, and pulls the privacy screen across. 

“Is that acceptable?” He asks collecting the wolf pup and sitting back in the chair.

I wonder briefly if it is, but then I toss out my reservations as we shared a tent many times. “Thank you, Hahren,” I nod and walk behind the screen.

“You don’t have the servant girl bring you hot water?” he asks lightly.

“Of course not, she could get scalded, and I’m perfectly capable of heating my own water. I don’t even think of her as servant, but more like my friend,” I reply muffled as I’m pulling off my tunic. 

He snickers approvingly. I’m told you asked specifically for her,” he notes, his voice belying nothing. 

“She was frightened, by whoever her master was before,” I answer softly, remember my first encounter with Nadia.

“I didn’t want her to be afraid anymore. I figured if she was my…servant …she wouldn’t have to be afraid,” I continue. “Although she insists on cleaning my room and setting out my clothes, I only let her do those things to maintain appearances and make her happy.”

“You’ve spoken to her about this,” he says surprise lacing his voice.

“Of course,” I say simply, “I don’t order her to do anything. I ask, after all that is what a friend does.”

“You change everyone around you,” he says with wonder.

I’m confused to what he means but before I can ask. I hear rustling and he says, “I will leave you to your bath, Da’asha, good night,” and he is gone. I hear the door click behind him. I am curious but too tired to think about it. I relax in the bath and pull myself out once it starts to cool. Grabbing my sleeping tunic, I pull it over me and crawl into bed. Tasallan jumps up and lays at my feet, as I blow the lantern out and fall into a peaceful sleep.


	38. Poisoned...Fenedhis!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy get poisioned at the Fallow Mire

I take Varric, Cassandra, and Iron Bull to the Fallow Mire, as Solas has mentioned he had some research he wanted to follow up on, and Sera has some “Friends” stuff for Leliana. Blackwall is also helping Leliana with the locations of some warden outposts to check.

The Fallow Mire is horrible, constantly dark and raining with continual lighting. We fight through a mass of undead, just touching the water in the many ponds created by all the rain causes undead to appear, there obviously has been some sort of plague here. We light the beacons, deal with a crazed apostate, meet and interesting Avvar named Skywatcher who seems amazed I can “heal the sky.” He is the only person aside from our own people who doesn’t attack us.

We finally make it to the Avvar leader’s base camp. It seems he wants to test his god against mine. The idea is weird, as I am no Andrastian. I just want to find our missing soldiers. We fight him he is strangely strong and fast and has several of his minions jump into the fray. He is definitely picking me out of the group and focusing on bringing me down. My mana is low and he has me backed into a corner I look to see if anyone can help me but Bull is occupied with another fighter, Cassandra and Varric are fighting off war dogs. He slashes with his huge axe and I do the only thing I can…I stop time. The bubble surrounds both me and the Avvar. I hold the magic until the others run out of enemies and see what is happening. I keep holding as they cut the Avvar down. I can’t hold it any longer… I am spent… I release the magic. Pulling my cloak around me, I stagger over to the dead Avvar finding a key in his pocket. I hand it to Varric and the others search the room. I check the wound on my stomach, it’s a bit deep but not too bad. We head to the locked door on the left side of the large room. Varric opens it and we find our soldiers none the worse for wear. I breathe a sigh of relief that they are ok. But I don’t feel right, woozy, dizzy, and nauseous. I turn to stagger out of the room. Before everything goes black, I hear Cassandra shout, “Help the herald!!!” 

I wake in my cabin at Haven with Solas and Nadia sitting near me. My throat feels like sandpaper and I ache everywhere, my head is pounding, the light hurts my eyes. 

“Water,” I manage to croak out.

Nadia is right there helping me sit so I can take a drink. I squint at the bright light and Solas goes the windows and pulls the curtains to make me more comfortable. “Nadia would you take Tasallan out to play for a while, I’d like to talk to Ellana,” he says quietly.

Nadia nods in understanding. Opening the door so Tasallan can trot out in front of her, she walks through and shuts the door gently.“What happened?” I ask, my voice is as gritty, as my throat feels.

“Da’asha you used up your supply of mana,” he scolds lightly, “you couldn’t heal yourself.”

“The wound wasn’t serious, Solas, I checked it,” I explain.

“No it wasn’t,” Solas agrees softly. “However the blade was covered in poison,” he explains, “thankfully Iron Bull liked it and brought it along so we were able to develop an antidote quickly. You were close to death by the time they were able get you back here,” he adds angrily. I flinch at the sudden loudness of his voice, as it causes painful lightning bolts in my head. “Is your head bothering you?” he asks in a quieter tone.

My head is screaming at me, I manage to nod. He sighs, as he walks over to me and places his hands on my head. I feel the tingling of his magic and my headache recedes. “Does that feel better?” He asks hopefully.

"Yes, thank you,” I say gratefully.

“I wish you would refrain from putting yourself in danger,” He says protectively.

“And how exactly am I supposed to do that?” I ask smirking wryly.

He chuckles dryly, “you’re right of course, I’m really angry at myself for not being there.”

“You can’t be everywhere at once, Hahren, I decided to take the group I did and I’m alive, thanks to quickness on their part,” I say practically.

He looks at me unconvinced. “But had I been there…” he starts.

“Hahren!” I say sharply making myself wince, forcing me to lower my voice, “It might have helped but at the same time the laboratory is here, this is the best place to create an antidote, which might not have been possible on the road. Or in a camp.” I look at seeing if I got through to him but he schools his face stubbornly.  
“You cannot second guess yourself just because I get hurt,” I continue scolding, “You will not blame yourself every time I get a scratch! The way I see it, the trip was worth it, we saved all of our soldiers and have new allies, even if did get poisoned.” 

He opens his mouth to say something and then stops thoughtfully for a moment. He shakes his head. “I apologize, and you are right, Haven is the best place for creating an antidote,” He concedes.

“You will quit blaming yourself now?” I ask threateningly.

“Yes, Da’asha, but I have to say you aren’t very threatening in that position,” he says smugly.

I smirk but feel exhausted. “Come sit with me then,” I say drowsily, sliding over and patting the side of the bed.

He hesitates momentarily, and sits pulling his legs up on the bed, his back against the headboard.

I lean into him laying my head on his shoulder, “tell me about a place you visited in the fade,” I ask sleepily.

He tells me of a dwarven ruins. I fall asleep to his descriptions of the grand halls, and carvings of paragons.


	39. Strange Shards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy's first visit to the Oasis

Our people, to be honest, I’m not sure who they are, have been studying the shards we found (by looking thru these weird skulls, a bit creepy really). We have discovered that these people called the Venatori want them and are willing to kill for them but we don’t know why. These Venatori seem to be causing chaos at the very least. We have had a few run-ins with them. If Venatori want these shards, there must be a reason why and they shouldn’t have them.  
Study of them leads to a place called the Forbidden Oasis. No one can really tell my why it’s called that. We know little except that there was mining being done in the area and when it became unprofitable the miners moved on.

I bring Solas, Varric and Blackwall with me in the hopes we may find some elven artifacts or signs of the wardens. Varric just because he gets along with the others better than Sera does at this point; her jumping mind and strange manner just confuse and irritate. And to be honest Varric makes me laugh, some humor while sealing rifts and camping is refreshing.

We find the main camp easily enough. Scout Harding seeing us enter the camp snaps a quick salute and walks quickly over to me.“Come to join us at the Oasis?” she quips smiling. I smile back at her. “It’s actually quite a sight. It and the temple are further in,” she gestures to the edge of the camp where you can look across and down into the cavern like valley below.

I walk with her to the area she is indicating. The view is amazing I can see the Oasis further in, breathtaking. I can’t wait to see all of this up close. I pull my gaze away from spectacular view. “Have you learned anything more about the temple?” I ask curiously.

“Honestly, I don’t like the feel of the place,” she says her face pulling into a look of disgust and fear “no one does.”

“Why not?” I press even more curious now.

“I can’t explain it,” she says sighing, “it’s just feeling. Strange, the miners never marked the temple on their maps.”

I look at my other three companions. The sun is already starting to dip down over the horizon. “Shall we start first thing in the morning?” They nod in agreement (works for me). I walk beyond the camp over the small bridge that leads to a larger plateau. I walk to the edge of the plateau find a place to sit and enjoy the amazing landscape; it’s a mixture of ancient pillars, and statues with mining equipment and nature taking over, I muse. The rocky crags and the rounded wind and sand-swept rocks create the most graceful lines. The harshness of this desert is contrasted by the lush and green oasis sitting in the middle of all. I take in the beauty around me and sigh happily.

I hear Blackwall’s step as he approaches me; I greet him automatically not taking my eyes off the scene in front of me.  
He whistles, “That is something isn’t it.” I nod in agreement. “I’ve been meaning to thank you,” he says suddenly, “there are a hundred things that need your attention. You didn’t have to take the time to help me but yet you did.”

I turn my gaze to look at him. “If the history you pursue benefits the wardens then it was worth it,” I say simply. “After all we Dalish are always looking for clues to our past and trying to preserve it, I can understand why you would wish to do the same.” I smile and nod in understanding.I 've noticed he's relaxed a good bit from the stodgy tense man I had met in the Hinterlands.

“You’ve proven yourself to be an honorable woman. Principled.” He says somewhat proudly, “and I’ve never been more certain in my decision to join you.”

“I would have never guessed you admire me,” I say feeling a bit stunned at the outpouring of feeling coming from the somewhat stoic man.  
“Of course I do. You have the whole world at your feet myself included,” He states firmly. I blush feeling a bit embarrassed by the thought of this. I remember what Solas said…you change everyone around you and blush a bit deeper.

“I don’t deserve that kind of reverence,” I say gently, trying to will away the blush.

“Modest too. Your list of qualities just continues to grow,” He teases lightly. “Now, I should probably return to the camp before I get too carried away.”  
I hear his footsteps fade as he walks away. As I have already turned to watch the sunset and the amazing colors and shadows it’s throwing over the landscape. Not long after I hear Varric’s heavier footsteps behind me. 

“I’ve brought you dinner, as I didn’t think the pungent scent of camp stew would take you away from the view,” He says wryly, sitting beside me, offering a bowl.

“So Fadedancer,” he begins. I cock an eyebrow at him in curiosity. “What? The nickname? It’s just what I do I give nicknames, Seeker, Chuckles, Curly, Buttercup, Ruffles, Red, and Tiny,” He explains teasing.

“You basically danced out of the fade and you are so light of foot when fighting it’s like you dance around rifts so it seemed appropriate,” He says smiling, "besides "Red" is already taken. He reaches over to lightly tug on of my curls.

“Uh huh,” I say noncommittally. We eat in silence for a while just enjoying the moment.

“Anyway I wanted to see how you were holding up, after that nasty shit in The Fallow Mire,” he says concerned.

“Was some really spiteful poison,” I say honestly, “I’m just thankful to everyone for helping me.”

“I know everyone did what they could once I was back in Haven,” I say appreciatively. I know Varric was one of the people who took turns watching over me. “It’s nice to know I have such a strapping, manly dwarf to take care of me,” I tease smirking.

“It’s the chest hair isn’t it,” he smirks back. “The ladies can’t handle the chest hair.” 

He stands up, reaching over to grab my empty bowl. I start to stand. “Stay and enjoy, Fadedancer,” he grins grabbing my bowl. “I can tell that this nature stuff is your thing. However if you decide to dance naked under the moonlight or frolic through the woods, you need to invite me…for academic purposes of course,” He smirks wickedly turning to walk away.

I blush furiously, thankful that dusk is setting in. “Elves don’t frolic in the woods, the trees get jealous,” I banter cheekily at his back. I hear him chuckle in reply. I stay out on the plateau for some time, as the sun goes down I pull my cloak closer to me determined to enjoy the time of peace and stillness as long as I can.


	40. An Honest Discourse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas has a heart to heart with Izzy ....

I hear Solas’ light step behind me. “Andaran atish’an, Hahren,” I offer before he even makes it over to me.

“Am I disturbing you Da’asha?” he asks quickly.

“No Hahren, please join me,” I offer graciously.

“I brought an extra cloak in case you were cold,” he offers, wrapping the cloak around my shoulders.

I snuggle into it gratefully as the temperature has plummeted since the sun has set. “Do you know anything of this place?” I ask him quizzically.

“I’ve not traveled this far,” he says honestly, “I am rather eager to explore this area in person and in the fade.”

“Well, we can explore it in person tomorrow,” I say smiling.

“Would you like to join me in exploring it in the fade?” He asks.

“Of course, Hahren.” I agree smiling. Then thinking of Varric’s comments earlier my smile changes to smirk, “unless we need to invite Varric because you intend to frolic naked,” I tease.

Solas smiles amused. “I was within earshot when the request was made. So the Dalish don’t frolic in the woods,” He states lightly  
.  
I shake my head chuckling. “Of course not the dryads get jealous.” His chuckle joins mine for a minute until we become silent and sit enjoying the starry night.

Strangely enough it is Solas who breaks the silence, “I have a question for you Da’asha, if you will indulge me.” 

“If it’s within my knowledge, I will answer Hahren,” I say simply.

“Why do you wear the markings of Fen’Harel?” He asks pointedly. I squirm uncomfortably pulling the cloak closer to me, as I decide how to phrase my answer. “With the stories the Dalish tell of Fen’Harel, it seems an unlikely choice,” He says sounding confused.

“Well to be honest, I don’t feel the same way,” I say calmly, although I feel anything but calm. As I try to find the words that don’t make me seem like I’m…Harellen. At least it’s dark and if he disapproves I can’t see his face. He patiently waits for me to continue. “In our stories Fen’Harel is considered to be the trickster for sealing our gods and the forgotten ones away in their respective realms,” I start slowly. “From the way the stories are told, Fen’Harel walked as brothers with the gods and forgotten ones. I had the idea that he ended up right in the middle of the fight. As did the elven people, they were fighting each other in a holy war and dying for whatever god they revered.” 

I can see him nod as I pause for few seconds collecting my thoughts again before I speak. “Fen’Harel and the elven people were both caught in the middle of this war. Then Fen’Harel sealed both the Elven gods and the Forgotten Ones away. The fighting stopped. We stopped fighting each other.” I say pragmatically.  
I see him lean in toward me listening intently but I can’t see to read his face.“I feel that it took courage for Fen’Harel to do this and he was tired of the fighting. And I like to think he did this to prevent more elven people from dying. I feel it was brave and compassionate decision. So I took his Vallaslin to express my inner belief,” I finish quickly, afraid of his reaction.

Solas says nothing for some time and I fidget with my cloaks, restlessly. Then he stands up and walks a few steps away. You did it now idiot. He is going to call you out for being Harellen. However, Solas isn’t Dalish and he doesn’t group himself in with elves at all, so perhaps not, but he seems to know a lot about them. I turn this over in my mind watching him. Turning around he walks back over and lights a veilfire near us and I can see his face. He has an amused albeit thoughtful expression on his face I note. Well, that is better than anger or rejection.

“Da’asha, you continue to surprise me,” He says softly his voice betraying his surprise. “I think Fen’Harel is very lucky to have such a thoughtful and wise supporter.” 

Strange he didn’t say worshipper or follower as others would have said when referring to the elven gods. I get the feeling he knows something more but I say nothing hoping he will elaborate. 

“I sure hope Fen’Harel appreciates the belief and realizes that you have given him the benefit of a doubt that no other Dalish have,” He half-teases. “It is an interesting way of thinking about it,” He says more seriously. “And for the record, I don’t feel you are Harellen for feeling that way.”

I feel a weight lift off my chest and I breathe. I didn’t realize I was holding my breath. “Thank you Hahren,” I say feeling almost giddy. I school my emotions and then add, “Although, you can understand why I haven’t mentioned this to the clan, I just told them it was my choice when my Vallaslin done.”

He moves to sit in front of me closer looking at my face and traces the outlines of the markings with his fingers. “Did they hurt?” he asks suddenly.

“Oh mythal yes, it’s considered to be….” I’m searching for the common words and can’t find them… “A trial…mala suledin nadas, you must not cry out during the writing or the keeper will stop and it will be incomplete. Everyone will know of your weakness. You are considered a child until your Vallaslin is finished. It is right of passage into adulthood.”

“Do some cry out?” he asks curiously.

I nod. “Some do, it is quite painful…there were moments during when I almost did. I knew I needed to be strong. As I was the keeper’s first and needed to be an example for the rest of the clan.” 

He looks at me intently for a moment. “How old were you when you received your Vallaslin?” He asks curiously.

“It was my 14th summer. I was the youngest in our clan to ever undergo it,” I say with a bit of pride. He looks a bit astonished at the revelation. 

“So young to endure such a painful procedure,” He says cupping the back of my neck with his hand as he runs his thumb over my ear lobe causing me to shudder inwardly. 

I keep myself schooled and change the subject. “Hahren, would you like to rest with me here tonight?” I ask him.

“You do not plan on going to the camp?” He says looking at me curiously.

“Why? We are safe enough here and I prefer the light of the stars and moon to campfires.” I say simply.

He nods “ma nuvenin.”

“Well then,” I say holding open the second cloak as he had often done for me. “I can’t let my Hahren get cold can I?” I say teasing.  
He smiles at my jest. “A gesture of acceptance, and caring,” He muses.

“Well for an elf brought up in a village you understand Dalish thought and behaviors quite well,” I say smiling as I remember how many times he had offered me warmth in his cloak.

“My travels in the fade have taught me many things, Da’asha,” he explains.

He settles himself next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulders pulling me in so my head is against his shoulder. He snaps his fingers and the veilfire is snuffed.

“Would you like to hear about Ostagar?” he asks. I can hear the smile in his voice, and nod in agreement.

Translations:  
Vallaslin- Blood writing  
mala suledin nadas- I will endure  
Harellen - traitor


	41. The Oasis

I wake to the sun just coming over the horizon. Solas is already gone. He must have tucked his cloak around me, I note as I sit up. I hear Varric walking toward me.   
“I brought you some tea, Fadedancer, since you didn’t want to hang around with us heathens at camp,” he teases. I grin at him, taking the tea as he hands it to me.  
“So what’s up with you and Chuckles?” he asks directly.

I furrow my brow at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with him, you’ve shared a tent, you slept with him away from camp last night and I know you spend time alone with him, who knows where. So what’s the story are the two of you…involved?” he tries to ask in a more polite manner.

I blush hotly and realize what he must be thinking, he doesn’t understand. Sharing a tent and a cloak means different things with the Dalish, it’s more about practicality where with other races it means sex. “Solas and I are friends, we are not joined,” I explain. “I would offer you warmth within my cloak to you because you are my friend.” 

I get a sharp look from Varric he still doesn’t understand. “Varric, it’s a gesture of compassion and acceptance within the clan, we often huddle sharing cloaks and shelter,” I explain patiently.

I see the “Ah-ha” moment in his face as my words sink in.

“I’ve heard you call him Hahren?” He questions.

“It’s not love endearment,” I giggle, “it means respected one; we use Keeper and Hahren to show our respect for someone.”

“This is really gonna put me back on my storytelling,” he sighs sadly. “So what does Da’asha mean then?”

“That is a nickname,” I chuckle. “Solas was calling me Da’len, which means small child, I am an adult I have my Vallaslin and insisted he call me something else so now he calls me “little woman.”

“How old are you anyway? Elves always look so young,” he asks curiously.

“This will be my 27th summer” I say candidly.

“Andraste’s flaming butt cheeks, you look about 16,” he says in amazement.

“So I don’t have to defend your honor?” He jokes.

I blush and then snicker. “No Father,” I say drawing out the word father. I sit giggling at the look his face for a minute before collect myself. “Come on, we have a temple to check out today, durgen falon.” I say standing up and stretching. He looks at me quizzically. “Durgen Falon, means stone friend,” I explain.  
He grins in approval at the term. “Now teach some of these great dwarven curses I hear about,” I plead as we walk toward the camp.

We find a few rifts in the area and although there isn’t anyone living here except for a lone miner and venatori. The labyrinth of caves is confusing; thankfully Varric maps everything out between the few fights with Venatori, and the occasional hyenas and cave spider. The worst fight was with a giant. Fen’ Harel’s hairy ass! They are strong, mindless and terrible. I was terrified when I saw it pick up a rock and try to crush Blackwall. Thankfully we were able to kill it. I don’t want to face another one of those very soon.

By the time we make it to the temple it’s late and we are tired. Obviously, the venatori camped here we take over the camp to rest before entering the temple in the morning. The camp sits in a ledge behind a waterfall above the oasis. It is an amazingly beautiful lush place. I eat at the campfire checking on Blackwall and Varric to be sure that their minor wounds are healed. However it doesn’t take long for the song of the waterfalls crashing over the rocks and lush plant life to call me away from the fire.

I walk away from the camp and grab some toiletries and clothing from my pack thinking it will be far away enough from the camp for me to wash under a waterfall. I find an alcove with a vine wall and enough space to stand and wash under the water gently falling from above. I sent a veilfire orb above me so I can watch where I step and strip off my clothing throwing it over the vines. I would have bathed in the area below if I didn’t have pass through those crazy caves to get back and forth. Stepping into the cool spray is pure bliss as it has been crazy hot in this desert today. I groan as the spray hits my sore muscles.  
I realize that since leaving the clan, I’ve become more muscular, I am lithe as most elves are, but muscles are much more defined now and I’m still much thinner than when I left the clan. I remember the men of clan preferred the women more rounded. Well it’s not like I had any asking to join with me, I think wryly, being a mage and the keepers first intimidated them anyway. 

I think of Ketila, she’s joined now. I smile in happiness for my friend. I admit I am a little jealous. But then I remember I’m getting to do something she never will. I get to see the world and that brings a smile to my face. Take a few more minutes enjoying my makeshift shower area. Before stepping out and drying myself off. I grab the moisturizing oil the keeper sent for me.

I pull the stopper off the bottle and take a deep sniff. I smile at the scent of Arbors Blessing and honey. She always spoils me a bit; I grin wickedly at the decadence of the oil and set to rubbing it into my skin and getting dressed. I walk back to the camp. I leave the veilfire in case anyone else would like to shower.   
As I walk back into the campfire, Varric is the first to speak up. 

“Where have you been Fadedancer?” he teases.

“There is perfect spot to stand under the waterfall and bathe. Over there,” I gesture, and shake my head at him letting the droplets spray him. “I left veilfire over by there for light if anyone wants to make use of it,” I offer smiling.

“Am I going to come out smelling like girl?” he teases grabbing his pack.

I grin grabbing my pack and carefully start wrapping the bottle. “May I see it?” asks Solas looking at the bottle. I hand it to him wordlessly. He pulls the stopper off and sniffs. 

“This is Arbors Blessing and Honey?” he asks smiling.

I nod at him grinning, “A gift from the keeper, along with matching soap. She knows it’s my favorite.”

“I like it,” Blackwall sniffs approvingly, “so much nicer than those pretentious Orlesian or Antivan fragrances Josephine and Leliana use.”

“I guess you could say it’s a guilty pleasure, as Arbor’s Blessing is hard to come by for the clan,” I reply blushing slightly, “it’s really not very Dalish of me.”  
I wonder briefly about the items the keeper said she would send that belonged to my parents. The package hadn’t arrived at Haven when I had last been there.

“I think after a day of killing giants, Venatori and closing rifts you are entitled to have any kind of scented oil you like,” teases Blackwall. Solas smiles at him, wrapping the bottle carefully he hands it back to me.

“Agreed,” claims Varric walking back into camp.

“And since you so kindly left light out there for us, I’m going to take a turn as well,” Blackwall states grabbing his pack. 

“Yes, we will be the best smelling group to enter the temple,” chortles Varric running a comb through his hair.

“Wow Varric, I’ve never seen your hair down, it’s really long,” I note with amusement.

“Yea I keep it pulled back as it’s just way too much manliness for the ladies,” he quips.

“Don’t most dwarves prove their manliness with beards?” Solas banters.

“I was born on the surface, so learned how to use a razor and soap,” Varric jests rubbing his freshly shaved face.

“That was quite refreshing, Fadedancer, thank you,” Varric says gratefully. I nod at him accepting the comment.

Blackwall returns and sets to sharpening his blade in the firelight. As Solas grabs his pack and sets out to the bathing area, while I listen to Blackwall and Varric. I realize as we talk just how much my life has changed and how full of friendship my life is. Had I never gone to conclave I would have never met such amazing people and made friends. I can’t imagine my life any other way I decide. I wonder if I ever want to go back to the clan. I love them dearly but I would miss my newfound friends. I must have been lost in my own thoughts for some time. I’m pulled out of my thoughts by Varric. 

“You’re a million miles away, Fadedancer, copper for your thoughts,” he teases.

“Don’t go all cheap on me now, Durgen Falon; I’ve seen you bet on Wicked Grace,” I quip.

Solas has returned and he stifles a snort at my comment. “Yea, I don’t bet against baldy anymore, the smarmy bastard cleaned me out last time. I lost everything and had to wear a bucket to cover my bits,” Blackwall says giving Solas a wary look.

We all chuckle at the thought of that and Solas has a rather smug look on his face. I cut the tendril of magic lighting the bathing area and unroll my bedding. The others follow in suit. I pull my cloak over me to ward off any chill and lay down to sleep.


	42. The Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and crew enter the temple at the Forbidden Oasis

I am awake even before Solas. I stoke the fire and start water for tea. Once the tea is ready, I grab some bread and cheese and curl up on my bedroll drawing my cloak around me as there is still a chill in air and have a quiet breakfast. The sun is just peeking out. It hasn’t risen yet and heated the air up yet.  
This place is even more beautiful in the dawn. The waterfalls sing as the light hits the foliage, creating a contrast of light and shadow. Wrapping my cloak around my shoulders tighter I set my plate down and walk over to the edge of the grotto and look at the amazing pools underneath me. I never even imagined such a place could exist. I watch the fennec run and the Tuskets graze. I shiver as the damp chill is still permeating my cloak, I hear Solas’ soft step behind me. He places another cloak over my shoulders. I turn my head smiling gratefully and turn back to watch the sunrise. He stands beside me taking in the view. We stand there in companionable silence for a while. “Beautiful isn’t it,” he says softly. I nod because I don’t have the words. “I look forward to returning here,” he says softly. I turn to look at him questioningly, thinking he knows something but isn’t telling. “In the fade, of course,” he says quickly.

I look over and see that Varric and Blackwall are awake and getting breakfast. He walks back to the camp quickly. I wonder if that was what he really meant. I put the thought to the back of my mind and walk back to the camp. I start packing up my bedroll and getting ready to leave. We decide we can leave most of the supplies within the camp as we have removed the venatori from the area. Our packs are much lighter this way. Better if we need to fight anything within the temple.

We make our way to the door and see that there is elvish written on each side of the door. Now I am especially grateful we decided to pursue this with the shards perhaps there is lost history here that can be reclaimed. “Emma solas shin var din’an. Tel garas solsan. Melana en athimlas enaste,” I read the inscription slowly working it out.

“But what does it mean?” Varric prompts, “Solas’ name is in the inscription, twice.”

“Arrogance became our end. Come not to the prideful place. Now let humility grant favor,” I slowly translate it into common. “Solas is the elven word for pride,” I explain to Varric. The feeling this close to the door is unsettling, I understand what Scout Harding was trying to express.

“This place is just creepy,” Varric says warily, “away from the door it’s fine but by the door…” He shudders.I walk over to the door is seems to have slots for 6 shards. I place them in the door and it creaks open. The strange bad feeling passes like it has never existed. “The bad feeling is gone,” Varric notes.

“I believe it is a magical ward of sorts. A warning, perhaps or a test,” Solas muses.

“Explains why the miners kept away,” states Blackwall.

We walk in to a large crumbling corridor of a room at the end of which there are steps leading to each side heading down and right in the middle steps leading up to a huge door. “I feel another artifact of my people,” Solas notes quietly. I nod in acceptance of what he says and head to right going down the steps. A room opens below us with what looks like sarcophagi and in the middle one of the strange elven contraptions we have found in the Hinterlands. I walk over and trigger it. “Good, the veil will be stronger here now,” Solas smiles at me. 

Exploring the room further we find 3 doors one with foliage growing, weird as there is no sunlight here. Another has icicles rising along the sides and the last has a grate with fire underneath and alcoves of fire in each side. I notice a veilfire torch on one side and walk over to it. I light the veilfire and light a torch off of it.  
“I think this may be similar to what we saw in the Fallow Mire we should walk the torch around the room to see if we find any runes,” I say quietly. Strange I feel as we are on hallowed ground and we should be quiet and respectful. Solas nods in agreement and I see that Blackwall and Varric seem to agree. We walk the room and I see a glimmer on the far side. I walk over and hold the torch up to the rune activating it.The meaning behind the flowing ancient script is obscure at first but slowly forms:  
May the path bestow the favor thou hast earned. For moment there is an image of figures kneeling in meditation. A bright light envelops them. Then it fades. “It’s not a rune then,” I say curiously. I am silent for a moment considering…“May the path bestow the favor thou hast earned,” I say thoughtfully.

“Any ideas?” I ask my companions. 

Solas shakes his head, Blackwell shrugs, and Varric looks at Solas and says “well if Chuckles doesn’t know, then no one knows. He’s a walking encyclopedia.”

I walk up to the fire door it seems to take more shards, I drop the shards in place and the tall door opens. We walk through the door and the corridor turns opening up into a larger room. There is sarcophagus in the middle with what looks like another door behind it. The room is being guarded by corpses. I look at the rest of the group to be sure they are ready and start to cast, I decide that since this is a room of fire I would cast winters grasp on the closest corpse. Blackwell charges forward while Varric puts Bianca to work. Solas and I keep the stragglers off of Blackwall. The corpses soon all drop and we explore the room. There is plenty of loot to be had. I admit I’m hesitating to open the sarcophagus it just seems wrong. “Garas, Da’asha,” Solas calls from in front of the sarcophagus. I walk over to stand beside him somewhat reluctantly. “It will be ok,” he smiles confidently and slides the lid.

How does he know? More powerful undead could be in it. A glow of fiery light comes out and forms into star like drops the drops hit me faster than I can move away. “What just happened?” asks Varric.

“I feel a bit strange” I note a little unsteadily.

“The magic was drawn to you,” Solas says amused, “possibly because the mark. The effects were purely benign.”

 

“If it wasn’t a trap what was it?” I ask curiously.  
“It may be a reward for those who prove themselves worthy,” he says thoughtfully.

We walk to next door and I use the shards to open the door. The enemies in this room are harder and there are traps but the room again has plenty of loot and I know better what to expect when Solas opens the sarcophagus. Once again the stars of light drop onto me and I have that strange feeling. “Looks like we have another door Fadedancer,” Varric smirks, “you ready for it?” 

“Let’s go,” I reply grinning at him. His enthusiasm is contagious. We open the third door. It seems these creatures are even harder and there is rage demon among them and even more glyph traps on the floor we have to be very careful while fighting. The glyphs seem to fade out as we take out the corpses and the rage demon. Once we cleared the room, Varric and Blackwall are happy to loot the room as Solas and I approach the sarcophagus. “Are you ready Da’asha?” he asks.  
I nod at him and he slides it open. Once again the stars of light fly into the air and drop on me. It’s much stronger this time. I gasp in surprise but it doesn’t hurt, it just feels odd.

“You ready to try the next set of doors,” Varric asks grinning at the loot he found. Blackwall looks happy as well. He shows me good quality grey warden shield he found.

We walk back out of the doors and head to the ice door. I do some mental math if all the doors require the same amount of shards as the fire doors. We only have enough to open this one door.

“I think, we’re gonna need more shards,” I say to the group. 

“I suspected as much,” Solas says with a small smile.

“We have enough to open this door but will have to find more before we return,” I explain.

“That means finding more of those creepy glowing skulls,” scowls Varric, “Well I guess it can’t be all bog unicorns and fade rifts.”

I use the shards and open the door. The hallway is straight unlike the last door, probably the way the structure is. We see the corpses waiting for us right away. After the Fallow Mire, they don’t creep me out as much as they used to. We take them out easily and once again Varric and Blackwall loot the room as Solas and I head to the sarcophagus. He looks at me and smiles while sliding the sarcophagus open. Two white star lights fly up in air and land on me. It feels different this time cooler, still strange though.

Once everything is looted we walk to next door but we only have half the shards required to open it. “It is as I thought, not enough shards,” I announce.  
We look to see if there is any type of writing to explain the strange place but find nothing. We decide to return with more shards at a later time and head back to camp.


	43. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy wants to make everyone happy ....but it seems impossible...

Nothing has changed at Haven, everyone is still arguing over who we should ask to help the Inquisition, the mages or templars. I have been going over it in my head and I still don’t want to ask either, knowing what I know. Cassandra, Cullen, Leliana and Josephine cannot come to a consensus. Cassandra and Cullen want me to go to the templars. Leliana and Josephine want me to go to the mages. Both parties have valid reasons. It’s been left to me to decide. I beg for a couple of days to think on it. I leave the war room feeling defeated and with a bear of a headache. 

“Fenedhis! What a mess!” I swear walking toward my cabin, rubbing my aching temples. I find Solas standing in front of my cabin.

“I think you need a break. Shall we head out to the warded camp, Da’asha?” he asks politely smiling.

“For the love of the dread wolf, yes!” I breathe. He smirks at my response. I invite him in the cabin as I start filling my pack. I explain to Nadia that I will be leaving, and that I will be back in two days’ time. I write a quick note for her to give Cassandra. I say goodbye to Tasallan and Nadia as turn to walk out the door. Tasallan won’t move. He’s blocking the door. 

“It’s seems, he wants to come with us,” Solas says chuckling at my attempts to get the wolf pup to move. He’s really not a pup any longer, I realize.  
“Well I guess he can come then…since I can’t seem to convince him otherwise,” I look at Tasallan and concede. Tasallan yelps happily. I open the door and young wolf bounds out in front of us. We walk for some time in silence. 

“You are unsettled,” Solas notes softly.

“How can I not be, Hahren,” I say exasperated. “I have two groups equally fit to help with the breach both being led by demons and they left it up to me to decide because the powers in charge cannot come to consensus.”

I take a deep breath calming myself. “I would prefer to ask neither side for help or I would try to save both sides, as they both have their merits,” I continue, “Our companions are pretty much decided on who they want me to go to, except for Varric who just wants the fighting to stop. They keep trying to push me to decide.”

“Tell me what they want Da’asha,” prompts Solas.

“Josephine and Leliana want me to go the mages because they feel the mages have been under the thumb of the chantry and templars too long,” I say repeating what was hashed out in the war room. “Cassandra and Cullen believe the mages are too large a risk and want the templars to restore order. Vivienne would prefer the templars. Mages running amok with demons or blood magic scares the hell out of her although she would never admit it, and bringing the mages in doesn’t help her with her “political bullshit” either.” 

I stop to take a breath and calm myself again.“If I bring the templars in she can say she was instrumental in ensuring the templars restored order,” I scoff with a wry smirk. “I think Varric would be happy with either but maybe happier if I decided the way Hawke did. As for Sera and Bull, magic scares the shit out them; they would say templars in a fade second.” 

I pause again attempting to calm my raging emotions. “Blackwall is wonderful person, but sees the world in black and white and would want order restored by the “proper powers” and that means the templars.” I say with looking dismayed. “I know you would probably prefer the mages, but if I chose the templars you wouldn’t mind if the breach was sealed and whatever was used to create it, found.” 

“How do you feel about it?” Solas asks looking at me in the intense way he does.

“I don’t know,” I throw up my hands expressively my mark blazing as I pace; “I’ve never been in a circle. I know atrocities were done by the templars. I also know many mages have turned to blood magic and demons. Both parties are responsible for hurting the people caught in the middle of this stupid damn war.”

I stop pacing and attempt to calm down but my thoughts have me doing the opposite. “You want me to be completely honest,” I say turning to him my voice raising, “I think those idiots at the chantry are at fault. They forgot their job was to serve the masses not their own political means.” Solas looks at me with curiosity now leaning toward me.

“Mother Giselle told me that Andraste had the easy job, she told what was to be: magic is meant to serve man, not rule him,” I offer more thoughtfully calming down a bit, “but what does that even mean? I’m sure it didn’t mean that we lock up mages so they never see the light of day with templar jailors. I’m also sure that it doesn’t mean that we become like tevinter and let mages run ram shod over everyone. There has to be some sort of middle ground.”

I look at Solas and he has the strangest look on his face. “Don’t tell me you’ve joined the ranks of the maker,” He smirks.

I chuckle. “Of course not, I’m the one who accused the maker of being the god of apathy, to Cassandra of all people.”

Solas breaks into wide grin of amusement.

“I just think she has an excellent point and I believe Andraste was a very wise person. I respect her. I take notice of the fact she brought Shartan the leader of Elven people into her fight. She didn’t treat elves like they were second class citizens,” I say firmly.

Solas’ expression changes from smirking to thoughtful. “You have given me a lot to think about Da’asha,” he says, “your perspective is …refreshing.”  
We walk for while in silence. Solas suddenly snorts. I turn to look at him curiously. “Did you really accuse the Maker of being the God of Apathy to Cassandra?” he asks unable to keep the grin off his face.

I snicker. “Yes, I did.”

“I’m not sure what’s more amusing, how accurate that description is or the fact you said it to Cassandra,” Solas notes chuckling.


	44. Work it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy is very unsettled and it's causing issues ....

We walk into the camp and I set to starting the fire. As previously we had brought plenty of firewood. Once the fire is lit there is nothing for me to do. Solas is busy looking over some tracings I brought him. I am still feeling anxious and unsure of myself even after speaking to Solas. The weight of such a decision is taking its toll. I realize the mages do need to be both protected and somewhat monitored. The Dalish did it by limiting their numbers in a clan. I also feel that templars have a place but shouldn’t have the freedom to enslave their charges. I realize they are just as chained to the chantry as the mages due to lyrium addiction. Remembering what Cullen had told us of the templars of old that seems like an idea that could go somewhere. Something needs to change but how? I’m afraid of making the wrong decision. Pacing with restless energy as I go over it in my head and my mark flares showing my inner conflict.  
I’m so preoccupied; I don’t even notice Solas until he grabs my arms. “Da’asha,” he chides firmly.

I immediately calm myself and the mark flares less. “Garas,” he commands walking over to the warded sparring area. “We are going to spar and once you calm your body done perhaps you can then make a decision,” he orders, his tone leaving no room for argument. I walk over toward the warded area feeling bit like the len who got caught sneaking treats before a celebration. “Ma’ isala atisha,” he says more gently.

I look at him shaking my head but walk into the area anyway. We spar until I am almost dropping from exhaustion. “Are you feeling better?” Solas asks once I sit down.

“Physically yes, but I’m still no closer to a decision,” I reply honestly.

“Well, I’m going to make something to eat,” he says standing, “shall I make two plates?”

“No, you go ahead, Hahren,” I offer, “I think I need some time alone.”

“Ma nuvenin,” he replies thoughtfully walking to the camp. 

I feel my clothes sticking to me from my exertions as I am dripping wet but I pay no mind that or the chill setting in. As I continue to turn the problem over in my mind. Tasallan comes to sit with me and pull the young wolf into my lap absentmindedly scratching his ears. 

Soon the exhaustion sets in and I head into the fade. I find myself exploring Haven and the temple of sacred ashes. I see the village that the hero of Ferelden found and gasp at the narrow-mindedness and bloodlust of the previous villagers as they kill the knights of Redcliff and torture Brother Genitivi. I see the temple of sacred ashes as it was, I see Leliana’s awe at finding the urn of sacred ashes. She looks so happy…open. I take note of the apostate mage with them and King Alistair’s youthful enthusiasm. The fade has taken shape around me and I see the thoughts of them all. I realize that what they were fighting wasn’t much different than what I am. They did what they thought was right. They had all of Ferelden to save. They didn’t worry too much about future consequences because they couldn’t know all of the repercussions. They couldn’t have known. They just tried to do what they could before the blight could take all Ferelden. They made decisions based on what information they had. I realize I must do the same. 

I part the fade and wake up, I find myself freezing as the sun has gone down. Tasallan is gone. I stand and walk back into the camp. “I was beginning to get worried, Da’asha. I was getting ready to look for you,” Solas chides lightly as I stand in front of the fire with my teeth chattering. He grabs a cloak and as he wraps it around me, we realize my clothing is frozen. “Off,” he commands flicking my tunic. 

“I fell asleep,” I explain, reaching for my pack. I manage to pull out dry clothes but my hands are so cold I can’t work with the buttons. I summon a small amount mana as it is somewhat depleted from sparring earlier; to send a spiral of heat around me it thaws the clothing. It is still wet and bit cold but this action is enough to get my hands working again.

Solas smirks at my little display and holds the cloak out in front of him politely facing away as I get changed. Once I have dry clothes on I step into the cloak. “Ma serannas, Hahren,” I say gratefully.

I go to grab the wet clothing and he bats my hands away, “I’ll lay it out, you need to get warm. I made tea.”

“Always so prepared,” I tease.

“What am I going to do with you, Da’asha?” he asks sighing.

He’s so serious. I can’t stand it. I’ve had enough of doom and gloom. “What do you want to do with me, Hahren?” I smirk teasing.

He smiles briefly shaking his head. I sit down and Tasallan lies at my feet. “Well, you are in better spirits at least,” He says smiling. “Next time you decide to go into the fade Da’len,” he says annunciating the word. “Do be sure you won’t freeze to death first.”

I chuckle. “You have a point, but I didn’t plan on falling asleep out there anymore than I planned my grand entrance from the breach.”  
His laugh joins mine.

Translations:  
Ma’ isala atisha – you are in need of peace (liberties taken with elvish)  
Ma nuvenin – as you wish


	45. A Decision Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still mulling over the decision Izzy finally comes up with a plan...

After our quick respite at the Warded Camp, I enter Haven realizing it’s time to make a decision. But also knowing what I know, I’m still am unsure how to handle the Mage/Templar situation. I decide it’s time to talk to the advisors and lay all the cards out on the table (as Varric would say). I head to cabin knowing Nadia will be there. Tasallan bounds out in front of me to greet her. I chuckle as he almost knocks over the slight girl as she crouches down to pet him. I walk into the cabin setting down my back and sighing. Well no better time than the present. “Heading to the chantry Ellana?” Nadia asks curiously.

“Yes, I will return shortly, you think you can get dinner for two?” I ask her.

“Yes, I can do that” she replies smiling, “are you having dinner with Master Solas?”

I snicker inwardly at that and wonder how Solas would react to being called master. “No silly,” I reply smiling, “I’ve missed you, and dinner is for you and me.”

“Oh,” she smiles happily, “I’ll have to find something extra special in the kitchen then.”

I leave her to it and head to the chantry. I stop in front of the door and take a deep breath before opening it and walking though. Well it’s now or never. I open the door to the war room and Cassandra, Leliana, Josephine and Cullen are waiting. They wait patiently as I cross the room and stand in at the war table. “Leliana is there anything new with regards to the templars or mages?” I ask curiously, half-hoping they found out about the Grand Enchanter and the Lord Seeker.

“Well the mages have pretty much closed themselves off at Redcliff,” she starts slowly; “It seems some mages from tevinter have come to Redcliff as well.”

My hackles rise a bit at the thought of that. Tevinter is known for slavery and unethical blood magic. “Is there any news on the templars?” I ask looking at the map.

“They seem to have sequestered themselves at Therinfall Redoubt,” she says simply, “Why I don’t know, they seem to be waiting.”

“Why there and what for?” Cassandra voices curiously.   
They all start talking amongst themselves, which in turn turns into arguing.

“I have discovered something,” I finally manage to spit-out in a choked low-pitched voice. They must have realized something wasn’t right because I didn’t raise my voice but all four of them, quiet immediately. “You remember when I said, I needed to find out why my mark reacted to both the Grand Enchanter and the Lord Seeker?” I ask quietly.

All of the advisors nod looking at me expectantly. “It seems to flare in warning,” I continue slowly. Mythal’s ass this is hard. “It seems both the lord seeker and grand enchanter are demons or being impersonated by demons,” I finally manage to say. I feel sick to my stomach.

Everyone is silent, in shock. “Are you sure Ellana?” Cullen finally asks his voice sounds gravelly.

I nod. “I’ve tested the theory,” I admit softly.

Cassandra looks angry. Josephine looks shocked as does Cullen. Leliana looks thoughtfully for a second and then her expression goes cunning, “You didn’t want to tell us…you’ve known since before going back to the Hinterlands.”

I look at her and nod in affirmation. “You did not tell us immediately!!! Why?!!!” Cassandra explodes.

I look at Cassandra sadly. “Because I know you respect the Lord Seeker, all of you have your reasons for feeling the way you do about who we should pick to seal the breach,” I say gently. “We’ve been stuck at an impasse for some time now and really the information makes no difference because with either side it is still the same issue”.

Cassandra had herself ready to shout again but as my words sink in, she stops herself and gives me an appraising look. “Well that would explain his strange behavior and why the grand enchanter wasn’t more secretive when meeting with us,” Cassandra muses.

“Odd, that they were in the same place,” Leliana notes. Josephine nods in agreement.

“It doesn’t seem to matter anyway; really the situation is the same on each side with the exception of the tevinter mages and I admit that makes me uneasy,” I say after considering.

“Ellana are you alright after testing your theory?” Cullen asks suddenly, looking at me with concern.

I smile at him grateful he cares. “Solas made sure no harm came to me,” I reply matter of factly.

“I’m sure he did,” Leliana teases. I blush at her comment and shake my head. Humans are always making everything tawdry. Josephine snickers lightly at Leliana’s insinuation as Cassandra rolls her eyes.

Cullen clears his throat, “Well, I think we need to make a decision.”

I look at him thankful for the subject change, even though it goes back to deciding between the Mages and Templars. “Well what do you think Ellana?” Cassandra asks.

“I think we could help both groups,” I offer slowly pouring out my thoughts, “We send people to Redcliff offering the mages a place here if they wish it. If any decide to come they will be allies. After all the Grand Enchanter invited the Inquisition.” 

I notice Cassandra and Cullen are about to object. “However that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t keep an eye on them, we don’t know what the tevinter mages are doing at Redcliff and extending this offer may bring mages to our cause and may give us valuable information,” I add quickly and this seems to appease them. “The rest of us should go to the Templars and find out what is going on there,” I finish tactfully.

“The templars must help us close the breach. The order was founded to fight magic,” Cullen claims firmly.

“The lord seeker made it clear that he isn’t interested in anyone unimportant” Cassandra says sneering.

“Then we must change how he sees us,” says Leliana cunningly, “a herald with a few supporters is easy to dismiss, that same herald with noble support will be reconsidered.”

Josephine smiles and nods in understanding. She sees where Leliana is going with this idea. “Do you think the Lord Seeker will see this as a threat?” I ask.

“With respect,” Cullen says with scorn, “after his appearance at Val Royeaux, hang what the Lord Seeker thinks.”

I snicker at that and then my thoughts turn more cunning. “We don’t need the Lord Seeker, we just need his templars,” I say calculating.  
Leliana smiles roguishly at my inventive thought.

“I will contact our loyal nobles and have them meet us at Therinfall Redoubt,” states Josephine.

“I will send messengers to Redcliff to see if any mages wish to join,” says Leliana.

“At the very least it will give us a better idea of what is going on there,” notes Cassandra.

“Are we agreed then?” I ask smiling. Everyone nods in agreement. I breathe a sigh of relief and leave the war table with a smile for the first time since the day Chancellor Roderick left for Val Royeaux.


	46. Dinner with Nadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy has an enjoyable somewhat embarrassing dinner with Nadia....

I get back to my cabin and Nadia has set the small table in the cabin.  
“This looks amazing!” I tell her. She really did outdo herself with the amount of food. I sit at the table across from her. “I’m sorry we don’t get to do this often, Nad,” I say feeling guilty.

“It’s ok Ell, I understand you have herald stuff to do and you can’t be here all time,” she says waving my apology aside with a grin.

She has come a long way from the scared elf I first met waking up in Haven. “So tell me, what’s new?” I ask as we sit at the table. She tells me that a young elven inquisition soldier has taken an interest in her. I smile as she tells me the details of her budding romance. She is so full of life and happy. She reminds me Ketila. This is the type of thing I’m fighting for.

“You realize, you will have to introduce him to me,” I tease. Nadia looks at me in mock horror for a moment and then smiles. “I need to make sure he’s good enough for my friend,” I banter snickering.

“You just want to play about giving him the third degree,” she jokes laughing.

“Yes, but I also need to make sure his intentions are honorable,” I say only half-teasing.

Her eyes widen for moment and she smiles happily. “You do care,” she says joyfully.

“Of course I do, you’re the dearest friend I have here, emma’asha,” I confirm grinning.

“Well if that is the case,” she says smirking, “what is the story with you and Master Solas?” 

I snicker at the use of Master. “You shouldn’t call him Master,” I giggle again, “Hahren maybe but I think he would find master too pretentious.”

“You’re avoiding the question,” she points out.

“Solas and I are friends,” I explain, “I know that with city elves and other races the closeness we show means something more than friends.”  
“I understand the trips to the warded camp and sharing a tent on the road, it’s definitely better than sharing with Cassandra, Vivienne,” she wrinkles her nose in distaste, “or Sera , she is just plain weird.” 

“I’ve seen how he looks at you and how he changes when you are near him,” she says smiling. It’s my turn to look bewildered. “You really haven’t noticed how he becomes softer when you are around. He smiles and laughs more, he isn’t so seriously stodgy,” she says in amazement.

I look at her astonished. I hadn’t really thought about it. I just thought it was Solas. I realize that maybe I do like him more than a friend. I blush as the thought enters my head.

“You do like him!!” she giggles with glee.

I am terrified now. What if he doesn’t like me? How awkward.

Nadia must have seen the look on my face. “You look terrified, you mean you never had feelings for anyone before?” she asks gently.  
I look at her begging with my eyes for her to understand. “When I was younger, I’ve had crushes on some of the hunters, but being the First of the Clan and a mage… I…scared them,” I admit dropping my eyes to floor.

“I see,” she says gently laying her hand on my arm comforting me. “I don’t think that is an issue with Solas, from what I’ve observed he likes you too.”  
“Besides he’s a mage, and he has seen you at your worst when he took care of you while you were a prisoner,” she notes lightly smiling.

And when I lost my mind at the warded camp, I think blushing again. “What do I do now? I don’t want things to be awkward between us,” I plead. I feel like a whining len.

“Don’t do anything different than what you have been,” she says wisely, “it’s worked for you so far.”

How in the abyss do I do that?

We talk late into the night like giggling lens. I hadn’t realized how much I missed this with Ketila. I am so grateful to have Nadia as a friend here.


	47. Therinfall Redoubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and crew head to Therinfall Redoubt

We arrive a Therinfall Redoubt and it seems the whining lens/noble families are already here making a scene.   
I hear someone shout. “The Herald of Andraste!” And see an Orlesian noble walking toward me. In his silly mask and fine clothes, he looks like person who has never seen work or a fight a day in his life. I sigh inwardly.

“Lord Esmeral Abernache. Honored to participate. It is not unlike the second dispersal of the Dales,” he announces himself. I school my face. Is this idiot for real? Did he miss my ears? I am amazed at his lack of tact. I put a smile on my face and say nothing. “Nothing? Divinity puts you above such things I suppose,” he says thoughtfully. “The Lord Seeker is willing to hear our petition about closing the breach. A credit to our alliance with the Inquisition.” He looks at me as if he expects something. “Care to mark the moment? Ten Orlesian houses walk with you,” he says boastfully.

Nobles always needing a pat on the head like len, I sigh inwardly but put on my most charming smile. “The Inquisition values this alliance, Lord Abernache. The templars must see reason. We can’t let the breach endanger us any longer,” I add to drive home why we really are here.

“Oh yes,” he says, almost as if it is an afterthought, “Ghastly looking thing, the Lord Seeker can’t think we are ignoring it.”  
He acts as if it’s a bad painting.

“Speaking of which, I don’t know if you’d divulge what finally got their attention?” He asks conspiratorially, “Rumor will if you won’t.”  
“What do you mean?” I ask confused.

“The Lord Seeker won’t meet with us until he greets the Inquisition in person. Quite a surprise after your little spat in Val Royeaux,” he explains.

“The Lord Seeker may not be singling the Inquisition out for praise, Lord Abernache,” I say wisely, more likely it’s a demon trying to kill me.

“A meeting is a meeting, get his ear…see if you can’t bend it to do something advantageous,” he advises softly as we continue walking. Thankfully he is silent for the rest of the walk. Until we get to the keep that is, “Here we are,” he announces, “Therinfall Redoubt.”

“The Lord Seeker abandoned the White Spire to come here,” Cassandra states distastefully.

“It screams “I hate fun and kick puppies”, doesn’t it?” Varric quips.

“It appears they sent someone to greet you,” Lord Abernache notes. “Present well, everyone is a little tense for my liking,” He warns walking away.

“The Lord Seeker changed his mind about us rather quickly. Is he known for that?” I ask Cassandra.

“Perhaps he has a plan for us,” Solas offers.

Cassandra shrugs. “The Lord Seeker is not the man I once knew. I cannot imagine where his mind is.”

We walk past the nobles, who are giving the templars a hard time about the breach. I smile inwardly as one noble threatens the templars with action from Empress Celene. At least they are good for something. I see the same templar that questioned the Lord Seeker at Val Royeaux. He introduces himself as Ser Barris. During the introductions, Lord Abernache acts like the horses ass he is (I would say hallas’ ass but it would be an insult to the hallas). By the dread wolf he is getting on my last nerve.

Ser Barris explains that the Lord Seeker changed his whole outlook when I got there and has asked me …by name. Demons always want to take mages.  
We are ushered into the main courtyard and asked to take a test: Raising the flags in the order of importance. I raise the people’s flag the highest the Andrastian flag next and then the templar flag.

When asked why I chose as I did.

“Those are my choices the rest is my own affair,” I claim firmly.

Lord Abernache explodes in fury. I ignore his outburst as does Ser Barris. I’m beginning to like this templar. He takes us inside to meet the Lord Seeker. Lord Abernache is obviously only here to increase his own power and quickly starts picking at the templars .This is quickly turning into a debate as Ser Barris started talking back to that idiot Abernache. I suppose a person can only take so much needling. Barris jumps realizing that the Knight Captain has joined us.  
“Knight Captain?” He asks.

“You were expecting the Lord Seeker. He sent me to die for you,” the man sneers. This man looks unwell. I can’t pinpoint it but he looks ill almost as if from the blight and his eyes glow red.

“Knight Captain,” Lord Abernache greets walking closer to him, “Lord Abernache. Honored. It is not unlike the second dispersal of the Dales.”  
I step closer to the Lord and roll my eyes inwardly.

“No doubt rank puts you above such things. A pity more people don’t understand that,” the Lord says snidely walking around the table.

The knight-commander chuckles and sneers, “So this is your grand alliance.”

“Lord Abernache, it might be wise to give the Knight Captain some distance,” I warn. Something feels very wrong here.

“You’ve a silver tongue and I won’t let you claim the knight and his captain,” Lord Abernache replies haughtily. I shake my head. The Knight-Captain’s stance is aggressive. “Knight-Captain Denam?” Lord Abernache asks.

“The Lord Seeker had a plan, but the Herald ruined it by arriving with a purpose,” the Knight-Captain sneers contemptuously, “it sowed too much dissent.”

“Knight-Captain! I must know what is going on,” Ser Barris pleads.

“You were all supposed to be changed. We must now purge the questioning knights,” Knight-Captain Denam yells.

I see an archer drawing from the back of the room. “For once I agree with…” Lord Abernache starts. He didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence as I launch myself over the table to save the stupid bumbling idiot. Taking the arrow myself, I grunt as we hit the floor. Then quickly cast a barrier spell over the two of us.

“The elder one is coming no one will leave Therinfall who is not stained red!” the Knight-Captain declares.

“Maker’s breath!” I hear Ser Barris gasp. 

Lord Abernache starts to struggle as he is underneath me. “Stay down, you idiot and maybe you will live,” I manage to gasp between clenched teeth as his jostling makes the pain in my upper arm worse. The templars that are not affected and the rest of my companions take down the enemy templars. Once I see we are clear, I drop the barrier and roll off Lord Abernache. We both stand. Solas runs to me while Cassandra and Varric look for survivors. Lord Abernache looks stunned when he sees the arrow in my arm. “You saved my life,” he says in astonishment.

“Yes,” I reply, “although I feel you are pompous prig. I didn’t want to see you die. However, you might want to rethink your greeting of the second dispersal of the Dales in my company.”

The man has the sense about him to look a bit ashamed. “There is no way I repay you for my life, but I will help the Inquisition in any way you ask,” He says humbly.

I smile and nod at him. I admit having some nobility under my thumb feels pretty darn good. Alas, I can’t say the same about the arrow. “Is the Knight Captain alive?” I ask.

“Barely,” answers Cassandra, “if you use a healing elixir, he may survive, if he even deserves it.”

“We’ll heal him,” I announce, “let’s judge the Knight-Captain after we find his master.”

Ser Barris looks at me surprised. “You show mercy, although he would have given you none.”

“That’s me,” I reply smirking painfully, “I’m a giver.”

“The Knight-Captain may have useful information,” Solas agrees.

“The Knight-Captain’s keys,” offers Ser Barris, “I would question the Lord Seeker about this elder one.”

Cassandra hands me an elfroot potion. I drink it. Solas looks at the arrow and says it has to come out. I nod in understanding. He motions to a chair and I sink into it gratefully. As Ser Barris stands behind me holding my shoulders so I don’t move. Varric watches the doors. “Cassandra, I need you pull it out as I heal her,” Solas instructs.   
“Of course,” Cassandra says understanding. Cassandra places her hands on the arrow and looks at me I nod to give her the go ahead and she pulls. I put myself in another place, the pain is almost unbearable but I just force my body to relax and go with it, a technique the keeper taught me. I feel the tingling of Solas’s magic easing the pain and then healing the wound. Once the arrow is out he takes it from Cassandra and checks for poison and thankfully there is none. I finish healing my arm. There will be puckered star shaped scar from this one.

Solas turns back from examining the arrow and realizing what I have done, He smiles approvingly at me. “Are you ok, Da’asha?” he asks looking concerned.

“I am I just need a minute,” I reply giving him a small smile. After, I rest for a few minutes, listening to Ser Barris and Cassandra chat about swords. I stand and grab my staff. Looking at Lord Abernache and the restrained but still unconscious Knight Commander, “I think you two should stay here you will be safe enough for the time being as the outer door is locked, bar the inner one as we leave.” I instruct. 

Lord Abernache nods in agreement, grabbing the Knight Captain’s sword. “I am no fighter,” he admits, “but I do think if he tries anything I can run him through.”  
I nod giving the man a small smile as I turn to leave.


	48. Red Templars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this place is teaming with dangers....

We walk into the next hallway are attacked by templars, who are glowing red? They are very powerful and it seems to take longer to dispatch them. I ask Ser Barris for an explanation. He explains that many of the templars have been given red lyrium. However, he and some others refused to take the red stuff. To say Varric and Cassandra are in shocked would be an understatement.

“They are like no Templars I’ve ever seen,” Varric says stunned.

“There seems to be no shortage of templars here,” Solas notes wryly, a disgusted look on his face.

“Not what I want to think about!” Varric replies in alarm.

Cassandra seems traumatized “It’s horrible!”

I reach over and lay my hand on her arm for comfort. “It will be ok, not all the templars have taken the red lyrium…have faith.” She gives me a small smile and nods. 

We fight our way through Therinfall Redoubt; thankfully the templars that were not affected strangely are fighting with us or us with them either way lives are saved. Then I start hearing the voice.

“Prepare them guide them to me!” it says.

“Was that the Lord Seeker?” I ask.

“I didn’t hear him,” Varric says looking at me in apprehension.

“You will become so much more!” the voice claims.

Great the ranting of a madman or demon in my head. I shake my head. Solas looks at me quizzically for a moment and I nod at him to let him know I’m ok. He smiles briefly but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

I decide to ignore the ranting. We move forward, fighting our way to the top of Therinfall Redoubt. As we climb the last staircase we can see the Lord Seeker. My mark flares in warning. As I walk up to him, he turns and before I can think he grabs me around the throat. I immediately stop time and everything goes black.  
I find myself walking through the remains of The Temple of Sacred Ashes, why am I here I wonder as I step around the crumbling flaming corpses. Then I realize it’s almost like I’m in the fade or a part of the fade.

At the end of the area of flaming corpses I see Cullen and Josephine standing, oh thank Mythal, but then I realize something is very wrong. They both have this eerie blank stare. I recognize they are just shells figments somehow. Then I see Leliana walk out from nothing behind them. “Is this shape useful? Will it let me know you?” she asks in a voice that is hers but not hers. It’s a the demon I realize quickly. I say nothing as my mark is flaring almost painfully at this point.  
“Everything tells me about you,” she says cockily, “So will this: watch.” She walks over to Cullen taking out a dagger holds it to his throat. I remind myself that it isn’t real, school my features and still myself as I want to leap to Cullen’s defense. I realize what the demon is trying to do…get a reaction from me. I decide to ignore the creature as much as I possibly can. She draws the dagger over Cullen’s throat and blood gushes from the wound. He drops to the floor and strangely enough disappears.

“Are you trying to tempt me or copy me?” I ask the disgusting creature.

“Are you trying to copy me?” the demon taunts in a strange version of my voice.

Leliana moves to another part of the room. Josephine walks toward me with a dagger in her hand. I see a copy of myself in all greens and black… a form but with no substance. I realize the creature doesn’t have enough information to copy me as well as he did the others. That frightens me for their sake but gladdens me as well, I’ve given up little.

Fake Josephine laughs walking toward me. “Being you will be so much more interesting than being the Lord Seeker.”

I stay silent as she comes to stand behind me. “Do you know what the Inquisition can become? You’ll see. When I’m done the elder one will kill you and ascend. Then I will be you,” the demon/Josephine claims.

“The elder one thinks he can become divine,” I scoff, “That’s the oldest conceit of mortals.”

The creature laughs. “He knows. He was there.”

Josephine/Demon draws close. I know the Demon won’t kill me…yet. It needs information. It wants to know who I am to copy me like it did the Lord Seeker. “Glory is coming,” it says, “and the elder one wants you to serve him like everyone else: by dying in the right way.”

I look at the creature that has taken Josephine’s form. I realize I’m getting a lot of information myself. It can’t take information from me without giving some away.  
“Keep talking then,” I tell the demon smirking.

The demon takes Cullen’s form and strides angrily toward me. “I am not your toy! I am Envy and I will know you!” it shouts.  
Cullen/Demon walks up to the copy of myself and stabs it in the back. The figure gasps as it drops to the floor. I school my face and say nothing.  
The war table appears in front of me with Fake Cullen opposite me. The map is ripped in half and the disks we placed on the map for movement purposes are on fire. Fake Cullen slams his hands on the table angrily, “tell me what you feel!!!” he yells. Suddenly I am holding the dagger and stabbing the copy of myself, it cries out. I can’t contain a surprised gasp as I look bewildered at the dagger in my hand.

The copy of myself stands, “Tell me what you see,” it demands. Suddenly I am alone in the room, the war table has disappeared, and just the visages of Josephine and Cullen remain. I see a door in front of me. I take a deep breath and walk through.


	49. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy meets Cole....

I walk into the next room. It seems to be a recreation of the prison I woke up in. Cassandra is there ranting in much the way she did when I awoke here previously. I ignore the scene and walk toward the door at the other end of the room. I wonder what sort of reaction the demon is wanting from me. The next room is a long corridor with what looks to be wolf heads or possibly dragon heads. I can’t quite tell as the room is full of mist. There are three figures in front of me. I realize quickly that one of them is a copy of me, also a man and woman I don’t recognize.

“Our enemies have surrendered unconditionally,” the man says.

“The Inquisition’s strength rivals any kingdom in Thedas,” the woman claims.

My doppelganger takes all this in and smiles. “Our reach begins to match my ambition…but we will strive for more.”

“Is imitating what you cannot have your only pleasure, Demon?” I scoff.

“Accusing…trying to find my weakness, is that the woman you are?” the demon asks laughing.

No not really. But I will take an opening when I can. I should have said nothing. I berate myself. However silence can speak volumes as well. There is flash and the people and doppelganger disappear. I walk forward. “Were you in earnest when you chose the people’s flag for the standards?” the demon asks taunting.

I say nothing and continue forward there are rooms on each side of the corridor and I head into the one on the left. There are 3 soldiers standing there. “For when I am you, the people will not forget what you do to them,” the demon claims.

The three soldiers talk amongst themselves about the great power the inquisition has including the power over kings and queens. I ignore the banter the best I can and move on. In the next room there are clerics going on about how the Herald saved everyone when the chantry fell. I continue on leaving the room.  
There are few more groups of people. I notice corpses on the floor in each of the rooms, probably a testament to the Demon’s idea of striving for more. I am disgusted. The wolf/dragon heads start spouting a blue-green light, plasma type stuff I learn quickly to stay away from it as I bob and weave to the end of corridor. I see another door at this end and I walk through.

“Do you see how glorious my inquisition will be after you die at the hands of the elder one?” the demon gloats. Another corridor this time with actual doorways leading to rooms, I take the right one first this time. There is a strange carved –like structure in the room. It looks curved but misshapen. I can make out what looks like legs and face protruding between them. There is an inscription. Well this will be interesting.

Envy’s Dogma: A whisper, followed out of a dream, a beckoning thread of power. At the end of it a figure, crowned in imperial red, seen through a tear in the air. The elder one, demanding servitude with an offer impossible to resist.  
Leader of the Seekers, Commander of Knights.  
Lord Seeker Lucius Corin, Master of Templars.  
So the Envy Demon is in the service of this Elder One and basically was offered the Lord Seeker on a silver platter or chose to be. I note willing my nausea to settle. I head out of the unsettling room and choose the one on the left. It seems to have been covered by a magical barrier. Raising my staff I destroy the barrier, at least my magic works here. However before I can enter I hear a voice. “You’re hurting, helpless, and hasty. What happens to the hammer when there are no more nails?”

It’s not the demon’s voice it’s…kind. “What are you? Get out!” screams the demon angrily, “this is my place!”

Well if something or someone else is here and pissing the demon off …it’s fine by me. I walk into the room it looks like a normal boudoir except perhaps for the some of the furniture hanging from the ceiling. I see no one and the voice is silent. I start to walk out. “Wait!” the voice says. I turn and walk back into the room.  
A young man appears before me, I can only see part of his face due to the large hat he wears. He is wearing a tunic and vest tucked into a wide belt and what appears to be tight fitting leather breeches.

“Envy is hurting you. Mirrors on Mirrors on memories… A face it can feel but not fake. I want to help…you not Envy,” He says gently.  
I am confused by his manner and his words but I understand the last part. I feel like I recognize him somehow.

“Who are you?” I ask confused, “I’ve seen you before, haven’t I?”

“I’ve been watching. I’m Cole,” He says patiently explains, “We’re inside you…or I am, you’re always inside you.”

“What?” I’m totally confused now.

“It’s easy to hear, harder to be a part of what you’re hearing, but I’m here, hearing, helping…I hope,” He tries to explain further. I bend my head pinching my fingers to the bridge of my nose trying to make sense of it. “Envy hurt you…is hurting you. I tried to help and then I was here …in the hearing. Its…It’s not usually like this,” He attempts to explain further.

I sigh, “None of what you said makes sense.”

Cole tries again. “I was watching. I watch. Every templar knew when you arrived. They were impressed but not like the Lord Seeker.”

“The Lord Seeker is an Envy demon and it wants to be me,” I offer helpfully.

“Yes,” Cole agrees, “It twisted the commanders, forced their fury, their fight…they are red inside.”

I understand this… the red lyrium…it twisted the commanders.

“Anyway, you’re frozen, Envy is trying to take your face, I heard it and reached out, and then in, and then I was here,” He says attempting to explain further.  
I understand frozen as my last act before coming here was stopping time. I understand what Envy is doing and that somehow Cole was transported here…but where is here?

“So you’re a spying phantom who accidently enters…”I start to say slowly working it out.

“Minds,” he finishes.

I think about what he says, we are in my mind. So everything the demon is showing me are my memories, my thoughts, twisting them to his means. I can control the threads of the fade and my consciousness there. I can work with this. At least I think I can, I take a deep breath as I absorb this information. I also remember what Solas had shown me of his friends in the fade. Cole is a spirit?

“That says spirit to me,” I reason.

“If it bothers you I can make you forget that helps,” he offers. But before I can reply, “No,” he decides. “You need all of you right now to fight, maybe later.”

“All right Cole. It doesn’t bother me. If you really want to help, how do I get out?” I ask pointedly.

“It’s your head. I’d hoped you’d know how to stop it,” He replies sadly.

“I’m not sure, but there must be something I can do,” I say hopefully.

“All of this is Envy,” he explains, “people, places, power. If you keep going Envy stretches. It takes strength to make more. Being one person is hard,” he continues thoughtfully, “being many…too many, more and more, and Envy breaks down, you break out.”

I wait a moment putting together what he just said. “So if we keep moving inside of my head and creating more memories, we tire Envy into submission?” I slowly ask.

“Maybe,” He agrees, “I hope it helps. It’s more than sitting here waiting to lose your face.”

I nod at him agreeing and turn to walk out the door.


	50. The Things in My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy attempts to tire Envy

We step back into the corridor and those strange wolf/dragon heads start spouting the glowing blue-green plasma type stuff again. I look for a pattern a way around. “Ideas are loud here,” Cole advises, “make them louder, think of water.”

Of course, this is my head in the fade, so my thoughts should be loudest. I think of water and the plasma changes to harmless water. The demon growls in aggravation. “That thing can’t help you. I will see more!”

I smile at the demons irritation. It’s time to irritate it more. I smile over at Cole. “Thank you Cole,” I say gratefully.

“Then I helped? Good,” he replies joyfully in his childlike manner. 

I tentatively part the fabric of the fade ( at least my magic and that works here) and go back to prison. However, this time instead of Cassandra questioning me, I concentrate on the chancellor and war table. Of course he is still spouting the nonsense he did in real life. The demon has seen fit to lay my doppelganger on the war table as if dead. I walk into the next hallway and see Mother Giselle being led off questioned by the doppelganger for being a heretic. I have to give the demon irony points for that one. “Betrayed allies will curse your name,” the Demon sneers, “Like the first Inquisition, you will bring blood, ruin, and fear.”

“Unless you don’t,” Cole pipes in, “none of this is real unless you let it be.”

I add Cullen and Josephine all speaking at the same time. My head, my rules, I take a quick walk noticing that most of my advisors/friends are being imprisoned by the Demon. I decide to create a hidden key I unlock all the cells, the demon replaces everyone inside their cells again. Now he has many people to create and control and several conversations going on at the same time. 

However the building seems to have come to an end. I stop short wondering where to go next. “Think sparks,” Cole says helpfully.Sparks, I remember seeing a series of unlit braziers in the rooms. I walk into one and using veilfire I light it and conjure a torch, lighting that as well. I walk into the nearest room and light the brazier. The demon screams in anger and the guard in the room runs out. I smirk wickedly and continue lighting the braziers in each room. The scene replays itself with Envy getting angrier each time. I walk to the end of corridor to light the last brazier and the wall moves.

“What are you doing?” Envy screams in rage.

There is a short twisting hallway that ends at another strange statue. However it’s not curvy and twisted like the first. It has very straight lines and look like a fancy pillar with the skull nestled in it. There is an inscription:  
Envy’s Dogma  
Weeks of studying, learning, imitating. The Lord Seeker reveals who he is, what he is with every sharp tongued reaction. Lucius Corin abandoned, hidden, after taking his face, his armor, his templars. Easy as slipping into a new skin.  
The Herald of Andraste protests as the templars leave the city. Small. Unimportant. Beneath the Lord Seekers notice, but for instructions from the elder one.

The Lord Seeker may still be alive, well that will make Cassandra happy at least. Did he do this willingly? My stomach twists at the thought. And now I know for certain that the real Lord Seeker was not in Val Royal. Also he didn’t think the Inquisition or I was influential enough to care about. In retrospect it was probably a good thing as we were outnumbered at Val Royal. However the room goes no further so I turn back. I work my way back to the first room and think about Orlais.  
The demon creates chevaliers talking about the Herald of Andraste and her army of demons razing Val Royeaux. I gasp in disgust. 

“Righteousness suited the Lord Seeker as well,” the demon sneers.

“You’re letting the Herald see more to sketch her shapes, but what she sees makes her stronger,” replies Cole a bit smugly. I smile in gratitude at him.

“Quiet!” screams Envy angrily. “You wish to be difficult?” he rants, “Then see the legacy of the Inquisition. Its followers hosts to demons! Your world …Ashes! Show me what you’d do with them!”

“Or don’t,” Cole replies simply, “It can’t make you, not anymore, you’re getting too strong.”

“Shut! Up! Thing!” Envy rages.

Going back through the area I notice a door that wasn’t there before. I open it and step through. I recognize the courtyard outside of Therinfall Redoubt there is another strange statue here. I walk over to look at the inscription.  
Envy’s Dogma:  
Growing disbelief. The Herald, leading nobles, shining men and women whose power chokes a country. The Inquisition, rising larger than the templars. Unbearable envy. What is a Lord Seeker, compared to what the Herald will become?  
Seething, consumed with want. Dreaming, wanting, needing to wear the Herald of Andraste's face when next meeting the Elder One.  
Well that explains a lot, I caught the eye of Envy because it felt I was stronger than the Lord Seeker. It doesn’t change the fact that we need to discover who or what this elder one is.

I remember that I met the Lord Seeker at the top of Therinfall Redoubt and I look for a way up. Everything in my path is trying to kill me. I guess Envy has given up getting to know me. I smirk at the thought. I hear Cole urging me onward. I ignore everything isn’t an immediate threat and run and climb till I make it to the top of Therinfall Redoubt. I walk up the last staircase leading to the door where I met the Lord Seeker/Envy. I take a deep breath and start time again. I’m out of the fade/my mind and back in the present with the Lord Seekers hands around my throat. The Lord Seeker suddenly becomes a doppelganger of me and I have the uncomfortable sensation of being choked to death by…me.

“Unfair! Unfair!” the other me screams in rage, “That thing kept you whole! Kept you from giving me your shape!”

“What could you gain from being me?” I manage to grunt out.

“What could you gain?” it rants. “What…ugh” It stops short with a disgusted snort. “We will start again! More pain this time! The elder one comes!” it shrieks angrily.

Cole appears standing on the hand of a statue high above us. “It’s frightened of you,” He states calmly.

My doppelganger turns to address Cole, “Get out of…”

I didn’t give it the chance to say anything else as I took the opportunity to kick it in the chest as hard as I could. I hit the ground with a grunt and scramble to stand. Ser Barris and my companions move protectively around me. The demon then shows its real form. It’s more grotesque than terrifying. Much like the statue I saw. I thought it was a fancy carved pillar but in reality, the pillars on either side of a face represented legs. I watch in horror as the creature pulls itself off the floor and moves into its actual standing position, bent over backwards with its head between its knees? The creature screams in rage. It then flies through the room and over anything in its path finally behind a green magical barrier at the back of the room.  
 


	51. The End of Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy gets to Envy...

“The Lord Seeker!” Ser Barris gasps.

“No, an imposter,” I reply rubbing my bruised neck.

“That monster ensured we weren’t prepared. I still don’t know what we are up against,” Ser Barris says dejectedly.

“I can answer that,” I offer, “It’s an Envy demon and I need to know how to kill it.”

“Envy, then the Lord Seeker…” Cassandra blurts out.

“Is captured or dead. Maker,” sighs Ser Barris then his face goes thoughtful.

“It used the red lyrium to corrupt the order, didn’t it?” rants Ser Barris, “I knew that miserable stuff was risky!” I nod. “They often give us new types of lyrium,” he explains, “Our commanders…some took the red stuff first, to prove it was harmless.” I can see the man’s mind turning so I let him continue. “The knights would have been next. That demon turned our leaders so we couldn’t question when all of this started!” He states angrily.

I walk to stand in from of him and look him in the eyes. “Will you keep blaming yourself, or help me end this?”

Ser Barris pulls himself together. Standing tall, he commands, “Templar! What is Envy?”

Another templar steps forward, “A coward, brother!” He takes another step forward and says “It studies, makes less mistakes, but most of all it hides.”

Ser Barris turns to me, “We need our veterans. Our Commanders have turned but the Lieutenants may still be fighting. We’ll hold the hall,” he directs, “You find the Lieutenants and the uncorrupted lyrium stores. Bring them here and I will give you Envy.” I nod in agreement. “Give those things no mercy” he says angrily.

We leave the hall, and find the first Lieutenant, after helping him fight off his brothers we tell him to get to the main hall. After which we find the Lord Seeker/demon’s office. I walk in to the room and it is horrific, gruesome, and appalling all in one. The walls are painted with eyes and seeker symbol with what looks to be blood. There are huge areas of pooled blood on the floor and in the midst of all this a bust of Empress Celene with a dagger thrust into the heart of it and a note attached. I’m forced to keep my nausea in check as I look at the note.

I see Cole appear behind the desk. “The elder one wants her dead,” he says simply, “Empress Celene. He hates her, haunts her, wants her dead, but hides why? He hid other things too.”

“So, a plot against the Empress, these guys don’t think small do they?” Varric comments dryly.

“I wonder why this Elder One wants her dead.” I say curiously.

Searching the room we find the Lord Seeker’s key and some loot which Varric puts into one of his many pockets. We leave there quickly.

“Maybe we should ask grotesque and creepy before we kill him,” Varric suggests.

“I doubt we’d get any answers from Ser Head-Up-His-Ass. He just wants to be me,” I jest, feeling the need to laugh about something.

Varric chuckles, “good one.” I notice Solas snickering lightly and even Cassandra cracks a smile.

We find the room where the lyrium is kept they did bring a good amount of red lyrium here I note. I feel Varric getting really tense. “This must be the red lyrium the Lord Seeker gave the templars,” I note.

“The same kind we saw by the breach,” Solas says curiously, “Where did it come from I wonder?”

We continue searching the room until we find the chest of untainted lyrium. “I hear fighting, we should return to the main hall,” says Cassandra concerned.

We return to the main hall to find the normal templars under attack by red templars. We join in the fray helping the templars defeat the red templars. “My thanks, Herald,” Ser Barris says gratefully.

“How many?” I ask.

“A few but I fear there are more to come,” he says concerned.

I nod in understanding, “I won’t take any longer than I have to.”

We rest for a minute and head out the doors on the other side of the grand hall. We quickly find the other three lieutenants and return to the main hall.  
Once again they have been besieged by red templars adding our firepower to theirs we defeat the red templars and whatever else the red lyrium has turned them into. Ser Barris walks over as soon as the last one drops. “We are ready whenever you are, Herald on your order,” He says thankfully.

I think to tell him to call me Ellana, but I hold my tongue. Better not make the templars feel too comfortable yet. I look at his men they are tired and I am as well.  
“Rest for a half of an hour then we will do this,” I say kindly.

Cassandra purses her mouth in disagreement. “They are in shock and worn out Cassandra, and to be honest so am I after my unexpected trip into the fade and my head,” I tell her tiredly.

She looks at me for a moment and nods. I climb the ladder to the upper level and find a bench. Lying on the bench I close my eyes for a few minutes. I hear Solas’ light footstep coming close so I open my eyes.

“What can I do for you Hahren?” I ask.

“I am doing just fine,” he answers, “I came to see if you were well.” He sits next to me pulling my head into his lap rubbing my temples. His fingers drop to as he sees the bruises on my neck. He gently traces them looking both angry and sorrowful. 

“It’s fine, I can heal them later,” I say with a small smile. He pulls his gaze away schooling his face.

“It seemed as if you were only in the fade for a few moments to us, but I know it was hours for you,” he says gently, “you must be exhausted, you can’t fight Envy like this. You need to recharge and quickly.”

I make a disgusted face at the thought but I know he right. I feel so exhausted,I want to sleep for week. I sit up and nod at him. I turn to sit cross-legged facing him and he does the same. I send out a searching tendril to him to tug at his energy. Once again I get that heady euphoric rush as my energy and mana return. I pull a bit stronger and take a bit more. Then an idea hits me, I take some of the energy pushing it back to him. He gasps at the sensation. Then I cut the connection.

He sits quietly astonished for several minutes. “You pushed some of the energy back to me,” he hoarsely says when he can find his voice, “the sensation was… interesting.”

I grin at him a bit wickedly, “it’s a rush and you tingle all over right?” He nods in agreement. “It seems it can work both ways…that could be useful” He says thoughtfully.

“Herald?” Cassandra calls from the ladder, “the templars are ready if you are.”

“I’ll be right down,” I reply.

“Are you ready?” Solas ask concerned.

I nod standing up, “yes.”

I head down the ladder to find the templars are doing some sort of ritual before consuming the lyrium. The area for the templars is barricaded with furniture to prevent demons from entering. We are bound to face demons once the green barricade comes down. Our job for the moment is to keep the demons off the templars while they use their abilities to dispel the barrier separating us from Envy.

I watch fascinated. The templars start banging their swords against their shields, in almost a drum roll. They each take turn drinking from a chalice that assume has the untainted lyrium. Ser Barris drinks last, and then reverently kisses the chalice before setting it down. Suddenly a signal is given and they all drop to one knee, bringing their swords to rest with the point on the floor. I feel their magic suppressing power, it is immense, and briefly wonder if it will affect Solas and I. The right seal bursts and red templars and demons pour out of the open barrier. 

I breathe a sigh of relief as my first spell goes off without a hitch and steal a look at Solas to make sure he can cast. It seems as it’s not directed at us the magic nullifying effects don’t affect us. He looks magnificent as he casts his spell. Varric yells to get my attention and I blush guiltily, turn and face the red templars that are heading my way. We dispatch the 2 waves that come at us and the air crackles again as we feel rather than see the second barrier come down.  
We end up fighting more red templars and demons this time. I get the feeling Envy is getting anxious, throwing everything at us he can. We slay everything that comes at us. Finally the last barrier comes down.

“The barrier is gone, the beast end it!” Ser Barris shouts before dropping to the floor in exhaustion. The templars crumble to the ground, breathless. We all take a minute to catch our breath. 

Once we feel we are able, we walk up the steps into the upper part of the room. Crossing the room we step outside into an upper courtyard and see Envy waiting for us. “I touched so much of you,” the demon whines, “but you are selfish with your glory, now I am no one.”

“Dark and desperate, death to make yourself alive,” Cole says appearing suddenly, “I used to be like you. I’m not anymore. You shouldn’t be either,” He adds grabbing his daggers. 

The demon attacks and we throw everything we have at it. It starts moving around, it hard to see where it goes. “It’s trying to hide” Cole shouts.

“Silence!” Envy command angrily.

A few red templars join the fight I see Cole running toward them and give him support the best I can. “The Elder One promised you to me!” Envy screams in anger, “now no one will have you.”

The demon takes my form. “Don’t worry it can’t be you if it’s dead!” Cole tries to console.

“Meddler, I will kill you last!” Envy screams in my voice.

I look over at Solas he is ignoring the demons ranting and giving Cassandra support as I am Cole. I rain spells on the demon one after another, giving myself no time in between. Varric has a constant flow of arrows raining down. I briefly wonder how he is so fast.

“What could you gain from being me?” Envy taunts. “Everything!” it screams in rage. We fight on. “I still know you, Lavellan. I know all of you,” Envy says cockily.

Finally after what seems like forever the demon drops and crumbles into ash. My mana is almost non-existent. I lean on my staff gasping for air and see Cassandra doing the same with her sword. Varric walks to check on Cassandra, and she waves him off. He heads over to the demon and loots through the ashes. I look over at Solas and see he’s looking at me with a concerned look on his face. I stumble forward. He comes over and wraps his arm around my waist supporting me. I put my arm around his shoulders and let him support me. “You should have taken more, Da’asha,” He chides gently.

We walk back to the other side of the courtyard and up the step. It seems Ser Barris and the templars have recovered. He looks at us with surprise. “The demon is dead. Andraste be praised: she shielded you from its touch,” he says reverently. 

Personally, I didn’t see Andraste protecting me I smirk wryly. He looks at the templars and back at me sadly. “We’ve numbers across Thedas, but we let this happen. Our officers either failed to see it or were complicit. The templars are ready to hear what the inquisition needs of us” he stands up straight and proud.  
I sigh inwardly and turn to look at the breach. As I formulate a plan, allying with the templars doesn’t seem like the best idea at the moment. They are without leadership and will need to rebuild to be any good to us. However they are not useless and should have a place.

I stand up straight, leaving Solas’s arm behind and walk toward Ser Barris. No weakness can be shown now. "There was corruption here,” I start firmly, “but I also see valor, and honor in those who stood fast.” Ser Barris and many of the templars nod in agreement.“Rise tall again. Help the Inquisition seal the breach before it swallows us all.” I finish my request.

Ser Barris walks over to me. “You speak truths we should have never ignored,” He admits sheepishly. “But the order is leaderless, gutted by betrayal,” he says sadly, “We must rebuild it.”

Turning to look at the breach. I think quickly choosing my words carefully before I speak. “There is no time. If the old order is too broken to stand,” I say gently to soften the blow, “then become knights under the Inquisition. Serve us,” I continue making my voice more firm, “Stop the breach and begin again without stain on your honor. That is our offer.”

Ser Barris moves to stand beside me. I silently hope it’s enough. “If it is the only way, templars, will we serve the inquisition to atone for our failure?” He asks his fellow templars. One by one the all the remaining templars drop to a knee. “So be it,” Ser Barris says a bit sadly, “the order will…disband and, take up the Inquisitions banner.”

I nod and say nothing as I know this can't be easy for them. Ser Barris turns to me. “We’ll need weapons, training grounds, and place to rest…the Inquisition must prepare for our arrival.”

I see Cole turn and quietly leave. Knowing what is already in place at Haven; I look at Ser Barris and smile sweetly. “Oh don’t worry; I think we’re expecting company.”

With that the templars take their leave with Cassandra and Varric following. Solas comes forward to support me. “You did well Emma’asha,” he says smiling.


	52. The War Table Disagreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen isn't happy with Izzy's decision....

After dealing with the Envy demon and the templars, we head back to Haven and rest. Nadia comes to me with an urgent message. It seems I am needed in the war room. I throw on my armor and head to the chantry. I figure Cullen will be angry but to be honest I didn’t see much alternative.The advisors seem to be deep in discussion when I enter. I stand in front of the table uneasily.

“What you found in the Captain’s quarters means, the officers willingly blighted half their knights with red lyrium,” Cullen states disgusted as he looks up at me.

“Even before some of them realized the Lord Seeker was replaced by a demon” Cassandra adds.

“You disbanded the order on the Inquisitions authority,” he states angrily looking at me.

“You did not see what they had done,” Cassandra states firmly. I look over at her thankfully.

“You and the Herald fought bravely, but that decision should have been the inquisition’s not yours alone,” he continues furiously.

Now I’m a bit angry. “It was utter chaos! I couldn’t keep the templars in the courtyard while I searched for a messenger bird,” I retort defensively.

“I would have preferred willing allies, but the order put our trust in the Herald, surely that’s what we wanted?” Josephine says tactfully. I smile at her gratefully.

“A few dozen veterans are coming ahead of the rest to seal the breach,” informs Leliana gracefully changing the subject.

“How soon till these veterans arrive?” I ask.

Suddenly there is crackle in the air and Cole appears on the war table. “They are almost here templars hate to be late,” he answers.

“Maker!” Cullen jumps back grabbing his sword as Cassandra grabs hers.

“Wait,” I shout before they can harm Cole.

“I came here to help,” he explains looking at me, “I would have told you before but you were busy.”

“Its fine Cole,” I smile at him, “You just startled us appearing out of thin air.”

“I wasn’t air, I was here” he explains, “You didn’t see me. Most people don’t until I let them.”

“Call the guards,” Cassandra orders, “This creature is not what you…”

“A moment please, Cassandra,” Leliana interrupts, “I would like to hear why he came.”

Cole gracefully steps off the war table and stands in front of me. “You help people. You made them safe when they would have died,” he says happily looking at me, “I want to do that. I can help.”

“Cole saved my life in Therinfall, I couldn’t have defeated Envy without him,” I explain to Cassandra and Cullen, who still have their swords pointed at the boy/spirit.

“But what does he want now?” Cassandra asks warily.

“I think he is really trying to help,” I say earnestly.

“I won’t be in the way,” Cole says gratefully, “tiny, no trouble, no notice taken unless you want them to.”

“You’re not honestly suggesting we give him run of the camp?” Cullen says incredulously.

“Not freely perhaps,” Josephine intervenes, “but it seems to…hold on!”

“Where did he go?” asks Cassandra looking around blade still in her hand.

I snicker. “It’s a good trick. You get used to it.”

Leliana grins wickedly. “We must see if he can teach to anyone else.”

“I’ll have people watch the boy,” she states, “but let’s not be distracted from the breach.”

“We were able to recruit several mages through our messengers, however many of the rebel mages are locked up tight by the tevinter mages,” Leliana reports.

“We’ll need your help when the veterans arrive,” Cullen says looking at me, he’s still angry, “Take time to prepare while you can.”

I walk out of the war room and drop off anything I found that could be help to Mineave. Then I figure Cullen and I should have a chat so I head out to the training grounds. I grab a practice sword and shield as well as my ironbark staff. 

I walk over the Commander as he gives some orders to a runner. He looks over at me and an irritated expression crosses his face. “I thought,” I say softly offering the practice tools, “that you might like another sparring match, Commander.”

His face changes into almost a smile, as if he wants to smile but is still a bit angry. “Sounds good to me,” he says grabbing a sword and shield.

I grin wickedly as we start, he charges me. I deflect with the staff. “So why are you really angry?” 

I bring up the staff and go for his left side. He blocks the shot. “Because I think it should have been a group decision.”

“Why? It seems I’ve had to be the tie-breaker anyway,” I huff spinning around to block his blade.

“You do have a point,” he smirks wryly trying to flank me.

“You have said yourself the order needs to change,” I note breathlessly dodging and blocking his strikes.

“I don’t know how!!!” He shouts angrily charging me. He crashes into me and I try to hold but he is stronger and heavier than I am. We topple over.  
I hit the ground with grunt and he lands on me full weight with full armor, carried by his own momentum. I hear my ribs pop. “Maker, I’m sorry” he says gingerly rising.

I ignore the flaring pain and sit up. “So if you don’t know, why are you angry with me?”

“I’m not really angry at you,” he sighs thoughtfully, “I’m angry at the order for letting it get so out of hand.”

“I don’t want to completely be rid of the Templars,” I explain. He raises an eyebrow, as if he wants me to continue. “The old way wasn’t working we need to do something different, the mages and Templars are both chained to the chantry,” I scowl in distaste. “The templars do have a place but it should not be as jailors or slaves to chantry, the Dalish do fine without Templers but it’s due to the fact that we only have a certain amount of mages per clan,” I continue thoughtfully, “I wanted to give them the chance to become something more, better than that. I gave them the choice to serve the Inquisition or they had the option of going back to the chantry to help rebuild. I didn’t demand it of them.”

“They chose?” he asks astonished.

“Oh so you didn’t hear that part,” I tease, trying not to chuckle because it hurts. 

Cullen gives me curious look waiting for me continue. “Yes, I gave them the choice this way they can start over without stain on their honor.” I explain, “I hope that maybe we can turn the order into something that isn’t considered an army against the mages. I remember what you said about the templars of old. It seems to be an equitable compromise.”

He is silent for many minutes in thought before he speaks again. “I really am sorry,” he apologizes looking sheepish, “I took for granted because you are a mage, you did it to put the templars under the inquisitions thumb.”

“There is much I need to learn about you, Ellana” He says looking at me with curious intensity. Then he blushes, “I really feel like horses ass now,” he says shamefaced for a moment then he looks at me and his face changes to concerned. “Are you ok?” he asks worriedly, “I felt those ribs pop as I landed.”

“Give me a minute,” I pull at the magic around me and start knitting the bones back together. He stands back and watches with interest.  
When I’m happy with the results I let the magic go. “Makers breathe!” He says in awe, “I’ve seen mages heal before, but never healing themselves like that, you were glowing green!” 

He holds out his hand to help me up, I’ll be sore for a few days but now I am unbroken. I see he has a nasty gash on his face from our tumble. “May I?” I ask.  
He nods in approval, but he has fear in his eyes. I raise my hand and gently run a finger down his face beside the gash. He jumps alarmed and his magic damping reaches out. He steels himself and the feeling recedes. I heal the gash quickly fully closed so there is no scar.

“It wasn’t that bad,” he breathes finally, looking at me with a small smile, “I’ve never been healed by mage before, it tingles.” 

I grin at him, “surrounded by mages and you never were healed by one?”

“No we used mundane means as our magic dampening…caused issues,” he explains.

“The templars are eager to prove themselves,” he says changing the subject.

“Oh?” I ask cocking my head.

“I knew parts of the order were corrupt but red lyrium, what were they thinking?” he asks. I shrug, I have no answers. “If you hadn’t gone to Therinfall,” he says smiling gratefully, “there wouldn’t have been anyone to save, thank you for that.”


	53. Red Lyrium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy talks to Varric about red lyrium...and embarrasses herself.

I am curious about red lyrium so I head over to talk to Varric as he seems to have some knowledge about it. “Hey Varric, you have a minute,” I ask.

“For you Fadedancer, I have all the time in the world,” he teases.

“What can you tell me about red lyrium?” I ask pointedly.

“If you want to have this talk,” he sighs, “I need a drink.” He walks over grabbing two flagons and bottle of …something out of his pack, and pours it into both flagons and hands one to me before he sits beside me.

We both take a drink and it almost makes me gag but I manage to keep a straight face while he sits…and looks as if he’s collecting himself before he speaks.  
“My brother Bartrand and I,” he sighs sadly, “sort of discovered red lyrium on an expedition to the deep roads.”

I patiently wait for him to continue. “Bartrand brought it back to the surface,” he says disgust evident in his face, he takes a long gulp of the liquor, “and well, everything has gone to shit since then.”

I take another smaller sip feeling the alcohol burn as I swallow. “So it’s just another type of lyrium?” I ask curiously.

“The red stuff is lyrium like a dragon is a lizard,” he explains, “it’s not just another color, it has a whole host of weirdness all its own.”

I look at him pleading for him to continue. He drains the flagon and pours another. “I’ve written to every mining caste in Orzammar,” He sighs, “no one’s seen this stuff before or knows where it comes from.”

“But what makes it special?” I prompt him.

“Regular lyrium can mess you up pretty badly, but you have to ingest the stuff for that to happen,” he explains patiently, “Red lyrium messes with your mind, when you’re just near the stuff. You hear singing, get violent, paranoid.” He takes another deep drink. “And then it does…creepy shit. Makes things float. Brings statues to life,” he says with a horrified expression on his face. “It also turned Kirkwall’s Knight-Commander to lyrium everyone’s been kept at least 100 paces away ever since,” he finishes taking and long drink.

“How did red lyrium get into the temple of sacred ashes?” I wonder out loud.

“I don’t know,” Varric shrugs, “as far as I knew the only piece to make to the surface was destroyed, and the Thaig it came from is a secret.”

“Did someone find more of it in the deep roads,” he muses, “That’s not a cheery thought.”

“So the templars joined the Inquisition,” he says changing the subject, “Even with Cullen here, I never thought that would happen.” He drinks again and tops off mine, I drink feeling burn as I swallow. I am starting to feel a bit warm and woozy. I haven’t ever really had strong drink before but I try to play it off. I tilt my head for him to continue. “Of course after Kirkwall,” he says dismayed, “I never thought anyone would use red lyrium on purpose either.” He takes another large sip. “The templars should know better than anyone what that shit does to people,” he adds angrily.

He drains his cup again and I drink, he refills his and tops mine off. I’ve not drank much but I can already feel the effects. I wonder briefly if I should have any more before lifting the mug. “Finding more of it really punches a hole in my red lyrium at the temple was just a coincidence theory,” he says sadly.

“How long does it take for red lyrium to grow? How fast can it spread?” I ask proud of myself that I can still think coherently.

“It took years to infect people at Kirkwall but no one there was actually ingesting the stuff,” Varric admits. Suddenly the expression on his face goes to mix of dry humor and disgust, “This elder one managed to take the worst thing I can think of and make it worse. That’s a real accomplishment,” he says sarcastically.

“Then we can’t leave on piece of that red lyrium out in the wild,” I say feeling like something needs to be said to make him feel better.

“I’m with you on that,” he says smiling. “I’ve got people trying to find out where the red stuff came from,” he says more seriously, “I think maybe we should make that a priority.” 

I nod in agreement and lean against him as he refills my flagon, I didn’t even realize I drank it all. “But that’s enough doom and gloom,” he says suddenly smiling, “you just won a big victory for the inquisition, what are you going to do to celebrate?”

“That’s sa good point!” I agree laughing at my slurring words as I take another drink. Whatsit humans and dwarves do?”

Varric chuckles at me.

“We should cele-brate! A banquet! Or something like a banquet!” I say carefully trying to speak clearly; it’s getting harder to do that though.

Varric laughs heartily, “Don’t drink much do you, Fadedancer?”

“A word to Josephine and I bet she could arrange anything,” he adds slyly.

Solas is heading our way and stops seeing our…well my inebriated state.

“Come and join us Chuckles,” calls Varric merrily, “We are deciding how to celebrate.” 

He looks as if he is going to decline. “Please Hahren,” I plead giving him puppy dog eyes. He looks at us and sighs walking over and taking a seat beside me.  
“Things should be calm for the next hour at least, take a moment to enjoy it,” Varric banters grabbing another flagon for Solas.

“Perhaps” Solas says guardedly.

“I’m sure if the world’s about to end the Seeker will let us know,” Varric guffaws.

I snicker picturing Cassandra… well…being Cassandra. Solas gives a small smirk. Varric decides to pull out some cards and tried to teach me how to play wicked grace. I find myself out of the game rather quickly and watching Varric and Solas match wits at the game. They seem to be pretty evenly matched. Finally Solas wins the match. 

“Seems Grizzly was right you are a smarmy bastard!” Varric says chuckling.

Solas grins smugly. I snicker drunkenly.

“I think I better get Da’asha back to Nadia,” Solas says standing up, “She’s pretty besotted.”

Varric snickers, “in more ways than you know.”

“I’m fine,” I try to say firmly although I don’t think it comes out that way, as I glare a Varric as I try to control my blushing.

He chuckles at my attempt to be imposing. I try to stand and it seems the ground moves. Solas catches me before I fall. I lean against him heavily. “Ah, yeah,” Varric looks at me grinning and then at Solas, “make sure she drinks some water, she’s gonna have a hell of a hangover.”

We start to walk… well Solas walks and I stumble giggling as he holds me up. “You don’t often partake in drink,” Solas notes lightly as I stumble into him and he grabs me to keep us from falling. I nod giggling, feeling a bit braver due to the drink and not the least bit embarrassed.

He steadies the two of us and I realize that he is holding me in a rather intimate embrace. I turn my body so it’s flush against his and bring my hand to his face caressing his jaw. “Thank you, Hahren.”

He stiffens. “Ah yes,” he says taking my hand and turning me around. “Let’s get you back to Nadia, you are quite drunk,” he says putting arm around my waist. 

I lower my head my face burning hoping he can’t see my face burning in the dark. “Ma nuvenin, Hahren,” I say sheepishly.

He takes me to the cabin quickly leaving me to Nadia. I’m too embarrassed and sleepy to talk. She has me drink some water and eat some bread and cheese. As soon as hit the bed I fall asleep, I don’t even hear her leave.


	54. Closing the Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy closes the Breach but the celebration is cut short....

I don’t see Solas for the next few days…thankfully after making a fool of myself. Cullen and I have been helping the templar veterans to prepare for closing the breach. I steel myself and concentrate on the preparations. 

Once preparations are complete, we head back to the temple of sacred ashes. Once we arrive at the breach, I see Solas looking at me. He walks over to me, “Are you ready?” he asks concern showing on his face.

I nod my mark is already flaring due to the proximity of the breach. Cassandra walks over and looks at me questioningly. I nod at her to let her know I’m ready.

“Templars!” she calls out.

“Focus past the Herald!” Solas commands. Creators! He’s so regal giving orders as if it is second nature to him, a far cry from the humble apostate. Who is this man? “Let her will draw from you,” he orders. I pull my attention from Solas to what I need to do.

I walk forward with the mark in front of me into the outer layers of the breach. I feel the fade all around me. It sizzles over my skin without burning me. I shudder at the sensation but push forward. Until I feel I can go no further.

I hear the templars as they drop, driving their swords into the ground. I feel the combine energy, massive, unending it seems. I concentrate on the energy bringing it to a point and building it, holding it and letting the power collect and escalate until I feel I can’t hold any more. I force it into the breach. I feel energy all around me streaks of fade lightening go off making my skin tingle and buzz even more. For a long moment, I push as the energy pulses through me. The breach gets brighter and brighter. Suddenly there is a loud explosion and I am knocked back ward. I land hard with a grunt, stunned. Gathering myself, I look behind me and see everyone was knocked down. Cassandra gets to her feet, pushing people out of the way to get to me. I sit up and she grabs my arm helping me to my feet.  
“You did it,” she gasps. I look up and the breach is gone. 

I hear Cullen walk up beside and turn to face him. He is looking at me shock. “I can’t believe you could take so much,” He says in awe. 

I look up to inspect the sky. There is still a swirling scar in the sky but the rift is gone and the breach is as well. The angry green glow is gone. Suddenly a roar fills the air, I realize it’s cheering. I turn to see almost everyone cheering with swords raised into the air. I look at Solas to find him staring at me will ill-concealed astonishment. He sees me looking and schools his face quickly. He gives me small smile and nods.

Upon returning to Haven there is a party in progress. Music dancing and whole lot of food and drink, Josephine has been busy. The mages that have joined and templars are dancing together. Even Adan is in good spirits laughing. I smile at the scene, perhaps there is a way for everyone to get along after all. Cassandra walks over to join me.

“Solas confirms the heavens are scarred but calm. The breach is sealed,” She says looking at the partiers.

“We’ve reports of lingering rifts, and many questions remain, but this is a victory,” she adds with a smile watching the celebration.

“Word of your heroism has spread,” she says turning to look at me.

“You know how many were involved,” I reply,” luck just put me at the center.”

“A strange kind of luck,” she smirks wryly, “I’m not sure if we need more or less.”

“But you are right, this was victory of alliance, one of few in recent memory” she says thoughtfully looking at the partiers with an amused smile,“With the breach closed, that alliance will need new focus.” 

Sound I hear another sound, marching, the warning bells of Haven are ringing. I look out toward the mountains and see an army coming toward Haven. I see Cullen running toward us. “Forces approaching! To Arms!” He shouts.

People are running everywhere. “We must get to the gate,” Cassandra says grabbing her sword. I nod wordlessly and run with her. Varric, Solas and Iron Bull meet us at the gates.

“I guess celebratory drinks are on hold,” Bull says sarcastically.

“I knew it was too easy,” puffs Varric.

“This bodes poorly,” Solas adds shaking his head.

“Cullen?” Cassandra asks quickly.

“One WatchGuard reporting, it’s a massive force, the bulk over the mountain” he informs us quickly.

“Under what banner?” Josephine asks.

“None,” Cullen answers curtly.

“None?” Josephine repeats with astonishment.

Suddenly there is a pounding on the gates. I see magic flash below the gate. “If someone could open this, I’d appreciate it,” says a thickly accented voice.  
I walk over to the gate and a soldier opens it. I see a man with an impossibly perfect mustache crouching in the middle of a bunch of dead people. He slams his staff into the ground and attempts to stand and we run toward him.

“I’m here to warn you, fashionably late, I’m afraid,” He tries to stand and I run over and help him to his feet letting him lean on me. “Mite exhausted, don’t mind me,” he says trying to shrug me off but looking at my worried expression, he relaxes and allows himself to lean on me.

"My name is Dorian Pavus, and I bring grave news from Redcliffe…an army of mages behind me,” he explains, “They are under the command of the Venatori, in service to something called the elder one.” He turns pointing to a woman. “The woman is Calpernia. She commands the Venatori for that …elder one.”

I look to where he is pointing my eyes glowing in the darkness, I see a human woman and beside her a …humanoid creature, distorted misshapen.

“They were already marching on Haven I risked my life to get here first,” Dorian says. 

“You have my thanks,” I say flashing him a quick smile, “Cullen, give me a plan, anything?”   
“Haven is no fortress, if we are to withstand this monster we must control the battle,” he says wisely. “Get out there and hit that force,” he says pointing at the trebuchet, “Use everything you can.”

With that he draws his sword, the metallic clang rings ominously. “Soldiers, gather the villagers,” he orders, “fortify and watch for advance forces. Inquisition! With the herald!” he turns bringing his sword out in front of him holding it high and proud, “for your lives! For all of us!”

I realize that how truly the heart of a general and warrior beats within Cullen and am in awe for a moment. I shake the thought from my head and run to the ballistae.


	55. The Fight Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who is the elder one? and why?

We fight any mages and venatori that try to kill the soldiers who are trying to set up the trebuchets. So glad Cullen had these built, I think, remembering the soldier who was complaining about building them.

We set them off causing an avalanche that takes out Calpernia’s forces. The victory horn sounds and cheer go up everywhere.  
Suddenly I hear a growl, I look up and fireball hits a trebuchet, followed by the flapping wings. By the dread wolf, it’s a blasted dragon! It’s glowing red I wonder if it’s an archdemon.

“Everyone to the gates,” I order. As we head to the gate I see Harritt, trying unsuccessfully to get into his house. Bull destroys the crates blocking his way and he grabs what he needs. Once he is clear we run to the gates. 

“Move it! Move it!” yells Cullen urging us to run faster we race inside and he closes the gate. “We need everyone back at the chantry!” He explains quickly, “that is the only building that might hold against… that beast.”

I look at him in understanding.He has a disgusted, defeated look on his face. “At this point, just make them work for it.”

We move quickly through the village killing venatori and managing to save, Adan, Mineave, Seggrit, and Flissa before heading to the chantry. As we head up the steps, I see Quartermaster Threnn fighting off a Venatori attack. We help her defeat them and head into the chantry ourselves.  
Chancellor Roderick is at the door obviously wounded urging us on. “Move! Keep going! The chantry is your shelter!”

We race in and Dorian catches the wounded chancellor and walks him over to chair. “Brave man,” Dorian says, “he stood against a Venatori.”  
I look at Chancellor surprised.

“Briefly, I am no templar,” he admits.

Cullen is walking toward me. “Herald! Our position is not good! That dragon took back any time you bought us. There has been no communication, no demands, only advance after advance,” he says with a curious look on his face.

“There was no bargaining with the mages either,” Dorian informs us, “This elder one takes what it wants.” He walks over to use studying me. “From what I gathered at Redcliffe, it marched all this way to take your Herald,” he says.

“If you have any idea why he’s after me, I’m all ears…so to speak,” I deadpan. Dorian smiles amused and Solas smirks slightly.

“Besides taking the templars, I’ve no idea what would incur this much wrath,” Dorian says honestly. “And such promising start too, with the avalanche,” he chuckles, “Too bad trebuchets still aren’t an option.”

“They are, if we turn the last of them to the mountain above us,” Cullen says thoughtfully.

“We’re overrun, to hit the enemy, we’d bury Haven,” I say shocked at the suggestion.

“This is not survivable now,” Cullen states firmly, “the only choice left is how spitefully we end it.” 

Dorian steps toward Cullen with a look of disgust on his face. “Well that’s unacceptable; I didn’t race here to have you drop rocks on my head.”

“Should we submit? Let him kill us?” Cullen rants. The two men stand face to face staring each other down.

“Dying is typically a last resort, not first!” Dorian retorts, “For a templar, you think like a blood mage.”

“There is a path,” Chancellor Roderick pipes in. We all turn to look at him. “You wouldn’t know it was there, unless you made the summer pilgrimage, as I have, the people can escape,” he explains.

“She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could …tell you,” he muses.

“What are you on about Roderick?” I ask curiously.

“It was a whim that I walked the path,” he says remembering, “I did not mean to start it was overgrown.”

“Now with so many in the conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers…I don’t know Herald,” he says sadly meeting my eyes.

I realize it’s the first time he’s ever referred to me as the herald and not been a sarcastic ass. He holds my gaze, in a softened thoughtful manner.

“If this simple memory can save us,” he continues thoughtfully, “this could be more than mere accident, you could be more.” 

I look at the wounded man, appreciatively, and although he and I haven’t been friends or even cordial to each other I find myself wishing I could heal him. I know that it would leave me depleted, and I need my strength for fighting. I nod gratefully, “Thank you chancellor,” I say softly taking his hand a giving it a small squeeze. Roderick gives me a small pained smile. 

“What about it Cullen? Will it work?” I ask turning to face him.

“Possibly, if he shows us the path,” Cullen says thoughtfully, “But what of your escape?”

I steel myself turning to look at Cullen. Seeing my will he nods slowly in understanding. I see Dorian looking at me with an expression of surprise and respect.

“Perhaps you can surprise the elder one,” Dorian says with astonishment.

Cullen is already moving. “Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the chantry! Move!”

“Herald,” says the chancellor getting my attention and placing a hand gently on my arm, “If you were meant for this, if the inquisition was meant for this, I pray for you.”

I lean over to Dorian. “Please take care of him,” I whisper. He nods in understanding.

A small group of soldier runs toward us. “They will load the trebuchets,” Cullen offers, looking over to me, “Keep the Elder One’s attention until we are above the tree line.”

He grabs my arm pulling me into a quick hug and whispers. “If we are to have a chance, if you are to have a chance, make that thing hear you.”  
I step back and nod. Then head out the chantry door.


	56. Corypheus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy meets the elder one...

We quickly leave the chantry hoping to give the people of Haven time to evacuate.“Time to get loud!” raves Bull excitedly running toward a group of venatori.

“I understand what we are doing,” Solas says thoughtfully between spells, “however I not used to drawing attention to myself.”

“Yea, getting the attention of a dragon, sounds like something Hawke would do,” banters Varric between shots.

We clear all the venatori we can on our way to the last trebuchet. Grand Enchanter Fiona and her lackeys were waiting for us. I run to position the trebuchet between waves of fighters. As soon as the last of them fall, I look up seeing the dragon swooping down. “Move! Now!” I command as the dragon attacks with hot fiery breathe. I dive for cover but am knocked over by the blast. 

I roll over realizing I hit my head my companions are nowhere to be seen. I see a figure walking through the fire. The creature thing I saw earlier on the mountain. It’s creepier in person I think as I stand. The dragon lands on the other side of me shaking the ground and effectively blocking any escape. It steps toward me roaring. I can feel and smell the heat in its breath. It rises up as if to come at me. 

Well, if I’m about to become a dragon’s meal I hope that this damn mark gives it indigestion. 

“Enough” the creature yells at the dragon and it stands down.

I turn to the creature. It looks like a darkspawn but has a more humanoid shape. Its face is twisted, warped and marled, as if it was put together by inhuman means. Its long arms gracefully move down into impossibly long fingers with talons. Its wearing pauldrons and no chest piece, in fact it almost looks like you can see into its chest as the skin is missing in places. It wears leg armor covered by some sort of skirt.

“Pretender, you toy with forces beyond your ken. No more,” it says.

“Whatever you are I am not afraid!” I state firmly. At this point, the dragon scares me more, than creepy does.

The creature smirks, “Words mortal hurl at the darkness, and once they were mine… they are always lies.”

Well he obviously misunderstood that.

“Know me, know what you have pretended to be,” he rants, “exalt the elder one, the will that is Corypheus.”

Oh so he has a name besides the elusive elder one, great.

“You will kneel,” he commands.

Great another pompous prig and this one has a damn dragon at his beck and call. I shake my head before replying, “You’ll get nothing out of me!”

He chuckles. “You will resist, you always resist, and it matters not.”

“I am here for the anchor, and the process of removing begins now,” he says holding a red orb in his hand.

I quickly deduce what he his calling the anchor is my mark. The mark starts flaring as he tries to remove it. He has stripped me of almost all mana. I drop to my knees weak. He starts pulling on the anchor, it hurts. I try not to grimace or show weakness but the pain is too much.

“It’s your fault, herald,” taunts Corypheus, “you interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying you stole its purpose.” He steps toward as his orb glows even more angry red. “I know not how you survived,” he says slightly astonished. “But what marks you as touched, what you flail at rifts,” he pauses for effect.

“I crafted to assault the very heavens,” He rants angrily, “and you used the anchor to undo all my work, the gall!”

“Then…I’m glad…it attached to me…” I gasp defiantly.

He pulls hard on anchor and I drop even further my stomach is now my knees I’m in agony. “What …is this… thing… meant to do?” I manage to ask gritting my teeth.

“It is meant to bring certainly, where there is none,” he claims, “for you, the certainty that I would always come for it.”He strides over to me grabbing my arm and holding me up, my feet dangle in the air. I briefly think of Solas, I should have told him how I feel, regret hits me, but my thoughts are interrupted. “I once breached the fade in the name of another,” Corypheus informs me, “to serve the old gods of the empire in person.”

Old gods, tevinter? Elven? My fear should be in the forefront but my mind is racing. 

“I found only chaos and corruption,” he rants, “Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more! I gathered the will to return, under my own name, to champion a withered tevinter and correct this blighted world.” 

Tevinter then, I note quickly.

“Beg that I succeed for I have seen the throne of the gods and it was empty!” he seethes.

The throne of the gods? He must meant the humans Maker. Before I can ponder further I am thrown up against the trebuchet. I hit my head pretty hard and try to shake it off slinking down. My mark flares angrily.

“The anchor is permanent,” he says disgustedly, “you have spoiled it with your stumbling. So be it,I will start again, find another way to give this world a nation…and god… it requires.”

His calmness is more unnerving than his ranting; I look around for a weapon finding a sword. Better than nothing I guess. I need to buy more time.  
“And you. I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die,” he decides.

I look over and see the handle to the trebuchet ready to go, taking the sword in both hands. I look defiantly at Corypheus.

“Your arrogance blinds you,” I state slowly and calmly trying to buy a bit more time, “good to know.” I see a flare go off behind them, thank goodness, that is my signal. “If I’m dying,” I claim, “it’s not today!” I kick the handle setting off the trebuchet.

Corypheus looks confused for a minute as he watches the trebuchet go off. I sneer and then run. I don’t look back. I hear the dragon roar in anger as I jump off the landing where the trebuchet is. I hit and hear something smash. I fall and everything goes black.


	57. Alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battered and worn Izzy attempt to find the others....

I wake and find myself lying on snow. I reach up to touch my aching head; there are two good sized contusions. I probably have a concussion or two I think wryly sitting up. My ribs hurt and realize I must have broken some in the fall …where I am I?

I look up and around me. I have landed on a pile of snow (that thankfully broke my fall and kept me breaking anything else no doubt) and seem to be in cave of sorts probably one of the many mining caves around Haven. I can dimly see that the avalanche has covered the opening I must have fallen through. I slowly stand holding my burning chest. I realize in amazement that nothing else seems to broken. However, I don’t have the strength to heal myself. The next thing I notice is that I’m soaked. I’m far enough underground that I hear water dripping. I'm unsurprised to find myself almost soaking wet.I see an exit on the one side of this rounded cave and gingerly walk myself toward it.

The cave opens into a corridor of sorts, yes this was a mining area, I decide. There must be an entrance somewhere. I smile wryly with a bit of hope at the thought, as the corridor opens into an area with 3 more corridors going of it. Before I can decide which way to go my mark flares in warning, I stop and look. I see two despair demons in the room.

I panic momentarily realizing that I’m too weak to even cast a simple spell. They haven’t seen me yet so I lay flat against the wall trying to come up with a plan, ignoring the flaring pain in my chest. I decide to try draining the demons. I figure at the least it will kill them and at the most it might give me some much needed strength and mana.

I turn and walk forward holding the mark out toward the demons I pull. I feel their energy, twisted, angry and a foul taste in my mouth. I wonder briefly if this is what Varric tasted when he mentions he had ham from the Anderfels that tasted like despair. These creatures must be weak, I conclude as they disappear I realize that the little bit of energy and mana they had doesn’t do much to help…sigh…I guess I won’t be healing myself any time soon.  
Looking down the side corridors going off of this room; they seem to end abruptly in the dim light. So I continue forward to the corridor off the other end of the room. The corridor is long and it twists and turns until finally I see light.

So there is a light at the end of the tunnel, I snicker wryly and then am reminded painfully not to do that.  
I step out of the cave and the swirling snow and cold takes my breath away as I'm still slightly damp. By the dread wolf’s ass it’s frigid!   
I debate for a moment going back into the cave as it is warmer and I am already wet from my melting landing pad, but I decide against it knowing I can’t stay there forever and I need to find the rest of the people at Haven.

I concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other in almost a meditative state, ignoring the freezing cold the best I can. I see a something in the distance and walk toward it, it seems to take forever to get to it and it is an old campfire, no embers exist. At least I feel I’m headed in right direction, I reason.   
I set back out again as I was, I feel my hands and feet have gone numb, I’m stumbling more as the cold seeps into the very core of me. The snow is deeper now and I’m so tired. 

“Da’asha,” I hear Solas say I lift my head and look around. I realize quickly I’m in the fade. I look for him but see no sign of him.  
“You must wake up!” He says urgently, “you’ll die! Emma lath!”

I wake startled and feel the cold and exhaustion hit me. I know he’s right I need to keep moving. I pull myself back to standing and stagger forward with all of my remaining strength. I keep moving it takes a mammoth effort to put one foot in front of the other, all my concentration. I no longer shiver with the chill. I realize that I’m so cold most of my body is numb. 

Suddenly I hear voices or I think I may be delirious. I see Cullen running toward me, shouting, “Thank the maker!” I stumble forward and then everything fades to black.

Translations:  
Emma lath- my love


	58. The Dawn Will Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy wakes up to everyone arguing...

I awaken again to the sound of arguing. “What would you tell them?” Cullen asks angrily, “This isn’t what we asked them to do!”

“We cannot simply ignore this!” Cassandra retorts, “We must find a way!”

“And who put you in charge!” rages Cullen, “we need consensus or we have nothing!”

“Please! We must use reason,” Josephine pleads, “without the infrastructure of the Inquisition we are hobbled.”

“That can’t come from nowhere!” counters Cullen.

“She didn’t say it could!” Leliana says defensively.

“Enough, this is getting us nowhere!” shouts Cassandra walking off disgustedly

“Well we’re agreed on that much!” Cullen replies heatedly stalking away.

Mother Giselle is sitting by me. “Shh, you need to rest,” she says concern showing in her eyes.

“They’ve been at for hours,” I complain rubbing my head.

“They have that luxury, thanks to you,” she says gently, “the enemy could not follow and with time to doubt they turn to blame.”  
“Infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus” she adds sadly.

“The only thing that yelling gets us, is a headache,” I retort. “Another headache,” I add rubbing my head.

Her mouth quirks up briefly at my jest as she replies, “they know, but our situation…your situation…is complicated.” I nod prompting her to continue. “Our leader struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand…and fall,” She explains patiently, “and now we see her return.”

I slowly sit up to face her; my ribs are healed thankfully, probably by Solas. I take a deep breathe grateful I can. My body feels battered and sore.

“The more the enemy is beyond us the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained,” She continues gently looking at me concerned. “That is hard to accept, no? What we have been called to endure? What we perhaps, must come to believe?” she finishes softly.

That I am some herald. 

“I escaped the avalanche… barely, perhaps,” I say my thoughts flashing to Solas, “but I didn’t die.”

“Of course and the dead cannot return from across the veil. But the people know what they saw.” She says patiently, “or perhaps what the needed to see. The maker works in both the moment and how it is remembered. Can we truly know the heavens aren’t with us?” 

Can we truly know they are? I look at the older woman. I don’t believe in their “Maker”. This is ridiculous. Corypheus made it clear that my being here the mark was an accident. That is more believable to me than some uncaring apathetic human god deity marked me to save the people. To me it would be more believable that Andraste somehow made this happen. At least she was a person at one time. But even that thought is just ludicrous. I respect Mother Giselle but all this, maker this, maker that stuff is getting to me.

“You saw Corypheus,” I say changing the subject, “What do you think of his claims of assaulting the heavens?”

“Scripture says the Magisters, tevinter servants of old false gods, entered the fade to reach the golden city the seat of the maker” she says simply.

Of course any god but the maker is false to the chantry.

“For their crime, they were cast out as darkspawn,” she continues, “their hubris is why we suffer the blight, and why the maker turned from us.” I give her steady firm glance. “If such is the claim of Corypheus, he is a monster beyond imagining,” she says horrified.

Well the last part of that thought is true enough. I nod. “All mankind continues to suffer for that sin,” she says sadly, “if even shred of that is true, all the more reason Andraste would choose someone to rise against him.”

Ok I can see the point of that as I am well aware there are powerful forces we do not yet understand. I don’t know who the woman was in the rift. “Corypheus said he found only corruption and emptiness, nothing golden,” I offer candidly.

“Perhaps these are lies he must tell himself, rather than accept the scorn of the maker, I know I could not bear such,” She replies sadly.

And here we are back at the damn maker. I see no point to this, if the maker was real and he left, why in hell would the people worship an uncaring god, who seems to stand for nothing? At least with elven gods we know what and who they stand for. This state of limbo the humans put themselves in trying to appease a god they know has forsaken them just perplexes me. We know what happened to our gods, they are sealed away. That is a far cry from indifference. We revere our gods in the hope that one day they will return, with the thought that they wish to return. Although I don’t exactly agree with our lore, it makes more sense than the humans and their Maker.

I look into the Clerics face and decide to go a different path. Arguing about the merits of what they believe is not the answer here.

“All of this happened because of fanatics, and arguments about the next world,” I say softly thinking out loud. “It’s time we started believing in this one,” I state firmly.

I stand up rubbing my aching neck and walk out of the shelter. I see Cassandra pouring over a map, Cullen is rubbing the back of his head as he tends to do in moments of anxiety, and Leliana and Josephine are sitting together by the fire.

I start to walk toward them and I hear someone start to sing, “Shadows fall, and hope has fled.” I turn and see Mother Giselle walking toward me singing in a deep contralto, “Steel your heart, the dawn will come .”

“The night is long, and the path is dark,” Leliana lifts her head and Josephine perks up.

“Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come,” I see Cassandra look up from her map.

“The Shepard’s lost, and his home is far,” Leliana joins in the singing with her beautiful soprano and I understand exactly why she is sometimes called the Nightingale.

“Keep to the stars, the dawn will come,” I notice many others stepping forward and singing.

“The night is dark,” I hear a beautiful tenor join in and I look to see Cullen has started singing as well. How about that who knew he had a lovely singing voice. I grin inwardly.

“and the path is dark, look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come,” I see many more people come forward singing and some of them drop to a knee, in front of me.

I’m not sure what to make of this but they keep singing.

“Bare your blade, and raise it high, stand your ground the dawn will come,” I look over and see Dorian crouching beside Chancellor Roderick. I nod and he shakes his head sadly. I close my eyes as tears prickle behind the surface and will them away.   
“The night is long, and the path is dark, look to the sky, and one day soon, the dawn will come.” The people finish singing the hymn, at least I think it’s a hymn and I look over to see Solas gazing at me with intensity.

Mother Giselle walks over to me. “It’s all one world, Herald, all that changes is our place in it,” she says gently gesturing to the Chancellor.

She leaves me then and Solas comes to stand beside me. “A word?” he asks with nod, indicating a direction away from the camp so we can talk in private.  
 


	59. The Orb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy has a chat with Solas about Cory's orb

I follow him to just outside the camp. He walks lightly almost regally over to a torch and lights it gracefully with veilfire. His demeanor is more confident than usual almost arrogant. Similar to when he was commanding the templar forces. I find this to be intriguing. “Humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond counting,” he says approvingly.

I smile in return and stay silent waiting for him to continue.

“The threat Corypheus wields? The orb he carries? It is ours,” He admits dropping his eyes. 

I am not too surprised after what the Keeper told me about my mark. I keep my face schooled and patiently wait for him to on when he doesn’t I prod gently. “Is this the artifact that created the breach?” 

He nods approvingly at my deduction. It’s also the artifact that created my mark. I muse, going over my previous conversation with the keeper. I basically have some of the powers that an old elven god has (according to the keepers knowledge) but does he realize that?

“Corypheus used the orb to open the breach,” he explains, “unlocking it must have been what caused the explosion at the conclave.”  
“We must find out how he survived…and prepare for their reaction, when they learn the orb is of the elven people,” he directs.

My mind is spinning. How does he know so much about this orb? All of the sudden all elven are his people. Upon finding artifacts of earlier time he would say they were artifacts of his people, leaving me and present elves out of the equation. In the talk with the spirit she referred to me at first as his mortal friend and then the Fen’Harel joke later. He also knew how to control the abilities of the mark and if the mark was created by the orb…he knows way more about the orb then he is telling. I am a bit suspicious of this. I shiver at the thought.

Solas looks concerned. “Are you cold, Da’asha? I know you are not quite well yet.”

I nod playing it off and he grabs a cloak from a pack nearby and wraps it around me. “Alright, what is it and how do you know about it?” I ask pointedly. I have an idea what it is but I want him to say it. I can play dumb for a while.

He seems a bit surprised at my reaction.

“Such things were foci, said to channel power from our gods. Some were dedicated to specific members of our pantheon.” He explains.

I quickly run through my discussion with the keeper “They are powerful orbs that belonged to the creators and the forgotten ones, these orbs had powers similar to what you now possess.”   
“And?” I prompt him.

“All that remains are references in ruins, and faint visions of memory in the fade, echoes of a dead empire,” he continues.

“But however Corypheus came to it…” he starts firmly….but I see a slight twitch in his jaw it’s almost imperceptible…Mythal’s fabulous bosom !!!!! He has a tell!!!! Thank you Varric!!…He isn’t telling everything.

“The orb is elven, and with it Corypheus threatens the heart of human faith,” Solas states. 

I nod because that is true and I have to give, some respect for the fact that the chantry has brought so many countries and peoples together even though I don’t believe in the maker. I sigh. “They trust me now, perhaps it will be enough, however it’s more likely that some will find fault with elves anyway.”

“Faith tends to make martyrs of its champions,” he sighs looking at me with an intense look, “we must be above suspicion and take every advantage to increase that trust. Faith in you is growing. We must have room for that faith to grow.”

He steps toward me searching my face with concern. “Would you join me in the Fade, there is something I wish to show you,” he requests.   
I nod in agreement. He walks over to a pile of wood and makes a fire, and then he uses fire to melt the snow and dry the ground nearby. He walks back over to his pack and takes out a few more blanket and cloaks. Creators, where does he find all the cloaks? He lays some of the fabric on the ground for comfort and sits down.

“Garas, are you ready?” He asks coming over and taking my arm I’m feeling a bit worn out both physically and mentally. I nod as he walks me walk to the blanket and gingerly to the ground. I lay down and he draws the remaining blankets and cloaks up over us. He gently takes my hand and says, “I will find you.” My eyes close and I rest.

I feel Solas’ presence before I see him. “Andaran atish’an, Hahren,” I say smiling.

“You are becoming more perceptive,” he notes smiling, “shall we go for a walk?” I smile up at him and nod. He parts the veil to another part of the mountains and shows me an amazing view.

“It’s beautiful,” I breathe.

“By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it…changed you,” he says slowly as we start to walk. “Scout to the north,” he directs, “Be their guide.”  
We continue hiking for some time.

“There is a place that waits for a force to hold it,” he says solemnly.

I look at him questioningly.

“This way,” he leads, “There is a place where the inquisition can build…grow.”

I am still confused but I say nothing and listen. As we hike to top of the hill. My eyes widen in wonder at the panorama that spreads out in front of me. It’s a fortress and castle combine. It’s beautiful.

“Tarasyl’an Tel’as,” breathes Solas, looking at the massive fortress.

“Tarasyl’an Tel’as,” I repeat and then translate into common, “where the sky is held back.”

I turn to Solas who is standing beside me. “How did you know it was here?” I ask curiously.

“It’s one of many places I visited in the fade,” he says shortly. The tell is back as well. I don’t feel as if he is outright lying but I do feel as if he knows more than what he’s saying.

I think to question him further but decide against it perhaps he will tell me more when he is ready.

“You know we can’t call it that, the humans would completely butcher the pronunciation,” I tease lightly.

He grins and nods at my assessment. “You are right, we should name it, Skyhold,” he says smirking.

“However, Tarasyl’an Tel’as, sounds much more mysterious,” I say dreamily.

Much like a certain mage I know, who called me Emma lath in the fade.


	60. I am Inquisitor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and the people of Haven make it Skyhold....I know only took me 60 chapters :)

I lead the people of Haven to Skyhold using the path and information that Solas gave me. Once we arrive, Josephine, Cullen, Cassandra and Leliana set to work contacting merchants getting supplies and repairing the fortress. I am reunited with Nadia and Tasallan, and am thankful they survived the attack on Haven.   
I’m basically left to my own devices for some time. I spend my time resting and I have a fade meeting with keeper to update her on everything that has happened.  
About a week after our arrival I walk out into the lower courtyard and see Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra talking. Cassandra waves me over. I walk over toward them and everyone scatters except Cassandra. Strange, there is an excitement in the air but I’m unsure as to why.

“They arrive daily from every settlement in region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage,” Cassandra says in greeting. She gestures to the steps leading to the upper courtyard and I walk with her. “If word has reached these people it will have reached the elder one,” she says practically as she quickens her pace. “We have walls and numbers to put up a fight here,” she continues giving me a sidelong glance, “but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated. However we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you,” she says earnestly stopping to turn and look at me.

She’s too damn serious.  
“I know it wasn’t my elvish looks or charm,” I tease. She smirks for a moment. “He wanted this,” I say more seriously letting my mark flare, “and now it’s useless to him so he wants me dead, that’s it.”

“The anchor has power,” Cassandra agrees, “but it’s not why you are still standing here.” She gestures to the next staircase. “Your decisions let us heal the sky,” she says firmly, “Your determination brought us out of Haven.” She stops and turns to look at me intensely. “You are that creatures rival because of what you did,” she continues sternly, “and we know it. All of us." She turns to continue her ascent, "The Inquisition requires a leader: the one who has already been leading it,” she finishes as we hit the turn in the stairway.

I see Leliana standing there holding a sword in a rather reverent manner with both hands in a horizontal position. I’m confused human ritual of some sort?  
I look out over the stairway and into the courtyard. I see the people of Skyhold gathered as if waiting for something. They are all looking at me as if they are expecting me to do something. I blush not knowing what to do. Then I see Solas standing far back smiling.

“You,” Cassandra says simply.

“I…don’t know what to say.” I mumble blushing under all the scrutiny.

“Say that you will not make me, regret this,” Cassandra deadpans, as the corners of her mouth twitch.

“If you’re unsure than why do it?” I ask politely.

“Because I believe this was meant to be,” she explains smiling gently down at me, “that without you there would be no Inquisition. What that means for the future, how you lead us that is entirely up to you.”

Leliana steps forward with the sword, pleading with eyes for me to take it. I glance again at crowd has been gathered in the courtyard. This is a set up! I mean seriously what if I don’t want to do this. There is no way to gracefully say no. I take the sword looking at it; I have to admit it is beautifully crafted. Do I really want the responsibility of this? I sigh inwardly realizing that I really don’t have much choice as I cannot stand by and let Corypheus take over. It would be cowardly of me not to accept this. I remember what Solas said about the orb being of elven make.

“I will lead us against Corypheus and I will be an ambassador,” I state firmly, “I am a Dalish elf and mage standing for all of Thedas. The Inquisition is for all!”

“Wherever you lead us,” Cassandra says dutifully.

I am slightly shocked at her humble demeanor.

“Have our people been told?” Cassandra calls out.

Josephine steps forward. “They have, and soon the world!”

“Commander,” Cassandra calls out again, “will they follow?”

Cullen springs into action walking in front of the people, “Inquisition, will you follow?” I hear a roar of cheering.

“Will you fight?” he rallies. The cheering gets louder.

Will we triumph? He shouts over the din. The cheering is almost deafening at this point.

“Your leader, Your Herald, Your Inquisitor,” he yells in a rallying cry over the crowd raising his sword to me.

I feel I’m supposed to something but I don’t know what. I look at Cassandra and she seems to be waiting with small smile on her face. I quickly turn to Leliana.

“Hold up the sword,” she says gesturing with her arm.

I quickly raise the sword with one hand over my head taking what I hope is a victorious stance. I do feel a bit silly as I do so. Once everything is calm outside we head into the main building of Skyhold. Leliana slips beside me grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze. I grin at her. 

“You did well,” she says smiling.

“So this is where it begins,” Cullen states seriously.

“It began in the courtyard, this is where we turn that promise into action,” Leliana says simply.

“But what do we do?” asks Josephine, “We know nothing about this Corypheus except he wanted your mark.”

“Corypheus wants to restore Tevinter,” I offer, “is this a prelude to a war with the Imperium?”

“I got the feeling that we are dealing with extremists,” Cullen says thoughtfully, “not the vanguard of a true invasion.”

“Tevinter is not the Imperium of a thousand years ago,” Josephine notes stepping carefully over the rubble, “what Corypheus yearns to restore no longer exists.”

“Though they would shed no tears if the south fell to chaos, I am certain,” she adds wryly.

“Could his dragon really be an archdemon?” I ask curiously, “What would that mean?”

“It would mean the beginning of another blight,” Leliana says with concern.

“We’ve seen no other darkspawn than Corypheus himself,” Josephine notes, “perhaps it’s not an archdemon at all, but something different?”

“Whatever it is, it’s dangerous,” Cullen says anxiously, “commanding such a creature gives Corypheus an advantage we can’t ignore.”

“Corypheus said he wanted to enter the black city, that his would make him a god,” I inform them.

“If he is willing to tear this world apart to reach the next it won’t matter if he is wrong,” Leliana observes.

“What if he is not wrong and he finds some other way into the fade…” Cullen worries out loud.

“Then he gains the power he seeks,” Leliana says thoughtfully, “or unleashes catastrophe on us all.” Leliana turns to face me. “We do have one advantage,” Leliana says cunningly, “we know what he intends to do next.”

We look at her waiting for to explain. “When you were at Therinfall you discovered a plot to kill Empress Celene,” she explains.

“Imagine the chaos that would cause with his army…” Josephine starts.

“An army he’s growing,” growls Cullen, “the envy demon gloated about a massive force of demons.”

“Corypheus could conquer the entire south of Thedas, god or no god,” Josephine admits.

“I’d feel a lot better if we knew more about what we are dealing with,” sighs Leliana.

“I know someone who might be able to help with that,” Varric says walking into the room.

“Everyone acting so inspirational jogged my memory and I sent a message to an old friend,” he offers.

“She’s crossed paths with Corypheus before, and may know more about what he’s doing. She can help,” He says cautiously.

“I’m always looking for new allies,” I say smiling, “introduce me.”

“Parading around might…cause a fuss,” Varric says warily, “it’s better to meet on the battlements. Trust me it’s complicated.”

And with that he leaves.

“Well then, we stand ready to move on both of these concerns,” says Josephine happily.

“I know one thing, if Varric brought who I think he has, Cassandra is going to kill him” Leliana states worriedly.

“There is one other matter,” I say taking a deep breathe.

They all look at me. 

“The orb that Corypheus carries,” I say stumbling over the words, “it is…it has come to my attention that it is elven in origin, and the same type of magic created my mark.”

Cullen and Josephine looked shocked, Leliana takes in stride.

“I wanted you to hear it from me,” I explain quickly.

“If it is too much of an issue I will step down as Inquisitor,” I offer.

“You will do no such thing,” Leliana says hotly, “the elven people are not to blame for this misuse of magic.”

“It could have been of tevinter origin for all we knew and your honesty, about the matter just proves, the person you are,” Cullen says proudly.

“Well this isn’t going to do much for your public relations, but it is better out in the open, I will see if I can turn it around or at the very least do damage control, after all it’s a Tevinter magister holding the orb,” Josephine says smiling diplomatically. 

I smile at the three of them gratefully. 

“On your order inquisitor,” Cullen says smiling.

“Let’s get to work,” I say grinning.


	61. Dorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy finally has the getting to know you talk with Dorian

Skyhold seems to be shaping up into the beautiful fortress it once was but we still have a long way to go. I note walking through the main hall. I decide to go the library for research purposes, hoping there might be something there to shed some light on who built Skyhold. I head up the steps into the library and see Dorian looking through the books. He glances at me as he rifles through the tomes. 

“Brilliant isn’t it?” He says cheerily.

I’m confused as to what he’s referring to so I say nothing.

“One minute you’re trying to restore order in a world gone mad,” He says happily sarcastic, “and that should be enough for anyone to handle, yes?” He continues looking through the tomes. “Then, out of nowhere an archdemon kicks you in the head;” He continues soliloquizing, “What you thought this would be easy?”

I look at him curiously wondering if he's gone mad for a moment. “No, I was just hoping you wouldn’t crush our village like an anthill,” He answers himself.

I giggle helplessly. “Sorry about that! Archdemons like to crush, you know, can’t be helped!” he offers facetiously.  
I giggle harder. Dorian turns to face me with a small smile. “I suppose proper introductions are called for now that we aren’t running for our lives,” he says more seriously. “Dorian of house Pavus, most recently of the Tevinter Imperium,” he announces quickly with a slight bow.

I nod in acknowledgement. “I was at Redcliffe when the Venatori assumed command of your southern mages. I only wish I could have given more warning,” he says sadly.

“What you did for us at Haven was very brave,” I say honestly with a small smile.

He looks at me for moment looking for any sign of falseness seeing none he smiles. “It was, wasn’t it, throwing my lot in with the underdogs, that’s me!” he grins cheekily. His facial expression changes darkly.“I always assumed this elder one behind the venatori was a magister, but this …is something else completely. In tevinter they say the chantry’s tales of Magisters starting the blight are just that, tales,” he muses. “But here we are. One of those very Magisters, a darkspawn."

“We only know what Corypheus claims to be,” I offer.

“True, he might be a convincing liar, or delusional, or insane,” he says agreeably, “but how many delusional maniacs are going to have that knowledge? He broke open the fade!”

I stay silent as it seems he needs to talk.

“I knew what I was taught couldn’t be the whole truth, but I assumed there had to be a kernel of it. Somewhere,” He continues irritated,"But no it was us all along. We destroyed the world.”

“You didn’t do anything. Those men did. Thousands of years ago,” I say defensively.

“True, except that one of them is up and walking around right now,” he retorts, “Not to mention I have idiot country men who would happily follow him down that path again.” He steps toward me. “I have no intention of letting Corypheus win,” he says hotly, “not without someone from Tevinter standing against him.” He realizes he's almost shouting and takes a step back.“If it’s all the same to you,” he offers a bit calmer, “I’d like to stay and help the inquisition.”

“You’d really fight your countrymen?” I ask shocked.

“Southerners like to think of the Imperium as nothing but slavers and cultists,” he rants, “Why not? That’s all you see, but it’s not true. Some Tevinters are not only well dressed and handsome but also rather put off by all that rot. So I’ll happily kill cultists or anyone who thinks a darkspawn god is the way of the future.”

“We can use all the help we can get,” I offer smiling.

“No one will thank me, whatever happens,” he says sneering, “no one will thank you either, you know that yes?”

“That’s not why I’m doing this,” I say softly giving him a sideways glance.

His face softens and then breaks into a small smile. “I knew there was something clever about you,” he says thoughtfully, “all I do really know it this: Corypheus needs to be stopped. Men like him ruined my homeland. I won’t stand by and let him ruin the world.”

Dorian steps back looking the shelf of books again. He grins again suddenly,“Oh and congratulations on the whole leading the inquisition thing."

As I turn to leave, Dorian stops me. "Inquisitor?" His demeanor is quiet and thoughtful. “Umm Roderick that chantry fellow who led us through the mountain from Haven?” he asks.

“What about him?” I ask sadly.

“You know he died, I assume,” Dorians states softly, “he got us to the camp, and then…that was it.”

I nod slowly feeling the slight prickle of tears but I try to keep my composure.

“I helped him walk. He…talked about you quite a bit,” He continues watching my reaction. “He just needed to be sure you were Andraste’s chosen,” He says gently, “he was terrified of what that meant if it were true, but in the end he believed. He asked me to tell you he was sorry.”

I chuckle at the irony as I am sorry as well, tears slip down my cheeks.

“I take it you weren’t close,” he says looking at me quizzically handing me handkerchief.

“Depends on what you consider close,” I laugh shakily trying to wipe the tears away as they keep coming, “Are you talking about when he accused me of killing the Divine and tried to have me imprisoned by the Inquisition and then the clerics in Val Royal or when I stood poking a finger into his chest ranting at him, telling him he was too unimportant to be at the conclave.”

“Andraste’s flaming butt cheeks!” he laughs, “you two didn’t get on at all did you?”

I shake my head. “No, in fact at the time I hated him but I didn’t want him dead. I was hoping that I would talk to him again after what he did for the people of Haven. I wanted to be able to thank him.”

“I’m sorry,” I choke, “I just wanted …to help him …I couldn’t…” I bury my head in the handkerchief and sob. Everything from the last few days seems to hit me and I start sinking to floor. I feel strong hands and arms reach around me picking me up and then sitting. When I wipe my eyes I realize that Dorian has seated me on his lap and trying to comfort me.

“It’s ok… everything was done that could be done for him. I made his passing as painless as I could,” he says gently rubbing my back trying to comfort me. 

The torrent finally subsides. I finally look up at the man trying to comfort me. “I saw you with him, I know you stayed with him,” I say my voice wavering, “at the mountain camp and I want to thank you for that.”

“I’m glad I could help,” he states looking down at me.

I feel a bit embarrassed falling apart like a len so I climb off his lap and take the other chair. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to fall apart like that,” I apologize blushing.

“No problem glad to be of service, it’s not often I get to console a pretty girl,” He teases.

I blush even more and don’t know what to say.

“So you’re Dalish…is that correct word?” He asks changing the subject.

“Yes that’s right,” I reply smiling.

“We don’t have Dalish clans coming northward for obvious reasons,” He says quickly.

I nod in understanding the Tevinters are known for taking any Dalish elves for slaves if the clans are too close to the borders. Pulling myself together I realize this would be a good chance to get to know my latest comrade. “I realize we don’t know very much about each other, Dorian,” I say diplomatically. 

He nods and reaching over to nearby table grabs a bottle of wine and pours two glasses. “Why don’t we take this opportunity to get better acquainted as I’ve already been reduced to tears in front of you?” I joke smiling wryly.

He smirks. “I think that is an excellent idea.”


	62. Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something needs to be done about the tensions between the mages and templars within the inquisition....

It seems tensions are better between templar and mages but there is still a lot of infighting and posturing going on. After having to break up a fist fight at the Herald’s rest, I call a war table meeting to deal with the issue.

 

“This infighting cannot continue with the templars and the mages,” I announce looking at my advisors. “They are scaring anyone else that is not a templar or a mage; we need to take a stand of no tolerance toward any type of bigotry.”

“It has caused some issues with our noble guests,” Josephine admits.

“I don’t know what else to do, Inquisit—Ellana,” Cullen remembers quickly.

Cassandra looks at a loss. “I’m with Cullen on this…I don’t know what more we can do. We don’t know what is behind The Divine’s death and until we find some concrete proof I think they will keep arguing about it.”

I look at the three of them shaking my head. “Cullen, do you remember the dinner we had with Solas at the tavern?” I ask curiously.

Cullen looks at my curiously, “yes…” his eyes light up for a second and he looks at Cassandra. I grin at him wickedly. “Not that part, save that for when you need it.”

Leliana looks at us intensely trying to figure out the joke as Cassandra just shuffles her feet impatiently. “You mean when we talked about the templars and mages were?” He asks curiously.

“Yes,” I reply evenly, “I propose we assign the templars and mages to each other. They are to work together and help each other with everyday tasks to help build trust. Even if the mage ends up shining armor or the templar has to go pick potion or spell components. No one is the boss. They need to communicate respectfully to work out schedule that works for both. They will stay within a certain distance of the other at all times and share quarters. If any in either party are unwilling to do this they can leave. I realize this may cause changes in schedules and massive paperwork for you but I believe in the long run it will work. The Inquisition is for all and we are not prejudiced on who joins provided they can work with others.”

“Of course any members of the inner circle are exempt from this because they are already working with others,” Leliana points out smiling.

“You realize that the guard will have to stay alert for any misuse of power,” Cullen adds.

“I understand this won’t be easy and that we may lose some of our people,” I say smiling, “But I do think it can be done although I don’t know all the details of how. I know many of our mages are going to think the chantry is in control because of this, we need to find a way to help them realize this is not so.”

“But what about fraternization?” Cassandra asks worried.

“Would you prefer infighting or fraternization?” I say evenly looking at her, “the way I see it is this; the Inquisition is a clan and in the clan we take care of each other. If fraternization occurs and it isn’t a problem. I say we go with it.”

“As we are waiting for more scouting reports and soldiers out in the field, I will remain at Skyhold for the next month. Cullen and I will be each other’s shadows for the next few weeks to drive the point home.” I add gazing at Cullen. They all look at me bit surprised. “I realize I have never been in a circle. If we ask them to do this I must show that I am willing to do it myself,” I explain gently, “That is if Cullen is agreeable to it.”

“Of course, Ellana,” Cullen replies looking at me with new respect. “So it is decided,” I say looking at all 3 advisors.

“I’ll make the announcement,” Josephine offers.

“I’ll help Leliana and Cullen with the paperwork,” Cassandra says smiling, “Ellana, I don’t know if this will work but it is worth it to try.”

* * *

 

The next day I found myself with Cullen as he checked in with his troops and had the mages and templars matched together. Most of the mages were not happy with this turn of event and many of the templars were against it as well until I made the announcement that I wouldn’t ask them to do anything I wouldn’t do myself. The fact that I was basically going to be matched with Cullen for this seemed to placate many of them. As I expected some did leave however not as many as we thought might. We had enough rooms in Skyhold to accommodate the change thankfully.

Iron Bull offered his insight as a Ben-Hassrath to help put together mages and templars who would get along. He also offered some trust building exercises to help move things along. Considering the situation the first day went rather smoothly. Cullen and I decided he would sleep in my quarters as his has a large hole in the roof and my couch is large enough to accommodate him.

As we headed up the steps I heard Cullen stumble and I turn around just in time to grab him before he falls. “Cullen! Are you alright?” I ask him grabbing his much heavier body trying to hold him upright.

“Yes,” He growls trying to shrug me off but failing horribly.

“Please let me help you,” I offer putting my shoulder under his arm and my arm around his waist. He looks at me weakly and nods.

We make it to my quarters and I walk him to the bed. “I can’t take your bed, Ellana” He says trying to stand.

“Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Cullen, I can sleep on my couch. It’s fine. You need help. Shall I call a healer or do you want me to do it?” I say scanning him for some kind of injury but finding none.

“No healer is necessary, Ellana, I need to explain. As the leader of the Inquisition you should know.” He says sadly.

“Whatever it is, I will listen. You can tell me anything Cullen,” I offer gently. But you should take some armor off and rest. I say giving his gauntlet a tug. “

Right. Thank you.” he says sighing as he removes them and starts on his chest piece, “Lyrium grants our abilities, but it also controls us as well.”

I nod. “Yes, Cassandra and Varric explained to me that Templars take lyrium. I am aware how dangerous that is, as it is an addictive substance.”

“Those cut off suffer, some go mad, others die,” Cullen explains, “We have reliable source of lyrium here…but I no longer take it.”

“You stopped?” I ask curiously.

“When I joined the Inquisition, it’s been months now.” He nods.

“Cullen if this can kill you…” I start. “It hasn’t yet,” Cullen interrupts firmly, “After what happened in Kirkwall, I couldn’t…I will not be bound to the order or that life anymore. Whatever the suffering… I accept it. But I will not put the Inquisition at risk. I have asked Cassandra to watch me. If my ability to lead is compromised, I will be relieved of duty.”

I look at this strong man for a moment and realize great risk he is taking. I understand he wishes to free of the any ties with the Templars. I can’t say I blame him after what happened in Ferelden and Kirkwall. “Are you in pain?” I ask gently.

“The headaches come and go as does the wracking pain that made me, stumble up the steps. I can endure it.” He says firmly. “Thank you for telling me. And for the record I respect what you’re doing.” I say softly.

“Thank you Ellana,” He replies closing his eyes. I slip down the steps and ask Nadia to bring water, food and drink for us and slip back into my room quietly. “Cullen, do you have headache now?” I ask concerned. He nods with his eyes still closed. “Please let me help,” I offer.

He nods in agreement and I sit on the bed placing my fingers on his temples his templar abilities don’t flare at me this time as they did before. I take this a sign of his trust in me which makes me smile. I feel the angry buzzing heat that seems to hurting him and send healing energy into the area ghosting my hands on his forehead over his eye and gently lifting his head to reach the back of his neck. He takes a deep breath and falls into a light sleep. I move over the couch grabbing a book Dorian recommended reading until Nadia returns.

When she does return she is as quiet as a mouse. “You have a man in your bed,” she whispers a bit gleefully. “Very funny,” I smirk wryly at her. I quickly send her off to her room. However as she heads down the steps the door bangs open. One of Cullen’s guards enters with the days reports for him. As he speaks with Nadia, Cullen wakes and I help him stand up. I know he doesn’t want his soldiers to see him in such a state. Looking at the guard, I say, “You can put those on the desk.”

“Is there anything urgent Jim?” Cullen asks. “No Commander,” Jim says shaking his head. “Ok, go get some rest; you’re off for the night.” Cullen says kindly to the man. Jim heads down the steps.

“Are you feeling better?” I ask smiling.

“Yes, Thank you,” he replies thoughtfully, “you do realize that there will be talk because of the state of your bed.” I snicker wickedly and shrug my shoulders.

“I can think of worse things than the Inquisitor fraternizing with the Commander, after all the Dalish frolic naked in the woods under the moonlight,” I tease lightly.

He chuckles. “Well if it doesn’t bother you, then I shouldn’t let it bother me.” “I took the liberty of food and drink brought up for us,” I offer gesturing to the side table.

“Very thoughtful, thank you,” he says gratefully as he seems to shiver with cold, “However if you don’t mind, I think we should move the couch over by the fire to eat.”

“Great idea,” I say smiling we move the couch over by the fire.

As we enjoy the platter Nadia provided, Cullen looks at me rather intently, “I need to thank you for not letting my secret out, when Jim arrived and for helping me, up the steps.”

“It was no problem I know you need to maintain appearances for the soldiers,” I say simply.

“Well, you are strong for a skinny elf,” he teases lightly.

“I remember a time or two when this skinny elf landed you on your arse while sparring, Commander,” I quip smiling.

“I should probably get to the paperwork Jim brought up,” he says sighing.

“I also took the liberty of having Nadia fetch water for bathing; would you like to go first?” I offer gesturing toward the screen. I see Cullen’s mind going to work. He blushes and looks as he wants to say something and blushes again before he does speak. “Are you okay with that?” He asks finally asks with concern.

I snicker lightly before explaining, “The Dalish don’t have issues with nudity. There isn’t much privacy within the clan. The screen is fine for me. We also huddle under each other’s cloaks when it’s cold. To be invited to do such is symbolic of respect and acceptance. It’s considered to be normal for our way of life. Iron Bull thought I was coming on to him the first time I offered him warmth within my cloak.” I can’t help chuckling as I remember the look on his face.

Cullen looks at me surprised and chuckles as well. “There wasn’t much privacy for us at the tower either,” He admits, “If you don’t mind you can go first while I look over the day’s reports.”

“Ma nuvenin,” I say walking behind the screen plunging my hands in the water to warm it.

“What does that mean?” Cullen asks, as I hear him shift the desk chair.

“It means as you wish,” I offer in translation. I quickly finish my bath and use my favorite oils, throwing on a night tunic I emptying the tub. I toss the water off the balcony facing the mountains. As I go to grab the other buckets to refill it for Cullen he stops me.

“Let me get it,” he says smiling. He quickly fills the tub. “I imagine the water is quite cold now,” he says looking like he is bracing himself. I snicker at him. “What?” He asks slightly curious as well as a bit chagrined.

“I never have Nadia carry hot water for me,” I explain, “coming up all those steps she could get scalded. I am perfectly capable of warming it myself. Watch.” I finish by walking over to the tub and plunging my hands into the water over and over until the bath is steaming hot. He watches curiously as I do this.

“The Dalish seem to use magic for more practical purposes,” he notes thoughtfully. “Well a hot bath sure beats bathing in lakes and streams like we usually do, in fact it’s the ultimate luxury and not very Dalish,” I admit wryly, “but overall I think your assessment is correct, I don’t toss glamours around trying to impress people. I heal, heat things, cool things, freeze things, and close rifts.”

Cullen pulls the screen as I go back to the couch and read. I hear him sigh as he sinks into the heated water. “You are right this is so much better than a bracing cold or lukewarm bath,” he sighs, “Maker, I could get used to this.”


	63. Trust and Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and Cullen learn more about each other

The first week went by with a minimum of issues there were a few personality conflicts of course. However it seems most of those who had bigotry issues had either left or were weeded out that first week. The trust exercises we all participated in helped as well. Some people were grudgingly coming around while others were happy to participate and wanted change. The atmosphere in Skyhold was changing. There are even fewer issues the second week as mages and templars are starting to talk to each other instead of going through the motions.

We enter my room after another long day. Nadia is waiting for us with Tasallan as she had taken him berry picking with her. He bounds over to me practically knocking me down. “I missed you too, boy!” I crouch down hugging and petting the wolf.

Cullen is grinning from ear to ear. “Reminds me of Fereldans and their dogs,” He quips.

“I’ve brought you food as you missed dinner.” Nadia says smiling, “and water if you wish to bath. Do you need anything else Elly?” 

“No, Emma asha, I will be fine,” I say giving her a hug, “Go spend some time with na lath.”

Cullen looks tired but unsettled. “What’s on your mind, Mi’ Falon?”

“We set the best we could at Haven, but could never prepare for an archdemon…” Cullen says regretfully, “or whatever that was…If we had some warning, we might have…”

“We have all been shaken by what happened,” I offer gently.

“If Corypheus strikes again we might not be able to withdraw…and I wouldn’t want to. We must be ready.” He says firmly with a hardened expression.

“This is why I call you my blade friend,” I tease lightly trying to lighten the mood, but he isn’t having it.

“Work on Skyhold is underway and even with the work we are doing with templars and mages the guard rotation has been re-established. We will not run from here, Inquisitor.” He says fiercely.

“How many were lost?” I ask softly.

“Most of our people made it to Skyhold it could have been much worse,” He answers curtly, “Morale was low but since you took the role of Inquisitor and started working with the mages and templars it has greatly improved.”

“Inquisitor Lavellan,” I say thoughtfully still hating the title, “It sounds odd don’t you think?”

“Not at all,” Cullen answers quickly his face softening.

“Is that official response?” I tease wryly.

Cullen looks at me chuckling, “I suppose it is but it is the truth. We needed a leader and you have proven yourself.” He adds more seriously.

“Our escape from Haven…it was close. I am relieved to see that… so many made it out.” I offer gratefully.

“You stayed behind…You could have…” he says apprehensively stopping himself. “I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again,” Cullen declares firmly his face going hard and serious again, “You have my word.”

“Hamlin, mi falon,” I say softly smiling at him, “I believe we are pretty safe for the moment. I do appreciate the sentiment though, ma serannas.” 

The over the past couple weeks we have settled into an evening ritual. We enjoy the meal that Nadia brought and Cullen goes over his work as I bath. Then he bathes as I read or spin yarn. He sleeps on the couch in front of the fire and I sleep in my bed. I am grateful to have such a good friend.  
Tonight is different though after we both fall asleep I am awakened by Cullen. He seems to be having a bad dream. I get out of bed and sit on the floor in front of the couch taking his hand and he settles. I wonder what has made him so restless, as this is first night I’ve seen this. However the fade quickly takes me.   
Once again I feel Cullen getting restless, I realize that I’m in the fade and without thinking I enter his dream. He is in a cage being taunted by a desire demon it changes shape into a very pretty woman and taunts him again. I watch for a few minutes as I’m unsure what I should do next. I have never walked into another’s dream and let them know I was there before. I see a woman obviously a rogue with a group walk up to cage where she speaks to Cullen briefly. After hearing the   
conversation I realize this is memory dream in the Ferelden circle tower. Suddenly the dream repeats the demon is back taunting Cullen.

I decide and step forward. I look at caged Cullen. I work the fabric of the fade making the demon vanish. “Mi Falon, this is only a dream do not fear it. It’s ok, Cullen.”

“Ellana,” Cullen says looking up with recognition, “what are you doing here?”

“You were in distress,” I say simply, “I could not just stand to do nothing.” I pluck at the strings of the fade again and the cage falls away into nothingness.

“How do I know you are not another demon trying to trick me?” He says warily.

“You don’t,” I say honestly, “I am not but it’s up to you what you believe.”

He looks at me thoughtfully for a moment, “I believe you.”

“Do you trust me?” I ask looking up at him.

“Maker help me,” He sighs, “I do.” 

“Then, let’s go somewhere more pleasant,” I say offering my hand.

He hesitates only for a moment before grasping it. I part the fade and take him to the garden at Skyhold.

“I thought you might be more comfortable here,” I offer smiling.

“I am thank you,” he says looking around in astonishment as we walk.

“I apologize for intruding on your memory,” I say regretfully.

“I am not sorry,” He says firmly stopping to look at me, “it was a bad memory and I’m happier out of it. It was one of the worst days of my life.”

“You loved a mage at the tower?” I ask but it’s really not a question because we both know the answer.

He nods. “I did but then she was killed by an abomination. I couldn’t help her or any of my templars brothers and sisters that day.”

“I’m sorry,” I say sadly.

“I never told her how I felt,” he says regretfully, “The demon taunted me with her, and it kept changing into her form offering me a life with her if I would submit.”

“You were very strong and very brave,” I say gently looking at him.

“I refused to submit,” His voice hardens, “Blood mages in the tower brought in demons and turned themselves into abominations. I blamed myself for not being able to save them; I blamed mages for being so easily turned.”

I don’t know what to say so I take his hand giving it a comforting squeeze. Cullen looks down at me smiles. “Then I was sent to Kirkwall and found out that anyone can become an abomination.” He continues dreamily remembering, “I watched a templar burst into an abomination right before my eyes. I was stunned. Here I was blaming mages for everything not realizing it can happen to anyone of us.” 

He looks down at me once again, “That’s when I resolved to give mages… a chance; most are not looking to become power hungry abominations.”  
“It seems only the tranquil and dwarves are immune,” He muses.

“Although a mages ability to be awake in the fade makes them more vulnerable.” I note.

“It does,” Cullen agrees softly looking thoughtful, “How is it that some mages with or without templars have such control and others don’t?”

“Is it any different than a man sword?” I ask, “The man has a choice use the sword to protect others as you chose to, or use the sword to kill for greed. There are temptations out there for anyone who wishes to grasp them. Mages have a choice to use their sword or magic, for good or ill. Demons aren’t the real danger; the real danger is what is in person’s heart and mind.”

“I never thought of it that way,” Cullen admits, “You’ve given me a lot to think about.”

“We can talk about it more if you like, Solas has greatly helped to increase my knowledge of demons and spirits in the fade.” I offer smiling, “but first I think we should wake up.”

I awaken on the floor with head resting on my bent knee, still holding his hand. Looking up he is staring at me with wonder.

“You were in my dream,” He says dazed, “I don’t normally remember dreams unless I wake up immediately.” Letting go of my hand he stretches rubbing his eyes thoughtfully. He sits up and I stand to stretch my stiff legs.

“I have some questions,” He says seriously, “will you answer them?” He slides over on the couch gesturing for me to join him.

“Of course,” I say stiffly knowing I will have to tell him my secret.

“How did you get into my dream?” He asks curiously.

“I am somniari,” I admit uneasily as I don’t know how is going to take this bit of information, “I have the ability to not only be conscious in the fade as most mages. I can change and shape the very fabric of it.”

“Why did you…” He asks leaving the questions hang.

“Because you are my friend and you were in distress, I suppose it also has to deal with me being a healer and wanting to help where I can.” I offer simply, “I admit I have never gone into someone’s dream without their foreknowledge or showing myself, if I did enter another’s dream without their knowledge and then it was to soothe. I was afraid of your reaction but I couldn’t just see you suffer.”

I look at him feeling the cold of the room, afraid of his reaction. I just told a templar…ok ex-templar that I am Somniari. By the dread wolf, I must be losing my mind. But for some reason I trust him with this information, I don’t feel he would use it to hurt me.

His face softens with the admission. “I can understand why you didn’t mention this before. I admit the templar in me is screaming, but you have proven that you are not a threat and in fact helped me. I am grateful." He clears his throat anxiously, "Those dreams are incessant now that I've stopped taking lyrium part of the side affects. Just that little bit of respite... I am thankful.”

The fire has gone out and the room is a cold. I shiver. Standing up, I throw some wood into the fireplace and lob a firestrike at it. Cullen opens the blanket he had wrapped around himself and nods for me to join him. I curl up into the blanket and he pulls me to lean against him. “I accept you for who you are,” He affirms gently, “and if anyone has a problem with it they will have to go through me.”

“Ma serannas, Mi Falon,” I say snuggling into his warmth.

Translations:  
Emma asha- my girl ( term of endearment)  
Na lath – your love  
Mi falon- liberties taken, blade friend  
Ma serannas – thank you  
Hamlin – relax or rest easy


	64. Mages and Templars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is going on at Redcliff

We are sitting in Cullen’s office going over some reports of how our new templar-mage experiment is going. When Cullen suddenly snickers looking up from his report.

“Something amusing?” I ask a smile curving across my face.

“Well it seems that some of our pairings have taken to pranking each other,” he replies with smirk.

“How so?” I ask curiously.

“From what I’m gathering here, Adeva and Maxwell tired of their roommates’ sloppiness hung their…small clothes out on the chantry board.” Cullen tries to stifle his snicker and fails horribly.

I giggle uncontrollably. “Well, that would make for interesting reading.”

“I can’t really punish them too much for it,” Cullen smirks, “they had to good sense to place them so they weren’t on display for incoming visitors just our people.”

“Well it’s better than everyone arguing and fighting with one another,” I say grinning.

“It seems that some of pairings have gotten…ahem (he coughs lightly) very close.” He says lightly glancing at the next report.

“Well we knew that was a possibility, as long as people do their jobs, I have no issue with it.” I say simply. I realize I am a bit more curious about the vows templars take.

“umm…Cullen can I ask you something?” I ask cautiously.

“You can ask me anything, Ell” He says looking at me curiously, “what would you like to know?”

“Do templars take vows? _I swear to the maker to watch all mages…_ that sort of thing?” I ask curiously.

“There’s a vigil first. You’re mean to be at peace during that time, but your life is about to change,” he answers dreamily remembering, “When it’s over, you give yourself to life of service. That is when you’re given a philter…your first draught of lyrium… and its power. As Templars, we are not to seek wealth or acknowledgement. Our lives belong to the maker and the path we have chosen.”

“A life of service and sacrifice,” I muse, “are templars also expected to give up…physical temptations?”

“Physical?” Cullen says looking flustered blushing deeply, “Why…why would you…” Understanding hits him…the reports. “That’s not expected.” He says much less flustered now although the color in his face remains. “Templars can marry…” he continues, “Although there are rules around it, and the order must grant permission…some may choose to give up more to prove their devotion, but it’s…um…not required.”

“Have you?” I ask pointedly just wanting to see him blush again. I am horrible person I know but I can’t help myself. He looks damn adorable flustered.

“Me?” He blushes hard again, “I…um…no. I’ve taken no such vows. Maker’s breath…can we speak of something else.”

“Ma nuvenin, mi falon” I tease looking at him cheekily.

“You did that on purpose!” He sees through me.

“Tel’abelas,” I chuckle.

“Just remember Ell there is always payback,” Cullen teases threateningly.

Suddenly the door bursts open, “Commander, Inquisitor, you are both needed in the war room.” Jim says breathlessly from running.

Cullen and I look at each other grabbing our coats we head across the keep to the war room.

“Inquisitor,” Leliana says without preamble when we enter the room, “You need to go to Redcliffe right away, there is huge rift by the village and the Tevinter mages have forced the Arl and his family out of the castle.”

“I wish to go with you,” I look over and see Dorian leaning casually on the doorframe.

“But why should we do anything the Arl accepted the rebel mages with open arms?” I ask pointedly, “I’ll close the rift but I don’t understand how the other has anything to do with us.”

“Alexius is the mage running things in Redcliffe…he is venatori,” Dorian explains looking over at Leliana who is nodding.

“Your mentor?” I ask as I remember Dorian mentioning him.

He nods. “His son Felix and I are friends, he sent word that Alexius was in Redcliffe. I knew Alexius allied with the Venatori because he asked me to join him…I refused.” He says flatly.

“But why would Alexius join the venatori?” I ask curiously.

“It’s a long story and it will need to be told in a setting with a lot wine,” Dorian sighs.

“I’m sure the Arl went straight for Denerim to ask for the King’s help,” Leliana says changing the subject.

“And if we are to take care of the situation before the King’s army gets there, the Arl will most likely support our cause,” I put together quickly.

“We cannot let the venatori get a foothold in Ferelden,” Cullen says firmly.

“We will leave in the morning,” I decide mentally debating who I want to bring along.

“I will be going with you Ellana,” Cullen announces.

“But what of the soldiers?” I ask looking at him.

“Well we can’t have you leave your templar during you Templar-mage experiment.” He teases, “Cassandra can handle things while I’m gone…and I’m looking forward fighting beside you.”

 

* * *

 

 

I find myself in the library that evening with Dorian. Cullen is there as well on the other side of the room head buried in a book giving Dorian and me some privacy.

“So how are you the commander getting along?” Dorian asks smirking.

“Jealous?” I tease lightly.

“Well if I had known I could be matched with Cullen I might have volunteered for the experiment,” He grins, “Ok, maybe a little.”

I give him a hard look.

“Alright, I’ll quit stalling,” he sighs pouring us each a glass of wine, “As you know Alexius was my patron and mentor. His son Felix and I became friends. That is how I knew that the Venatori were at Redcliff when I came to warn you. However Alexius wasn’t there when I last checked. He just got there. Felix has been sending me messages of his father’s whereabouts for some time.”

“But why would Felix go against his father and why would Alexius join the venatori?” I ask not understanding.

“Some time ago when I was still under Alexius’s patronage, His wife and Felix were attacked by darkspawn. Alexius’s wife died in the attack and Felix is dying.” He says sadly.

“You mean he was tainted with blight sickness?” I ask.

Dorian nods. “That’s when Alexius and I grew apart. I thought I had all the answers. I kept telling him to snap out of it move on. Then he just quit caring. Felix is worried about his father and his work with the venatori.”

“But why is he a Redcliffe now? I thought the venatori left when they attacked Haven.” I ask curiously.

“That I don’t know but I do surmise that if Corypheus offered to heal Felix that Alexius would join the venatori, he’s desperate.” Dorian says draining his glass and grabbing the bottle.

“I’m thinking it might be trap,” I say, “the venatori know we know about them now after haven. What if this is trap to bring us to Redcliffe?”

“I hadn’t thought of that because there has been no overture to bring you to Redcliffe.” Dorian says thoughtfully.

“But they don’t know that Felix is giving you information.” I offer cunningly.

“True enough.” Dorian replies but he’s miles away.

I walk over and kneel in front of him and gently touch his chin so he looks at me. “You’re worried about Felix,” I state looking at him.

“Yes,” He says looking concerned, “He is my friend, He used to sneak into the kitchen when I working late in his father’s study. _Don’t get into trouble on my behalf, I’d tell him. I like trouble, he’d say._ Tevinter could use more mages like him, those who put the good of others above themselves. ”

“You make it sound like he is a better person than you.” I note.

“What a mad thing to say few people are better than I,” Dorian teases.

I just give him a steady glance.

“Very well, better person _,_ clearly. Not nearly as handsome.” He smirks.

“Now there is the Dorian I know and love,” I chuckle.

“Thankfully, Felix isn’t the only honorable sort kicking around Thedas,” He says hopefully.


	65. Redcliffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy goes to Redcliffe to face Alexius

Before we leave the following morning a message arrives from Redcliffe and invitation to discuss the terms of the rebel mages leaving Redcliff. I decide it might be prudent to bring a larger group than I normally would. So I have Varric, Cullen, Dorian, Solas, and Iron Bull meet us in the war room. I know this is highly unusual but we need to lay out a plan.

“So Alexius has extended an invitation to the Inquisitor by name, He wishes to meet to negotiate a safe passage back to Tevinter. It is an obvious trap.” Josephine explains after everyone settles.

“That’s so kind of him, what does he say about me?” I ask sarcastically.

“He speaks so complimentary of you we are certain he wants to kill you,” Leliana smirks wryly.

“And now that the invitation has come they will be expecting us,” I say thoughtfully.

“Redcliffe Castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Ferelden. It has repelled thousands of assaults. If you go in there you’ll die. And there goes any means of beating Corypheus. I won’t allow it.” Cullen says hotly concern crossing his features.

“And if we don’t try we leave both Corypheus’ venatori and Tevinter, a hostile foreign power on our doorstep.” Leliana points out.

“Even if we would assault the keep, it would be for naught,” Josephine chimes in, “the _Orlesian inquisition army_ marching into Ferelden may provoke a war. Our hands are tied.”

“But the magister…” Cassandra says hotly.

“Has outplayed us.” finishes Cullen.

 “Redcliffe is in the hands of a magister who is allied with venatori; this cannot be allowed to stand.” Cassandra states angrily.

“I doubt they will graciously accept our apologies and go about their business,” I note facetiously.

“They will remain a threat and a powerful one unless we act,” Leliana states firmly.

“There must be a solution,” I look at everyone hopefully.

“Ah, There is way,” Leliana says suddenly as if she remembered, “there is secret passage to the castle, it’s too narrow for our troops, but we can send agents through. We used it to sneak into the castle with the Hero of Ferelden.”

I look at Leliana and grin cunningly. “So while I distract Alexius with the envoy he so desires you could send your agents through the secret passage.”

Cullen looks at Leliana and back at me. “I’m not sure who is scarier,” He chuckles wryly, “but the two of you together…terrifies the crap out of me.”

“Dorian you go with Leliana’s agents,” I order, “if Alexius sees you it may give Felix away and I don’t want to unnecessarily put him in danger. I want you to pull your friend out to safety if you can.”

“Alexius won’t hurt Felix but this elder one and his venatori probably will,” Dorian replies nodding.

 

* * *

 

 

We enter the vestibule of Redcliffe castle and two venatori are staring us down.

“Announce us,” I order.

“The invitation was only for you Inquisitor, they will have to stay behind,” the man says snidely.

“They have to accompany me,” I say plastering on my most sweet and charming smile, “you wouldn’t deprive me of my attachés, would you?”

We enter the main hall and the man walks off to the side leaving me to view a man sitting in a throne like chair with a younger man standing beside him.

“Welcome Inquisitor, and your associates, you are the survivor? The one from the fade,” The man in the chair says studying me.

“Alexius, I presume?” I ask smiling at him charmingly.

“Yes and this is my son Felix,” He gestures to the man standing beside him.

“Pleasure to meet you,” I say nodding to Felix.

“Likewise Inquisitor.” Felix answers formally.

“You’re a long way from Tevinter, Alexius, what do you want from me?” I ask sweetly.

“Indeed I am, though I heard you are no Ferelden either, seems we are both strangers here.” Alexius answers politely.

I look at him waiting for an answer.

“I would like to negotiate safe passage back to tevinter with those who wish to join us.” he says simply.

“Stop the charade father, she knows everything,” Felix says suddenly.

“Felix, what have you done?” Alexius says as astonishment crosses his face

“You wanted me here why?” I demand.

“Do you know what you are?” He asks.

Not waiting for answer, he continues, “you walk into my stronghold, with your stolen mark …a gift you do not even understand…and think you’re in control?...You’re nothing but a mistake.”

“If I’m a mistake what was the breach supposed to be?” I ask glaring at the man.

“It was to be a triumphant moment for the elder one, for this world!” He declares.

“Father, listen to yourself,” Felix pleads, “Do you know what you sound like?”

“He sounds exactly like the sort of villainous cliché everyone expects us to be.” Dorian says from behind me.

“Dorian,” Alexius spits, “I gave the chance to be a part of this. You turned me down. The elder one has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes.”

“Blah, blah, my cult is better than yours; I’ve heard it a thousand times.” I sneer.

“Well, you know, it’s a chance for the Imperium to really one-up that whole “Starting the blight” thing.” Dorian quips sardonically.

“He will make the world bow to mages once more. We will rule form the Boeric Ocean to the Frozen Seas,” Alexius rants.

“Alexius,” Dorian clenches his fists in frustration, “This is exactly what you I talked about never wanting to happen. Why would you support this?”

“Stop it, Father.” Felix pleads, “Let the inquisitor and the mages go, let’s go home.”

“No!” Alexius shouts, “It’s the only way, Felix. He can save you.”

“Save me?” Felix asks.

“There is way. The elder one promised. If I undo the mistake at the temple…” Alexius chokes on his explanation.

I look over a Dorian with a raised eyebrow and he nods.

“Father,” Felix says gently, “I’m going to die. You need to accept it.”

Alexius’ face goes hard. “Seize them Venatori! The elder one demands this woman’s life.”

At the moment our agents strike, taking out all the Venatori in the room.

“Your men are dead Alexius, Stand down!” I command.

“You…are mistake! You never should have existed!” He screams in anger. Pulling out an amulet he creates a rift and before I can do anything I’m pulled in.

 

 


	66. Possible Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and Dorian see a terrifying future....

Next thing I know I’m lying on a wet floor, I hear a groan beside and look over to see Dorian. I stand gingerly and don’t seem any worse for wear.

“Can’t I ever be sent somewhere nice for once,” I complain looking over at Dorian.

Doran looks at me snickers.

Two sentries must have heard us because they come running into the room. “Where did they come from?” the first one asks.

“I don’t know but they shouldn’t be here,” The second says charging across the small room to attack.

We dispatch the two sentries as quickly as possible.

“Displacement? Interesting!” Dorian says thinking out loud.

I look at him curiously. “Explain?”

“The rift that Alexius opened did you see how it twisted time around itself, Sped something things up and slowed others down?” He asks looking at me.

I nod. “It didn’t look like the other rifts I have closed.”

“Soon there will be more like it further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable and it’s unraveling the world.” He explains.

“How do you know about this?” I ask raising an eyebrow.

“I helped develop this magic,” he sighs, “When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work.”

“Fascinating and dangerous,” I breathe half terrified and half impressed. “So if I was taken out of the timeline at the conclave, Corypheus’ plan would go off without a hitch and no one would be the wiser.”

“You catch on quick, little Amatus.” Dorian grins at me.

“Alexius did this all for me,” I joke dryly, “and here I didn’t get him anything.”

“Get him fruit basket,” Dorian says smirking, “Everyone loves those.”

His face goes serious. “It’s probably not what Alexius intended, but the rift must have moved us… to what? The closest confluence of arcane energy?”

“The last thing I remember is that we were in the castle hall,” I offer hopefully. “I don’t think we have left the castle though,” I note as I look around.

“Let’s see…if we are still in the castle,” he works slowly talking it out, “of course it’s not where we are…it’s when we are.”

“Right! The rift was created to displace time not place,” I spill enthusiastically; “He would need to kill me and go back to time of the conclave and stop me from taking the anchor there.”

“Alexius used the amulet as a focus to move us through time!” Dorian says smiling, “if we can get the amulet we might be able to make it back to our time. It seems Alexius has taken his research to exciting new heights.”

 “Well let’s look around and see when and where this rift took us, because we are obviously not in the main hall,” I say practically looking thoughtful for a moment.

“Wait there were others in hall as well do you think they got pulled through too?” I ask curiously.

“I doubt it was large enough to cover the whole room, Alexius wouldn’t risk himself or Felix,” Dorian says practically, “They are probably where and when we left them in some sense.”

“And what happens if we can’t get back?” I ask anxiously.

“We get comfortable with our new present,” Dorian jokes wryly as he looks around the room. He turns to look at me and seeing the panic on my face. He pulls me into a hug. “Don’t worry, Little Amatus, I’m here. We will work it out together.”

Searching the bodies of the guards I find a key that opens the door. As we walk through the next few rooms it’s obvious that the time is horrible there is red lyrium everywhere. We do our best to stay away from it as much as possible. We are also most likely in the dungeon area of Redcliffe castle. I quickly decide that we will free anyone we run into if we can.

“Alexius has done some redecorating,” Dorian says with disgust.

“I didn’t see this part of castle,” I observe.

“It was covered with the tackiest carvings of wolves and dogs I’ve ever seen.” Dorian notes with distaste, “This is not an improvement.”

We come upon a cell that isn’t empty. Mercy of Mythal, it’s Solas! He is encased in red lyrium it is growing around through him. .It immediately tears me up to see him like this and I have to blink away the tears that prickle behind my eyes.

“Solas, is that you?” I ask with a horrified sob.

“Da’asha.” He answers without raising her head.

Now I know it truly is Solas. He turns his head. “How did you get here? I saw you die? “

“The spell Alexius cast displaced us in time.” Dorian explains, “We just got here so to speak.”

 “He sent you to _this_ time? Was that meant to be a fate worse than death?” he asks sarcastically. Then his expression goes thoughtful. “Can you reverse the process? You could return and obviate the events of the last year. It may not be too late…”

“That is the general idea,” Dorian says with slight smirk.

I quickly pull myself together. “What happened? You don’t look well. Is there anything I can do to help?” I ask concerned.

“I am dying, but no matter. If you can undo this, they can all be saved.” Solas says firmly, “this world is an abomination. It must never come to pass. The Venatori succeeded in assassinating Empress Celene. In the chaos that followed, they invaded Orlais. Their army was not just mages but demons. Countless demons. Corypheus ascended. There is nothing left.”

“There must be a way to stop this from happening,” I mutter looking Solas encased in the red lyrium.

“There is find Alexius and his amulet reverse the spell and this all can be avoided,” Solas says calmly.

I can tell it is taking a huge effort for him to even speak.“Can you tell us the date?” Dorian asks “it’s very important.”

“Harvestmere…9:42 Dragon.” He says after a moment of thought.

“Nine forty-two? Then we’ve missed an entire year.” Dorian says thoughtfully.

“We have to get out of here, go back in time.” I say firmly looking at him.

“Da’asha …if you can go back in time. Please…stop this from happening.” Solas says leaning against the lyrium in front of his head. He is obviously spent.

Unthinkingly I unlock the cell and walk in ignoring the red lyrium; I run my hand along his jaw, “I will prevent this, lethallin, I promise.” I whisper standing on tiptoe kissing his jaw gently. He nods in agreement and we turn to leave. I am reluctant to leave him like this, but I know I can’t do much for him in this state.

A few cells down I find Cullen, he is reciting the chant, and he seems to be in same condition as Solas red eyes from the lyrium but he can move. Red lyrium being forced on a brave man who was last fighting lyrium addiction, I am enraged.

“Cullen,” I gasp in despair.

“I saw you die,” He says disbelieving, “Are you really here?”

“We didn’t die.” Dorian quickly explains, “The rift Alexius used moved us through time. We just got here.”

Cullen just stands looking at us thoughtfully for moment. “I’m not even going to ask how such a thing could be accomplished. I do wonder what you plan to do.”

“We need to find Alexius and get his amulet with it might be able to reverse the process. This timeline will never happen.” I explain softly looking up Cullen.

“Well doing something is better than staying here,” Cullen decides.

“Are you okay, Cullen?” I ask worriedly.

“I can endure it,” he says, “Leliana is here as well we need to find her she is being held in another wing. We need to move quickly before the elder finds out you are here.”

 

We enter a central chamber with 3 doors. After taking out the sentries Dorian looks at the red lyrium growing on the walls. “If red lyrium is an infection, Maker…Why is it coming out of the walls?”  He questions.

“Do you really want to know the answer to that?” I ask dryly.

Dorian shakes his head as I head to the next door. There is another set of hallways with cells we find Varric in a cell. I approach cautiously realizing he might not believe we are really there.

Varric looks up as his eyes focus on us he exclaims, “Andraste’s sacred Knickers. You’re alive? Where were you? How did you escape?”

“We didn’t escape,” Dorian tries to explain, “Alexius sent us into the future.”

Cullen rubs the back of his neck, “I don’t understand it either, but in any case you are here now at least.”

“Everything that happens to you is weird,” Varric chuckles, “why should this be any different?”

“You might be right about that,” I grin at my dwarven friend.

“I’m always right, and when I’m not, I lie about it,” Varric quips smirking. Then his face becomes serious “So what are you doing here? Or did you come back just to trade quips with me?”

“Find Alexius and take his amulet, get back to our time and prevent this from happening. Simple really.” Dorian says quickly.

“You and I have very different definitions of the word _simple_ ,” Varric says smirking wryly.

“Works for me, you want to take on Alexius, I’m in.” he says shouldering Bianca, “Let’s go.”

A few cells down from Varric I see Iron Bull.

“Hey Tiny,” Varric calls, “Fadedancer and Sparkle Fingers have joined the party, along with Curly.”

I open the cell Iron Bull looks at us in disbelief, “you’re not dead? You’re supposed to be dead. There was burn on the ground and everything.”

“Alexius didn’t kill us. His spell sent us through time. This is our future.” Dorian explains.

“Well, it’s _my_ present. And in my _past_ , I definitely saw you both die.” Iron Bull states firmly.

“Are you ok, Bull?” I ask concerned.

“Red lyrium. If I’m lucky it will kill me. If not…I’m hoping I die fighting. Solas was also captured. Did you see him?” he asks.

I nod my head sadly. “I spoke with him yes, he explained what has happened…he is unable to come with us,” my voice wavers a bit. “I hope if we can get to Alexius we can prevent this from ever happening.”

“How?” Iron bull looks confused.

“You remember the amulet Alexius used in the main hall, we might be able to reverse what he did,” I explain patiently.

“Don’t think about it too hard Tiny, it will make your head hurt,” Varric advises dryly.

“It was a demon army that invaded the south,” Bull says musing, “Ever fight a demon army, I don’t recommend it.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help,” I say sadly looking at the floor.

“Demon, Army, Shit, You were lucky you died early,” he says, gently taking a finger and raising my head, “You’re here now and attempting to fix this and even though I don’t understand how…it’s enough, Basalit-an.”

“Thank you, Bull” I reach over and hug the huge Qunari around the waist.

We separate and he grabs his two-handed axe, strange they didn’t take weapons from prisoners they really didn’t expect them to be threat I guess.

“Let’s move, no time like the present,” Iron Bull dryly quips. I can’t quite suppress my smile at the pun.

“Magister’s in his throne room. Vints say he locked himself in,” Iron Bull offers.

“First, we need to find the Nightingale,” Varric informs Bull.  

“Yea would be better to have Red with us,” He agrees.

We head back to the room with all the doors and it seems we only have one door left. There are sentries guarding the door we dispatch them and walk through. Walking down the hallway we hear the sounds of torture. I start running toward the sound. It has to be her. I hear someone say “I will break you!” I hear Leliana reply “I will die first!” I burst into the room. Leliana uses the distraction to wrap her legs around her torturers neck, and with a quick twist she snaps the man’s neck and he slithers to the floor. I can’t seem to get to her fast enough to set her free.

“You’re alive!” she breathes as I cut her loose.

“Well that was impressive,” I say smiling gently at her.

“Anger is stronger than any pain,” she replies curtly.

I realize quickly that this is not the same Leliana, I know and love. She is cold and hard due to the last year she experienced. Her face alone has aged 30 yrs. She is scarred.

“Do you have weapons?” she asks shortly walking over to chest in the corner. Opening it she pulls out her bow and arrows.

I nod as she looks back at me.

“Good, the magister is probably in his chambers,” she says quickly looking over the bow and adjusting it.

“You aren’t curious as to how we got here,” Dorian asks.

“No.” she says shortly.

I look at Dorian pleading with him silently to be quiet. He ignores me and speaks anyway, “Alexius sent us into the future. This. His victory Corypheus’ victory …was never meant to be. We need to reverse his spell. If we can get back to our present time, we can prevent this future from ever happening.”

“And mages always wonder why people fear them,” she spit angrily, “no one should have this power.”

“It’s dangerous and unpredictable.” Dorian tries to explain, “Before the breach, nothing we did…”

“Enough!” Leliana shouts, “This is all pretend to you, some future you hope will never exist. I suffered. The whole world suffered. It was real.”

I walk over Leliana and others step away giving us some space, “I have healing potions, please take them.” She regards me angrily for a moment. “I’m so sorry for everything you have suffered I should have been here to help.”

Leliana’s face softens for a moment as she accepts the potions, “It’s not you, I’m angry at…you died…you couldn’t help, but thank you.” Just as quickly the hard mask slides back into place.

We make our way through the castle, finding way too much red lyrium to be comfortable around. Dorian tries to make conversation but Leliana isn’t having it. We finally find the door to the area where Alexius has himself barricaded in. It seems to require red lyrium shards to open. Similar to the doors that were in the Oasis temple, so we end up having to fight groups of venatori around the castle to collect them all. They aren’t too powerful but the amount of trekking around is exhausting. I hand out stamina potions and cast rejuvenate spells on all of us.

We finally collect all the shards and open the door. Alexius is standing in front of a fire place with his back to us.

“I was worried I’d have to search the whole castle for you, Alexius.” I greet magnanimously, “There’s no longer anywhere to run.”

I see Felix crouched by him looking like shell of what he did.

“I knew you would appear again.” Alexius sighs shaking his head, “not that it would be now. But I knew I hadn’t destroyed you. My final failure.”

“Was it worth it?” Dorian angrily rants, “Everything you did the world? To yourself?”

I don’t think I’ve ever seen Dorian so angry.

“It doesn’t matter now. All we can do is…wait for the end.” Alexius says defeated.

“It does matter!” Dorian shouts, “I will undo this.”

Leliana looks at Dorian with mixture of surprise and respect.

“How many times have I tried?” Alexius laments, “The past cannot be undone. All that I fought for, all that I betrayed and what have I wrought? Ruin and death. There is nothing else. The elder one comes: for me, for you, for us all.”

Suddenly I hear Felix cry out. Leliana has silently moved behind him and is holding a dagger to his throat.

“Felix!” Alexius cries out in alarm.

“That’s Felix? Maker’s breath, Alexius what have you done?” Dorian ask horror painting his handsome features.

“He would have died, Dorian! I _saved_ him!” Alexius rants.

Dorian is frozen with the horror of what had been done to his friend.

“Please,” Alexius pleads looking at Leliana, “don’t hurt my son, I’ll do anything you ask.”

“Leliana,” I beseech, “please, let Felix go. He’s innocent.”

“No one is innocent!” she spits as she drags the dagger across Felix’s throat. Felix drops immediately.

“NO!” Alexius screams as he attacks us.

 We fight the Magister; He calls upon the dead and anything else at his disposal which isn’t much at this point as we killed everything in our way coming into the room. The Magister is outnumbered and goes down.

Dorian races to his previous mentor and crouches down by the lifeless body. Taking the amulet he says, “All those lies he told himself, the justifications…He lost Felix long ago and didn’t even notice. Oh, Alexius…”

I walk over to Dorian as he stands up, reaching over I cup his chin gently tugging his face to look at me. “This Alexius was too far gone. But the Alexius in our time might still be reasoned with.” I offer hopefully.

Dorian gives me a small smile as I remove my hand, “this is the same amulet he used before,” he says studying it, “I think it’s the same one we made in Minrathous. That’s a relief. Give me an hour to work the spell he used and I should be able to reopen the rift.”

“An hour?” Leliana says with disbelief, “that’s impossible! You must go now!”

Suddenly we hear loud crash outside the chambers.

“Corypheus has found us,”Leliana says knowingly.

“You have to hurry. This…is bad.” Iron Bull pushes.

“We’ll head our front. Keep them off your tail and buy you some time,” Cullen decides.

“I can’t let you kill yourselves for me. There must be another way…” I manage to choke out pushing the tears away from my eyes. I really hate this future.

“Look at us,” Varric pleads, “we’re already dead. The only way we live is if this day never comes.”

“Wait! Please let me help before you go,” I plead digging into my pack I pull out the rest of my stamina potions and quickly cast another rejuvenation spell on all of them as they drink the potions.

“Cast your spell,” Leliana says firmly looking at Dorian and me, “You have as much time as I have arrows.”

Dorian is already working on the amulet and reversing the spell. I hear the fighting going on outside the door. I feel completely helpless as I can do nothing to help them. The fighting sounds draw closer.

 I hear Leliana praying. “Though darkness closes, I am shielded by flame.” She readies her arrow. “Andraste guide me. Maker, take me to your side.”

The door bursts open and I see Iron Bull’s body thrown through. I gasp in horror as Cullen and Leliana continue to fight. I don’t see Varric anywhere and the thought makes want to sob. Leliana takes an arrow to the shoulder so she starts fighting with her bow using it to pummel the demons and venatori pouring through the door.  Cullen is surrounded and falling. I step forward shaking with anger and grief.

Dorian grabs my arm, “You move and we all die,” He hisses, dragging me toward the rift he opened. The last thing I see through the tears streaming down my face is Leliana being choked by a venatori soldier as I am pulled through the rift.

 


	67. Back to the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy is beside herself when she returns to her time....

Dorian and I find ourselves back in the main hall of Redcliffe castle only moments after we left. I am relieved to see everyone unharmed and at the same time. I am completely torn apart.

“You will have to do better than that!!!” Dorian states looking at Alexius.

Dorian looks at me as I wipe the last of my tears, “Are you alright little Amatus?” He asks concerned.

Ignoring him I walk over to Alexius, I freeze time around him. I look at my friends.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill him!” I say shaking with anger. Drawing my dagger I hold it to his throat. Alexius is terrified I can see it in his eyes. “I just watched my friends give their lives to get me back to this time!” I rage.

I look at my friends and I see shock on their faces. Looking at Felix I see pity for his father.“Little Amatus,” Dorian says softly pleading.

“Fine,” I say coldly walking away from the magister. Not even looking I dispel the magic around him. Turning around I see Alexius drop to his knees. “Put aside all claim to Redcliffe and I will let you live…for the moment,” I offer icily.

“You won there is no point in extending this charade,” he says sadly. He looks at his son, “Felix…”

“It’s going to be alright, father,” Felix consoles.

“You’ll die,” Alexius laments.

“Everyone dies,” Felix answers calmly.

The agents come forward to take Alexius away.

“Well I’m glad that’s over,” Dorian starts, but then we hear someone enter the main hall, Ferelden soldiers walk in and line themselves up along the pillars of the hall. “Or not?” Dorian says sighing.

“King Alistair,” I hear Cullen gasp with surprise.

King Alistair steps forward with another man beside him I can only figure would be the Arl.

“Well,” The king says looking around, “it seems you took care of the issue…You are the Inquisitor I assume.”

“Yes your majesty,” I reply dropping into a curtsey as Josephine taught me.

“Can you give me short story of what happened here,” He asks smirking, “my attention span is really short.”

“We apprehended the magister responsible for taking over Redcliffe, your majesty,” I explain, “we have him in custody and respectfully request that we take him to Skyhold for judgment.”

“That offer is agreeable. I am rescinding my offer of sanctuary for mages. Any mages left here will leave Redcliff at once,”  The king declares.

“Your majesty, you realize you will be throwing not only all these mages out but my nephew as well,” the Arl says sadly.

“They can come to skyhold, we will accept them,” I say knowing that the few mages left here had nothing to do with Corypheus or Magister’s machinations. “Corypheus threatens all of Thedas we cannot afford to be divided now.”

“I would like to have word with you Inquisitor,” the Arl says kindly gesturing away from the main hall.

I nod and follow him to a study down the hall. He walks in as if he had never been gone and pulls out a decanter, pouring us each a glass.

“Please sit,” He says warmly, “We have yet to introduced properly, I am Arl Teagan but you can just call me Teagan.”

“In that case, please call me Ellana; I detest being called by a title,” I give the man a small smile.

“First and foremost I want to thank you for coming to Redcliffe’s rescue although I had no idea you were coming,” Teagan says politely.

“I wasn’t planning it either, but when we realized that the magister who had taken over Redcliffe was working for the Venatori and that he had basically tossed you out of your own keep, the Inquisition could not stand by and do nothing. Besides,” I continue shaking my head, “we were invited to come.”

Teagan looks at me with surprise for a moment, “He lured you here?”

“Yes, a trap of course, Corypheus and the Venatori want me dead,” I explain simply.

The King walks in at the moment with a plate full of cheeses. I hastily stand up setting the glass down. “I should be going,” I say quickly.

The Arl grabs my arm, “No, please stay.”

“I really shouldn’t,” I explain nodding toward my staff, “the King made it clear that mages were to leave Redcliffe immediately.”

“Maker’s breath,” King Alistair exhales regretfully, “I apologize, Inquisitor. I was just so angry that a mage tossed my Uncle out of his own keep. I really need to find out all the facts before I say something.”

“I can understand why you might feel that way, your majesty,” I offer politely.

“Please stay, I came because I wanted to talk to you,” he says gesturing to the seat I just vacated.

I sit back down warily.

“I stopped at the crossroads on the way here and they were telling me the most amazing stories about you,” Alistair says taking a bite of cheese, “they say you stopped to help everyone even the refugees, you brought them food, made sure they got blankets and warm clothes. In addition to that you sealed most of the rifts in the area. Ferelden owes you great debt we could never begin to repay.”

“I have heard of your heroics as well,” Teagan says smiling.

I relax back into my seat and pick up the glass taking another sip.

“So now I’m ready for the full explanation, being hungry makes me a bit peckish. Grey warden appetite and all.” Alistair says kindly.

I tell the King everything I know about Corypheus, his dragon and the dealing with the Venatori.

“I regret we couldn’t have saved the temple of sacred ashes. It was an amazing place.” Alistair says thoughtfully. He is silent for several moments. “Well I can tell you his dragon is not an archdemon, as a warden, I would have definitely noticed,” he says.

I look at him curiously.

 “Wardens have ability to sense darkspawn and an archdemon,” he explains kindly.

I briefly wonder why Warden Blackwall didn’t come forward and tell us this but I push it to the back of my mind and concentrate on the new information he has given me. Then I remember Felix.

“King Alistair, if I might ask a question?” I request abruptly.

“Yes and just call me Alistair, we can be informal here,” He offers.

“If someone is tainted can they be cured?” I ask curiously.

“No, they can undergo the joining and if they survive the joining will it be delayed but as of now there is no cure, why do you ask?” he says looking at me curiously.

“Alexius’ son, Felix, he stood against his father to help us, he is a good man but…” I trail off.

“He’s got the blight…”Alistair finishes for me. I nod.

Alistair narrows his eyes for minute regarding me. “If you believe that he is a good man, I will trust you. I will offer him the joining.”

“Wait a minute,” I say slipping the pieces together, “Wardens are tainted then… and this allows them to sense the darkspawn… but eventually even they succumb to the taint.”

“You are more cunning than I gave you credit for, Inquisitor,” Alistair smirks.

“Ellana, I think we are past titles, Alistair,” I say cheekily.

Both men look at me for moment and laugh heartily.

“Holy mother of cheeses, Ellana, you are cunning and you have spunk,” Alistair says when he stops laughing.

“Alistair, you do realize that the bulk of the mages following the Venatori left when they attacked Haven?” I point out.

“Yes, but I can’t just rescind the order. I don’t want this to happen again,” He says all traces of amusement gone from his face.

“Would you willing to entertain a compromise?” I ask simply draining my glass.

“What did you have in mind?” He asks, curiously.

“Don’t rescind the order but as I’m sure stragglers are going to show up. Send them to Skyhold.” I offer kindly.

“Why would you want to do that?” Teagan asks leaning toward me with intense interest.

“At Skyhold we have been getting Templars and Mages working together in teams.” I explain excitedly, “We have many more templars than mages at this time. We ask them to participate willingly. If they don’t wish to they can leave but it’s working out pretty well, thus far. I am Dalish and we prevent issues by only having a certain amount of mages in a clan at a time. But from what I’ve learned about the templars of old they were paired with mages for mutual benefit.”

Alistair swirls the liquid in his glass thoughtfully for a moment, “I think that is an excellent idea. We will direct any mages that come to Redcliffe for refuge to Skyhold and I will make sure they have the means to make the journey at the crown’s cost.”

“Thank you, I’m glad we could come to a compromise,” I say gratefully.

“Well, if they had offered that when I training as a templar, I might not have been so willing to leave with the wardens. I hated the idea of being mage jailor,” Alistair admits.

“Speaking of which I should get back to my Templar,” I say rising from my seat.

“You are participating as well?” Alistair queries.

“Yes, Commander Cullen and I are participating; I couldn’t possibly ask the others to do something I would not do myself,” I explain.

“Cullen is with you?” Alistair asks excitedly, standing so fast, he almost knocks the plate from his lap before grabbing it.

I grin at his enthusiasm. “You know Cullen?” I ask curiously.

“Yes, he traveled with the Hero of Ferelden and me, during the blight. It would be nice to see him again,” Alistair answers quickly.

“You will stay here tonight,” Teagan says his tone giving no room to decline, “I will have rooms made ready for you.”


	68. The Aftermath of Redcliffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy has a hard time dealing with what happened at Redcliffe.

We are finally back a Skyhold. We closed the rift near Redcliffe Village and even took down the dragon that was plaguing the Hinterlands. I’ve ignored my own injuries and slept very little after my trip through the time rift. If Cullen has noticed he’s said nothing about it letting me deal with it on my own which I am grateful for. Today Dorian and I had to give our full reports on what happened in the future we saw. It haunts me. I feel like I’m barely holding onto my control after seeing what I saw. I still feel responsible and although I know that everyone is alright, I still can’t seem to shake the images. I’m so angry still. I wonder now, if I killed Alexius instead of letting him live, I might feel better.

Instead of spinning or reading as I usually do, I find myself pacing the room as Cullen looks over the day’s reports.

“Ell,” he says kindly, “I can’t read with you pacing like that.”

“Then tell me what am I supposed to do,” I bite out angrily.

He starts for a moment at my harsh tone.

“I’m sorry Cullen. I think I just need some time alone,” I say guiltily, grabbing my pack and racing out the door. I run down the steps and through the courtyard and out the gates before anyone can stop me. Thankfully it’s late enough that there aren’t many people there.

I start hiking just to get away from Skyhold and people. I pull a second cloak out of my pack wishing I had thought to wear something warmer. This anger and grief is like a hard ball sitting in my stomach. The mark is flaring uncontrollably. I keep walking until I feel I am far enough away from Skyhold and find a rock to sit on. Pulling my knees up to my chest the mark flares illuminating everything around me. Unable to sit still I get up and walk a few paces away. I raise an ice wall around me and blast it with fire over and over again until it shatters. Some pieces fly back at me razor sharp shards hitting my face but I don’t care.  I raise another ice wall and do it again and again.

Suddenly as I go to raise another ice wall. I feel my mana take a hard hit. It knocks me to my knees. Instinctively I use the mark draining the life out of everything around me. I look out with my mark illuminating everything I see a look of fear and horror on Cullen’s face. By the dread wolf’s ass I’m draining him. I quickly reverse the direction of the life force I was draining I don’t control it I just push it back, I feel my mana drain and everything goes black.

“Ell! Ellana!” I come to and I’m resting in Cullen’s lap.

“Did you find her?” I hear Solas shout.

“Over here,” Cullen shouts back.

He looks down seeing me awake. “Ell, are you ok?” he asks concerned.

“Cullen,” I sob weakly barely able to form words, “I’m sorry…”

“I don’t know what happened but I know now I shouldn’t have smited you. If anyone needs to apologize it’s me.” He says guiltily.

Solas comes quickly over, “you smited her?” he asks incredulously. “Are you insane? What happened?” Solas asks angrily.

“I was afraid she would hurt herself, she had spells flying everywhere, So I smited her and after I did it, her mark started glowing very brightly and I felt weak like I was being drained…she must have seen it was me and reversed whatever the mark was doing. It made me feel all tingly and energized and then she fainted. ” Cullen explains.

“I…didn’t…realize it was Cullen,” I say slowly forcing the words out feeling too weak to even speak. I close my eyes shivering.

I hear Solas digging through his pack. I feel Solas gently grab my shoulders pulling me onto his lap wrapping another cloak round the two of us.

“Leave us,” he says angrily.

“No…Solas, he needs….to understand,” I say force myself to say  with my eyes still closed.

“Ma nuvenin, Emma asha,” Solas concedes softly.

“If you wish to be useful get some of the elfroot potions from my bag. I wish to heal her face,” Solas says to Cullen coldly.

I hear Cullen root around the pack and feel him hand something to Solas. “Da’asha you need to drink this I don’t want you to choke…do you understand?”

“Yes…” I manage to say.

He brings the bottle to my lips dribbling it slowly so I can drink it. “Good, she was able to drink the whole thing. Now get me a stamina draught,” he orders.

“You startled her with the smite, didn’t you?” He asks Cullen frostily as Cullen hands him the stamina draught.

“Yes,” Cullen says guiltily.

“She probably felt she was under attack and instinctively used the life-mana draining power of the mark, you’re lucky to be alive.” Solas explains reluctantly as he holds the draught to my mouth. I take a few swallows and cough. He pulls the bottle away quickly.

“She can drain life and mana from living things?” Cullen asks astonished. I can feel his gaze boring right through me.

“A side effect of having the mark,” Solas explains curtly, “She doesn’t use it often for obvious reasons.”

“Ir abelas, Emma asha, you need to drink it all.” Solas says gently returning the bottle to my mouth.

Once I finished it, I feel him set it to the side and he starts healing the cuts on my face.

“Oh Da’asha, why do you do these things to yourself?” Solas asks sadly not expecting an answer as he finishes healing the cuts on my face.

“When you felt the tingling energy, she must have realized she was draining your life energy she reversed it,” Solas says icily, “but I presume she reversed it without any control so she expended all her energy and mana which was already lowered by the spells she was casting and then again by your smite. Then she fainted.”

“I’ve done all I can here, She needs to gain some strength before I can do anything more.” Solas says coldly picking me up as if I weigh nothing.

“I’ll carry her, it’s the least I can do,” Cullen says regretfully.

“You have done enough, for now.  You can carry my pack. I will leave you with her for the night with instructions.” Solas says angrily, pulling the cloak back around both of us.

I barely remember the walk back as I was in and out the entire trip back. I vaguely remember waking when I was laid on my bed and Cullen giving me sips of potions sporadically.

I finally wake in my bed and realize I’m one of my sleeping tunics. I look over and see Cullen sitting at the desk going over paperwork. Not wanting to disturb him I look on table next to bed and see what I want… a glass of water. I reach out and grab the glass but it slips from my grip crashing to the floor.

Cullen hearing the crash races over to my side, I hear someone racing up the steps. It’s Nadia.

“Is everything alright?” she asks looking at Cullen.

“I wanted a drink and I dropped the glass,” I say my voice rusty.

 She quickly cleans up the glass and gets another one so I can drink. Cullen takes the glass from her to help me drink.

“Solas wanted to know as soon as she woke,” he says kindly, “Will you please find him?”

“Yes, right away,” Nadia says scurrying out of the room.

“How do you feel?” He asks me looking concerned.

 “Like a great bear fell on me,” I answer with a small smile, “how long?”

“Three days,” Cullen answers anxiously.

I hear the familiar sound of someone coming up the steps. Looking over I see Solas’ head coming up the steps.

“Leave us,” Solas commands Cullen.

I know what he wants to do. I realize Cullen needs to see this to trust it. I also don’t want them fighting.

“No Solas, Cullen needs to stay and see to understand,” I say gently, “if we are to create an atmosphere of trust between Templars and Mages, we need to be the example. I trust Cullen.”

“Ma nuvenin, emma asha, I will do this because you ask,” Solas sighs, “Are you strong enough to?”

“I think so,” I reply slowly trying to sit up. Cullen helps me sit up and places some pillows behind my back for support of my still shaky frame. I curl my legs up giving Solas room to sit in front of me.  He sits facing me and takes my hand.

He gives Cullen a hard look. “Watch but do not interfere.”

“You will tell me if it’s too much,” I say giving him an intense look.

“Of course, Da’asha” he says confidently.

I send a tendril of mana out searching for Solas’s now familiar energy. It licks around him as I control the flow feeling my energy and mana increase. When I feel it’s enough I stop the flow. I am bone tired and still weak but I feel better.

“You will still be weak for a while,” Solas says looking at me, “We will repeat this tomorrow.”

“You see she can control it provided someone isn’t sneakily smiting her,” Solas bites out angrily at Cullen who is still stunned by what he just saw.

Cullen collects himself to his full height towering only a few inches taller than Solas. Solas is taller than any elf I’ve seen. I note quickly.

“How was I supposed to know she could do that? I was trying to prevent her from hurting herself with the spells she hurling around,” He replies defensively.

“She could have killed herself when she saw she was draining you…blighted fool,” Solas retorts angrily.

“Fenedhis!” I somehow manage to yell above them. They both jump at the sound and look at me.

“This is my fault,” I sob, “in that future I saw… You (I say looking at Solas tearfully) being turned into red lyrium. You were encased in it, lethallin, it was growing through you and around you and there was nothing I could do to help.” I take breath looking over at Cullen, “Then I watched Iron bull, Varric, Leliana and you get killed by demons and Venatori, mi falon. I couldn’t move because Dorian was casting the spell to bring us back. You gave your lives so we could get back.” I choke out. “I am angry and hurt. I feel guilty because you all died there.…I want Alexius and Corypheus to pay. It’s not right that you, the people I have come to love as clan, had to do that or have any of that happen in any timeline! The last thing I saw was Leliana being choked by a Venatori’alas!” I end my rant by sobbing uncontrollably as the two men look at each other horrified. I cover my face with my hands realizing my mark is flaring again.

“She has been traumatized, she has survivor’s guilt.” I hear Cullen whisper. “That explains why she didn’t heal herself after the dragon fight.”  

“I’m afraid so,” Solas whispers back, “Seems she is strong enough to handle the Envy demon messing in her head but can’t bear the thought of anything happening to those close to her.”

“Da’ asha,” Solas says sitting down on the bed, in front of me as Cullen sits on the other side of me.

“It’s ok, Da’asha,” Solas consoles, “we are all here for you.”

“Ell,” Cullen says kindly, “I understand how you feel. Remember the dream you helped me with?”

I nod hiccupping, as Solas hands me handkerchief.

“After my love and templar friends were killed at the circle, I blamed myself for living through it. I was angry with all mages for a long time. I was sent away from the circle and traveled with the hero of Ferelden. I didn’t want to go because the hero had apostate mages in her group. However the knight commander of the tower was wiser than I and sent me with them. I made more wonderful friends and they helped me through it. Because of my time with them I didn’t feel guilty anymore. I didn’t want to die anymore. I realized some mages were not trying to be powerful abominations.” Cullen explains gently.

Solas looks at Cullen with a rare mixture of understanding and respect before once again looking over at me.

“You have friends that are alive, right here, wanting to help you,” Solas adds smiling softly, “if you wish to let them.”

I sniffle for moment looking at the two of them.

“Does this mean you two will quit fighting?” I ask weakly. Thinking it wouldn’t hurt Solas to take his own advice…but that is for another time.

The two look at each other.

“I mean it is kind of silly to fight over something was a totally accidental misunderstanding, and now that everything is out in the open, the anger is useless.” I add with a small smile.

“You are right of course, emma asha,” Solas says wryly, looking at Cullen with new respect.

“I agree,” Cullen says evenly.

“Good, because I’m starving and I don’t want your bickering to ruin my appetite.” I tease weakly.

“I’m glad I had the foresight to ask Nadia to bring food up for you then, emma asha,” solas smirks.

“Hahren, always so prepared,” I quip.

 

  **Translations:**

**Venatori’alas – dirty venatori**

**Emma asha – my girl**

**Mi falon- blade friend**

 

 


	69. An Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy gets thoroughly embarrassed by her friends...

Cullen and I have finished out our portion of the Mage-Templar experiment. After all the Commander of the inquisition’s armies cannot be leaving the army at Skyhold for these rift missions. He has moved back into his quarters and Nadia has been overseeing the décor of the room for me. She understands I don’t want anything too pretentious so I’m surprised when I walk in and see an elaborate stained glass window depicting the Inquisitions symbol.

“What is this?” I giggle looking at it.

“Josephine insisted,” she says looking a bit sheepish.

I snicker. “Well at least it’s not Tevinter or mythal forbid Orlesian.”

“Perish the thought,” she says giggling.

“So have you gotten over your drunken embarrassment in Haven and talked to Solas?” she asks pointedly.

I blush 50 shades of red.

“I haven’t brought it up,” I tell her, “and thankfully neither has he.”

“However something did happen when I was trying to find the camp after Haven,” I tease knowing that if I tease her she will be dying to find out. She grabs a tray of food she put back from dinner as I missed dinner again with all the meetings I’ve had to attend. I’ve missed being able to confide in my best friend.

“I got dinner for both of us so you can tell me as we eat,” she chirps happily.

Tasallan comes over begging for scraps so I toss the wolf a piece of meat.

“So spill it,” she demands.

“Well as you know after the avalanche I fell into a cave,” I say slowly.

She nods urging me to tell more.

“Well after leaving the cave, I walked forever it seemed, I was so cold that at one point I fell asleep.” I look at her nervously because she still doesn’t know I’m a dreamer.

“And,” she prompts seriously.

“Solas came to me in the fade,” I say slowly watching her reaction.

“Solas is somniari?” she asks curiously.

I nod.

“Are you Somniari?” she asks pointedly.

I nod slowly again.

“I really wish you would have told me, it explains why sometimes I can’t wake you up,” she scolds.

“You aren’t angry or afraid of me,” I ask incredulously.

“Of course not,” she says as if I’m being silly, “Well…maybe a little that you didn’t tell me before, but it’s no biggie…Andraste’s ass… you were worried about that.”

  “Before, I couldn’t tell anyone. The only people here that know aside from you are Cullen and Solas. My clan didn’t even know,” I say honestly, “well besides the Keeper.”

“No one will hear it from me either I promise” she says seriously.

“Anyway, split on what happened?”  She demands changing the subject, leaning in interestedly.

“He called my name and then told me to wake up, or I would die, he said _Emma lath_ ” I tell her.

“He called you Emma lath and you haven’t talked about it,” she says astonished.

“You need to talk to that man,” she decides, “you need to march right down there to that weird room he paints and talk to him now!”

“Let’s finish our meal,” I hedge.

“I don’t know who is more stubborn you or him,” she says irritated.

I ask her about her about Taerol and thankfully change the subject. She chatters on happily about her paramour. At least until the meal is eaten. She lays out my clothes and goes to pick up the tray.

“You are going down there to talk with him if I have to drag you,” she says threateningly.

“All right,” I reluctantly get up and follow her to the door.

We get to the main hall; I am accosted by Dorian and Vivienne.

“Maker, you’re a mess,” Vivienne says sweetly disgusted, “let me have a look at you.”

“Are you alright, my dear? Are you hurt? ” She asks not waiting for an answer, “you look dreadful.”

Vivienne is making such a ruckus that Solas and Cole have come to stand in the doorway of main hall.

“You should have seen me an hour ago,” I try to quip.

“We should do something about this dirt. We don’t need you frightening the faithful,” Vivienne says haughtily.

I blush slightly embarrassed at this conversation in front of Solas.

“Darling, your cuticles are in such a state whatever shall we do with you,” Dorian says in his best hoity toity voice grinning. “You will be scaring the common folk with those talons.” He adds snickering at my discomfort.

“She was on her way to see you” I hear Cole say to Solas, “Because her friend insisted, because you said the words.”

I blush furiously. “I understand Cole, thank you” Solas says calmly.

“She wants to talk to you but she is afraid, you will say no” Cole adds.

My face is feeling like an inferno at this point, will this nightmare end? “An intervention is needed,” claims Vivienne ignoring my obvious mortification.

“And perhaps a mani-vention,” quips Dorian grabbing my hand grinning cheerfully.

“Yes, she needs to look beautiful to meet her love,” Nadia adds happily oblivious to my embarrassment.

I don’t think I can blush any redder at this point. I wish I could climb under a rock and die. “Are you alright Da’asha?” Solas asks amused.

“If a rift were to open up right now and swallow me, I think, I’d be… okay with that,” I manage to deadpan.

He chuckles walking back into his room, as Dorian, Vivienne and Nadia drag me off to “make me over.”


	70. A Faded Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Izzy chat in the Fade...

I didn’t get back from my “make-over” until late. I trudge to my room in defeat. I have to admit, that make-up and lacquer are interesting, but the damn dress they put me in was ridiculous. A frilly lacey Orlesian thing, the color was nice a lovely shade of green but Vivienne and Dorian insisted I wear a corset with it, a torture device in my opinion. I felt like a trussed and stuffed nug by the time they were done. I don’t understand why they would stick me in this thing. As if I hadn’t lost enough weight already. I think looking into my mirror back in my room. I look so slight in the corset that I might fall over if a brisk wind were to blow my way. I study my reflection briefly noting the corset did give me more of an hourglass rather than athletic shape. I secretly loved the beauty of the shoes. The pointy toes were more than uncomfortable so I won’t be wearing those anytime soon but I can look at them. I ease out of the dress hanging it up carefully, the frilly pretentious thing, and quickly undo the offending corset. Once I wiggle out of it I can breathe again. I walk back over to the mirror. They gold colors they used really made my brown/green eyes pop, I note smiling. My lips look plumper with a pinkish red color that strangely enough also has a gold sheen; my cheeks are slightly flushed with the coral shade Dorian chose. My nails rounded and demure with the pale golden lacquer Nadia picked out. Ok make-up and nails I can live with I decide happily. The rest of can go hang. It’s not like the Dalish don’t have make-up I reason although it’s usually black kohl or some sort of red or brown, flower or clay. I grab a pale green sleeping tunic slipping it over my head and crawl into the bed.

I become conscious in the fade and decide to take a walk as I have wondered about the history of skyhold. So I have taken to exploring the whispers of its history in the fade.

I feel Solas join me.

“Andaran Atish’an, Hahren,” I murmur looking at an interesting inscription.

“I thought you might be here,” he says. I hear the amusement in his voice.

“How was your _make-over_?” he asks with a barely concealed chuckle. I turn and glare at him. His eyes widen for a moment as he looks at me. I must be wearing the make-up I realize, I look down at myself and thankfully I’m wearing my regular outfit mix of my favorite earthly brown pants and green tunic with the keyhole opening.

“Well for all their, posturing pretentiousness Dorian and Vivienne do know how to bring out your best features,” he says softly.

“Well it was fine, I guess, until they brought out Orlesian gowns and corsets,” I admit with a wry smile.

“I imagine it was quite a sight,” he says smiling.

“Although from what Cole said you desired to talk,” He states changing the subject.

I blush remembering what Cole said, and stare at the ground.

“Let’s go someplace else,” Solas offers.

“Ma nuvenin, Hahren” I answer, still looking at the ground still embarrassed.

“Garas,” he says gently taking my hand and parting the fabric of the fade.

He takes me back to Haven, before the attack before the breach is sealed. We walk up the steps. “Why here?” I ask suddenly.

“Haven is familiar it will always be important to you,” he says kindly.

“We’ve talked about that already,” I chide gently.

We walk down into the prison entering the cell where I woke up. “I sat by you while you slept studying the anchor,” he says thoughtfully.

“I’m glad someone was watching over me,” I say gratefully, realizing that we aren’t at Haven for me but for him.

“You were a mystery,” he says turning to face me with searching eyes, “you still are.”

“I ran every test I could imagine and searched the fade,” he explains, “and yet found nothing. Cassandra suspected duplicity. She threatened to have me executed as an apostate.”

I snort at that. “Cassandra’s like that with everyone.”

“Yes,” he chuckles slightly.

We walk back out of the chantry.

“You were never going to wake up. How could you, a mortal sent physically through the fade?” He turns to face me again, “I was frustrated, frightened. The spirits I might have consulted had been driven away by the breach.”

I admit I’m having a bit of trouble imagining Solas frightened, frustrated yes, but frightened not so much.

“Although, I wished to help,” he continues, “I had no faith in Cassandra …or she in me. I was ready to flee.”

“The breach threatened the whole world, where did you plan to go?” I ask curiously.

“Someplace far away, where I might research a way to repair the breach before its effects reached me,” he says smirking wryly, “I never said it was a good plan.”

He steps away facing the breach.

“I told myself: one more attempt to seal the rifts,” he says confidently holds his arm out toward the breach. He looks so handsome. I feel like silly len. I school my face and am thankful he can’t see me.

“I tried and failed,” he says sadly dropping his arm and stepping back, “no ordinary magic would affect them. I watched the rifts expand and grow. Resigned myself to flee and then…”

He parts the fade quickly and we are watching ourselves in a scene, He has taken my hand and using the mark to close the first rift I encountered. Just as quickly we are back in Haven. I am astonished at how seamlessly he has done this.

He turns to me. “it seems you hold the key to our salvation. You had sealed it with a gesture…and right then I felt the whole world change”

I remember him saying the first part after the first rift was closed. But the second part…felt the whole world change…how?

“ _Felt_ the whole world change?” I ask curiously.

“A figure of speech,” he says smiling.

“I’m aware of the metaphor,” I reply softly studying his face, “I’m more interested in _felt_ …”

“You change …everything,” he admits gently for the second time.

I feel a blush enter my cheeks, and look over his shoulder. “Sweet talker,” I accuse gently looking away.

He looks away as well. On impulse, I reach over and gently pull his chin to look at me, stand on my toes and press a kiss to his lips. I turn afraid of the rejection I might incur and start to walk away. I feel a hand on my arm as he grabs it and spins me back around, planting a bruising kiss on my lips. I gasp in surprise at his sudden action and he takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. I wonder for a moment what I am supposed to do as I've never been kissed this way. Even as I'm wondering I've already responded in kind.

He pulls back for us get some much needed air and brings his face back to mine kissing me gentler but with greater intensity pulling me flush to his body. His tongue exploring my mouth as his hands cup my bottom pulling me closer. I feel a flood of heat rush through me.

Suddenly he places his hands on my upper arms and steps back pushing me away. “We shouldn’t, it isn’t right, not even here.”

His eyes however are saying something completely different. “Why?” I manage to ask breathlessly as he still holds my arms.

“That is something better discussed, when you wake up,” he says gently.

 

 


	71. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy tells Dorian a secret....

I wake up with a start. I lay back down replaying the events of the fade in my mind. I don’t understand he kisses me and then pushes me away. Figures, it was too good to be true anyway, I tell myself wryly. I push my hurt feelings to the side. I should be used to this kind of rejection by now. As I walk over to the wash basin, Nadia bursts in, with cheery good morning.

I half-listen to her banter, politely answering when required as I get dressed. I carefully redo the make-up as Dorian and Vivienne showed me. She grabs the breakfast tray she brought up and we sit down.

Suddenly she looks at me says, “Something happened, your sad, what happened Ell?”

I shake my head. “Just a silly dream, Nad, No worries I’m fine and I plaster a smile on my face.”

She looks at me skeptically, “are you sure?”

“Oh fine,” I sigh, “Solas met me in the fade we kissed and then he said we couldn’t be together.”

She shakes her head. “The man is daft. I’m sorry, Ell. Will you be all right?”

“Yes,” I answer honestly, “Nothing can be done about it now. Stupid fade kiss anyway.”

Thankfully she changes the subject to corsets and Orlesian dresses and after we eat she leaves with the tray as I start to pack a bag. We leave for the Hissing Wastes today. I shake my head thinking that anything named Wastes cannot be nice place.

I decide to take Dorian, Iron bull and Varric with me. However when I go see Dorian about coming with us, I see Nadia in talking to him. They see me and quiet quickly as if I was interrupting something.

I walk over. “Am I intruding?” I ask brightly.

“No, Amatus, not at all,” Dorian says happily.

Nadia smiles at both of us, “I was just leaving, and thanks for helping me Dorian.”

What was that all about?

“I am helping Nadia with a personal matter,” Dorian answers my unspoken question, “she was trying to find the right gift for Taerol’s birthday. She just wanted a man’s perspective.”

“I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the Hissing Wastes, there is a bunch of Venatori that need to be eliminated,” I smile cheekily.

“Killing a bunch of my idiot countrymen,” Dorian snickers, “count me in. But wouldn’t you prefer to bring Solas in case of any elven artifacts. ”

“Not this time,” I say plastering a smile on my face, “I would prefer to have favorite Tevinter with me.” 

 

* * *

The Hissing Wastes are aptly named for the sound the wind makes whooshing through the sands. This is a beautiful desert. The moon is visible at all times here it seems.

Bull is fascinated by the dwarven ruins and tells us much to my surprise that there are dwarven ruins in Par Vollen. It seems the Qunari study the buildings carefully. I can tell he is having a great time, his excitement is contagious.

Varric seems to be in teasing mood, he asks, “You doing all right, Bull? I heard you're breathing a little hard after the last fight.”

“Lung exercises,” Bull explains with a grunt, “Clearing the stale humours. It's a Qun thing.”

**“** Uhuh...” Varric retorts skeptically.

“Hey... some of us have to swing a giant hunk of metal instead of pulling our girlfriend's trigger from the back ranks,” Bull smirks.

I stifle a snort and look over to Dorian who is grinning from ear to ear.

“Ouch,” Varric laughs, “good point.”

“Too close to home?” Bull asks chuckling.

 “No, no... That was good,” Varric says amused, “I should find some way to work that into my next book.”

“Alright, but it was my line. You'd gonna credit me in the acknowledgements, right?” Bull says half –seriously.

“You thought I wouldn’t, Tiny?” Varric asks facetiously.

 We run into a herd….is that the word? Herd of lurkers and all chaos breaks loose. Bull is fighting two at time Varric has one on him, I’m sending as many spells as I can into lurker I’m fighting.  Dorian is having a time as well. We are basically split up while fighting. Why are there so many of the damn things here?

Finally the creature I’m fighting drops and I quickly assess the situation. Bull seems to be doing well as he dropped one already and Varric is uninjured and seems to be getting the better of his opponent. I look over to Dorian and he is surrounded. Before I can even think I freeze the area and quickly race to where my spells can do the most damage, carefully casting to take out only creatures.

“Help Dorian!” I command as I hear Bull yell out “Next!”

He races over to the mage as I pull in closer to maneuver around them. When there is one left, I race over to Dorian releasing the magic and pulling him away from the last creature.  I let Bull and Varric deal with it as I want to assess any injuries my friend may have . I know he will probably be shocked as he hadn’t yet seen me use the mark for anything other than closing a rift.

“Fasta Vas!” he heaves as I pull him away.  We walk away from the fight and pull him the ground making him sit as I start healing a nasty gash on his arm.

“You can…” he starts shocked, “Did you? What the void was that?” he finally spits out.

“Fadedancer can temporarily stop time, Sparkles,” Varric explains nonchalantly walking by as he wipes down Bianca.

“Boss, you are the best! Most awesome beast fight yet!” Bull walks over and claps me on the shoulder so hard I fall forward.

“Yes,” says Dorian regaining his composure but obviously still shocked, “Thank you.”

We find a place to make camp. On a high plateau there is no danger from lurkers, this is harsh place no doubt but it has a beauty all its own. I head away from the camp to take in the panoramic view. Creators the world is filled with beauty. I know if I had stayed with clan I would never has seen such places. I take off my foot wraps and dig my feet into the sand, enjoying the massage the sand does to my feet.

I sit down digging my feet further to the sand.

“Hey Boss,” Bull yells, “Dinner’s on!”

Turning my head, I call back “Thanks Bull, I’ll get some later.” I see Dorian say something to Varric and Bull and they laugh. I turn back to the desert.

I hear Dorian’s step behind me, “

“Avanna, Dorian,” I greet him before he gets to me.

“You learned some Tevene?” he asks in wonder.

“I thought it might make you more comfortable,” I smile looking up at him.

“I appreciate the thought,” he says gratefully, “however Varric says you probably wouldn’t come back to the fire for dinner so I brought you some. It’s not too bad seems Bull is a fairly decent camp cook.”

I accept the bowl and he sits beside me.

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier, I hope I didn’t sound too harsh,” he apologizes.

“I wasn’t insulted, Dorian, you were in shock,” I chuckle at his worried face, “I should have told you…done some stupid parlor trick to show you, I never plan to use it on the battlefield, it’s a last resort.”

“Stupid parlor tricks?” he smirks.

I lift the spoon halfway to my mouth and freeze time around it; it stays in place obediently as I pull my hand away. He stares for a moment in awe and then laughs, “that is an excellent parlor trick.”

I release the magic and chuckle.

“So Amatus what other things can you do that a normal mage cannot?” he teases. “How is Dalish magic different?” he asks seriously.

“Magic is magic we just use it more practically, I think,” I answer honestly.

“and?” he prompts reminding me I didn’t answer his other question.

“Do you trust me, Falon?” I ask him seriously.

“It seems you have a demonstration in mind,” he says perceptively looking at me, “and yes I trust you without reservation, little Amatus.”

I move my body to sit cross legged in front of him so we are facing each other. I reach out with a tendril of magic tugging on his mana and life-force, he gasps at the sensation. I pull a small amount from him. The feeling of euphoria hits me. He feels different than Solas, a bit harsher, warm, and bright, like the bright colors he prefers to wear. Then I return the energy to him, his head tilts back and he gasps again in surprise. I release the tendril connecting us.

He is quiet for several minutes.

“That was …Festis bei umo canavarum,” he says with wonder, “so you can pull mana and life-energy as well as give it.”

I look at him and nod.

“It was as though our souls were connected,” he breathes, looking at me astonished.

“I’m sorry if I scared you,” I say in small voice, looking at the ground.

“I’m not one bit sorry,” he moves to sit beside me wrapping an arm over my shoulder, “you just gave me one of the most deliciously rapturous experiences ever, the feeling of the mana and energy was amazing.”

I blush at the description and thank mythal that the sun is fading so he can’t see it.  

Wanting to change the subject, I ask him teasing, “You want to go so where else, Falon.”

“What do you have in mind?” He asks curiously.

“Well you said you needed some humidity,” I tease him remembering his complaint from earlier, “However, I won’t be peeling any grapes for you anytime soon.”

“Well after that I have to admit, I’m curious,” he says chuckling, “What do I need to do?”

“Go to sleep,” I tell him pushing him back onto the cloak I had laid out to sit on.

I can feel an intense questioning look, as he settles back. I lay back taking his hand.

 

**Translations:**

**Avanna: hello**

**Fasta vass** **: A swear word in tevene no translation given**

**Festis bei umo canavarum: you will be the death of me**


	72. Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy enters Dorian's dream....

I find Dorian quickly in his dream. He seems to be fighting with an older man. I don’t know what the fight is about but I wait for the man to leave and then I approach Dorian.

Dorian looks a bit astonished, but recovers quickly.

“Little Amatus,” he says happily, “does this mean you are _Somniari?”_

I nod and think on that for a moment.

“Interesting the word is the same in Tevene and Dalish,” I note curiously.

“You would be considered the highest of the Altus in Tevinter, you could even be Archon, and the fact that you’re an elf would be absolutely, deliciously, scandalous,” he grins wickedly.

 “Come,” I say grabbing his hand, “I want to show you something.”

I part the fade and take him to a secret Dalish hot spring.

“I thought you might like to indulge in bath,” I tease as I conjure soaps and towels.

“You are best friend a tevinter mage could ever have,” he exclaims happily stripping down to his smalls, “You really need to join me, the water is lovely.”

I hesitate for a moment but decide if I leave my smalls on it will be fine. Nudity is nothing within the clan anyway. Humans usually have strange ideas about it, and I am shy around Solas but if Dorian is comfortable with it, I have no issue. He is muscled, and lean, not like the circle mages I’ve seen. The only other muscled mage I’ve met is Solas; I push him from my thoughts immediately.

“So Dorian, how is it that you aren’t soft like most circle mages I’ve seen?” I ask removing my tunic.

“I believe in keeping this,” he gestures to his body, “a honed weapon, besides I wouldn’t be nearly as good looking with a soft stomach. You are pretty well defined yourself, Amatus.”

I sigh, “Yes but the men of the clan prefer their women a bit more rounded and soft, I was always too slight even for an elf and now I would be considered too hard as well.”

I step into the deliciously hot water and groan as I submerge myself feeling my tight muscles loosen.

“Come here, little Amatus” Dorian says softly.

I walk over and sit on the rock next to him.

“You are beautiful and any man would be stupid not to see that,” he says cupping my face to look at him.

“In another lifetime,” he says trailing off.

I look at him curiously.

“Did you see the dream I was in before you called to me?” he asks.

 I nod.

“The man was my father we fought because I wouldn’t conform to his lifestyle,” he explains shakily, “I prefer the company of men to women. He wants me to marry into another strong mage bloodline and have many little Magisters running around. I left because I could not live a lie.”

I wrap my arms around him giving him a hug. After his previous comment about Cullen I am not surprised by the admission. “I’m so sorry Falon.”

He pulls me into a tight hug, “Thanks.”

I pull away and we sit enjoying the heated water.

“You know,” I tease, “I feel a bit led on.”

“Oh because of the flirting,” he says seriously, “I’ll stop if you prefer.”

“Don’t you dare,” I say hotly.

He grins at me, “You know if I had to be with a woman it would definitely be you.”

I snicker. “Oh the horror… and on some level I am honored.”

“So if it was the commander here instead of me,” I tease.

Dorian chuckles, “the man is obviously not into men, but he is good looking, for a stick up his ass, templar.”

I blush furiously and start laughing hysterically at the double entendre. Fen harel’s ass I’ve been spending too much time around humans.

Dorian just looks at me for a minute in confusion and then realizes, and laughs just as hard as I am.  

Once we regain our composure, he looks at me thoughtfully.

“Seriously though, remember when I said there was something special about you, I didn’t realize how true that is until now, I will always value your friendship,” He says with an intense expression on his face.

“Thank you, Falon; I care for you as well.” I say softly.

We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. I remember the banter I had with Varric previously and smile.

“You know, Falon, you’re one up on Varric,” I say smirking.

“Oh how’s that?” he asks curiously.

“Just tell him you saw me dance naked under the moon,” I giggle.

“Oh I heard him mention something about that, tell me everything,” he says smirking.

When we finally wake, the sun is rising. Dorian looks over to me and smiles, “That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever done, that had nothing to do with sex.”

I blush almost immediately.

He looks at me studying my reaction for a moment. I blush even more and drop my gaze.

“You mean you never…” he says leaving the unspoken question in the air.

I stare at the ground harder blushing furiously, thinking that most of the elves in the clan are joined and have children at my age. “It’s different with Dalish, nudity is no big deal unlike with most humans. We had no male mages. I was the first and a mage. The hunters were afraid of me.” I explain as I feel my face heat up even more if that were possible.

“That’s not necessarily a bad thing,” Dorian comforts pulling me into a hug. “Interested in breakfast?” he asks changing the subject.

“Yes!” I reply smiling enthusiastically.

**  
**


	73. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trainers are coming .....

Upon my return to Skyhold, it seems some trainers were brought for me to take on some extra magical training. I walk out to the courtyard to meet them. Commander Helaine, is a by the book no non-sense type person, as straight-laced and humorless as they come.  It seems she teaches the skills of knight enchanter, both Solas and Vivienne have these skills already. I’ve seen Solas’ fadeblade in action. Vivienne is part of the Knight enchanters although I have never seen do more than stand back and cast spells.

I then meet “your trainer.” I do think the poor dear has lost her mind trying to understand rifts…she doesn’t seem quite there. She can’t even seem to remember her name. I notice though some of the skills she has seems similar to Solas’ other magic.

The last teacher Speaker Viuus Anaxas seems a really nice guy who pushes spirits into dead people. A sweet man who is pleasantly surprised I am nice to him. I guess there are many that would feel weirded out. Don’t get me wrong it’s weird and I feel funny forcing people/spirits into dead bodies. However learning isn’t the same as using the skill.

I tell them that I wish to learn all of it. The lessons begin.

 

* * *

 

After my lessons today, I decide to head to the Herald’s Rest; Dorian, Bull and Sera are already there. I get ale, order some dinner and sit down beside Dorian.

“So how was training,” Dorian asks grinning.

“Depends on which teacher,” I say smirking, “Do you mean stick so far up her ass she’ll beat you with it, dazed and confused, or sweet but creepy?”

He chuckles.

“Is it true one of them just calls herself _your trainer_?” Bull asks curiously.

“Yea, Bull” I say between mouthfuls of stew and bread.

“How very qunish,” he says smirking.

“I honestly think she can’t remember her name, Bull,” I explain smiling.

“I feel the worst for Sweet but Creepy,” I sigh, “He’s really nice guy but I think he gets a lot of shit for being Mortalitasi.”

I see Varric and Solas come in and they take seats at the table. I go back to eating.

“So what do you think of necromancers,” Dorian asks.

I know it’s his thing and I don’t want to offend. “I think it its fine, I just have differing views about spirits of the fade, and I don’t want to force them to do anything. However learning about something is different than using it,” I answer honestly, “the knowledge I have gained is interesting.”

“That is a nice way of you saying it creeps you out,” Dorian smiles at me reaching over to give me one armed hug.

I lean into him and smell the musk mixed with ylang-ylang he’s partial to and nod my head smiling.

“So what about knight enchanter that would get you into the thick of things,” Bull says heartily.

“I’ve enjoyed the discipline and sparring,” I smile at Bull,

“WE WILL BE AWESOME!” He yells slamming his flagon down on the table.

“And what is your opinion on the rift mages?” Solas asks.

 “Fascinating and it does seem to come easiest to me, probably because of the mark though,” I admit.

Josephine walks in and I breathe a sigh of relief realizing everyone is here for a card game and I might be able to skip out because Solas is there. We haven’t spoken since we kissed in the fade. I am willing to just let it be. I don’t need to be further rejected by having a talk with him.

I get up from the table making the…I’m tired excuses, and am grabbed by Dorian who  easily picks me up and sets me on his lap saying, “You’ve been training for  2 weeks, we miss you, all work and no play makes the Inquisitor a bore.”

I look up at my friend getting ready to decline. He leans down to my ear. “Please Elly,” he whispers, lightly tickling my ribs with his hand. I squirm trying to not laugh.

“OK for a little while,” I concede looking around the table. I see Solas looking at Dorian with an almost angry expression he quickly schools.

“I know you are horrible at the game,” Dorian jokes, “do you want me to teach you?”

I snicker because I know he’s right. “Yes, teach me tonight I am your student. Besides Varric only taught me the basics and I lost horribly.”

Varric chuckles. “I couldn’t teach you my tricks you would beat me.”

“I’ll get this round,” Solas says standing up and heading to the bar.

A look passes between Varric and Dorian, I can’t place. I shrug inwardly and turn my attention to Josephine who is shuffling the cards.

“Are you in?” Josephine asks smiling.

I shake my head smiling still perched on Dorian’s lap. “I’ll just sit here and let Dorian teach me tonight.”

Sera and Bull are already trash talking each other which makes me giggle.

“Deal me in Josephine,” Solas calls from the bar. He has a strange look on his face that I don’t understand. He almost looks angry. What is wrong with him?

A few hands and drinks later I think I might understand the game better. Dorian has been a wonderful and doting teacher. I help him play the next hand and he wins.

We whisper back and forth about which play would be best. I am having the best time since Haven with Varric and Solas.

I am definitely feeling the drink. I am suddenly brought back into the game by a hush across the table. It seems everyone has folded except Solas and Dorian. They are going head to head. When the hands are shown Solas has the winning hand.

Dorian grins, “It’s true what they say you are a smarmy bastard.”

“And you are quite the player,” Solas says looking smug.

Another round is dealt.

I find myself getting sleepy.

“Dorian, I should really go now,” I say trying to stand up, but my knees feel like jelly.

He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me back sitting on his lap keeping me from falling.

“I fold,” he tells the group.

“I’ll get her back to Nadia,” Solas says his stormy silver- grey eyes narrowing. He looks angry again.

“That’s quite alright no reason to wake Nadia,” Dorian says looking at Solas, “I got her.”

I feel a tension between the two of them, which I don’t understand and really don’t care to. However I am quite aware I am drunk. I stand up grabbing the table and try to step forward, stumbling. Dorian catches me and picks me up like child.

“Little Amatus, you don’t drink much do you,” he says chuckling, looking down at me.

I giggle at the situation. “Not really, you are going to carry me like this to my room?”

“Well we can’t have our fearless leader stumbling drunk around Skyhold can we, it might scandalize the nobles,” he jokes.

“Ok Inquisitor, say goodnight,” Dorian says cheerily, as he turns around heading for the door, I reach a hand over his shoulder giggling and wave at everyone.

The cold air seems to have a sobering effect on me. My head feels a bit clearer.

 We head to the main keep and he carries me up the narrow steps to my room and sets me on the bed.

“Stay there,” he commands, going over to a table and pouring me water, he pulls a potion out of his pocket, “Drink this and then the water,” he instructs. I pull the stopper off the bottle, it smells horrible, and I wrinkle my nose.

“Don’t smell it,” he says firmly, “just drink it.”

It tastes as bad as it smells, but I drink it and grab the water.

“Did you have fun?” he asks.

“I did but I don’t know what’s wrong with Solas, he was acting strange tonight, almost like he’s angry with me or you…I don’t know.” I say confused.

“So what’s the story with you and Solas,” Dorians asks pointedly.

“Nothing really, he kept the mark from killing me, and he’s my friend, Hahren” I say simply.

“Hahren?” Dorian asks.

“Respected elder,” I say. I decide in that moment I want to tell him everything. I sigh, “okay there is more, he saved me after the attack on Haven, he came to me in fade, called to me, made me wake up, called me _Emma Lath.”_

“ _Emma Lath?”_   He asks sitting down on the bed.

I sigh again sadly. “Means, _my love_ , we met once in the fade after that. We kissed, then he pushed me away saying we couldn’t be. I’ve just stayed away ever since, I had enough rejection. Rejected after my first kiss and that took almost 28 years,” I chuckle dryly, “it’s the same as it was the hunters at the clan every time I liked someone. At least I thought Solas was ok with who I am.”

“Little Amatus, I’m so sorry,” Dorian says gently hugging me.

“Stay with me tonight, Falon,” I plead lying down.

“I’ll stay as long as you want me to,” he says firmly, lying down beside me.

 


	74. A First Day Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is written both as one-shot and was later integrated into this story ....was originally a "lets have a St. Paddy's Day party" idea

I step into the main hall of Skyhold and the bustle in the here is more than usual. I can't help but wonder what is going on. I see Josephine directing people with boxes it seems most are food stuffs and decorations. I walk over to her smiling. "What’s going on?" I ask curiously.

She looks at me confused for a moment. Then understanding hits her, "The Dalish don't celebrate the first day do they?" she asks.

"What's the first day?" I ask curiously.

"The first day is the first day of the Thedas' Calendar New Year," Solas answers walking up behind me.

"I don't mean to rude, Ellana but I have to get all the preparations in place, perhaps Solas can explain in more detail?" she asks looking at him.

He nods in agreement and Josephine takes off after a courier in an effort to stop him. I haven’t really spoken to Solas since the fade and I really don’t wish to at the moment but I see no way to excuse myself politely at the moment.

"So tell me, Hahren," I ask cautiously, "What does this celebration entail?"

"The beginning of the year, this holiday traditionally involves many visits to one's neighbors and family," he explains patiently, "this was at one time to "check" to make sure everyone was alive at least once a year in remote parts and a town gathering to commemorate the year past. It is often accompanied by much drinking and merriment."

"So basically a party," I offer quickly.

"Yes, a party," He agrees smiling at me.

"And is there any protocol I should be aware of?" I ask curiously remember all the lessons Josephine and Leliana gave me.

"Naw, Fadedancer, the only protocol is to have fun," Varric says walking up on us, "meet us at the Herald's rest later."

I am grateful for the interruption and look for an opportunity to gracefully leave. "I hope you will be joining us Chuckles," Varric says looking at Solas, "there is to be a Diamond Back game."

Solas nods and grins wickedly at Varric, "I suppose I shall have to come then."

I look at him with a bit of surprise usually if there is celebration Solas tends to keep to himself, "I guess I see you there then." I say schooling my face into a small smile.

"Of course, Da'asha," he nods. As if he feels my discomfiture, he uses that as his parting comment before walking back to through the door to his room.

As he leaves Nadia comes bursting into the main hall taking my arm. "Come on," she says excitedly, "We need to get ready for the games." I look at her questioningly. "There are sparring contests and food eating contests, as well as contests of skill and strength, then there will be great banquet! You will need to be trussed up for the dignitaries." she explains bouncing on her heels.

Now I know why Josephine has said nothing to me. I would probably refuse… Sneaky, Sneaky Josephine I think as I plan my revenge. "Well let's go then," I say turning us toward my room.

Once we climb the stairs to my room, Nadia turns to look at me, "Well what should we do first?"

"Tell me about the sparring contests," I ask with a wicked grin on my face.

As she explains, I pull out my Dalish armor and foot bindings and change. We make plans to meet back for us both to change for the banquet later. I send her off to enjoy the day with Taerol. I walk out of the keep into the courtyard and it's already bustling with activity people are signing up for various contests, food it being brought out, everyone is excited and there is sound of laugher here and there. It's big change from the mostly serious demeanor most days and I like it. I sign up for a sparring contest, right after that Leliana approaches me.

"Ellana would you be willing to do magical demonstration," she asks cunningly. I look at her with a skeptical expression.

"Why would I want to do that?" I finally ask.

"Well we do have some curious dignitaries here," she slowly explains watching for my reaction, "they are interested in your abilities."

Josephine must have put her up to this. I am not some pet mage do parlor tricks on command. I see this could go bad either way. Either I impress them with my skill or frighten them with it. "Leliana," I begin slowly.

"Please Ellana," Leliana pleads, "This could go a long way in getting Nevarra and Antiva into sending support."

"What if my skills scare them?" I ask quickly.

"This can be a win-win," she explains, "If you impress them, they will join thinking they are on the winning side, and we in turn can help them with any rifts that appear in their lands. If they are frightened that just means they will join rather than be outcasts of the Inquisition. You must realize the amount of influence we have now. They seem to understand the risk Corypheus poses."

"If they understand that, then why do I need to peddle myself out?" I ask slyly.

"Because it will be a big deal to them that the Inquisitor put on a show just for them," she explains patiently.

I roll my eyes, "Oh very well," I concede, "You and Josephine owe me big for this one."

"So what do I need to have ready for you," Leliana grins excitedly.

"2 glass bowls, 12 glass chalices, and 5 archers," I reply smartly.

She looks at me surprised, "Now I am curious," she says with a bit of astonishment.

I grin at her shaking my head as she walks away. I find new vendors selling their wares and find a nice gift for Nadia. I hurry back to my room to hide it before the sparring starts and head back out into the courtyard.

I watch the first few matches before my name is called. It seems I'm sparring with The Iron Bull we both snicker at the irony when we walk into the sparring ring. The crowd hushes as we nod to each other. He huge and carrying a huge wooden axe and I am out there the tiny Dalish mage in Dalish leathers with a staff. I note quickly that his reach is just a bit less than mine and if I can stay out of his reach, letting my staff take the brunt of the blows. It might be ok because we have never sparred before. He grins excitedly.

The round is called started and the rules set. First to make four contact hits wins. We circle each other looking for weaknesses. You could have heard a pin drop as it seemed everyone is holding their breath as Bull charges at me. I deflect with the staff turning for a low leg hit as I spin. He snorts as it makes contact.

"Gonna have to do better than that," I tease, moving into a more offensive stance.

"And you need to hit harder," He banters.

I step forward and feint toward his head. He brings up the axe to block but I quickly bring the staff down to his knee hitting the side of his knee. He grunts as it makes contact. "Good one," he groans. He steps back shaking out his leg and readies to attack to again. I manage to dodge but axe just catches my shoulder. That is going to be a nice bruise later. He raises up for other attack and I bring swing my staff toward his left side hitting his elbow. He grunts again as I pull away and settle back into a defensive pose waiting for another attack. He brings his axe down on my staff with all his might. The force of the blow jars my whole body and breaks the staff in two. I grin at him taking a half of the staff in each hand and twirling the ends for a moment.

He smiles craftily as he watches this. The next time he charges coming down from above with the axe. I cross both pieces of the staff and block the worst of the blow but it jars me again. I feel my teeth rattle with the strength of the blow. I look at his stance. As he pushes harder we are locked together, I can't hold out against his strength too much longer. I decide to drop and roll forward right between his legs, dropping my staff pieces as I do. As his momentum pushes him forward right over me, he inadvertently kicks me as he is trying to get his balance back. He manages to stop before he hits the ground completely, my roll was thrown off kilter but I still have enough momentum to stand from the roll. Not elegant but it worked. I stand and turn around. I tap him lightly on the arse as he is still trying to grab his dropped axe and the match is called.

He looks at me with astonishment for a moment and then his huge laugh rings out, "That was fun Boss, we need to spar more often!"

The crowd is smiling and laughing at the display after all it was never said I had to connect with the staff. I see Cullen standing in the crowd with a big smile on his face. I pick up the broken staff and head over to put it in one of the many garbage bins that have been placed around the area. Solas walks over to me, smiling a bit smugly, "Clever," He simply says regarding me with that intense expression he gets.

Why did he even bother? I have little time to contemplate this as he moves right on. "So I hear you are to do a magical demonstration?" He asks lightly.

I look at him wondering what he really thinks but his face is schooled.I sigh, "Josephine and Leliana seem to think it will help garner support from Nevarra and Antiva, it seems they have diplomats here for our celebration."

"Do you think that is wise?" He asks cautiously.

"I don't know," I say simply, "I hope it helps more than it hurts." I am unsure but I school my face so he can’t see my insecurity.

"I'm sure it will be fine," he says confidently as his gaze shifts. I follow his gaze and see Leliana walking toward us.

"Thank you, Hahren," I say stiffly as she draws up to us.

"I have what you requested Inquisitor," Leliana says smiling, "are you ready to begin?"

I nod. "Follow me then," she says crisply.

It seems they have finished the sparring matches and I am back in the sparring circle, "Ok Leliana, who am I peddling to," I ask in a hushed tone.

She nods to two finely dressed men, standing at the edge of the circle. I walk over to them," Gentleman," I greet them with nod, "I will need some assistance with this demonstration."

They both nod. "Of course Inquisitor."

"I'm sure each of you has a dagger," I say tease lightly, "I will need two daggers for part of my demonstration."

They both hand me a dagger. I walk out to the middle of circle taking the first dagger I hold it out in my hand. The crowd gasps. Oh dear, they must think I plan to do blood magic. I hold it out front of me and stop time just around the dagger. It obediently stays in place and I pull my hand away. A collective breathe goes through the crowd. I cancel the spell and hold both daggers crossed over each other and perform the same trick again. The crowd claps appropriately. I take the daggers back to their respective owners; they both look over their daggers intently looking for some sort of trick. "No strings, no tricks," I tease lightly. I walk over and grab the bag and take it over to the diplomats.

"See for yourselves," I offer handing one diplomat the glass bowl and the other a few of the chalices.

They look the items studying them intensely; they look over the bag carefully. In fact I offer them the bag as they take each piece out, to prove the validity of the items. "Please hand me the chalices," I ask when they are finished. Wordlessly they hand me the chalices and I take the chalices with me and walk a few yards away placing them in a circle.

I walk back over to them, "now I need one of the bowls." The Nevarran diplomat hands me the bowl with a curious look.

I hold the bowl a few inches off the ground and freeze time around it to keep it in place. "Now we are ready to begin," I announce, "you will notice the bowl is being floated off the ground much like the daggers were earlier." I walk over and move 2 of the chalices so they can see and then return them to their original positions.

I start casting small firestrikes taking out the chalices around the bowl leaving the bowl untouched. I hear the crowd first gasp in amazement and then start chattering in amazement. Once the chalices are destroyed, I start to drop the bowl and blast it with winter's breath making it so cold it shatters.

I walk a few steps toward the crowd. "I have one last trick for you." I announce. Both men look at bit shocked, I'm hoping this is good thing.

"Archer's," I call out giving directions, "when I say the word, all of you will shoot an arrow at me."

The crowd gasps in shock again. The Antivan diplomat looks impressed and the Nevarran one looks slightly ill. "May I have the last bowl please," I ask the diplomats. The Antivan diplomat looks at me and checks over the bowl one last time before handing it to me.

I take the bowl to one side of the circle and float it at my shoulder level. Walking to the other side of the circle I put up a barrier. I look at the archers and shore up the barrier a bit more. "Now archers!" I command. Five arrows fly through the air at me and hit the barrier dropping to the ground as the chalice remains where it is.

I drop the barrier. "Note the bowl remains!" I call out as I send out small firestrike shattering the bowl. The crowd gasps again the display and applauds furiously. I take bow and walking over the diplomats, "I thank the both of you for your participation," I say smiling. For a moment both men are speechless.

The Nevarran diplomat is the first to speak, "That was quite…interesting my dear, I will be sure to tell the King of your abilities and control. I am sure he will be willing to work with the Inquisition."

Not to be outdone the Antivan diplomat, leans forward and says, "I am sure you are aware that Antiva is more than happy to provide any help it can to the Inquisition. I also saw your sparring match earlier quite impressive, if not a bit playful," He grins wickedly looking me over.

I smile charmingly. "Of course gentlemen, I thank you and the Inquisition thanks you." I notice Leliana and Josephine both headed my way to join the conversation.

"Ah gentlemen," Josephine greets brightly, "I take it that little display was to your satisfaction."

"You must excuse us," Leliana takes my arm; "I must speak to the Inquisitor." Both men nod at me and she leads me away.

Once we are out of ear shot, Leliana turns to look at me. "You are truly amazing," she gasps, "not only did you get both of them, you impressed the heck out of me."

I shrug nonchalantly. "I aim to please," I say wryly.

Leliana giggles. "I think the Antivan Ambassador has a crush on you. Anyway," she continues, "you did well. Thank you so much for doing this."

"I'm meeting everyone at the herald's rest after dinner," I say happily, "you should come too."

"I wouldn't miss Diamond Back with Varric," she teases.

"You should go get changed for dinner," she adds giving me push toward the main hall.

"See you later, Leliana" say I say happily, walking in the direction I was pushed.

I walk into my room and see Nadia already there. She had prepared a bath for me and is putting on the touches of her make-up. I strip off the armor letting it drop for the moment with sigh. I walk over and heat the water. She grins at me, "Josephine tried to bring you an outfit but I put your chosen formal attire on the bed," she says chuckling.

"Hopefully, Josephine won't be angry with my choice," I tease back, knowing full well it might. The "outfit" in question is of Dalish make. Ceremonial Dalish mage robes but done in human cloth. I worked with the dressmaker to make some items for formal affairs. I slip in to the hot water and sigh, just wanting to relax for a while but Nadia is having none of it.

"You will be late if you don't hurry," she scolds walking over with cup to wash my hair. Normally I would do it myself, but this time I let her wash my hair.

"I remember the keeper doing this for when I little," I tell her dreamily.

She smiles at me, "my mam did the same for me."

Then she sees the ugly bruise running from my shoulder almost to my elbow. "Andraste's ass, he got you good," she exclaims, "You will need to heal that before you dress it will show."

"Why," I ask, "it's not like I broke it. Just because I'm the inquisitor doesn't mean I'm invincible, I bruise and bleed just like everyone else."

"That may be all fine and good for our soldiers," she huffs, "but we have dignitaries at this dinner. You will have to perfect."

I sigh knowing she right. Pulling a bit of mana I heal the bruise completely. After I'm healed and clean I step out of the tub and grabbing my favorite bottle oil. After using the oil I slip into small clothes without a breast band as the outfit doesn't need one, and slip into a robe. I carefully put on my make-up as Nadia tells me about her day with Taerol. She does some amazing thing to my hair I look at it and it's like the unruly fiery curls have settled without frizz and are settling in tendrils around my face. I don't know how she does it. She does a quick check of my nails and they seem to fine even after sparring.

I walk over to the bed and grab the footless stockings that go with outfit. They are made to act as my foot wraps would, in beautiful emerald green velvet with thin leather stitched in at the heel. They go from behind the toes up to my almost my mid-thigh.

Once I get them on, Nadia looks at my feet, "We need to varnish your toenails," She decides.

"What ?" I look at her questioning, like she lost her mind.

"If you refuse to wear the fancy shoes, you must decorate your feet somehow," she says rummaging through the varnishes grabbing the color I have on hands.

"I hope it will dry quickly," she adds worriedly, uncapping the varnish and grabbing my foot.

I giggle at her, and she looks up, "What?"

"I'm a mage remember I think I can dry it in time," I tease.

Her face lights up, "Great idea!"

"Do yours too," I plead, "You should have pretty toes too. I'll dry them."

"But I'm wearing shoes," she starts to protest, but looking at my face she relents, "okay, I want pretty toes too."

She finishes my toes, and I dry them with little tendrils of fire, being careful not to get to close, as she paints her toes.

"Garas, Nadia," I say patting my lap as she finishes.

She obediently places her painted- toed feet in my lap, looking a bit scared. I look at her, "you ready?"

"Yes," she says a bit hesitantly.

I do the same procedure I did to my feet; she grins and says, "It just feels like warm air is going over my feet." I nod smiling back at her. "Now get into your dress," she commands.

I comply pulling the outfit over my head. It has puffed short sleeves going up into a high collar (I had forgone the usual pauldrons with fur here), however under the collar the front opens into a wide and deep plunging neckline that ends just below my breasts. It has corset type fitted waist with the strings that are mainly just for decoration in a lovely chocolately soft brown brocade fabric that has some stretchiness and then ends in a long skirt that has wide slits going to the hip. I then grab the textured matching soft brown leather belt and sling it at my hips. I step over to the mirror; giggle at my reflection, noting that my Fen'Harel and trailing vines with leaves tattoos show on my outer thighs in this outfit, and look at Nadia, "Josephine will be scandalized."

That's kind of the idea for tricking me to begin with...

She giggles back at me helping with the collar buttons, "You look amazing; it's a bit more skin the nobles usually show," she says looking at my legs, "but you carry it with elegance and grace."

"Have you seen Vivienne?" I tease back, "Besides humans are so weird about nudity anyway."

Nadia snickers. "Good point."

We both giggle wickedly for moment.

"Shall we, Inquisitor?" she teases holding out her arm.

"But of course," I banter crooking my arm through hers. We walk out down the steps of my room and head to the main hall.

As soon as we step into the main hall Nadia squeals. "Taerol's here!"

I grin at her. "Go have fun, Emma asha."

She disengages her arm from mine and flits happily over to him. I knew that she would not be able to sit with me anyway (the whole servant thing). As I walk further into the room the servant bringing around wine, stops in front of me and I gratefully take a chalice. The Antivan Diplomat notices me right away and walks over to me, "Greetings Inquisitor, We have yet to be formally introduced, I am Zevran Arainai, former antivan crow, and now Ambassador of Antiva."

I paste a charming smile on my face, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance Ambassador Arainai."

"Believe me the pleasure is mine," He says looking me over.

Oh for love of the dread wolf, I hate it when Leliana is right. I notice Josephine headed my way, oh dear, how much trouble am I in I wonder, stifling a snicker.

The ambassador notices, and says, "I assume by your ambassador's demeanor you are in trouble?" His eyes are twinkling with mischief.

"You could say that," I say leaning in conspiratorially. I might like this Ambassador.

Josephine stops in front of the Ambassador and me. "Inquisitor," she scolds, "Don't you think that dress is a bit inappropriate?"

"Inappropriate for whom," the Ambassador says lightly smirking.

Ok it is official I do like this Ambassador. "I know it may be a bit much for humans," I offer diplomatically, "However I am not human, I am an elf and a Dalish elf at that, this is my take on blending human and Dalish styles together in the form of our Ceremonial Keeper's robes. Considering the Inquisition accepts all I think it is completely appropriate, wouldn't you agree? "

Josephine ponders my words for a moment. "You are right of course, I…was just a bit surprised." She quickly decides she has directions to give some of the servants and leaves.

The Ambassador snickers. "You handled that quite diplomatically."

I shrug grinning cheekily. "I do what I can, Ambassador."

"Please call me Zevran or Zev, all my friends do," He says smiling.

"Only if you call me Ellana," I say returning the smile, "I dislike  _Inquisitor_ , really dislike  _Herald_ , and truly hate  _your worship_."

"As you wish, Ellana," He says grinning, "however I do believe a beauty like yours should be worshipped."

"Oh you are a charmer," I tease lightly batting my eyelashes at him.

Just then our banter is interrupted by the sound of a utensil tapping on chalice. "Come everyone, let us be seated," Josephine calls out.

"Shall we?" Zevran asks holding out his arm chivalrously.

"Of course," I agree happily taking his arm.

I am seated between both Diplomats and the food is brought out. I'm trying to make sure I remember everything that Josephine and Leliana taught me about formal dinner etiquette. To be polite I look at the Nevarran Ambassador and say "Forgive me, but I don't think we have been properly introduced."

He looks at me, "Oh quite right, your worship," I try not to cringe, "I am Lambert Pentaghast, mage of the grand Necropolis and Ambassador to Nevarra."

"I am to understand you are mentoring under Viuus Anaxas, he is friend of mine," He says conversationally.

"I am," I say smiling at him politely, "I'm also mentoring in knight enchanter magic and rift magic as well."

"From your display today I thought you were only versed in elemental magics," He says a bit haughtily.

"Oh," I smile charmingly at him, "the Dalish taught me much before I came to inquisition, Ambassador." I take my fork with some roasted chicken on it and stop time around it a few inches from my mouth removing my hand.

He stares at the fork unbelievingly. I hear Zevran smother a snicker on the other side of me.

"Ah….Yes, your focus is amazing," He says still staring at the fork while I take hold of it and release the magic.

"Those are the only skills I chose to show you, Ambassador," I grin wickedly, "I know many more that are way more …let's shall we say more dangerous."

He is stunned into silence for a moment. I know what he is thinking. It's pretty obvious he thinks I am a blood mage.

"However, I have a thirst for knowledge," I offer cheerfully, "and although I dislike the idea of forcing spirits into bodies, I wished to learn the theory of the magic."

The ambassador looks relieved. I'm sure he realized that if I felt Necromancy creeped me out I would not indulge in blood magic.

"You see Ambassador, I adore learning and as Lord Anaxas came so far I would not send him back to Nevarra. I genuinely like the man. He has no preconceived prejudices and I consider him a friend." I offer genuinely.

The Ambassador looks at me with surprise and then smiles. "I am not used to such warmth and honesty, most to say our beliefs are wrong at worst or at best pretend we don't exist."

"I gathered that from talking to Lord Anaxas," I say honestly, "He is a dear man, and has a wonderful sense of humor."

"It makes me feel good to know my friend is appreciated," he says smiling. "We miss him at the Grand Necropolis, but I can leave here knowing he is being well cared for and has friendship. Thank you, your worship," He says warmly.

I cringe slightly at the title. "Please Ambassador," I lean into him to whisper, " I hate that title, if you feel you must use one, call me Inquisitor or even better call me Ellana."

"I think we have learned enough about each other to be on a first name basis," He replies warmly, "although in noble company, I will use Inquisitor as is proper."

I smile fondly at the Ambassador as our plates are taken away and next course is served. Zevran leans over to me. "And you called me charmer," he teases.

As I bite into the dessert, which is bit cloyingly sweet for my taste, I look at the two Ambassadors. One a decidedly handsome elf, with tattoos and the other a noble from the Pentaghast family, it's interesting how disaster can bring people together. "We are having a little get together at the Herald's Rest," I offer, " there will be drinking, wicked grace, loud banter and possibly singing."

Both Ambassadors look at me smiling with a bit of surprise I would even make the offer. "I will have to decline your lovely offer," Ambassador Pentaghast says regretfully, "I wanted to spend some time catching up with Viuus and I plan on leaving in the early morning, but perhaps another time."

"I understand Ambassador," I say generously, "Enjoy your visit."

"How could I refuse such a deliciously fun time," says Zevran wickedly, "when do we leave."

"Well as the dinner is over," I say looking around at the nobles milling around the dining hall and in the great hall, "I think we can leave now."

"You don't wish to finish dessert?" Zevran asks.

I look at the barely touched fancy Orlesian dessert. "That Orlesian stuff is really too sweet for my taste," I say simply, "I'm actually quite fond a fruit that grows in your Antiva, bananas."

I rise from my chair and Zevran does as well. He offers his arm to walk with me. "Oh, is that a euphemism?" He chuckles.

I realize where his mind went and stifle a snicker although the thought makes me blush. "Creators no, I just never had the fruit before until we came to Skyhold," I say trying not to chuckle while shaking my head. "You are just as bad the humans," I tease lightly, "making everything tawdry."

"I grew up in whorehouse in Antiva City around humans," he jests, "Besides, if it isn't tawdry; you're not doing it right."

I blush lightly again as I chuckle. We step into the cool evening air. That cools my warmed face. As we walk across the courtyard, I can see the door to the Herald’s Rest is propped open and you can hear the music from within.

As we walk in I hear Leliana squeal. "Zevran so glad you could make it!" I note she is out of her normal hooded armor and wearing some soft brown leather jerkins and a creamy white tunic with a gorgeous purple hand knit scarf.

She jumps up from her chair, and quickly moves around the table to give Zevran a hug.

"You two know each other?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, we both traveled with the Hero of Ferelden," Zevran explains quickly.

"Have you seen or heard from her?" Leliana asks concerned.

Zevran shakes his head. "Not since I left for Antiva."

"You still have it," says Zevran, fingering the scarf.

Leliana smiles. "Of course silly, she made it for me."

"Hey, if it isn't El Cuervo," Varric grins in greeting, "with Fadedancer even."

"Nice to see you again, Varric," Zevran says smiling.

"So you know Varric too?" I look up him curiously.

"Varric was with Champion of Kirkwall when she was asked to assassinate me, by another Crow Cell. Thankfully the champions wisdom and compassion are as learned as yours is," He says smiling at me, "We killed those sent to assassinate me."

"You met the champion as well?" Leliana asks him.

"Yes, it was also nice to see Isabella again," Zevran answers chuckling.

"Hey boss, you gonna just stand there or come say hello?" Iron Bull yells across the room.

"Excuse me Zevran," I say chuckling, "don't let them start the game without me."

I walk over to where Iron Bull is sitting with the chargers.

"Well don't you look just delicious enough to eat all dolled up," he says teasingly.

"Don't listen to him," Krem says, "You look elegant and beautiful."

"Thank you, Krem," I say warmly.

"Don't let him fool you he's staring at your ass too," Iron Bull banters.

"You guys look like you're having a good time," I note good-naturedly, ignoring the blush that has crept into my cheeks.

"Later on, they are having something called karaoke," Bull says seriously.

I look at him curiously, "What is Karaoke?" I finally ask.

"The bards will play whatever song we ask, and instead of them singing we get to sing," Bull says smiling.

"You can't leave until you sing a song with me," Bull declares.

I raise an eyebrow and look at him, "I can't sing bull. I don't even know any songs, except elven ones."

"That's not entirely true," Bull says confidently, "You've sang with me and boys. I want to do the chargers song."

I pretend to debate it for moment. "Ok but only if the boys sing it with us." I say smiling.

"We're about get started, Ellana," Varric calls.

"Well, I will be around later for the song," I say as I head over to the table.

Solas and Dorian must have arrived while I was gone. Solas stares at me as I walk back over to the table. I sit between Zevran and Solas. "You look fabulous, Amatus," Dorian says nodding approvingly from across the table.

"Thank you, Dorian;" I say appreciatively, "you are looking rather handsome yourself."

"Of course I am," Dorians says chuckling, as I shake my head smiling at his smugness.

"You have a tattoo of the dread wolf on your thigh," Solas notes lightly regarding me.

I turn to look at him, as he studies me, "I have several non-Vallaslin tattoos Solas, I like them."

He drops his gaze to my upper thigh where the dread wolf tattoo is placed, "but why that one, Da'asha?"

"I should think you would understand, Hahren" I say simply.

He ponders for a moment. "You are quite right, forgive me."

"Regardless," Zevran smirks with his eyes twinkling mischievously, "I like tattoos. I wonder how far those vines go."

I snicker deciding to just enjoy the banter, "that's for me to know."

"I already know," Dorian teases.

Solas gives me a sharp look. "Oh lighten up, Chuckles, we are among friends here." Varric says grabbing his tankard.

"Ellana, I got you some wine, is that alright?" Zevran says changing the subject.

"Thank you, Zevran," I say appreciatively sipping the wine, "what kind of wine is this?"

"Its Antivan wine," he answers, "do you approve?"

"It's delicious," I answer honestly, "not like our Dalish wine, but very good."

"Then I shall make sure I have some sent to Skyhold for you," he says warmly.

"Thank you, Zevran, I appreciate the gesture," I offer, "I will have to find something nice to do for you too."

"I'm sure, Zevran can think of something," Leliana teases.

"That is exactly what I mean," I jest looking at Zevran, "Humans taking everything and making it tawdry."

Zevran chuckles lightly, "When Leliana met me I was a smug, incorrigible rake. She isn't far off in what my response would have been at the time."

"You mean you were more smug?" I tease lightly.

He grins wickedly again. "Alas, yes I was, but I've mellowed with age."

The hand is dealt by Varric and fierce betting ensues. Leliana wins the first round. As we wait for Varric to deal the next round. Zevran offers to refill my glass and heads to the bar.

"Da'asha," Solas says in almost a whisper, I turn toward him to hear him better, "I just wanted to say you look stunning," he says a bit louder, "I like how you mixed Dalish Ceremonial dress with human fabrics."

"You're the first person who gets it," I smile at him feeling the warmth of the wine and bit less self-conscious with him since the fade, "I had a time with the dressmaker."

"Of that I have no doubt," he says smirking.

"Well I did manage scandalize, Josephine," I snicker.

"Yes," Leliana says giggling, "Believe me I heard about that one. But from what I saw in the main hall you handled it with grace and diplomacy."

"I would love know how you managed that, Amatus," Dorian says dryly, "I always seem to be on her bad side."

"Face it, Sparkles," Varric says grinning, "Fadedancer has a way with people."

"She knows when to be nice and when to kick ass," Dorian says smirking.

"And when to be compassionate as well as when to be deliciously evil," notes Zevran. Everyone stops and looks at him. "I saw how she handled the Nevarran Ambassador," He explains smirking.

"I was curious about that," Leliana says inquisitively, "I heard him say something about being on first name basis with the Inquisitor. His demeanor was relaxed and happy. I will need to know what transpired."

"I'd be happy to give you a full report tomorrow, Leliana," I say graciously.

"Yes," she agrees, "tonight is for fun."

"Oh this is my favorite song," she squeals as the bards start a new song, "You must dance with me."

She jumps up from her chair and grabs my hand. I panic momentarily, "Leliana, I don't dance."

"Yes you do, all Dalish dance," she replies firmly, pulling me into the cleared area in the middle of the tavern.

"Yes, but humans dance differently," I plead.

"Just trust me," she says.

I relent and follow her. She starts dancing Dalish style much to my surprise, so I join her. "Where did you learn to dance like the Dalish?" I ask her while we dance.

"We had a Dalish elf in the group when I was with the Hero of Ferelden," she says happily, "he taught me and anyone else in the group who wished to learn."

I notice that Dalish, the Dalish elf with the chargers is taking notice and she finally comes and dances with us. "I'm glad you joined us Dalish," I say breathlessly.

"I haven't danced since I left the clan," she admits smiling, "I forgot how much fun it is."

The song ends, but Leliana isn't finished yet. She reaches over grabbing my hands, "let me teach you, if we have to fancy balls you will need to know how," she offers practically.

I don't know if it was the wine or the atmosphere, but I concede way too easily. She shows me how to place my hands and leads me in the steps. "You have a natural grace," she says smiling as she dips me slightly, "I think you've almost got it."

I feel slightly silly as I'm still staring at my feet to follow her steps.

Suddenly I hear voice, "May I cut in?" Zevran is tapping Leliana on the shoulder.

"Of course you may, Zevran," Leliana says giving him a hard look, "however do not do your risqué Antivan dances, you may scandalize her, she is more innocent than you realize."

I blush bright red at her comment. "I will be a perfect gentleman," He promises taking my hand.

"Leliana taught you the steps, Ellana," he says kindly, "now look at me and just follow."

I stumble at first. I look at Zevran mortified. "It's ok, relax and just go with it," He says smiling.

I take a deep breathe to relax and I try again. I do better this time. I realize I don't need to look at my feet and I seem to be able to tell where Zevran wants to go. We glide across the floor as the song is ending he pulls me closer taking a deep sniff as he dips me. "You smell amazing," he whispers standing me up from the dip.

"You did well," he says in his normal timbre smiling at me.

"Thank you, Zevran," I say affectionately, "for both compliments."

We walk back to the table to get back in on the game. Solas looks at me and back at Zevran. The look on his face is indecipherable. The next round goes to Varric. "What's the matter Chuckles?" Varric teases, "Normally you would have cleaned us all out by now. If I didn't know better would say you were distracted."

Solas smiles cunningly. "How do you know that I'm not waiting for you get comfortable?"

Zevran laughs, "I was warned you were a smarmy bastard."

Solas smirks at the Antivan elf. "Varric warned you no doubt." He says roguishly.

I notice people are singing not just the bards anymore. This must be the karaoke thing I heard about. Leliana walks over to the bards to request a song. Varric deals the next hand. Solas wins the next hand. He grins smugly at Varric as he collects the winnings. Leliana goes up to sing. I admit I'm curious about what she plans on singing. Then I hear very familiar song.

Heruamin lotirien Alai uethri maeria Halurocon yalei nam bahna Dolin nereba maome

I look at her in shock. She walks over and grabs my hand while the bards continue to play, "sing it with me please," she begs. I nod dumbly. I sing the rest of the song with her.

Ame amin Halai lothi amin Aloamin Heruamin

Heruamin oh lonai Imwe naine beriole

Ame amin Halai lothi amin Aloamin Heruamin

Ame amin Halai lothi amin Noamin

Ame amin Halai lothi amin Noamin Heruamin

"I wanted to do that for you," she admits, "we've asked much of you, I figured it was the least I could do."

"Thank you, Leli" I say hugging her tightly.

I sit back down even Solas seems to be touched by the gesture. We play another 2 rounds. I can’t seem to get the hang of this game no matter what. Zevran offers to teach me but before I can answer.  I see the Iron Bull heading over to the table. "We're up, Boss" he says happily.

The chargers walk over and put me in the middle.

"No man can beat the chargers

Cause we'll hit you where it hurts

Unless you know a tavern

Where there's cards and looser skirts

For every bloody battlefield

We'll gladly raise a cup

No matter what tomorrow holds

Our horns be pointing up"

At the end of the song we all toast and drain our glasses. I walk sit back down at the table. Zevran is grinning at me, "You sure now how to show someone a good time." He says happily. Pouring another glass of wine for me, he must have had the bottle brought to the table.

"What makes you think, that they don't do the same for me," I chuckle.

He looks at me thoughtfully for a moment. "You may be right."

We sit and play another round. Zevran wins this time. I'm starting to feel tired and the wine is definitely making itself known. I look at everyone around the table. "I think it's time for me to head to bed," I say yawning. I stand up and realize I'm a little tipsy. Both Zevran and Solas rise and grab my elbows to steady me.

"You really should have an escort," Solas says concerned.

"Yes I agree, she should," Zevran says smirking.

They two elves exchange glances. Zevran’s is cocky but appraising and Solas’ is cold and deliberate.

"Why don't you both walk with me then," I offer diplomatically.

"I'm ready to head back anyway," Dorian says trying to break the tension, "I'll walk with you as well."

I look at him gratefully. These two have been trading dirty looks all night. I feel little absurd walking back with an entourage of 3. It's silly. I giggle at the thought. "Something amusing, Little Amatus," Dorian asks grinning.

"I must be the most protected woman in Thedas," I snicker, "I doubt even the queen has 3 strapping men escorting her to her boudoir." I giggle again uncontrollably.

Dorian snickers. I feel Zevran and Solas relax. I look a Zevran, he's smirking. I look over at Solas and he has a touch of smile on his face. When we get to door I turn to the three of them. "I want to thank all of you for a wonderful night," I say affectionately, leaning in to kiss each of them on cheek, before walking through the door.

**Translation of Elven Song "I am the One"**

**I feel sun Through the ashes in the sky. Where's the one Who'll guide us into the night?**

**What's begun Is the war that will Force this divide.**

**What's to come Is fire and the end of time.**

**I am the one Who can recount What we've lost.**

**I am the one Who will live on.**

**I have run Through the fields Of pain and sighs.**

**I have fought To see the other side.**

**I am the one Who can recount What we've lost.**

**I am the one Who will live on.**

 

 


	75. A Pear-Shaped Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian needs help with family issues .....

I’ve just returned from the Hinterlands after closing some rifts and running inquisition errands. I decide to head up to see Helisma to drop off some items I think may be helpful.

I step into Solas’ room to hear a heated argument.

“It’s inappropriate!” I hear Solas say angrily.

“If you’re so concerned go talk to her old man,” Dorian retorts, “After all you’re the one who left her.”

“Is there a problem?” I ask brightly letting them know I am in the room.

“No Inquisitor, everything is fine,” Solas says formally.

 “How were the Hinterlands?” Dorian asks me smiling walking over to give me tight hug and picking me up.

 “It was great, rifts were sealed, bandits killed, pretty routine,” I laugh as he spins me around.

“I was taking some stuff to Helisma,” I explain as he sets me down.

“I also have something for you Hahren,” I say handing him a tracing, “this one I couldn’t quite make out all the words but I thought you’d like to see it.”

“Interesting,” He takes it from me and heads to desk.

“Let me know if you find something,” I say in way of goodbye as I head up the stairs. Dorian follows me.

I drop the stuff off on Helisma’s table, the tranquil mage smiles her usual small smile and goes to take a look.

“So are you going the Herald’s Rest for cards tonight?” Dorian asks me grinning.

“What were you and Solas fighting about?” I ask quizzically.

“He seems to think our relationship is inappropriate,” He shrugs and shakes his head.

“Whatever,” I say shrugging back, that’s weird.

“I think first I will have a bath, and some real food, I will meet you later,” I tell Dorian.

I head back out into the main hall and Mother Giselle is waiting for me. She calls to me and I hurry over. She hands me the letter in her hand explaining that Dorian’s father had sent her this letter and they wanted me to trick Dorian into going to meet at Redcliff Village. I make it clear I will not lie to Dorian but I will talk to him about meeting his father.

I head back to library to speak to Dorian. He is pissed to say the least and decides he wants to go Redcliff to confront this retainer. He wishes to keep it private and asks me to arrange for the two of us to leave in the morning.

I finally get to my room and Nadia has already brought my bath water up. You have a letter Ell, she says cheerfully, happy to see me, as I greet Tasallan.

I go the desk dropping my pack, Nadia grabs it.

“Nadia, Dorian needs my help, I need to be ready to go in the morning, please?” I ask.

She nods in understanding. “Where you headed to?”

“Back to the Hinterlands,” I say starting to scan the letter, I feel my stomach plummet, “By Mythal’s ass!”

Dear Da’asha,

We haven’t had the opportunity to talk or work on magical practice together for some time. I also may have some information on the tracing you brought to me earlier. I have created another warded camp outside of Skyhold as the one near Haven was destroyed. I would be delighted if you could accompany me there in the morning. Meet me at the gates at sunrise.

Respectfully,

Solas

I sit down at the desk and pen a reply to the letter.

 Dear Hahren,

Something has come up and I must help a dear friend. I am heading to Hinterlands in the morning. As this trip is of a personal nature I cannot say more. However, I would be delighted to accompany you to the new warded camp upon my return. I look forward to hearing your findings on the tracing.

Sincerely,

Ellana

“Nadia, do you think you could deliver this letter to Solas for me?” I ask looking over at her.

“Of course,” she says happily.

And let Dorian know I will be staying in tonight, I look at tub longingly. I think we should have dinner instead.

“Oh good,” she grins, “I will see if the kitchen has any of those bananas you like.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dorian and I make to Redcliff in record time. Once outside The Gull and Lantern, I look at him, he looks nervous. “It’s ok,” I lay my hand on his arm, “I’m with you always.”

He smiles and looks a bit less nervous. We walk in the tavern is deserted except for one man. “Father,” Dorian says angrily, “so the whole story about the ‘family retainer’ was just …what…smoke screen?”

“Then you were told,” Halward says looking at me, “I apologize for the deception Inquisitor, I never intended for you to be involved.”

“Dorian is a dear friend, I would have come anyway,” I point out bluntly.

“Of course you never intended for the Inquisitor to be involved,” Dorian spits sarcastically striding over toward his father, “Magister Pavus couldn’t come to Skyhold and be seen with the dread Inquisitor, what would people think? After all she was denounced by the chantry, and is a Dalish elf. What is this exactly father? Ambush? Kidnapping? Warm Family Reunion?”

Halward looks at me sighs, “This is how it has always been,”

“You went through all of this get Dorian here, Talk to him,” I say gently.

Halward looks at me surprised for moment. “Yes, father,” Dorian says cynically, “let me hear how mystified you are by my anger.”

“Dorian, there’s no need to…” Halward starts.

“She already knows, and she knows you disapprove,” Dorian interrupts.

“Your father could be here to reach out,” I walk over to Dorian and stand front of him, reaching out to turn his face to look at me, “I know you’re angry, give him a chance.”

Once again Halward looks astonished. “Let’s just go!” Dorian says angrily.

“Dorian, Please,” Halward pleads, “If you would just listen.”

“Why so you can spout more convenient lies? He says with malice, “He taught me to hate blood magic, _the resort of weak mind_ , those are his words. But what was the first thing you did when your precious heir refused to play pretend for the rest of his life? You tried to change me.”

His voice is filled with pain. I can barely stand it. “I only wanted was best for you!” Halward claims.

“Enough!” I shout freezing time around magister. He tries to struggle and then realizing he can do nothing he just watches.

“Falon, he tried to change you with blood magic?” I ask with obvious anger and disgust.

“It’s ok, Amatus, I need to tell him exactly how I feel,” he says in calmer voice.

I release the magic and Magister looks at me with both anger and respect. “You wanted what was best for you, for your fucking legacy! Anything for that!” Dorian seethes.

I feel Halward’s demeanor change almost like he is regretful. “You need to let him speak now Dorian, You just got a lot off your chest, let him speak to you, please Falon,” I plead.

“I suppose I should,” he smiles sadly down at me and then walks over to Halward, “Tell me why you came.”

“If I knew I would drive you to the inquisition...” Halward says sadly.

“You didn’t, I joined the Inquisition because it was the right thing to do,” Dorian says with anger and sadness, “once I had a father who would have known that.”

Dorian starts walking to the door I can tell he is done. “Once I had a son who trusted me. A trust I betrayed,” Halward says regretfully, “I only wanted to talk to him, to hear his voice again, to ask him to forgive me.”

Dorian looks at me and nods. I look at the Magister. “Dorian is one of my dearest friends, if you try doing anything to hurt him, I will end you. Do I make myself clear?” I say firmly.

The man nods at me with some fear and surprise. “I see you care for him a great deal, I didn’t come for a fight, Inquisitor.”

 I help myself to flagon of ale taking a chair far away enough that I’m not intruding but not too far as I still don’t trust the man. After they talk, I get the two of us a room and order food and ale sent up. Dorian is quiet for some time, I give him space. Finally he says, “He says we’re alike, too much pride, Once I would have been overjoyed to hear him say that. Now I’m not certain. I don’t know if I can forgive him.”

He moves over to sit on one of the beds. I sit down next to him.  “He tried to change you?” I ask putting my arm around him.

“Out of desperation, I wouldn’t put on a show marry the girl, keep everything unsavory and private locked away,” he says shakily.

 I feel a sob wrack him and pull him in closer.“Selfish I suppose,” He says sarcastically, “not wanting to spend my entire life screaming on the inside. He was going to do a blood ritual, alter my mind…make me…acceptable. I found out, I left.”

“Can blood magic actually do that?” I ask horrified.

“Maybe, It could have also left me a drooling vegetable,” he says forlornly voice wavering, “it crushed me to think he found that absurd risk preferable to scandal. Part of me has always hoped he didn’t really mean to go through with it. If he had …I can’t even imagine the person I would be right now. I wouldn’t like that Dorian.”

He leans into me and I pull him in as close as I can, Mythal, He’s had this pain for so long. I let him sob as long as he needs to…I whisper comforting things in Elven and wait for the torrent to pass through him. He finally pulls himself away from me.

“Are you alright?” I ask even though I know the answer.

“No, not really,” he says sadly, “thank you for bringing me here, it wasn’t what I expected, but…it’s something. Maker knows what you must think of me now after that display.”

“I think you are wonderful,” I say mussing his hair, “and very brave.”

“Brave?” he asks curiously.

“It takes a lot of courage to give tradition the finger and walk your own path,” I say sincerely, “I respect you for it.” Fen’ harel’s ass! I haven’t even been able to speak my beliefs to the Keeper.

“At any rate it’s time we drink ourselves into a stupor, it’s been that kind of day,” he smiles roguishly. “You only need ask,” I offer, grabbing the flagons off the table.

 


	76. Love and Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and Solas finally talk...

I feel nervous, I’m meeting Solas and we are headed to his new warded camp. I berate myself what are you worried about it’s not like you should care. I sigh but I do, dread wolf help me I do. It will be fine just go back to being friends. I fidget while waiting at the gate. Then I see Solas walking toward the gate, “you ready to see the new sparring area?” he asks.

I nod at him. We walk through the gates. He moves in front of me to lead because I don’t know where he is going. We walk in a fairly uncomfortable silence. At least I’m behind him so I can’t see his face and he can’t see mine. It seems like we walk forever like this and finally we reach the camp. Solas has done a wonderful job of making more comfortable than the previous one I can see the protective wards shining in the snow. “Hahren, this is wonderful,” I offer tentatively.

He smiles. “I thought you might like it.”

“Do you think we could ask the others if they might like to practice as well,” I ask carefully as Skyhold isn’t a good place to spar magically. I know Vivienne would probably decline as the rustic nature of the camp wouldn’t suit her taste, but I know Dorian would have fun here with the warded area.

“No!” Solas says shortly almost barking the word with his back to me.

“Ma Nuvenin, Hahren” I say sadly. He is almost acting offended, “Ir abelas, Hahren, if I have offended you in some way.”

I drop my pack and walk over the warded area, inspecting his work. He comes to join me, “Would you care for a sparring match Da’asha?” He says in a softer tone.

“Sure,” I say smiling tentatively.

We spar and tests out my newfound knowledge, fadeblade against fadeblade. Then He orders me to work some of the rift magic, and watches to see how I handle it. We lob firestrikes and winters grasp, practice barriers. Then he moves back in and we go fadeblade to fadeblade again, it’s been some time and I’m starting to tire my mana is fading. He drops the fadeblade and pins me in a grappling hold.

“I noticed you haven’t used any necromancer magic,” He grunts out, holding me down as I struggle.

“That’s because I haven’t learned any, Hahren, I’ve only learned the theory of the magic,” I stop struggling and look him.

“I figured since you and the tevinter were so close,” he snarls.

I look at him and struggle angrily against his grip trying to make sense of what he’s saying and suddenly I see it and stop struggling. “By the dread wolf, Hahren, you’re jealous.”

He looks at me. “I am not,” he grits angrily shifting his weight.

I smirk shifting my weight and flip him. I have him pinned and have the upper hand for the moment so I decide to rub it in, “I don’t understand, Hahren, You are the one kissed me back, and then pushed me away. I was just trying to do as you wished.”

“I did not,” he says hotly changing his position and flipping me.

“Oh so if it’s fade tongue it doesn’t count?” I ask cheekily making myself blush, not making a move just watching his reaction.

He chuckles in spite of himself. “The kiss was ill-considered I probably shouldn’t have encouraged it.” 

“Besides you are obviously with another now, it matters not,” he says sadly fire going out of his eyes.

I start giggling. It becomes uncontrollable, and turns into full blown uncontainable laughter, tears are streaming down my cheeks. Solas looks confused. He keeps me pinned, studying me curiously. I finally calm down and he lets me move one arm to wipe the tears off my face. “Hahren, you would have a better chance with Dorian than I would,” I try to explain snickering uncontrollably again.

I watch his face as realization hits him, the surprised look is a moment I will never forget. I giggle uncontrollably more tears of mirth sliding down my cheeks.  
Wiping my eyes again, I pull myself together. “That doesn’t explain why you were so jealous then, you pushed me away, I figured you didn’t want…” my hurt at the rejection showing on my face.

“I needed time to think Da’asha; it’s not often thrown by things that happen in my dreams, I’d hoped you would come speak to me,” he says sincerely.

I decide in that moment, I would just put it out on the table, it couldn’t be any worse. “I thought you had made your decision, I didn’t need to have a talk for you to explain yourself, it would have been too painful, as first and a mage I had enough of that within the clan.”

Solas rolls off of me and lies beside me on the ground, “So you took my actions in the fade as a rejection and feared more by talking to me.”

I sit up and nod. “I had never done anything like that before, on many levels.” 

He chuckles a bit smugly and pulls himself up sitting close beside me. “And your little impromptu jaunt with Dorian to the Hinterlands?” Solas asks. “You do realize that Dorian was trying to illicit this reaction from me.”

I look at him confused. Then thinking back I realize that some of his interactions with me could have been misinterpreted. “I suppose it could be taken that way,” I admit, “but that was not my intention, although Dorian did have chat with Nadia after our kiss in the fade. I told her what happened. As for going to Redcliff, Dorian had family business to take care off,” I say honestly, “it was personal, and I will not say more.”

Solas nods at me respectfully, thoughtful. “What were you like before the anchor?” He asks curiously, “has it changed you in anyway? Your mind? Your morals? Your spirit?”

“If it had, do you really think I would have noticed?” I ask pointedly.

“No,” he says smiling, “That’s an excellent point.”

“Why do you ask?” now it’s my turn to look at him curiously.

“You show a wisdom I have not seen since…” he starts and I see the slight twitch in his jaw, “since my deepest journeys into the ancient memories in the fade. You are not what I expected.” He finishes.

“What have I done that’s so surprising?” I ask studying him.

“You have shown subtlety in your actions, a wisdom that goes against everything I expected, if the Dalish could have raised someone with spirit like yours, could I have misjudged them?” He wonders.

“The Dalish didn’t make me like this. The decisions were mine,” I answer as honestly as I can.

“Yes,” He smiles, “you are wise to give yourself that due. Although the Dalish in their fashion, may still have guided you, perhaps that is it. Most people act with so little understanding of the world, but not you.”

“So what does this mean, Hahren?” I ask still confused by the questions.

“It means I have not forgotten the kiss,” he says reaching over and gently tilting my head. He kisses me softly just barely grazing my lips for a moment and pulls away, “Ar lath, ma vhenan.”


	77. Varric and Hawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy meet Varric's friend

Upon my return to Skyhold I notice that is has been pretty well cleaned up and starting to look as stately as it should. I wonder if everyone found proper place to stay as I hadn’t been able to check in with anyone since I returned from the Hinterlands the first time. I run into Varric in the main hall, who assures me that he has a lovely room on in the west wing. “Has your friend arrived?” I ask curiously.

He nods and we walk to the battlements.As we step of the high battlements down to artillery platform I see a mage dressed in the most interesting armor, made mostly of cloth and leather with metal fittings. “Inquisitor,” Varric says ceremonially, “meet Hawke, The Champion of Kirkwall.”

“Though, I don’t use that title much anymore,” Hawke says softly, chiding Varric with a gentle glance.

“Ellana, please,” I say extending my hand in the human courtesy of a handshake, “I hate being called Herald, dislike inquisitor,” I add looking a Varric, “and really truly am nauseated at the thought of being called “your worship.”

Hawke relaxes and chuckles looking me over. “A Dalish elf, I can understand why. Please call me Marion.”

“I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus,” Varric interrupts, “after all you and I did fight him.”

Hawke leans on the wall overlooking the main courtyard. “Impressive view. Reminds me of my home in Kirkwall. I had balcony that overlooked the whole city. I loved it at first. But after a while all I could see were the people out there depending on me.”

“You’re lucky,” I tease half seriously back; “You had a single city, I have half of Thedas.”

“You’re doing everything you can,” she states looking over at the mark. I hold my hand out so she can inspect it, as I saw the unspoken question. She takes my hand and scrutinizes the mark.

“Does it get any easier?” I ask sighing.

“I’ll let you know,” she replies drily. “I don’t envy you Ellana, but I may be able to help you.” She says releasing my hand.

“Varric said you fought Corypheus before?” I question, furrowing my brow in a bit of confusion.

“Fought and killed,” Marion corrects gently, “The grey wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connection to the darkspawn to influence them.”

Varric looks at me sharply. “We didn’t just think Corypheus was dead. He was dead no pulse, no breathe, full of stab wounds! There wasn’t much room for doubt.

“You said he was a darkspawn or a Magister,” I ask, “What is he really?”

Varric shrugs his shoulders. “I’m not sure. I don’t even think Corypheus really knows either. He’s definitely a darkspawn but when we found him…it was pretty obvious he hadn’t heard that. He thinks he’s a magister, a priest of Dumat, in fact. And he says he broke into the Black City, like in the chantry tale. Corypheus got into the warden’s heads, messed with their minds, turned them against each other.”

“And now the wardens have gone missing,” I note thoughtfully.

“If the wardens have disappeared, they could have fallen under his control again,” Marion says worriedly biting her bottom lip.

“I used to think that the wardens imprisoned Corypheus to use him,” Varric says thoughtfully, “But now I wonder if they did it because he can’t be killed.”

“I think we need a better place for this discussion,” I say firmly, “preferably with chairs and drink.”

Seeing the horror on both Varric’s and Hawke’s faces, I assure them. “There is secret passageway into my room. I’ll have Nadia get some refreshments you must be tired, Marion. Nadia will be discreet.”

Marion sags against the half wall and nods. Varric smiles at her encouragingly.

I give Varric directions to the passage and set off to find Nadia. I ask Nadia to bring food and drink to my room discreetly; she nods in understanding and leaves. I hurry to my room knowing that it won’t take them long to go through the passageway leading to my closet. I’m not hiding it from Nadia but it is best she not see them. That way if anyone asks she won’t have to lie, I reason. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the closet door I open it and poke my head in, “Just give me a moment,” I say looking Varric, "I want to be sure Nadia is gone first.” Varric nods in understanding.

Nadia drops off the food and drink, looking around curiously. Seeing no one, she questions with her eyes. “Later,” I tell her smiling. She nods and leaves.

I open the closet door for my guests. “Sorry about that but we should have privacy now; Nadia will probably think I am having a secret lover come visit.” I say blushing slightly, “she will make sure we are not interrupted unless the breach itself opens over Skyhold.”

Marion chuckles lightly and heads over the couch I indicate as I pull my desk chair over to the couch area. Varric uncorks the wine and pours us each a glass as I sit in the chair across from the couch. After handing me my glass he offers Marion one and settles on the couch himself.

“So how did you and Hawke wind up in a grey warden prison for ancient darkspawn?”  I ask raising an eyebrow at the thought.

“Corypheus sent people after my family and me,” Marion replies, “So I had Varric use his network to investigate.”

“He actually gained control of an entire Carta Clan,” Varric continues, “made them drink darkspawn blood…weird shit.” He adds with a shudder.

“We tracked the Carta down to some old dwarven fort or …something in the mountains,” Marion explains, “of course it turned out to be trap.”

“They needed Hawke’s blood to break the seals holding Corypheus, and they drew us in to the prison to get it.” Varric continues.

“Your blood?” I ask curiously looking at Marion.

“It seems my father paid a heavy price to leave the circle and marry my mother who was already pregnant with me,” Marion says sadly, “The wardens put him up to this so he could be free. He created the seals on Corypheus with blood magic so the only way they could be opened was by him or by someone carrying his bloodline.”

“That explains why they came after you,” I say thoughtfully.

“Problem was that, once in the prison it sealed everything behind you and everyone in, the only way out was to kill Corypheus. The wardens inside were trapped as we were and slowly being coerced by Corypheus.” Marion says sadly.

“Except for Larius,” Varric adds, “Although I think he was more of ghoul of the darkspawn and he didn’t speak well but it was clear he did not agree with what the other wardens were doing.”

“Yes poor Larius,” Marion says sorrowfully, “I hope he rests in peace…maker knows he deserves it.”

“Ok so we know the wardens are missing,” I say firmly, “We also know that Corypheus has come back to life. If he is controlling the wardens can we free them?”

“It’s possible,” Marion says thoughtfully, “We’ll need more information first. I’ve got a friend in the wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me. But perhaps they are more related than we think. His name is Stroud. The last time we spoke he was worried about corruption in the warden ranks. Since, then nothing.”

“Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks,” Varric notes, “did your friend disappear with them?”

“No. He told me he would hiding in an old smugglers cave near Crestwood,” Marion replies worried.

“Thank you, I appreciate the help,” I say graciously.

“I doing this as much for me as for you,” Marion states honestly, “Corypheus is my responsibility. I thought I killed him before. This time, I’ll make sure of it.”

“Makers Breathe,” Varric sighs, “what have I let loose?”

“You didn’t do it alone we are both responsible,” Marion says wryly.

“Hey,” I interrupt the pity party, “ _Brutally murdered_ is not the same as _unleashed upon the world_.” They both look up at me with wry smirks on both faces. “There has to be way to beat Corypheus, we’ll find it.” I state firmly.

“Corypheus is my responsibility. I thought I killed him before, this time I will make sure of it.” Marion announces firmly.

“If you and Hawke defeated him once, we can do it again.” I say firmly.

They both look relieved. I look at Marion she looks exhausted. Varric looks beat as well.

“Varric why don’t you head out, Marion will stay with me tonight and rest before everyone gets wind that she is helping us.” I say trying to be sympathetic to my fellow mage.

“Yea, you’re probably right, and maker knows Marion could use some rest,” He says looking at Marion who nods in agreement.


	78. The Champion of Kirkwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy gets to enjoy a heart to heart with Marion

Once Varric leaves I find Nadia and have her bring water for the tub warning her that I have a visitor and no one must know. She nods in understanding and leaves to fetch the water as I visit the kitchen for a plate of cheese and fruit.

Heading back through the main hall, I note that Varric must have gone to his room.  Thankfully no one stops me as I had back to my room; I meet Nadia in the hallway and grin at her. “Ell,” she scolds, “I would have gotten you food.”

“It’s no problem, Nad,” I say teasing lightly, “You were getting water for my guest.”

We walk through the door and Marion’s eyes widen as she sees Nadia, “Nadia this is Marion, Marion my dear friend Nadia.”

“You have an elven servant?” Marion says nodding at Nadia.

I chuckle at her. “Well, I like to consider her my dearest friend more than a servant,” I say candidly, “I met Nadia and asked to have her assigned to me.”

 Nadia fills the tub. I thank Nadia and tell her to get some rest giving her hug before she leaves. Walking over to the tub I start using my magic to heat it for her.

“So what is the story with Nadia?” Marion asks curiously.

“I don’t know for certain but I think she was being mistreated, she was so frightened when she met me,” I explain honestly, “I was lonely a Dalish mage with this crazy mark on my hand I didn’t understand in world full of shemlen, most of which were blaming me for the death of the divine. So I asked to have her serve me. I wouldn’t have the dear girl do anything for me but be my friend. She insisted that she do servant stuff to keep up appearances but I draw the line at carrying scalding hot water or anything that could cause her to get hurt.”

“She reminds me a bit of my Oriana,” Marion muses.

I look at her curiously.

 “She was terrified elven Tevinter slave; I took her in as a servant. She refused to ever leave the mansion even years later,” Marion explains, “Even though she was free to do so, the poor dear.”

I finished heating the water. “Would you like a bath, champion?” I tease.

Marion smiles for a moment at the tease. “You did that for me?” Marion asks amazed.

“Why not?” I ask her. You look like you could use a bit of pampering. I know what life is like on the road. I’ve traipsing all over Thedas as well. I pull the privacy screen over the area. If you want more privacy I can leave for a while and come back, I offer.

“And miss out on talking with the famous Inquisitor,” she teases brightening, “perish the thought!”

I hand her my soaps and oils with a one of my many sleeping tunics and give her a playful push toward the screen.

I grab a glass of wine and settle comfortably on the couch.  “I’m curious about Anders what was he like?”

“I don’t know if there ever was just an _Anders._ ”  She says regretfully, “He was crazy. By the end, there was nothing left in him except the need to start a war no one could win, the damn fool.”

“Yea, I’ve heard Varric making sarcastic comments about Blondie, every now and then when we tried to stop fighting between mages and templars,” I note.

Hawke snickers, “Varric has nicknames for everyone, what’s yours?”

“Fadedancer, yours?” I ask.

“Waffles, because I was too diplomatic.” She chuckles lightly, "well he gave nicknames to everyone except Aveline, and I think that was because she scared the crap out of him.”

“Tomorrow I’ll have you meet the rest of the crew, Tiny, Chuckles, Curly…you may know Curly he’s from Kirkwall too.” I interrupt my own train of thought.

“Who’s Curly?” she asks.

“He was knight commander, Cullen Stanton Rutherford,” I answer quickly.

“I know Cullen,” she says excitedly, splashing water, “he helped me fight Meredith when she lost her blighted mind.”

“I assumed Varric probably told you as I figure he’s been feeding you information about the inquisition. So what did he say about me?” I ask curiously.

“Only good things I promise,” She teases, “I was a little surprised to be honest, Varric isn’t one for religion in general but he seems to think highly of the inquisition. I believe his words were _has a good shot at fixing Blondie’s mess._ ”

“Do I appear to be a devout Andrastian?” I jest.

Marion chuckles. “Not exactly. The chantry would just as soon kill us or make us tranquil for being apostate mages.”

“I heard you have family and friends in Kirkwall. Where are they now?” I ask curiously.

“Fenris would have killed himself to protect me,” Marion sighs, “I didn’t want to give him that chance. Stubborn elf.”

I snicker lightly at her.

“What’s funny?” she asks splashing again she has obviously gotten out of the tub because I see the towel that was thrown over the screen get pulled down.

“I have stubborn, proud elf too,” I say chuckling, “I’ll introduce you to Solas tomorrow.”

“Solas,” she says thoughtfully, “doesn’t that mean pride in elvish?”

“You grasp of elvish is more than most humans,” I say surprised.

“My friend Merrill came from a Dalish clan that camped near Kirkwall,” Marion explains.

“Merrill, she was the keeper’s first from clan Sabrae, with Keeper Marethari?” I ask there are not many mages in the clans and I got to meet many of them at the last Arlathvhen.

“Yes,” exclaims Marion happily, “You know Merrill?”

“I was able to meet and spend time with the firsts from all the clans who came to the Arlathvhen,” I say thoughtfully remembering, “I did meet her, she was obsessed with a tainted eluvian. She talked of nothing else.”

“Oh, this smells wonderful… it’s honey but I can’t place the other part of the fragrance,” she exclaims, holding the bottle to side of screen.

I grin at the bottle in her hand, “Arbors Blessing, it was a gift from the clan along with the soap.”

“About Merrill, unfortunately she was so determined to fix that damn mirror to learn the history left behind; Keeper Marethari gave her life to for it.” Marion says sorrowfully, “Merrill called upon a demon to help her cleanse the tainted piece before I met her and when she went back to the demon for help fixing it…The keeper had trapped the demon within her body so that Merrill would be safe. We had to kill her.”

“Fen harel’s blazing ass!!!” I say in shock, “She was using blood magic wasn’t she?”

Marion steps out from behind the screen looking much more relaxed. “I wish I could say she wasn’t but yes she was. Marethari hoped she would not continue down that path. The clan disowned Merrill. I think she learned her lesson.”

“She was very determined if not a bit naive,” I note smiling, “From what I saw Marethari loved Merrill very much. She’s lucky the clan didn’t kill her as an abomination for consorting with a demon.”

“They almost did until I promised to take her away from them,” Marion says sadly accepting the glass of wine I offer her and settling beside me on the couch.

“So where did you go when the mages of Kirkwall rebelled?” I ask curiously.

“I heard the chantry might be sending an exalted march to put down the rebellion in Kirkwall so I left hoping it might save lives and they would come after me,” she sighs, “I needn’t bothered as all the circles rebelled and the exalted march never came. I went to Antiva and a dear friend of mine kept me hidden.”

I smile at her knowingly. “Your dear friend might not happen to be a dashing ex-crow now antivan ambassador known as Zevran Arainai?”

Marion looks at me like her eyes are ready to pop out of her head. “You know Zev?”

I chuckle. “Yes, he and the Nevarran ambassador paid a visit during our first day celebration. We had a lovely formal dinner, played cards, drank wine and danced. Zev is wonderful friend. He was here to see if the Inquisition was something Antiva wanted support.”

“He’s been a good friend to me as well. Although Fenris doesn’t like him too much,” Marion says happily but she ends with a slight shadow crossing her face at mentioning Fenris.

 “You miss him don’t you,” I note seeing the shadow cross her face.

“Maker yes, although it’s strange we even got together at all,” she chuckles wryly, “with his hate of mages and loner type demeanor. After our first night together he left me for three years.”

“He hates mages huh?” I tease lightly, “Doesn’t seem much different than Solas not considering himself part of the elven race although he is one. " Marion raises and eyebrow at me. I shrug, "I don’t claim to understand it.”

“Well you tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine,” Marion says smiling curling her legs under her.

We talk for some time about our elves. Finally I we are both yawning. “We should get some rest,” I manage to say through a yawn. We tumble into the oversized bed and I snuff the candles.


	79. A Nightmare

I awaken to sounds of Marion having a nightmare. I manage to calm and settle her for a moment without waking her and roll over to head back to sleep.

I enter the fade this time and decide to learn more about Tarasyl'an Te'las, this place has seen its fair share of battle and has remained through many occupations. However it seems that I am pulled from my studies and musings by Marion. I sense she is in distress again. Unthinking I part the fade and enter her dream.

She is fighting another mage and woman in a wedding dress lies prone on the floor. The mage drops and she runs to prone figure gently lifting her onto her lap sobbing. I realize this is a memory. I slowly approach as to not startle her.

“Marion,” I call, she looks up at me confused. I look at the figure. A human woman obviously beautiful one, stitched together in parts. I kneel down on the other side of her looking at Marion.

“How are you here?” she manages to ask in confusion.

“Marion you are dreaming a memory,” I explain gently, “this is the fade.”

“Then you are Somniari?” she half asks and half states putting the pieces together.

“Yes, I felt your distress as I traveled Tarasyl'an Te'las, I mean Skyhold” I quickly amend, “I shouldn’t have intruded the instinct to help overcame my common sense.”

She smiles sadly at me. “I’m glad you did to be honest.”

“This is your dream,” I explain, “think of someplace you want to be.” The scene changes and we are standing on a rock overlooking a sea, it reminds me a bit of the Free Marches but not a place I’ve been.

She smiles at me, “I had no clue I could control the dream.”

“Any mage is capable of controlling the dream as mages are the only ones awake in the fade,” I smile kindly.

“But only Somniari can work the fabric of the fade and move around,” she says perceptively.

“Yes,” I smile brightly at her conjuring some tea and blanket for us to sit on. “So where are we?” I ask curiously, “This place reminds me of the Free Marches but is different.”

“We are at the Wounded Coast,” she answers smiling, “I would come and camp here when I tired of Kirkwall’s ….shite.”

“Then I am grateful your memories brought me here it’s quite wild and stunning,” I say gesturing at the amazing view.

She sips at the tea and her eyes widen, “This is really good!”

I chuckle lightly. “Fade tea is as real as any tea when in the fade.”

“So that memory, someone close to you?” I ask carefully. She frowns. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t intrude.” I apologize immediately.

“No, its fine, not like it’s a big secret.” she says. “You saw the mage I killed?”

I nod in answer.

“He was killing women in Kirkwall, preserving their body parts and stitching them together to bring his dead wife back to life.” She takes a deep breath before continuing, “My mother looked like her so he took her face.”

“Sylaise’s Mercy! I’m so sorry Marion,” I reach over a hug her.

“You know,” she says suddenly, “You remind me of my little sister Bethany.” She smiles. “Always wanting to help and putting her own needs aside to help others.”

I can tell she really respected and adored her little sister as she speaks. “So where is Bethany,” I ask curiously.

“That expedition into the dark roads that Varric and I went on,” she starts.

“With Bertrand?” I ask curiously remembering Varric mentioning it.

She nods. “After Bertrand betrayed Varric and me, we fought with some darkspawn and she became tainted…”

I look at her sorrowfully, “I see… no need to explain further.” We sip at the tea in silence and take in the view.

Suddenly an idea comes to me, but I wish to broach it carefully with information she’s given me.

“Marion is there any reason Fenris can’t join you now?” I ask, “The chantry is no longer chasing you and the Inquisition will offer you both refuge.”

She sadly smiles at me, “I would love for him to come here now that I am safe but I imagine he is very angry for me leaving like I did.”

“I’ve never tried to find someone I don’t know in their dream but perhaps I could try and you could at least let him know where you are?” I offer helpfully.

Marion beams from ear to ear throwing her arms around me in tight hug that leaves me breathless, “You would try this for me?” she says incredulously.

“Yes, Lethallan, I would try this for you,” I answer grinning back at her. “If you dream of him, I might could find him if he’s sleeping,” I say slowly trying to work out the mechanics.

She changes the scene showing me a dilapidated mansion. Explaining to me that this is in the Kirkwall. She shows me an image of Fenris explaining his lyrium tattoos.

“I might be able find him based on that alone,” I note, “not too many people have lyrium tattooed in their bodies. You probably feel it singing within him. ”

She nods affirmatively at the assessment.

I hold out my hand feeling a bit silly but I don’t know what will happen. Marion takes it wordlessly as I concentrate for a moment and part the fade. 

We find ourselves in a bedroom that is for lack of better words, a mess there are wine stains on the walls, and books piled everywhere along with wine bottles. I see stunningly muscular elf with silvery lyrium tattoos, and white hair that falls over his face. In repose he looks relaxed almost childish. He has a unique energy emanating from him.

“Now that I’ve seen him and felt his energy I might be able to find him in his dream,” I say quietly.

She nods in understanding as part the fade again. Upon entering his dream it seems he is looking for Marion. I slink into the shadows and let her approach him.

“Hawke! He grates angrily upon seeing her, “I’ve been searching everywhere for you!”

“We are in the fade, Fenris,” she explains quickly, “come to Skyhold and I will be there waiting for you.”

His eyes widen and he disappears, we are jolted awake suddenly “he has a fear of the being in the Fade,” she explains looking at me.

A small smile crawls across her face, “He will come though. I know Fenris.”


	80. Cassandra and Varric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra and Varric argue...
> 
> Sorry for the late post end of semester schoolwork got the better of me :)

## 

 

Nadia comes running up to the sparring circle where I am currently sparring with Cullen. “Varric and Cassandra are fighting,” fighting she says breathlessly.

“Where?” I ask quickly.

“The forge,” she says bending slightly at the waist to catch her breath.

“Ok Thanks, Nadia,” I look at Cullen wryly, “Raincheck Commander?” He nods as I start running toward the forge. Upon entering I hear a loud bang of tables moving and head up the steps.

I see the Seeker lunge toward Varric grabbing him roughly, “You knew where Hawke was all along!” she spits angrily.

“Your damn right I did!” He spits back with just as much venom.

“You conniving little shit!” she rants going after him again as he has slipped her grasp and moved around a table.

“You kidnapped me, interrogated me, what the fuck did you expect???!” Varric says enraged.

“Hey! Enough!” I shout making them both aware that I am present.

“You’re taking his side!” Cassandra says incredulously going after Varric again. I freeze time around both them.

“I said enough! You are both acting like len getting into fist fight over the last mooncake!” I point out feeling like a refereeing parent.

The both glare for a moment and then have the sense to look ashamed.

I release the magic around both of them feeling that they are calmer.

Cassandra glares at me. “We needed someone to lead this Inquisition.” She explains, “Leliana and I first looked for the Hero of Ferelden, but she had vanished. Then we looked for Hawke, but she was gone too. We thought it all connected, but no. It was just you, you kept her from us.” She finishes glaring at Varric.

“The Inquisition has a Leader,” Varric points out gesturing at me.

“If Hawke had been at the conclave! If anyone could have saves most holy…” Cassandra starts.

“Varric is not at fault for what happened at the Conclave,” I declare firmly.

“I was protecting my friend!” Varric says hotly, “The chantry would have imprisoned her for being an apostate mage. She has been through enough.”

“Varric is a liar. Inquisitor. A snake!” Cassandra vents poisonously, “even after the conclave when we needed Hawke most Varric kept her secret.”

“Varric has earned the right to be here,” I say firmly, “Both of you sit down!”

Varric looks at me questioningly, but takes a seat. Cassandra huffs and slams down into a chair.

“Hawke is with us now we are on the same side,” Varric says holding his hands up in surrender.

It seems Cassandra wants to make him pay, “we know whose side you are on Varric and it will never be the Inquisition’s,” She says venomously.

“Cassandra,” I admonish, “that was unworthy of you.”

“You know what I think would have happened if Hawke was at the conclave, I think she would have died too.” He says simply, “You, people have done enough to her.”

“I believed you…” Cassandra chokes, “You spun your story and I swallowed it…if I had just explained to you what was at stake. If I just made you understand…but I didn’t, did I…I didn’t explain why we needed Hawke.” She finishes looking at Varric with regret.

“And what would have happened if you hadn’t believed him and tracked Hawke down?” I ask partially curious and partially protective of my new friend.

Cassandra sighs, “Hawke might not have even agreed to become Inquisitor. After all she supported the mage rebellion.”

“She wouldn’t have trusted you for a second,” Varric adds slowly, “but I do and that is why she is here now.”

Cassandra gives Varric a look of astonishment.

“Marion was told that an exalted march was headed toward Kirkwall,” I explain to Cassandra, “She went into hiding hoping it would save lives.”

“Let’s put everything out of the table so you both can get past this,” I say looking at the two of them.

“Once Varric found out that Corypheus was behind this, he contacted Hawke, because there is a connection,” I say diplomatically.

Varric nods in agreement. Cassandra starts to say something but stops looking at me curiously.

“It seems Marion’s father, Malcolm Hawke wished to leave the circle to marry Marion’s mother (who was already pregnant with Marion), and the grey wardens helped him with this. For a price, he had to bind Corypheus within a warden prison. Unfortunately for him he had to use blood magic to create seals strong enough to hold Corypheus. We don’t know if this was because the wardens wished to use Corypheus or because they couldn’t kill him.” I explain confidently repeating what Marion had told me previously.

Cassandra leans in with listening with interest.

“I guess Corypheus took control of the wardens guarding him and even got control of a whole carta clan that started sending assassins after the Hawke family. Varric used his sources to investigate, they were led into a trap that the only way out was by defeating Corypheus.  Do I understand this right, Varric?” I ask.

Varric nods in agreement.

“Hawke and Varric had kill Corypheus to be able to leave, we don’t know how he’s been able to return but at the time they made sure he was dead. According to Varric he didn’t even realize he was a darkspawn at the time he kept ranting about Dumat.” I continue looking at Varric.

Cassandra looks over at Varric with surprise.

“I am theorizing that the wardens are gone because Corypheus has some sort of pull on them. Hawke is here because she feels Corypheus is her responsibility. She and Varric were playing the “blame us game” last night. But there is no way either of them could have known that Corypheus could come back. There is more than enough guilt to go around for all parties I think we need to forget the guilt and move forward. They are our best information on Corypheus. Don’t you think we should let them help?” I ask looking at Cassandra.

Cassandra looks thoughtful for a minute digesting the information I have given her.

“I’m sorry,” she says slowly, “my anger isn’t about Hawke or Varric, not truly. I should have been more careful. I should have been smarter. I am a fool. I don’t deserve to be here.”

“Have you looked at our inquisition, Seeker,” Varric says smirking, “We are all fools here.”

Cassandra chokes on her laugh looking at Varric, “Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“More at home maybe,” I offer smiling.

“I want you to know I regret nothing,” she finally says with a small smile. “You’re not what I pictured but if I’ve learned anything it’s that I know less than nothing.”

With that Cassandra leaves the forge, Varric and I are still sitting at the table.

“That got a little…heated. Are you alright? I ask him.

“I wasn’t trying to keep secrets,” Varric explains, “I told the Inquisition everything that seemed important at the time.”

“I know, Varric,” I say firmly pulling him into a one armed hug, “You never would have kept quiet otherwise.”


	81. Crestwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and crew are in the mess that is Crestwood.....undead and rifts and bandits.... oh my....

Crestwood is a mess. Undead are  coming from the flooded part of Old Crestwood, Grey Wardens hunting Hawke’s friend Stroud, bandits taking over, and the mayor of Crestwood was just ever so slightly cagey with us about draining the old town so we could get to the rift below. Even after we explained that it was the rift causing the undead appear, he didn’t seem to want the help.

The village people are desperate. I want to help anyway I can. I decide to help them first and hope that Hawke and her friend can stay hidden until we find them. We camp on the outskirts of town instead in the town as they are overcrowded as it is. This is our first opportunity to try out the new tent designs that Scout Harding ingeniously came up with. The tents are larger and the new fabric seems to make the water roll right off of them without soaking through or needing to constantly oil the fabric like the older design we had. I make a note to give her some sort of bonus.

We put up the tent quickly as the rain here seems to never cease. I dry the ground and set a few veilfires for warmth won’t be as warm as a real fire but it’s much safer. It’s not as cold as Skyhold but the damp seems to just sink into your bones. We quickly strip out of our sodden clothes into something dry. I notice Varric is digging through his pack. He pulls out a book and walks over to Cassandra. She looks at him dumbly for just a moment at his outstretched hand with the book. I grin inwardly half hoping she isn’t going to want to kill me for telling him.

“What’s this?” She asks finally looking at Varric with distrust.

“I heard you were a fan,” he replies with half-smile.

She looks at me angrily for moment, “This was your doing!”

I look at her steadily smiling slightly, “Varric wasn’t going to write the sequel, I encouraged him.”

“I did this one for a publication of one,” Varric adds withdrawing the book, “But if you don’t want it…”

Cassandra reaches out grabbing the book greedily, looking at the cover. Then her face softens as she realizes _publication of one._ She looks over at Varric, “I’m …sorry…I was such an ass before.”

He looks back at her smiling gently, “I’m sorry too…”

As he turns to step away, Cassandra grabs his arm. “Please sit with me,” she offers, “It’s cold anyway.”

Varric sits down next to her and she pulls her blanket over him to share the warmth. She leans back into dwarf’s broad chest and nests her head into his shoulder as she reads. I look over at Iron Bull who is grinning from ear to ear. He has seated himself on along the adjacent side of the tent.

“Bring it in Boss,” he says holding his cloak open for me, I grin at him pulling my cloak tighter around me and step into his cloak, turning to sit beside him he reaches over to wrap the cloak around me.

“For a guy who thought I was propositioning him, you certainly got the idea of elven customs rather quickly,” I note smiling.

“Yea that was a little embarrassing,” he smirks. “However I think it should be common practice, everyone knows body heat is best,” He teases lecherously.

“So you and Solas,” He says looking at me calculating.

I nod blushing at bit.

“He seems like an okay guy but he’s hiding something,” He says seriously.

I know he’s right but it’s not something I want to worry about presently. So I let it roll off, “Everyone is hiding something, Bull.”

“True,” he says candidly, “I already told him if he hurts you…”

“I’ll be fine, mi dorf falon, but I appreciate the gesture,” I say quickly grabbing one his large hands.

“Vashaden! You’re freezing! ” He says loudly picking me up like a child and setting me on his lap. He wraps the cloak around me again along with his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning we head out to remove the bandits who have taken over Caer Bronach. As we approach the keep, Bull whistles and turning to me excitedly asks, “are we gonna storm it, boss?”

I don’t see another way in and it’s not like they are Venatori,” I joke.

Cassandra unsheathes her sword.

We quickly dispatch the two bandits at the door and see swarm of bandits coming down the steps and ladders.

An idea flits into my head, “Bull, can you get me up there quickly?” I say gesturing to the stable roof.

He gives me a feral grin. “Sure thing Boss, ready?”  He asks holding his hands in foothold. I nod.

He heaves me up and I land on the room stumbling a bit. I reach out and my staff is thrown up into my waiting hand. “We have to work on that landing!” he shouts teasingly.

“Later!” I yell back as I’m busy with the two archers on the roof. Once the archers are taken care of I use my vantage point to cast winters grasp on the bandits giving the fighters a chance to take them out quickly.

Cassandra gives me a quick, grateful nod realizing she doesn’t have to dodge arrows while fighting. Once all the bandits are defeated. I take the ladder back down.

“I think the rest are at top along with their leader,” Cassandra says knowingly.

“Well that just gives them less room to run,” Varric replies practically, “A drop from up there…”

We run into a few more bandits on the way up. Some fight but the rest realize quickly that it is a lost cause and run.

Once we reach the top a man walks out carrying a huge axe. There are more bandits with him.

“The bandit leader and his loyal supporters, I presume,” I say to Bull. He nods. Varric and I stay to back offering support and keeping any bandits from flanking them. At one point I froze 3 bandits around Bull he brought his axe crashing down on them smashing them to icy bits.

“Boss that was awesome!!!” he yells out happily, attacking another bandit. We make quick work of the bandits and their leader.

After talking with Cassandra and Varric we come to the decision that Caer Bronach is strategically located and decide to have the Inquisition use it as a base of operations for the area. At the very least we can attempt to make the roads safer to help bring merchants back into the area for this depressed area.

 

Translations:

Mi Dorf Falon – my grey friend


	82. Old Crestwood

I have to give the Inquisition and Scout Harding credit she got the message we sent and had people here this morning setting up Caer Bronach to be a stronghold for us. It seems we need to go through the stronghold to get to the dam controls. We make our way through the damp tunnels of the stronghold and find ourselves back outside. On a path headed to the dam itself.  I bring  Solas, Cole and Iron Bull with me as I felt Cassandra needed a break and Cole needed to get out.

We make it to the dam and there is a tavern. I admit I’m a bit surprised they would have a tavern on the dam. Walking into the tavern we inadvertently startle a couple, who obviously were having a secret romantic tryst. The beg us to keep our silence which I agree to. Who am I to interfere after all? Bull grins lecherously as I tell them I will keep their secret.

“So you are a romantic after all?” Solas says looking at me thoughtfully.

“Well if they were willing to brave undead and bandits to meet…who am I to stop them?” I smile at him gently.

“I think that was nice,” Cole approves.

After checking out the tavern we head toward the back room it seems the dam controls are in here and they are …intact?

“The mayor said the darkspawn destroyed these controls 10 years ago,” I note thoughtfully, “who repaired them?”

“The mayor was acting a bit too shifty, when he spoke about the controls,” Bulls says decisively.

“Did he lie outright?” I ask curiously.

“Well he wasn’t telling the whole truth about it,” Bull says, “I could tell that for certain.”

“I guess we will see when we enter the caverns, what the mayor was trying to hide,” I state evenly grabbing a control arm and starting to push.

Bull watches me for a moment grinning as I complete one rotation and then grabs a hold of the control arm in front of me. “Show off!” I tease lightly as he grins at me. We finish working the dam control together. There is the loud sound of water rushing through the dam. Finally it stops and we walk back out of the tavern leaving the romantic couple alone.

As we walk back across the bridge a dragon flies over us screeching. “This day I getting better and better,” Bull says excitedly looking at the dragon.

Solas shakes his head muttering something.

I can’t help but snicker at the Iron Bull’s enthusiasm. We head down into Old Crestwood the spirits here seem angry but not all them Cole speaks to a few. We find the remains of some of the people for Sister Vaughn. We enter a house to find a spirit talking. “You! You there! I order you to tell me why nothing here heeds my command!”

“A lost spirit. This should be…” Solas begins.

“Silence!” The spirit interrupts, “let the other one talk!”

I look over to Cole, “Maybe you could give it some guidance.”

“Hi! My name is…” Cole begins.

“ugh! Compassion. Did I ask your name?” The spirit says distastefully as she decides to ignore Cole. She looks directly at me and asks, “Tell me why nothing here changes?”

Solas smiles at me encouragingly, nodding at me to answer.

“The realm follows different rules from the fade, will alone, will not overcome what your see,” I explain patiently.

“Then, what’s the point of it?” The spirit says a bit agitated.

“A solid form is both shackle and strength,” I offer smiling, “It affects more than you can imagine. What is your purpose spirit?”

“I lead armies, kingdoms, lords. I am imperial. I am command.” The spirit says proudly.

“Or pomposity,” Solas mutters.

The spirit ignores him and turns to me, “What of you? I felt your coming. Is there something alike in us?”

“I think there must be,” I offer slowly.

“I knew it!” The spirit of command says excitedly, “Make your armies ready. Cleave to your loyal servants. You will need them all.”

“What’s so distressing about the real world?” I ask the spirit curiously.

“It ignores me!” The spirit says angrily, “I order the rocks to part, but they do not. I bid the skies draw closed but they stay still! I don’t know how you mortals stand it!”

“Why haven’t you gone back to the fade?” I ask looking at the spirit quizzically.

“I will not be denied,” the spirit says firmly. “I refuse to leave until something obeys my orders.”

“Then I feel compelled to help you,” I offer smiling; now we are getting to the heart of the matter. “I pledge myself into your service.”

“Excellent!” the spirit replies happily, “I have only one command. A creature made of rage had the gall to chase me across the lake. Destroy it in my name and be rewarded.”

“Rewarded how?” Iron Bull asks suspiciously, “By you taking over one of our heads?”

“Yours hold no interest.” The spirit replies dryly.

“Works for me,” Bull says just as dryly as we take our leave.

As we search the old village for the bodies that Sister Vaugh seemed so distressed about I come upon a mildewed but readable diary entry; it speaks of a man worried about someone named Grace who is helping sick refugees. The man seems relieved when the mayor moved the refugees to the cave in an attempt to prevent the plague sickness from infecting everyone.

We resume the search of Old Crestwood and com upon the Mayors House. We find a chest in the house but not much else within the chest there is a damp strange letter;

_The work you ordered is done. I’ll be in the hills trying to forget it._

_Robert_

“Who is Robert?” I ask curiously looking at the letter again. It is damp and faded but legible.

“It may have something to do with the dam controls,” Bull notes thoughtfully.

“Why is this place so empty?” I ask furrowing my brow, “I mean if darkspawn broke the controls the mayor wouldn’t have been able to move his stuff out.”

“Excellent point,” Solas agrees, “I think we need to have a chat with the mayor once the rift is sealed.”


	83. Crestwood Caverns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and crew finally head into the caverns that were underwater.

Looking at the door above the Mayor’s previously submerged house, “I wonder where this leads?” I note curiously, looking at my companions.

“I’m surprised the door even remains,” Solas says looking at it with mild astonishment.

“Yea,” Iron Bull chimes in, “After 10 years underwater I would have thought it would be at least rotted.”

“Many people died here,” Cole says emotionlessly, “Fear…a wall of water…. then…it was like falling asleep.”

The people sent to caves due to the plague died here?

“Magical, wooden door?” I joke half-heartedly, trying to lighten the mood, as I reach for the latch that slips easily and give a gentle push as the door opens. The smell of decaying flesh assaults my nostrils and I will myself not to gag. Taking another look at the door I note that is only able to be opened from the outside.

“Bull,” I decide quickly, “get a rock to hold open this door. I want to be sure we can leave this place.”

Iron Bull’s eyes narrow angrily, and he snorts, “I bet this is why they preferred to leave it under water. Only one way in and no one gets out.”

Looking over at Solas I see anger flash through his stormy, silver-grey eyes for a moment and he schools his face.

“They were afraid,” Cole says sadly, “of the sick people…but why?”

“We can ask the mayor when we return.” I say more calmly than I am feeling. I take a deep breath and step into the slimy wet darkness of the cave.

The footing is treacherous as we make our way through this cave/mine shaft? There are many spirits here and some of them seem to be leading us through as the torches seem to be along the way but are too wet to be of much use. I use a veilfire torch to help us through the most slippery areas. We find one cavern that has way too many skeletons for my liking. Was half the village here? They must have died when the caverns where flooded.

“Bodies. The people that were sent down here to separate the healthy people from those with the plague, perhaps?” I offer thoughtfully not wanting to think the worst.

“Yes.” Cole says reverently, “A wall of water, washing over. Lungs tight to bursting and then suddenly, soft sleepy sliding away.”

I try not to shudder at the image as Bull places a hand on my shoulder giving it a squeeze. While Solas looks at Cole and says, “thank you Cole, but I think that is enough.”

We leave the room as it is a dead end and head further down into the deep chasm. Finally at the bottom I it opens up into what looks like…dwarven ruins?

“Dwarven ruins here?” I say with some astonishment, part of me wishes Varric were here to give some input.

“It was probably an outpost,” Solas says with wonder, “centuries later the dwarven runes are still working.”

“The dwarves definitely know how to build things to last,” agrees Bull.

After defeating the rage demon the spirit spoke of, we check out the structure to find that there seems to be a burial tomb down here along with the cavern where the fade rift is at. I hope that this is the one that we saw from the shoreline of Old Crestwood as it is boggling my mind to think of how else we would get to it.

It seems there is a shorter way back to the surface through the dwarven ruins. As I climb the ladder out of the dwarven ruins, I wonder if the Mayor was aware of this when the caverns were flooded. The ladder leads to another cavern more recent with yet another ladder. Upon climbing the last latter I find we are in a cave with a door lever.

“Wonder if this leads to the eastern hills,” Bull says thoughtfully, as he pulls the lever. “There was the one cave we found with a door we couldn’t get through.”

I nod grinning at him as the door opens and we see the bandit’s symbol.

“I am thinking the mayor knew nothing of this.” Solas says resting his gaze upon me.

“I think not,” I agree. “I have some questions for the Mayor, though.”

As we walk through the village, we hear whispers that the Mayor has disappeared. Upon searching his house we come upon a letter…addressed to me? I scan the letter quickly.

“It seems our esteemed mayor flooded Old Crestwood himself, He moved the refugees and sick into the lower part of the town and the caverns. When the darkspawn attacked he flooded the old town to prevent the blight sickness and darkspawn from attacking the rest of Crestwood.” I explain with dismay. I’m not sure how to feel about this so many lives lost. What if they really had blight-sickness? The mayor seems to feel guilty, so guilty he can’t stand to be here. Or is he just running away from the ire of his townspeople? He kept this secret for 10 years. Does that make him guiltier or was his hope to save most of his town in the midst of a bad situation a good choice?

“Vhenan,” Solas says quietly, taking my arm. “Let’s get out of this place.”

“Yes, we must return to Sister Vaughn and the spirit. We also need to find Hawke. Once that is done I will be happy to leave this place.” I answer steadily.

“Bull and Cole have gone to see Sister Vaughn. However, I don’t think the spirit will believe anyone but you,” Solas teases lightly.

The sun has come out and the walk to Old Crestwood is much more pleasant than the one we took earlier. Once at the shoreline I look out and am happy to see the fade rift over the water is gone. Crestwood is much more pleasant place and I am beginning to see how people could be happy here. Upon entering the dilapidated building we found our spirit friend in, the spirit looks at me. “You have returned do you have news?”

“I have defeated the rage demon in your name as you commanded,” I confirm.

“I had no doubts.” The spirit says haughtily, “Now that my sovereignty has been respected I can depart this unchanging nightmare. Your reward, use it well. ” The spirit says handing me an amulet as it dissipates.

“It was good of you to help,” Solas says smiling, “A creature such as that could not leave here until it had proven its nature.”

I smile at him. “Yes, it needed to prove it could do something in _this nightmare of a world_.”

“Garas,” Solas says reaching his hand out to me. I take his hand and let him lead me to the astrarium above the old town. He drops his pack and pulls a blanket out and spreads it out on the sundried ground. Then he reaches in a pulls out a bottle of wine, bread, cheese and fruit.

“A picnic?” I ask only slightly astonished.

“I thought you might need a break from the doom and gloom besides the weather is perfect for it.” He replies with an amused twinkle in his eye, as he gestures for me sit. We sit in companionable silence as we eat. I feel the tiredness; I’ve had for days wash over me.

Noting my drowsiness, Solas says, “sleep vhenan, I told the others we would be at Caer Bronach by nightfall. I will meet you in the fade, emma lath.”

True to his word as I become conscious in the fade, Solas is there. “Ah Vhenan, I wish to show you something he says grasping my hand and parting the fade.”

I look around at my new surroundings and it is a bustling village children running in the streets playing happily while open air vendors display their good. People are smiling and content from what I can see.  I recognize the sign that says Crestwood.

“You’ve brought me to the past,” I say almost breathlessly looking at the village around me.

“Yes,” Solas answers simply, “I wanted you to see how the village was before the blight. To show you what it could be again.”

I smile watching as two human children involved in game of sorts run by us. I realize that although the village is a depressed place right now that it could be wonderful place again thanks to the Inquisitions efforts.

“I hope I am around to see it like this again,” I say grinning as I look around.

“I am sure you will, Da’asha if you want to.” Solas says returning a small smile, as we link hands and walk toward the shore. We walk for a short time speaking of little things before taking a seat on the warm sand.

“Thank you for this, Solas,” I reach up turning his head to kiss him gently. “It means a lot to see what could become of our efforts here.”

Solas places his hands on each side of my face pulling me in for another kiss. It is more demanding but gentle, almost like he is holding back.  I submit melting into to him. He reluctantly pulls away situating himself so my head is resting on his shoulder and his arms are gently encircling me. “You need to rest, Vhenan.” He states almost unwillingly, “There will be time later.” I sigh, breathing deeply of the scent that is Solas as my eyelids become heavy again and I fall into a deeper sleep.


	84. Hawke and Stroud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and group head out to find Hawke and Stroud

The next morning we head out to find Hawke and Stroud. As we come close to the cave, we find the body of one of Leliana’s spies. Immediately we are attacked by Venatori.

“Where does Corypheus find all these fanatics?” I yell frustrated. I’m so tired of damn Venatori.

“It’s not as hard to find Tevinter zealots,” Dorian spits out between spells. Once the Venatori are dead I check the spy’s body.

“Nothing,” I sigh, “Whatever information he had was taken or died with him.”

“Poor bastard,” Blackwall says shaking his head.

“Well, we should let them know at the Keep once we meet with Hawke and her warden friend,” I say sighing again.

We find the cave and Hawke not too far away from where we found the spy. “Are you ok? I ask concerned that she might have been attacked as well.”

“All was quiet when I came through,” she says noting our blood spattered armor.

“Yea the venatori decided to say hello,” I quip with a smirk.

“Your warden friend is lucky,” Blackwall says gravely, “there were other wardens looking for him.”

“Good men following bad orders,” Hawke says sighing. “Come we will speak to Stroud,” she adds gesturing me in, “perhaps the rest of you should wait here for a moment while I do the introductions.”

We take the long twisting tunnel through the cave saying little. It opens up into a rather large cavern stepping in the cavern I see no one but I know I for certain I’m being watched.

I hear a sword being pulled from its scabbard and smile. It seems this Warden Stroud is particularly nervous. He does have every reason to be. I don’t move for a moment as I know he’s right behind me.  Then I decide to turn around to look at the man and he as the sword trained on me. Before either of us can say a word Hawke says, “It’s just us. I brought the Inquisitor.”

I look over at Stroud nonchalantly as he studies me intensely for a moment. “My name is Stroud and I am at your service, Inquisitor,” He states lowering his blade.

“Most of you warden’s disappear and then I run into a magister darkspawn named Corypheus, whom the wardens have had experience with before. This isn’t a coincidence is it?” I state more than question.

“No, I’m afraid not,” Stroud admit, “When my friend Hawke killed Corypheus, Weisshaupt was happy to put the matter to rest. But an archdemon can survive wounds that seem fatal and I feared that Corypheus had the same power. My investigation uncovered clues but no proof. Then not long after every warden began hearing the calling.”

“I recall that being a bad thing,” Hawke notes lightly with distaste, “but I don’t recall you telling me about all this.”

“It was a grey warden matter,” Stroud explains, “and I was bound to an oath of secrecy.”

“So then, what is the calling?” I ask, “Some sort of grey warden ritual?”

“The calling tells a warden that the blight will soon claim him,” Stroud says calmly, “Starts with dreams and then becomes whispers in his head.”

“You mean the taint that you carry,” I offer.

Stroud looks surprised. 

“Hawke would you mind getting the others,” I ask quickly, “I wish to check on Blackwall as he’s said nothing of this.”

Hawke nods heading out of the cavern.

“The warden says his goodbyes,” continues Stroud, “and goes to the deep roads to meet his death in combat.”

I am really concerned about my friend now. If Blackwall suffering this, I want to know.

“So every grey warden in Orlais is hearing that now? They think they are dying?” I ask horrified.

“Yes, likely because of Corypheus,” Stroud admits, “If the warden’s fall who will stand against the next blight? It’s our greatest fear as the massacre as Ostagar wiped many of our number out.”

“Then they do something desperate,” Hawke says reentering the cavern with the others, “which is, of course, just what Corypheus wants.”

“Is the calling their hearing real or is Corypheus just mimicking it somehow?” I ask curiously.

“I know not,” Stroud answers, “even as a senior warden I had only heard the vague whispers of Corypheus. The warden’s believe that this calling is real and they will act accordingly. That is all we know for certain.”

“You said all the wardens,” I say thoughtfully, does this include you, and you as well Warden Blackwall?”

Stroud gives a surprised look he immediately schools as I ask the question of Blackwall.

“Sadly yes, it lurks around like a wolf in shadows around a campfire,” Stroud says looking at Blackwall. “The creature that makes this music has never known the love of the Maker but at times…I almost, understand it. We must uncover what Corypheus has done and end it. This cannot stand.”

“I do not fear the Calling,” Blackwall says firmly, “worrying about it only gives it power. Anything Corypheus does will only strengthen my resolve.”

“If Corypheus could control the minds of the wardens as Varric and Hawke told me about when they fought him,” I say thoughtfully, “He may be doing the same again. He is a darkspawn can possibly use the taint somehow to influence them?”

I briefly wonder about Felix and what I might have condemned him to. Elgar’nan’s ass!

“It’s possible,” Stroud offers analytically giving me an appraising look, “he is darkspawn, as well as a magister, and speaks with the voice of the blight. That would let him affect the minds of the wardens as we are tied to the blight ourselves.” He pauses for a moment. “It must be how he created this false calling.” He adds firmly.

“So the warden’s think they are dying and have stopped thinking clearly? That won’t go well.” Hawke says wrinkling her nose in disgust.

“We are the only ones that can slay arch demons,” Stroud explains, “Without us; the next blight would consume the world.”

“The taint,” I say quickly as I think, “It allows you to kill the archdemon…”

Stroud gives me an affirmative nod. “Warden Clarel spoke of a blood magic ritual to prevent future blights before we all perished. When I protested the plan as madness, my own comrades turned on me. Grey Wardens are gathering here, in the Western Approach,” He says gesturing to a map on the table.

“It is an ancient tevinter ritual tower. Meet me there and we will find answers,” He says as he walks toward the entrance to the cavern.

 


	85. Perserverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally I am a graduate. I took some time off to finish the last 12 weeks of my degree. The Capstone classes and group projects were insane. However as I promised many of you who wrote me to ask if I was finishing this here is next installment. Izzy finds Cullen in bad state.

I was happy to leave Crestwood now that the townspeople are safe. As depressing as the place is it was good to see what the place could become. I have never so happy to see Skyhold as its slowly becoming a place I can call home.  I am immediately called into War Room meeting it seems we will need to go the Western Approach to meet with Stroud and Hawke. There is also venatori presence there and we need to see why. I agree to gather a team and leave in two days.  I also charged Leliana with finding Crestwood’s Mayor as I still have some questions for the man.

I meet with Dagna the perky dwarf expert of the arcane. It seems she can make our armor and weapons better and I rather like her perky albeit macabre personality. I am ready to head back to my room for a dinner with Nadia and Tasallan when I am stopped by worried Scout Harding. “I’ve been looking for the commander I found him…. but it seems he and Cassandra are arguing at the foundry.”

I look down at the adorable dwarf she has worry crossing her features. I sigh inwardly.  “Ok I will head over there now,” I say with wry smile.

“Thanks, Ellana I knew I could count on you,” Scout Harding grins. “Would you let the commander know I was looking for him?”

“Of course,” I say unable to keep the smile from my face. I really do love her cheerful demeanor. I can’t help but smile when I talk to her.

I quickly leave the main hall and head over to the foundry. I can hear yelling as I walk to the door. Upon entering I see and anguished looking Cullen and tired Cassandra.

Cullen is speaking. “I expect you to keep your word. It’s relentless. I can’t….”

“You give yourself too little credit,” Cassandra says tiredly.

“If I’m unable to fulfill what vows I kept, then nothing good has come of this. Would you rather save face than admit….”

Cullen stops as he notices me by the door. He is sweaty and shaking. I step into the room. Cullen bows his head looking ashamed and makes for the door muttering “Forgive me.”

As he leaves, I hear Cassandra mutter. “And people say I’m stubborn. This is ridiculous.”

Resting her gaze on me she asks, “Cullen told you he’s no longer taking lyrium?”

I nod before answering. “I think it very brave and I respect his decision.”

“As do I,” she agrees, “not that he is willing to listen. Cullen has asked that I recommend a replacement for him. I refused it is not necessary. Besides it would destroy him.  He has come so far.”

I nod in agreement. Cullen is the type of man who needs to be doing something. I think being the commander of our forces gives him the drive to keep going. “Is there anything we can do to change his mind?” I wonder if he’s hit the worst part of the withdrawal as I could see that might push him to this state.

“If anyone could, it’s you,” she says firmly, “mages have made their suffering known, but the templars never have.”

“They are bound to the chantry, mind and soul,” I say disgusted, “as long as someone holds their lyrium leash.”

Cassandra nods tiredly. “Cullen has a chance to break that leash, to prove himself…and anyone who wants to follow in suit…that it’s possible. He can do this, I knew that when I met him in Kirkwall. Talk to him, decide if now is the time.”

I nod in understanding as I take my leave. On my way to Cullen’s quarters I quickly find Nadia and instruct her to bring water to Cullen’s quarters. If he is feeling as bad as I think he is, a hot bath would be blessing.

I knock but get no answer. Upon opening the door I see Cullen grab an object from the table and throw it at the doorway barely missing me. I realize as it hits the ground it is the paraphernalia for taking lyrium.

“Maker’s breath I didn’t hear you enter….I” He shakes his head regretfully, “forgive me.”

“Cullen if you need to talk…” I start to say

“You don’t have to…” He interrupts taking a step which elicits a groan of pain as he grabs the desk for support. I rush over to support him even though he tries to wave me off.

“I never meant for this to interfere,” He says with anger.

Nadia knocks on the open doorway and I wave her in seeing the situation she sets the water down. I walk over to her and whisper to her to take a message to Solas.

As she quickly leaves, I walk back over to Cullen and push him toward the desk chair. He moves to sit and I start putting the water in the bathing tub.

“Are you going to be ok?” I ask to start the conversation again.

“Yes…I don’t know,” He admits watching me heat the water with interest. “you asked what happened at Ferelden’s circle…You saw some it of it in my dream but what you didn’t see was that it was taken over by abominations…the templars…my friends were slaughtered as were many mages that day. I was tortured in that cage. They mages used blood magic to try to break my mind. How can you be the same person after that?”

He stands walking over to the window. His hands are shaking as he brings them to face.  I don’t answer as I feel he has more to say.

“I still wanted to serve so I went with the Hero of Ferelden and then to Kirkwall’s circle. I trusted my Knight-Commander, and for what? Her fear of mages ended in madness. Kirkwall’s Circle fell. Innocent people died in the streets. Can’t you see why I want nothing to do with that life?”

It seems he needs to do this to bolster himself so I nod and simply say “of course I can…”

He interrupts. “Don’t you should be questioning what I have done!”

He walks over to me as I finish heating the water.

“I thought this would be better,” He says in gentler tone, “that I would regain some control over my life. But these thoughts won’t leave me…” He throws up his arms in despair.

“How many lives depend on our success? I swore myself to this cause…” he starts pacing the room. “I will not give less to the Inquisition than I did the chantry! I should be taking it!” He ends by punching the bookcase in his frustration.

“Cullen,” I say gently walking over to him and placing my hand on his shoulder. “This doesn’t have to be about the Inquisition. Is this what you want?”

He gives me a pained glance as he turns around and chuckles wryly. “No, but…these memories have always haunted me….If they become worse…if I cannot endure this…”

“You can,” I say placing a hand on his chest. I pull the much larger man into a hug. “You will do this…I believe in you.”

He stiffens and exhales before returning the hug. “All right.”

At that point I hear polite knock on the doorway which is still open at this point…I briefly wonder why no one ever shuts doors around here before remembering that in my haste I was the one who left it open. Stepping away from Cullen I look at Solas.

“Ma serannas, lethallin you got my message.” I say smiling.

Solas looks at the commander and back at me. I can tell the wheels are turning in his head. I briefly see jealousy flit across his face but he schools himself analyzing the situation. “I brought medicinal herbs for a bath and tea that should help the Commander’s condition.” He says with a small smile.

“You don’t need…”Cullen starts to object but I interrupt him.

“Hush Cullen, we are clan and we help each other,” I say briskly in a tone that offers no room for argument. “Solas, would you please help the Cullen into the bath?”

Solas nods as I take the tea herbs from him. “The water is heated already. I will make the tea.” I offer with a smile as I walk over to shut the door.

Once Cullen has soaked in herbs and drank the tea he falls into deep sleep. I look over at Solas. “Thank you for coming so promptly, Hahren. I’d hoped there was something we could do to help him.”

Solas nods. “It seems your assessment was correct and he is in full withdrawal right now. You are planning on staying with him tonight?”

“Yes,” I answer worriedly, “I don’t think he should be alone right now. You will available if I need you?”

“Of course vhenan, anything you need,” He offers. “You show him compassion that few others have.”

“I have seen his dreams,” I say simply.

Solas nods in understanding. “I will be in the rotunda if you need anything.”


	86. The Western Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and crew meets Erimond.

## 

I am on my way to a meeting with the advisors. It seems there has been a disastrous earthquake in the Deep Roads and we have received an urgent request for aid from Orzammar.  As Leliana explains the situation as I step into the war room. I quietly mull it over for a moment, against our most other pressing quest to get to the ritual temple in the western approach where the wardens are gathered.  “So what priority do we place this issue at?” I ask curiously.

“Well considering our lyrium supply provided by Orzammar,” Josephine explains, “I do think we should make this our top priority. If anything to keep in good standing with the dwarves.”

“But what of the wardens?” Cullen asks, “According to Hawke’s reconnaissance they aren’t going to be in the western approach forever.”

“Perhaps getting the wardens to help with the Orzammar’s issues may be a solution?” I offer, “After all, isn’t that what wardens are supposed to do, fight darkspawn?”

“But that will take time,” Josephine protests.

“From my understanding of the situation a mining lift needs to be built to even get to the area,” Cullen replies.

“Ah yes,” Josephine agrees smiling at Cullen, “I nearly forgot. Thank you.”

“Well then let’s go to the ritual tower first and see if we can get the warden’s help with this issue,” I say briskly, “By then the construction will be done and we can get a better idea of the situation there.”

 

Two days later we have arrived at the Western Approach.

“Inquisitor! Welcome to the Western Approach,” Scout Harding greets with a huge smile before jumping into the news, “We’ve sighted Warden activity to the southwest but no one’s been close enough to figure out what they’re doing. Between the sandstorms and vicious wildlife, we haven’t made it far out here. One of my men got too close to poison hot spring and gave me slightly delirious report of a high dragon flying overhead. In short: this just might be the worst place in the entire world.”

“Aww, Why can’t we ever meet anywhere nice?” I tease lightly, “perhaps a tea room or tavern?”

“Well, I have been meaning to hold that archery contest,” she banters with a grin.

I smirk back at her, “Well I will have to say something to get you the time to do so.”

“Be careful out there,” she adds.

“Are you worried about me?” I ask.

“Well someone has to be,” she answers dryly, “Try not to die. I don’t want to deliver that report to Skyhold. We intercepted a Venatori messenger and “persuaded” him to give the orders he was carrying. We have them here.” She hands me a slip of paper. “This entire place…it just feels like something’s not right. Be careful.”

As she walks away I take a look at the parchment in my hand.

Octavian,

With our allies the Templars redeploying and abandoning their mine in the Canyons, we will now focus our efforts on the excavations and summoning attempts. Go have a word with our White Claw associates. I’ll be sending further resources your way.

Servis

Seems more cleanup will be necessary. I think wryly as I read. That will have to take place after we find the wardens.

Later as we approach the ruins I see Hawke and Stroud waiting for me.

“I’m glad you made it Inquisitor,” Stroud greets quietly with a disgruntled look, “I fear that they’ve already started the ritual.”

“It has to be blood magic I hope we can stop it before more people get hurt. You take point,” Hawke adds, “I’ll guard your back.”

For some reason it makes me feel better to have Hawke say that and I give her a small smile.

As we walk into the ruins we see bodies of wardens obviously warriors littering the area. We draw closer to see a warden stab another warden and use blood magic to raise a demon and bind it. I hear Hawke’s sound of gasp of disgust behind me. I can’t say I blame her; the scene has my stomach turning. I continue to walk up to where the wardens are. As we come down the final steps we are greeted.

“Inquisitor, what an unexpected pleasure, Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, at your service,” the man bows facetiously.

“You are no warden,” Stroud says angrily.

“But you are,” Erimond sighs, “The one Clarel let slip. And you found the Inquisitor and came to stop me. Shall we see how that goes?”

I can’t help but smirk at this man’s smugness. “It looks like you’ve done some of my work for me.”

“What him? “Erimond asks sneering but I see a slightly confused note in his demeanor. “We simply needed his blood.” He gathers himself quickly “Oh, were you hoping to garner sympathy maybe make the wardens feel a bit of remorse?” He face hardens again with confidence “Wardens, hands up!” He pauses, “Hands down.”

The mage wardens all raise and lower their hands on command it’s obvious they are under Erimond’s control. My heart sinks seeing this but I keep my face schooled.

“Corypheus has taken their minds,” Stroud states. I nod quietly.

“They did this to themselves.” Erimond says gleefully, “You see, the calling had the wardens terrified. They looked everywhere for help.”

“Even Tevinter,” Stroud spits angrily.

“Yes,” Erimond answer happily, “and since it was my master who put the calling into their little heads, we the Venatori were prepared. I went to Clarel full of sympathy, and together, we came up with a plan… raise a demon army, march into the deep roads, and kill the old gods before they wake.”

“Ah I was wondering when the demon army would show up,” I say with a snort.

You….knew about, did you?” Erimond says not bothering to cover up his surprise. “Well, then, here you are…”

 

He recovers himself. “Sadly for the wardens, the binding ritual I taught their mages has a side effect. They’re now my master’s slaves. This was a test. Once the rest of the wardens complete the ritual, the army will conquer Thedas.”

I’m pretty sure I understand but I want to keep Erimond talking get as much information as possible. So I play stupid. “Why would the wardens try to kill the old gods?”

Stroud looks over to me for a moment and gives me a barely perceptible nod in understanding.

Erimond is far too happy to continue his lecture. “A blight happens when darkspawn find an old god and corrupt it into an Arch demon. If someone fought through the Deep Roads and killed the old gods before they could be corrupted ….poof! No more blights. Ever.  The wardens sacrifice their lives and save the world. Although I fear history will remember them a little differently now.”

I smile inwardly as from history I know there have been 5 blights so only two old gods remain. It would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. The fear Corypheus must have put into their heads must be great indeed.

“Why would Clarel risk using demons?” I ask curiously.

Erimond puffs up with pride as he answers the question. “Demons need no food, no rest, no healing. Once bound, they will never retreat, never question orders. They are the perfect army to fight through the deep roads or across Orlais, now that they are bound to my master.”

I hear Solas snort with disgust behind me.

“So just to be clear, Corypheus influenced the wardens and made them do this ritual?” I ask sweetly.

“Ha! Made them?” Erimond chuckles, “No. Everything you see here? The blood sacrifices to bind the demons? The wardens did that of their own free will. Fear is a very good motivator, and they were very….afraid. You should have seen Clarel agonize over the decision. Burdens of command, I suppose.”

My brain spins at this information and I take sideways glance at Solas. I wonder if he is thinking the same as I.

“Do you really want to see the world fall to the blight? What do you get out of this?” I ask curiously digging a bit further.

Erimond puff himself up again proudly. “The elder one commands the blight. He is not commanded by it, like the mindless darkspawn. The blight is not unstoppable or uncontrollable. It is simply a tool.”

“Someone’s a tool,” Varric says snidely. I hear Dorian snort.

I am not completely surprised by this admission considering the information I have been gathering on both grey wardens and Corypheus. I conclude that once Corypheus takes over the world he would want to hunt down those old gods so that his reign would be unchallenged.

“As for me,” Erimond continues, pulling me from my thoughts, “while the elder one rules from the golden city, we, the Venatori, will be his god-kings here in the world.”

Oh goody another mage grasping at more power.

“You think you can stand against me with just demons and fade rift?” I ask with saccharine note. “Did Corypheus not mention what I did to the breach?”

“He did,” Erimond puffs up a bit more, “he also noted what he did to you at Haven.”

I remember well the red glow that starts coming from Erimond’s hand a brace for it. My hand begins to hurt as it did then. I bend forward.

“The elder one showed me how to deal with you, in the event you were foolish enough to interfere again,” he adds smugly. “That mark you bear? The anchor that lets you pass safely through the veil? You stole that from my master. He’s been forced to seek other ways to access the Fade.”

I look over at Varric and nod he deftly releases a smoke grenade effectively obscuring the man’s view.

“When I bring him your head,” he continues confidently, “his gratitude will be…”

Before the pompous asshat can say anymore I use the anchor to fight back drawing on my lessons from “my teacher.” Erimond is thrown back and cries out in surprise. When the smoke clears Erimond is on the ground. He painfully pulls himself to sitting and looks at me with mix of surprise and fear.

I just step forward looking at him calmly. “Did you honestly think I would be taken by the same trick twice?”

“Kill them!” he shouts to the warden as he runs away holding his injured side.

“Damn! He’s going to get away,” Stroud grunts as he grabs his sword.

I quickly cast mark of the fade to try to end the fight quickly so we can follow. Once the fight is concluded Hawke runs over to me.

“They refuse to listen to reason,” she says shaking her head sadly.

“You were correct,” Stroud says sighing with resignation, “Through their ritual, the mages are slaves to Corypheus.”

“But what of the warriors?” Hawke asks her voice strained. Stroud and I just stand silently. “Of course,” she sighs, “sacrificed in the ritual. What a waste.”

“Human sacrifice, demon summoning, who looks at this and thinks it’s a good idea?” I say rhetorically.

“The fearful and the foolish,” Hawke says angrily.

“The wardens were wrong, Hawke, but they had their reasons,” Stroud says staunchly.

“All blood mages do,” Hawke says heatedly, “Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify bad decisions…and it never matters. In the end you are always alone with your actions.”

Ignoring the attempt at an argument Stroud speaks, “I believe I know where the wardens are, Inquisitor, Erimond fled in that direction. There’s an abandoned warden fortress that way. Adamant.”

“Good thinking,” I offer with a smile, “I want these wardens. We cannot let Corypheus gain an army of demons. If possible I would like to gain their help with a darkspawn issue at the Storm Coast.”

“We just need to get there before they complete their ritual,” Dorian says half-heartedly.

“Well Erimond did graciously inform us that this was a test,” I say trying to brighten the somber mood.

 

 “The warden and I will scout out Adamant and confirm that the other wardens are there.” Hawke says firmly, “then we will meet you back at Skyhold.”


	87. Back into the Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and crew liberate Griffin Wing Keep

After a quick stop at the base camp, we head back to the western approach where there is no lack of Venatori, bandits, and deadly wildlife.  The ritual tower area is now open to being inhabited by the roving bands of bandits that seem to be in the area. Interestingly enough some are organized enough to have a name the “white claws.” They seem to be randomly attacking caravans. As we head to the other base camp to check for more intel we find…

“Visitors thank the maker! It’s been so long since I’ve spoken to anyone. Have you come to observe the wildlife too?” A man asks as we approach.

I look at him a bit confused. “Aren’t you here alone?”

“Excuse me…I was so delighted to see other people I got ahead of myself,” The man says with a self-depreciating smile. “I am Professor Frederic of Serault. I am working as part of research team for the University of Orlais. Unfortunately the rest of the team has been delayed. They were bringing supplies to our camp.”

“What are you and your team studying?” I ask curiously.

“Dragons, I am dragonologist. There is high dragon that lives around here. But until the other researchers return there isn’t much I can do….”he turns from to face the direction we walked from. “It seems this isn’t the right time of year for her to be nesting.”

“Professor? Are you safe here?” I ask curiously as his attention seems to have wandered.

“Oh!” he says shifting his gaze back to me. “I don’t know what happened to rest of the expedition, but the raiders have left completely undisturbed. I’ve also seen Grey Wardens and strangers in odd black clothing, but they all ignore my presence completely.

“You’re a scholar. What can you tell me about this region?” I ask curiously.

Frederic chuckles lightly before he begins. “The western approach is a remarkable place, as you are no doubt aware. Many magnificent creatures make their home here: varghest, dragons, phoenixes…They thrive were few others can. The land was poisoned by the second blight. The warden fortress has stood since that time. Before the blight, the ancient Imperium ruled here. Actually I saw some Tevinters recently, studying the ruins perhaps?”

“Tell me about yourself,” I ask lightly.

“I am a professor at the University of Orlais. I have made it my life’s work to write the definitive monograph on the hunting habits of dragons and their closest kin. On this trip alone, I have produces twenty scrolls of notes!” He says growing excited. “More scholarship than has ever been done on the southern varghest. But my great hope,” He leans toward me in conspiratorial manner, “my one great ambition…is to observe the abyssal high dragging taking her prey. A sight no scholar has ever recorded!”

“That does sound exciting,” I can’t help but smile at the man’s enthusiasm.

“Now if only the other researchers would get here with the supplies…” he trails off a bit downtrodden.

“Professor I think I know what happened to your team,” I say softly, “We ran into a couple groups of White Claws on my way here. Are these your supplies?”

“Surely the Maker himself sent you! You haven’t encountered the other researchers? He asks hopefully, “Jeanette?  Marcus? Etienne?”

I sadly shake my head. “I’m afraid they’re probably dead.”

The man looks crushed for moment and then pulls himself together. “Then it is doubly important that I finish our work that their sacrifice not be in vain. But some of the equipment is still missing. If you happen to find more of it please let me know.”

“Of course,” I say smiling, “The Inquisition will do what we can to help. Please feel free to stay at our camp if you feel things are getting too dangerous. For now we must go but we can speak again another time.”

As we walk away Iron Bull remarks, “He took that well. Logic overriding sentiment.”

Solas nods in agreement.

“That Fred-whatever walked through those bandits?” Sera asks astonished, “Don’t think so. He’s useless in a fight.”

We decide to stay at the camp for the night and head back out in the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

I set out with Varric, Cassandra, and Iron Bull. We head towards the old fortress we saw yesterday. It turns out the old fortress is Griffin Wing Keep. At any rate the Venatori need to be ousted from the Keep. As we get closer we realize that entrance is heavily guarded.

“Are we gonna storm it Boss?!” Bull asks curiously.

I know the idea of storming it would make him very happy but we don’t know what is inside could be the conjured demons or worse for all we know. I would prefer to get a bit of a look  before we do anything rash.“Let’s see if there is another way in, if not, we are gonna storm it,” I grin at him.

I see Varric and Cassandra both breathe a sigh of relief. We check out the perimeter of the keep and find an underground entrance. Varric puts his roguish skills to use picking the lock. The cave stinks of rotting flesh, I need to keep telling my stomach to stay put. We get the end of it and realize we are at the bottom of the keep well. Those idiot bandits threw bodies into the well. I notice some of the bodies are our missing scouts.

“Fenhedis Lasa! Ar tu na’lin emma mi!” I mutter angrily.

Bull laughs sharply, “It’s kinda sexy when you talk dirty like that, Boss.”

I glare at him.

“I know, I was just trying to lighten the mood.”  He says, “Seriously though these assholes got something coming. I have an idea.”

Moments later I am on the Iron Bull’s horns and we are working our way up the well into the keep. I immediately throw a barrier around the well before any venatori even notice we are there as Bull cranks the line hauling Varric and Cassandra up. Unfortunately we can only do so much before Bull and I are noticed and surrounded. As I drop the barrier, Varric is ready he jumps down and sends out a volley of arrows and Cassandra’s war cry gets some attention.

I quickly get an idea, “Bull lift me back to your horns!” Bull gives me a hand up as I clamor back up to his horns and as the Venatori swarm around us. Checking to ensure that Cassandra and Varric are a safe distance, I freeze time in a circle omitting the two of us. This effectively stops the Venatori movements.

“Now Bull!” I yell hanging on for dear life as he spins letting his sharp blade do its work blood is flying everywhere.

“Boss, you really are the best!!!” He shouts gleefully.

 The area around us is clear for the moment and I climb down and start sending support to Cassandra and Varric. We soon dispatch the rest of the Venatori in the immediate area.

Varric looks at the two of us and chuckles, “you both look like you took a bath in blood.”

“Good!” roars Iron Bull, “Better to strike terror into the hearts of our enemies!”

“Somehow I bet their boss is up there,” I say pointing to the ladders and steps heading to the top of the keep. We run into few more Venatori on our way up to the top.

Once at the top we see a man stalk out of a door with a group of venatori, proclaiming how he is going to kill us. The venatori form up in their usual formation. I look at Bull with a feral grin and say, “Let’s dance!”

Bull gives me a maniacal grin in return and chuckles, “You sure you wanna do this?”

“Now is as good time as any,” I answer smirking. I see Varric looking at us curiously and Cassandra in the middle of a face-palm as she shakes her head. “you two are having way to much fun with this…” she sighs.

“Oh come on seeker I’ve seen you revel in a good fight,” Varric teases lightly.

 

“Varric get a volley ready but don’t let it go till I’m give you the signal” I instruct, “Cassandra keep boss boy there busy and Varric will back you up.”

Bull picks me up. “Just like we practiced,” he says slightly concerned. I nod at him in with a focused look getting ready to cast my first spell.

“Ready, Now!” I yell. Bull launches me into the air. I somersault twice as I prepare to land. Sending out the mind blast spell I was concentrating on to be sure I wouldn’t land on anyone, which helps me to stick the landing in the middle of the bandits. Quickly casting my new spell I created it’s like a winters grasp and ice wall but in a circle around me. This effectively freezes most of the venatori around me and I put a barrier around myself.

“Now Varric!” I yell I can see the dwarf grinning madly as lets his volley of arrows go. Varric’s volley smashes them. The few that survived are easily taken out by an arrow, a fadeblade or Bulls axe as he runs by to back up Cassandra, who seems to be doing a great job holding her own.  Varric and I pick off any stragglers who come out and I cast a barrier around both Bull and Cassandra. They take out the leader with deadly precision.

After checking out the keep, we decide since the Wardens abandoned it that the Inquisition could make use of the fortress. We will have to find an alternate means of getting water as the well is obviously tainted.  

* * *

 

**Translations:**

Fenhedis Lasa- expletive

 Ar tu na’lin emma mi – I will see your blood on my blade.


	88. The Heart of the Still Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy checks out an ancient tevinter site.

The keep is bustling and the water supply issue has been resolved for the time being. There are still two places of Venatori occupation that need to be taken care of. There are ruins near the second base camp that the Venatori seem to be very interested in. From what we could discern the place is merely called The Still Ruins very little is known about the place except that was possibly built by the Imperium and that an experiment going awry caused it to be deserted.  The other place is an old Imperium prison called Corcavus.  We agree to check out the ruins first as it is closer to the keep after checking in at the keep we will ready ourselves for the trip to Coracavus.

 

As we approach The Still Ruins it seems that Venatori are camped outside the entrance. And that entrance is blocked with a magical barrier. I grin at Solas as the two of us fire spells at the same time easily eliminating the barrier. We dispatch the Venatori at the entrance. I can’t help to wonder how many people Corypheus was able to recruit. It seems he has been working in the shadows for some time to find so many Zealots.

 

“Hey Boss!” Iron Bull calls, “I found something.” He hands me a very wrinkled note.

_Morven,_

_Alexius has failed. The work here thus becomes all more vital. Secure the site at all costs. The Elder One will not tolerate another mistake on our part._

_Servis_

This is the second time I’ve seen correspondence with the name Servis. “This Servis seems to have his thumbs in more than one pie,” I comment lightly.

“Perhaps he is someone important to the Venatori or Corypheus. We should send a messenger bird to the keep and let Leliana look into it,” Bull suggests.

I nod in agreement and hand the note to Varric who carefully seals in into a capsule and attaches it to the bird’s leg.

“Shall we head in?” I offer looking at the ornate double doors.

“I feel strong magic behind these doors,” Solas says cautioning “We should be careful. You must be feeling it too.”

I nod in agreement. “What kind of magic are we walking into?” Varric asks curiously.

I shake my head. “I don’t know but I do know it’s strong, perhaps Solas recognizes it?”

Solas shakes his head negatively.

“I’m in no hurry to step into “strong magic”,” air quotes Iron Bull, “However if the Venatori want this place there has to be a reason and we need to stop them.”

“Agreed,” I say placing my hand on the door. The door swings open rather lightly and easily in contrast to the heavy duty look it has. As we walk through Solas gives the door an appraising look.

“Enchanted I assume,” I comment.

Solas nods in agreement and we continue into the first room and then the second room. This place is eerily quiet and the few Venatori we find are dispatched easily. Once we enter the main chamber we understand why it feels so eerie. It seems time has stopped. A full-fledged battle between ancient Imperials and Demons was underway and time just stopped. There are spells in mid-cast, blow seen in mid-strike. A frozen rift with demons pouring out just petrified. I can only do this within a small area but this whole place has just....stopped. We find some Venatori orders in this chamber as we walk over to the frozen rift.

_Lucanus:_

_The references are obscure, but they point to single power, sealed at the height of the old empire. Tevinter’s involvement in the region predates the first blight. Detailed accounts of the location are non-existent, but there are some promising leads. You will be provided with men and supplies._

_Do not return empty-handed._

“Well that gave us a bit more information we had than a minute ago.” I offer hopefully.

“I pity that Lucanus guy,” Bull says wryly.

Varric looks at him curiously.

“Well he won’t be bringing anything back,” Bull says confidently, “I wonder what happens to Venatori who fail?”

We walk up to the frozen rift Solas and I examine it carefully as Varric and Bull watch from a distance.

“Perhaps you should try using the mark on it?” Solas says.

“I’m not sure that is the best idea Boss,” Bull says nervously, “I mean it’s safely frozen right? We should just leave it alone.”

“It may not stay frozen,” Solas says pragmatically. “Da’asha could open it and seal it properly.”

“I hate to admit it but Baldy is right,” Varric says reluctantly, “The camp and the stronghold are not that far from here. I would sleep better at either place knowing the rift is sealed.”

Bull shifts his feet hesitating. “I hate it when you two make sense,” he mutters.

 “Ok let’s do this,” I say giving Bull a supportive smile. I know that rifts and demons make him really nervous. I raise my hand to open the rift but nothing happens it feels like something is blocking my power. “No good, it’s as if something is stopping my power from getting through.”

Bull and Varric look relieved.

“Perhaps the “single power” the note talks about is the cause,” Solas suggests.

I nod in agreement. “We should continue we still need to find Lucanus. I can’t imagine he left yet as there are still Venatori here there would be no need to leave guards behind.”

“That is true,” Varric says nodding.

We check out side chambers before exiting into a courtyard.  Varric holds his finger to his lips as there are people speaking. They haven’t noticed us yet. Bull closes the door quietly behind us.“The texts describe a chamber, this must be it…” A man says confidently. Lucanus I assume. Strangely enough there seems to be no one guarding the door. Everyone is in courtyard below.

I look over to Bull and Varric. They nod at me as Varric takes up a high position and Bull heads down into the courtyard.

* * *

 

After Lucanus and his lackeys are gone we are able to properly search the area. It seems that keystones are needed for the chamber they were referring to. I find one on Lucanus’ body. And we search the area until we find the other 4. We also find some research notes it seems not everyone was pushing forward for this experiment and that at least one person had reservations about the experiment. I sit down on the steps and pull out all the documents we found before going any further.

 

_Scrawled notes accompany several complex diagrams:_

_Theoretically, it should be possible to draw energy from the Fade itself. While I will not discount the obvious dangers, such risks can be circumvented through use of a proper channel. Once the channel is stable, we should be able to manipulate the energy to our will. The power gained would be beyond measure._

_At this time, theory will take us no further. If my hypothesis proves true, it will be an achievement unrivaled by any in history that will all but ensure the immortality of the Imperium._

_A series of disturbing diagrams is followed by a personal note:_

_Sarpedon would cast doubt on our work here. I expected no less; he is Baloren's man. If he thinks to deter me, he will not succeed. Who accomplished anything through such fretting and hesitance?_

_Let him be placated by his pointless precautions. If he wishes to question the validity of my theories, perhaps he should look more closely at his own._

_A few hastily written notes are scrawled below increasingly perplexing diagrams:_

_Blood to start, then from the channel itself. The slave-trader has six strong enough for the task._

_Preparations are in place._

_Sarpedon will call one final meeting. I must speak to the others in advance_

The next sealed letter was found on the body of a messenger. The clothes on the messenger seem to indicate that he was from the time when the experiment took place.

_Baloren,_

_You were right to doubt. Helladius will not be swayed. If this letter was sent, then it is sealed. Send aid._

_Sarpedon_

“So this Sarpedon seems to be working against Helladuis. From what I can gather Sarpedon felt that the experiment was too dangerous. However Helladuis and the others wanted to move forward,” I explain, “I think it was Sarpedon who stopped time a far as the rift is concerned.”

“Well it’s good to know someone didn’t want the entire Western Approach to become a fade rift,” Bull says glumly.  

As I open the door everyone is a bit tense not knowing what we will find inside but chamber is unnervingly quiet like the silence before the storm. There seems to be a small dais in the chamber with something in the middle. As I walk closer I notice it is a staff. Could a staff be the cause of all this?

“I am assuming this is what they were looking for?” I ask gesturing at the staff. The amount of power in this area is almost overwhelming.

“Do you think you can just pluck it out of there?” Bull asks curiously.

“I don’t know,” I say noting the journal on the floor. I pick up the journal and scan the last entry.

 

_Helladius ignores all results that do not support his hypotheses, brushing them off as “anomalies” and “expected deviations.” He posits that there will be an acceleration in the channel’s creation…and will no doubt test the theory without guaranteeing a secure channel can even be maintained._

_I have argued the inherent risks, the catastrophic tear in the veil that **will** result from such foolishness, but he has the others convinced. He grants only a sneering permission to conduct countermeasures in the event of failure. _

_If I am correct, the only course of action will be to redirect the resulting power into sealing the event itself. The odds of survival are less than ideal, but the surrounding lands will be preserved._

 

Solas stands next to me reading over my shoulder. “Ah so that is what he did, it makes perfect sense now. If you remove the staff time will resume and we can close the rift properly.”

I hand the journal to Bull and Varric who give it quick glance.

“Alright,” Bull says his confidence returned, “Let’s do this.”

I nod and walk up to the staff. I look at the others who nod at me to let me know they are ready and I pluck the staff from its spot. There is an explosion and I am blown backward hitting my head. I try to get up but everything goes black.

* * *

 

I come too and hear the sounds of battle taking a quick glance around me I realize that I am alone in the chamber. Fenhedis! The others must be fighting I quickly pull myself together ignoring my aching head and sluggish movements. Moving to the door I grab my staff and put the one I pulled in my staff sling. Once outside I see that the time has definitely resumed. The way in front of me is cleared for the moment so I continue forward. Creators! They must be in the rift chamber! I pass through the courtyard and open the door. The fight is going on this room. I breathe a quick sigh of relief as I send a spell into the room at the demons.

Bull and the others turn quick and see me standing behind them. “Glad you could make it boss!” Bull yells as he cleaves another demon.

“Wouldn’t miss it!” I call back. We make our way into the main chamber fighting demons and ancient Tevinters until we get to the rift.

“Span out and protect the inquisitor,” Solas yells to the others. I see concern cross his features quickly replaced by grim determination.

Thankfully the others are able to cleave me a path so I can concentrate on closing the rift. Once it is closed the demons that are left in the room are easily dispatched. I feel weak I cannot do much more than lean against some silly statue. My mana is almost completely depleted I wonder if taking the staff did that.

Varric is the first one to get to me and he easily picks me up. “Let’s get you out of here, Fadedancer.”

I can barely keep my eyes open so I shut them leaning against the broad dwarf’s shoulder.

“You want me to carry her?” I hear Bull ask.

“Naw, Fadedancer is light as a feather,” Varric answers, “She needs to eat more.”

“The amount of magic and strength within her small frame is amazing,” Solas comments.

* * *

 

 

I wake up at camp with Solas sitting by me. I sit up gingerly touching my head. “Vhenan, how are you feeling?”

“My head feels like an arch demon is flying around inside it, but I’ll live,” I tease weakly.

He smiles, “I’m glad your sense of humor remains intact. But you should have stayed in the chamber.”

“How could I? I knew you couldn’t close that rift without me,” I explain.

Solas nods in agreement, “I know Vhenan.”

“Our original plan was to clear the area within the chamber and around it but they just kept coming,” Bull explains.

“Yea, we just kept fighting,” Varric continues, “We hoped we could clear a path and then come back and get you. I have to admit seeing that spell come flying by us was a great relief.”

“You were an awesome and terrifying sight, boss,” Bull says excitedly, “Blood running down your face and head. Throwing spells that exploded demons and then closing that rift! Too bad they were demons, people would have been terrified and just run!”

I did what? I try to remember and everything is fuzzy. I exploded demons? Solas hands me a mug and places his hands on my temples. I feel his healing magic going to work as the throbbing pain recedes. I take a sip of the tea provided before I speak. “So let me get this right,” I say with obvious confusion, “I plucked this staff, get blown backward, hit my head and then when I come too instead of casting firestrikes and winters breath I was exploding the demons?”

“That is pretty much what happened, Fadedancer,” Varric says, “You mean you didn’t realize??” I shake my head. “The weirdest shit happens to you.”

“We will figure this out later right now she should rest,” Solas says firmly.


	89. Coracavus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkspawn, Venatori, giants....oh my...

Leliana has been getting strange reports about movements around Coracavus. I’ve rested for a day or so. I am ready to go do something. This ambiguity about Coracavus has me feeling a bit antsy. The Venatori seem to be digging there and it is a known place the Imperium used to habit. Whatever they are digging for can’t be good for the Inquisition or the Wardens.

We enter Coracavus and it is eerily quiet in the place. The first area we head to is the lower level. This seems to be the actual prison cells. There is an area where the guards used to sit and amazingly enough some of the notes they left about prisoners are still intact. We also find Ancient Penal Bracelets. They faintly glow with magic and are carved with the prisoner’s name. However, whatever magic they were endowed with seems to be gone.

“Scholars might be interested in these,” Dorian says looking at one of the bracelets closely.

They might also be interested in this, I say pointing to the markings on the wall. It seems to be some sort of secret language.

“The slaves in our time have a language with similar markings,” muses Dorian.

Solas shoots him sharp look. We make our way back up the step and continue exploring the ruins.  Strangely enough we run into darkspawn. “So this is were they are coming from?” I ask remembering the few groups of darkspawn near the keep.

“I guess the Imperium built this place on top of darkspawn tunnels,” Blackwall says.

And when the Ventori started their excavations they opened a door to let the darkspawn in…

“Here!” Dorian says holding a piece of paper. We gather around him as he reads.

_“There was nothing to indicate this place was built over an old Deep Roads entrance. While the complications with darkspawn were unfortunate, we've dealt with the pack that emerged and I will hear no further talk of it. We have enough to secure the south dig site. You will continue work in the corridors and you will do so without complaint._

_Alternatively, we could use you as a distraction should more darkspawn hinder our efforts. You serve Corypheus either way._

_Servis”_

“That’s rather troubling,” I say feeling sorry for the workers.

“It’s cold calculation and numbers, Corypheus doesn’t care about his followers. That is the difference between us and them. You care about what happens to them and would not just use people as bait.” Dorian says smiling at me.  

“You don’t realize the power you weld, Elly,” Blackwall adds, “which also means you don’t abuse it.”

“Let’s see if anyone can be saved,” I offer, “if they don’t fight us we can at least get them out of here, unless they want to be sacrificed. I’m thinking the miners might not want to _serve Corypheus to the death._ ”

“That is the best idea, I’ve heard all day,” Blackwall agrees.

As we continue through the prison we find more darkspawn mobs and try to close up any areas they seem to be coming through. There are less and less Venatori making me wonder if they had pretty much left this place or died. There seems to be plenty of bodies both Venatori and workers and there is an interesting odor that is getting stronger as we continue forward.

We dispatch another group of darkspawn and are searching the area when… “Elly over here, Blackwall calls looking at a bloody, crumpled paper.

_“The Giants are half-feral. There's no room for a_

_weak hand. One is enough to move debris during_

_excavation, but keep it under control. We don't_

_need the whole building coming down.”_

“Well that does explain the odor,” Solas says wryly.

“What were they thinking bringing giants in here,” Dorian exclaims.

“I really don’t want to fight a giant,” Blackwall says dryily.

We come to the end of corridor and I swing the heavy door open. “Blackwall I’m sorry but I am afraid you are not going to get your wish,” seeing the giant attacking group of miners I dart out immediately.

“damn! here we go,” I hear him say behind me.

The giant is tough but between all of us we manage to save a few miners. They seem to be grateful and when we offer to heal and help them to leave they take the offer.

“We were told the Inquisition would hurt us. But you are helping us,” one man says looking suspiciously at us.  “What do you intend to do with us if we leave with you?”

“I didn’t intend to do anything with you. You are free to go,” I explain.

“But I have nowhere to go,” the man says sadly.

“Elly, these miners were slaves,” Dorian explains gently, “They don’t have anywhere to go.”

“In other words they don’t know how to live without a master,” Solas says coldly.

I think quickly and see a few options. “Since you will be free now that means you get to choose where you go and what you want to do,” I explain. “We can get you to a settlement and you can find work or you are more than welcome to join the Inquisition. We always welcome helpful hands. But you will no longer have a master and you will be paid for your work.”

“I like working with horses,” the man says smiling, “Do you think I could do that?”

I can’t help but to smile at him like I would a len, “Of course you can it’s your choice.”

The few slaves/miners that were left either decided to go to Denerim or to join the Inquisition. I felt some relief that we were able to save some of them and set them free.


	90. The Trouble with Darkspawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things back at Griffin Wing Keep are still a mess.

## 

 

Upon returning to Griffin Wing Keep, we meet with Commander Rylen.

“Inquisitor, you have returned,” He says with a small smile.

“How are things at the keep?” I ask curiously.

“Well we are still having trouble with darkspawn bands attacking workers,” He says sighing heavily.

“Creators! I had hoped that blocking the tunnels in Coracavus would have at least slowed them,” I say shaking my head.

“They seem to be coming from the area with that weird green gas,” He explains, “no one can seem to get close to the area to check it out. They come back delirious.”

“Perhaps we should see if the Skyhold engineers have any ideas,” I comment thoughtfully. “Send a messenger with a map of the affected area and perhaps we can find a way to eliminate or possibly work ….above the gas?”

“I hate to dump this all on you but I don’t know what else to do,” Rylen says shaking his head.

“Go on,” I prod him.

“Well the water issue, we found a source of fresh water but collecting it has been problematic because of the Varghests ,” He explains, “I’ve already lost a few men to them. We need to either eliminate them or move them so they aren’t a danger. I also hate to tell you that the oasis is shrinking due to lack of rain so we can’t count on it as reliable water source.”

I sit thoughtful for a moment. “The Varghest is one of the first creatures to repopulate here after the blight; I wouldn’t want to eliminate one of the first indigenous animals to return here. Perhaps there is a way to move them. I will consult with Leliana on the matter.” I sit silent for moment thinking before speaking again, “there may be a way fix the water issue at the keep but I will need to do some research.”

“Not to mention we still need to find this Servis,” Dorian says grimly, “One less venatori causing havoc would calm things down around here as well.”

“Okay everyone who went to Coracavus is taking a few days break here, Send the messenger birds to ask for assistance from Skyhold and for Leliana to join us.” I order, “Cassandra and Scout Harding can check on the Varghest situation try to find out how many we have at that Oasis.”

Both Cassandra and Scout Harding nod in agreement.

“Sera, since you and Varric have some knowledge of poisons check out that area see what you can find perhaps we can figure out what kind it is and possibly see what direction the darkspawn are coming from,” I continue, “and please be careful.” I give Sera a hard look.

“Okay, geez,” She shoots back with a grin.

Later that evening once the keep has settled, I try to sleep and being unable to do so decide to take a walk on the battlements. The air has cooled down dramatically since daytime and I pull my cloak around me a bit tighter as I walk. Occasionally I see a guard and nod in recognition but for the most part I am alone. I walk out onto the area where it seems another astrarium has been put on the keep. I quickly work out the puzzle look to see where it points to. However that is not my main goal, walking in front of the astrarium, I take in the view. Under the full moon the Western Approach is dazzling and forlorn looking at the same time. Steep rocky crags, and deep, dark valleys, spotted with areas of vegetation and desert-like areas abound making the area look very mysterious.

“Can’t sleep?” I hear a voice ask as Dorian comes into my view leaning up against the wall to the side of me.

I nod silently taking in the scenery.

“This place is beautiful, but lonely, isn’t it?” He asks conversationally.

“It’s hard to imagine this place was once teaming with life,” I sigh, “according to the records that is.”

“Then the blight decimated the whole area,” Dorian adds.

“Dar’Atisha, are you alright?” I hear Solas ask as he walks toward us.

I smile, “perfectly fine, Hahren,” he puts another cloak over mine to ward off the chill in the air, “Just enjoying the scenery.”

“And on that note I will head back to my tent. Perhaps Bull has stopped snoring,” Dorian says rolling his eyes.

I can’t help but to grin at that. I note that Solas seems amused as well.

“Shall we head back?” Solas asks.

“Yea,” I say tearing my gaze away from the scenery.”

“Once we can get back to the Warded Camp I have someplace I wish to explore with you,” He says smiling.

“I look forward to it,” I say returning his smile.


	91. Cleaning up the Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy deals with the water issue at Griffin Wing Keep

## 

 

Once everyone has returned from their tasks and Leliana has joined us we all get together for a meeting.

“I think the best way to approach these 3 situations is by to divide and conquer,” I announce.

Everyone nods in agreement.

“Leliana looking at the situation with the Varghests what do you think would be the best approach?” I ask curiously.

“I think with some careful handling and proper cages we could move them. From Cassandra and Scout Harding’s report there are around 30 Varghests in the area,” she says smiling happily.

“Let’s do that then,” I say returning her smile.

“Varric, what did you and Sera find?” I query.

“The gas can cause death,” Varric says somberly, “it is nasty stuff,”

“But if you don’t stay in it, like an idiot, you will be fine,” Sera interrupts.

“It is heavier than the air though, so you can build higher and be safe,” Varric finishes.

“What did our friends at Skyhold come up with for a bridge?” I ask Leliana.

“The sent some plans and supplies to construct it with,” Leliana says pulling out some draft paper.

“Good give the supplies and the plans to Commander Rylen as soon as we finish,” I order….but one thing is bothering me. “How will the workers be safe while during construction?”

Sera looks surprised for a moment but says nothing.

“I took the liberty of asking Dagna to come up with some protective masks,” Leliana says soberly, “The masks might slow work down but the workers will be safer from the effects of the gas. I have also asked for healers to volunteer to be here during construction.”

“Ok that just leaves Servis and the Wardens at Adamant,” I say thoughtfully, “I think we may need a group to find and apprehend him. The Wardens will need to wait a few days long I think. I need to personally go Adamant Fortress to hopefully stop Clarel from doing anything crazy.”

“I and Scout Harding along with my people can take care of the Varghests,” Leliana offers.

“Okay Leliana I will leave that to you,” I say with a smile, “Blackwall, Cassandra and Sera can oversee the construction of the bridge. Sera I’m making you the liaison to the workers to ensure that they are doing well. Blackwall and Cassandra will be there to guard them with the soldiers to ensure that the darkspawn aren’t a problem.”

“What do you want the rest of us to do?” Dorian asks curiously.

“Dorian, you and Iron Bull will take Varric and Cole to find our illusive Venatori,” I say smiling at him. “Solas, Vivienne, and I are going to see if we can do something about this water situation here. I have an idea regarding that but if it doesn’t work; I want to make sure the supply at the nearby oasis is safe to procure. I am also waiting for reports from Stroud and Hawke about what is going at Adamant.”

The next day I take Solas, Vivienne, and a dwarf miner named Rugal Bromot to the well. The stench is overbearing to say the least and Vivienne is the first to start complaining.

“Darling, you brought me into this place with this stench, maker preserve me,” She says fanning herself. “It’s bad enough you brought the hobo apostate.”

I look at Solas with a smirk shaking my head.

“Rugal?” I ask getting the dwarf’s attention, “ I saw something interesting in this area the last time I was down here.” I lead him the direction I’m gesturing and point to a thin light grey looking vein in the cavern, “is this silver?”

He pulls his torch closer to the wall as he looks at the thin vein. “Inquisitor, this does look like silver but I will need to test it to be sure. Would you mind holding the torch?”

I take the torch and the dwarf chips off a small sample. “Let’s head back and I will test this properly.”

We get back to outside of the well cave we found and Rugal takes the silver he chipped away and files a notch in the largest chip. I watch fascinated as he pulls a bottle from his waist pouch and puts a drop onto the notched area. I watch as the area turns red.

“That means you have silver down there,” He says smiling, “How did you know?”

“I didn’t,” I explain, “I just hoped it was. The clan would sometimes buy silver containers or dust from the dwarves to keep water pure if we were traveling. Sometimes we would use the dust to purify bad water.”

Vivienne has the decency to look astonished for moment before schooling her expression, “Very clever my dear.”

“I was thinking if we could find more silver in the cavern perhaps the well could almost naturally purify itself. Although, it’s probably a longshot.” I admit, “Is that even possible?”

“If we can drain the well and stop the inlet temporarily while we drain it…we could in fact open up more silver veins if there is any and it could work,” Rugal says thoughtfully.

“I’ll get some of the boys and scout out the whole cavern,” He says excitedly, “this is definitely better than having to walk to an oasis filled with Varghests.”

“The Varghests are being handled as well but I wanted to ensure the keep has a reliable water supply because of the drought,” I explain.

A few hours later Rugal comes to me with a map of the caverns and a report. “We found the source of water for the well. It’s an underground spring. Honestly the problem would clear itself eventually if the outlet was larger but that would defeat the purpose as you need a well sooner rather than later.”

“That’s good but we have many soldiers and others who need water now,” I say practically.

“Yes, and we have a plan,” Rugar says confidently. “There are areas we can open more silver veins up to make contact with the water,” he explains, “the biggest issue is blocking up the inlet.”

“Why is that an issue?” I ask curiously as Solas joins us.

“Because it is large area that the new water just… sort of seeps in thru the wall and floor. It’s not like a spring you can just stop up,” he says patiently.

“I can stop it for a period of time,” I state looking at Rugar, “but you will have to work quickly.”

“Vhenan!” Solas chastises me, “You don’t know how long you can hold that magic for.”

“I have to at least try Solas, what would happen if something happened to the water supply at the Oasis? All these people here would die of thirst before help came,” I say heatedly.

“She is right you know,” Vivienne comments walking toward us.

“I know,” Solas admits, “but I worry about how taxing it will be on the Inquisitor.”

“And that is why we will be here to help her,” Vivienne says practically.

“So we can start the process tomorrow?” Rugar asks.

“Yes, once the pumping equipment is in place and your crew is ready,” I reply nodding.


	92. Water, Water, Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy helps the inquisition workers get water.

We meet with Rugar after everything is prepared. Thankfully at least, the cavern is cool compared to heat outside.

“This seems to be the place where the water has been coming in,” Rugar says pointing an area they had marked off.

It is a rather large area but I feel confident that I can hold back the incoming water for a bit.

“We’ve already started pumping water out of the cavern,” Rugar says looking at me a little concerned, “look I don’t know how you are going to do whatever it is you do, but please, Inquisitor, be careful. You never know what can go wrong with magic. It seems to come in as fast as we can get it out. ”

“Just means that the water will be cleaner, sooner,” I reply smiling, “let’s do this the weather is against us.”

“That much is apparent, Darling,” Vivienne sniffs as she fans herself.

“Are you ready?” Solas asks scanning me and the area.

“Yes,” I nod. Using the mark I stop time in the area indicated by the markers. I hear the pumps doing their work and after a few minutes hear the workers pickaxes hitting the floor. Closing my eyes I can see the area in my mind’s eye and concentrate on keeping time stopped. I know my focus must stay true and that I must not waver.

I don’t know how much time passes but I hear Vivienne pushing the workers to hurry and Solas’ light step as he comes to stand behind me. All I hear for some time after are the workers pickaxes and a few shouts back and forth every now and then.

“We should stop her,” Vivienne says sounding worried.

I split focus long enough to say, “I’m fine Viv, just a bit longer. We need to give them time.”

“It’s already been…” She starts to say and abruptly stops. I continue to focus but I’m starting to feel weak and focus is becoming fuzzy.

I try to hold out a bit longer pulling from my own mana reserves knowing I will not be able to attempt this again for some time. Hoping that they can finish before, I’m exhausted.

My muscles start to tremble with the effort of staying upright. “Inquisitor, That’s enough!” Solas commands in a voice I haven’t heard him use before. I open my eyes in surprise and lose focus of the magic the only thing I feel before my world goes black is Solas’ arms under my knees and shoulders.

Coming to I wake in my tent with a massive headache and an angry argument going on.

“We should have stopped her before it came to this,” Vivienne whispers angrily.

“You know as well as I, she would not be deterred. Her focus is indomitable. I couldn’t do anything until she was exhausted. I have tried before,” Solas replies quietly, “She is able to put herself in a meditation where no one, no pain reaches her.”

“And you taught her this, I suppose,” Vivienne sneers.

“Actually no,” Solas admits, “This something she learned previous to the Inquisition.”

“Creators, will you two quit arguing,” I mutter without opening my eyes, “you’re making my headache worse.”

“Your awake,” Solas says relief evident in his voice, “Vivienne would you mind handing me…”

“Right here,” I hear Vivienne reply as something rustles in the room.

A flask is put to my lips. I dutifully drink …it’s elfroot. I really just want some water as it the potion does nothing assuage my thirst. Solas pulls the flask away and I attempt to sit up but find myself just flailing weakly in the effort.

“Oh for pity’s sake, Ellana, you need to rest,” Vivienne scolds, “You held that magic all day.”

“What?!” I manage to squeak, as my throat is feeling parched. I open my eyes and quickly close them as the bit of light in the tent felt like needles piercing my head. A moment later, I feel Solas’ fingers on my temples, his magic coursing through them as my pounding headache abates.

“Ma serannas,” I say smiling weakly at Solas as I open my eyes without pain this time. “May I please have some water?”

Vivienne pours a cup from a nearby pitcher handing it to Solas who holds the cup as I drink. I smile gratefully as he pulls the cup away.

“I thought it was only an hour…..” I say lamely, as the two mages look at me with concern. “Can someone please update me on the well situation?” I ask curiously.

“Thanks to your stubbornness,” Vivienne says proudly albeit with slight anger, “The workers were able to open more silver veins than even they thought was possible.”

“The cavern and well are still filling up,” Solas adds, “It will be a few more weeks before the water is clean enough for use. Rugar assured us that proper testing of the water will be implemented before the well is opened.”

“Good, so they succeeded,” I say smiling exhaustedly. I am really happy that we were able to do something about the well.

“Hmph! Can’t even be upset with her when she looks that happy,” Vivienne complains.

Solas just gives a small smile.

“Mad at me?” I ask curiously.

“You put yourself in danger, darling,” Vivienne says a bit more forcefully.

“But now we have a good source of water for the keep and even if the Oasis is gone we have a well. That means we can have soldiers here and the Venatori are kicked out,” I say simply, “It’s a win as far as I’m concerned because no one was hurt. I may be exhausted but in my opinion it was worth it.”

Vivienne had opened her mouth to say something but closes it. She walks to the flap in the tent. “Goodnight dear and please get some rest.” With that she leaves.

Solas and I sit silent for a moment.

“I think she was genuinely worried about me.” I say with a bit of wonder.

“Seems so, but she could also just be worried about what could happen if you weren’t here,” Solas replies with practicality.

“Perhaps,” I say thoughtfully.

“Are you hungry?” He asks.

“Yes, actually I am,” I realize I am famished.

“Da’len,” he says sharply, “You need to rest. I’ll bring you something.” He turns to leave but…

I shake my head. “You only use _inquisitor_ or _da’len_ when you are upset with me. Not to mention the fact you have said little since I woke. So get it off your chest,” I say plainly.

“Fine, what were you thinking?” He asks hotly, “your collapse could have been worse if I didn’t stop you and I should have long before I did. It will be a few weeks before you are back to normal and we don’t have that kind of time.”

“Our people that are here supporting us and need to have basic needs met, without them there is no Inquisition,” I explain shaking my head.

“But without you there is no inquisitor,” He says angrily.

“Granted at the moment no one else is able to close rifts,” I agree, “However just because we could get more soldiers, more workers, does that make their lives worth less than mine? I don’t believe so. I push myself to get better you should know that about me by now, Hahren.”

His face softens a bit as I speak, “That’s all fine and good but what about the things we need to get too right away like the Warden’s at Adamant. And what about the damage you could possibly do yourself?”

“I can rest and recover. As for the Wardens,” I tilt my head over to my box of correspondence. Solas collects the box and deposits it on my lap. I rifle through it for a moment finding the correct letter and hand it to him.

Ellana,

It seems the Wardens at Adamant are on hold to start their demon army. They wait for the Wardens at Amaranthine to join them. But it seems the Commander of the Grey in Ferelden has refused the summons the Commander of the Grey of Orlias. There is talk of sieging Amaranthine. I will let you know immediately if the situation changes.

Hawke

Solas looks up at me in surprise for a moment. “So you knew, you had time and decided to ensure things were right here. While you wait to see if some wardens leave Adamant for Amaranthine,” he says thoughtfully tilting his head, “it might be easier to deal with them if they decide to go to Ferelden.”

“Precisely,” I smile at him.

“Very clever, Da’Asha” Solas approves, “I will not underestimate you like that again. My apologies for treating you like a len.” I nod in acceptance of his apology. As he walks back toward me, he hands the letter the letter back to me and plants a brief kiss on my forehead. “I will get food you need to regain your strength.” 


	93. Adamant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and crew go to Adamant Fortress.

 

Once I am recovered from the exhaustion I experienced from fixing the well. I call a meeting.

“What is going on with the Varghests?” I ask Leliana.

“The Varghests have been moved with minimal injuries,” Leliana announces happily.

“And how is the bridge construction coming?” I ask everyone.

“Slow but steady,” Leliana answers.

“How are the workers? Everyone safe?” I ask looking at Sera.

“Well, there are few arses who always complain about something,” Sera admits “but nothing serious. The masks and the healers have been aright with keeping the workers safe.”

“It seems the darkspawn are coming from the southeast of the area as far as we can tell,” Varric answers my next question without me asking.

I flash him a grateful smile before speaking. “I think we should head to Adamant now. I’ve heard from Hawke,” I explain as I hold up a letter, “It seems the Wardens are divided and they sent an envoy to Amaranthine. It seems Clarel is displeased that the wardens from Amaranthine have disregarded her summons.”

Leliana seems perturbed by the news. “Loghain Mac Tir has been in charge of the Wardens since the Hero of Ferelden left. Although, Loghain is not the most personable type, he’s a good man at heart and we should do something to help them.”

“Very well,” I agree, “Send some of your people Leliana; let Cullen know to meet us at the gates of Adamant. Once that is settled one way or the other we will see to these darkspawn.”

I end the meeting and everyone prepares to leave.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cullen is already there when we get to Adamant. “Inquisitor,” he greets me striding forward purposefully, “The wardens have ignored any attempt at communication.” He shakes his head.

“Well, then they leave us with little choice,” I pinch the bridge of my nose regretfully.

“We can breach the walls. But if they have a demon army waiting for us,” he says worriedly, “I trust Hawke’s report, but if they have done more tests…”

“I know the army can’t stand against demons,” I say understandingly.

“You will have additional men,” A voice says confidently.

I look over to see a man dressed in very fine armor walking toward us. I tilt my head curiously at him.

“Let me introduce myself,” the man says smiling, “I am Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons, a pleasure to finally meet you Inquisitor.”

“Nice to meet you,” I say graciously, “But,” I narrow my eyes suspiciously, “what are you doing here? It was my understanding that Orlais would not be sending any help to Inquisition.”

“Well,” Gaspard tilts his head studying me for moment, “For the moment, a cease fire between my cousin and me, is in effect. You are fighting this battle on Orlesian land and that benefits us. I felt the least we could do is help.”

“And it may benefit you in particular to ingratiate yourself to the Inquisition and more specifically me,” I note slyly.

Gaspard laughs. “Of course that is part of the benefit to me. You are very shrewd and grasp the concept of,” he twists his face into a skeptical smirk, “the grand game, which I detest. That said I am well-schooled in the Orlesian pastime.”

“So what do you want in return for offering your help,” I ask plainly.

“A simple thing really,” Gaspard says smile returning to his face, “accompany me to the Grand Masquerade, Celene is hosting at the Winter Palace. This gathering is really a cover for peace talks. However, even if you decline, I will still offer my men to help as this situation is of importance to Orlais.”

“You would invite the Inquisition,” I say curiously, “Not knowing which side I am on. You are either very confident or apathetic.”

Gaspard laughs again longer this time. “I like you Inquisitor, you don’t play games you say what you mean and get right to the point. Quite frankly it doesn’t matter what side you pick, attending with me will be enough to set their tongues rolling. Although, I do hope I have portrayed myself favorably.”

I glance over a Cullen who has remained silent during this whole exchange. I remember Josie mentioning we needed to be at this soiree. She was looking for an invitation but it seems to have found us. I can’t help but grin wickedly thinking about the look on her face. “Very well, when this is over, I guess I need to buy a dress.”

“Thank you,” Gaspard says graciously, “As I mentioned before my men are at your disposal, this way.”

I walk with him to the back of our ranks and see his men ready to go. I straighten my back and ready myself to give orders.

“Thank you for coming,” I say graciously to Gaspard before turning to the soldiers. He steps back giving me unspoken permission to command his men.

“Orlesian forces! I will not lie to you. We are uncertain what lies behind those gates. We hope it isn’t Corypheus’ demon army which was his plan for the Wardens,” I explain, “I want you to support Commander Cullen’s forces. Help to breach the walls and then fall back to support the Inquisition soldiers. I and my men will be carving a path to Clarel with the hope of stopping this madness. If they have started creating their demon army, the mages minds have been taken by Corypheus. However the warriors may sympathetic to our cause. If you find warriors who don’t wish to fight send them to Sister Nightingale.”

“Yes sir!” the soldiers reply in unison.

“Well done, Inquisitor” Gaspard says with a bit of admiration as we walk back to Cullen.

I give a small smile, “I’ve had a good bit of practice as of late.”

“I appreciate the fact you told them the truth about what could be behind those walls,” Gaspard says candidly as we get back to Cullen, “That makes for a good commander of troops.”

“On your command, Inquisitor,” Cullen says looking at me expectantly.

“Breach the walls, Commander,” I order as I step aside to let the Commander do his work.

“Ready the Trebuchets!” Cullen shouts to the soldiers.

I watch with some astonishment as the soldiers work in perfect synchrony. Getting into position.

“Fire!” Cullen commands.

I feel a moment of sadness as this Fortress that has stood, since creators know when, crumbles as the trebuchets destroy the walls. I watch as men on the other side of the walls fire arrows. The battering ram is placed and soon the gate is destroyed. I feel a hand on each shoulder and look to see Iron bull and Solas.

“You look sad,” Solas says at the same time Bull asks, “Are you okay boss?”

“It is sad to see such an amazing fortress destroyed, but yes I am okay,” I reply with a small smile. “It’s our turn now, let’s go.” We walk thru the now broken gates.

“Pull back they’re through!” a voice shouts above us. I see a warden turn and run.

“Okay, Inquisitor,” Cullen says as he walks up behind us, “You have your way in. Best make use of it. We’ll keep the main host occupied for as long as we can.”

“I’ll be fine. Just keep the men safe,” I reply quickly.

“We’ll do what we have to, Inquisitor;” Cullen says sharply, “Warden Stroud will guard your back. Hawke is with the soldiers on the battlements. She’s assisting them until you arrive.”

We hear a man scream above the din. Looking up we see a man falling to his death from the battlements as a demon steps out from behind the battlement wall. Fenhedis! We only had men to deal with down here. They must have started.

“There’s too much resistance on the walls. Our men on the ladders can’t get a foothold,” Cullen explains, “If you can clear out the battlements, we’ll cover your advance.”

I nod and take off running with the others following.


	94. Here Lies the Abyss Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and crew find Clarel.

Thanks to Leliana’s schematic of Adamant we are able to make our way to the battlements rather quickly considering we had to stop and fight wardens and demons on the way. I am surprised how many warriors have decided not to fight. Indeed I am happy that so many haven’t been sacrificed in the name of raising a demon army for Corypheus.

We find Hawke on the battlements and I quickly shore up her defenses. As I get within range. She flashes me a quick grateful smile before returning to the demon she is fighting. Once the battlements are clear, she approaches us.

“Thanks for the help,” she says graciously.

“The soldiers will be able to hold the battlements now,” I say scanning the scene with a nod.

“I’m with you,” Hawke acknowledges.

We make our way through the winding building. Some groups engage us while others want no part of the madness that is ensuing. When we get to the inner courtyard, I see Clarel pacing on a raised platform.  Noticing our entrance she begins to speak.

“Wardens, we are betrayed by the very world we have sworn to protect,” she scowls.

“The inquisition is inside Clarel,” Erimond hurries her, “we have no time to stand on ceremony.”

Clarel shakes her head, “These men and women are giving their lives, Magister, That might mean little in Tevinter but for the wardens it is a sacred duty.” She glares at Erimond stepping around him. Clarel’s gaze softens as she turns her attention to an older warden. “It has been many good years my friend,” she says gently as she gazes at the older warden with mixture of sorrow and fondness.

The man drops his gaze, “too many, Clarel,” He drops to a knee and bows before her, “If my sword arm can no longer serve the wardens, then my blood will have to do.”

He rises and I watch in horror as Clarel walks behind the man and puts her dagger at his throat. “It will,” Clarel says softly, she drawn the dagger across the man’s neck and he drops. The blood swirls and becomes a black mist as the spell is done. I can’t help but to start running forward. This is complete madness!

“Stop them!” Erimond yells, “We must complete the ritual!”

I stop and raise my hand stopping our soldiers and my group from attacking as I hope to resolve this. Stepping forward with no weapons drawn, I quickly decide what to say. “Clarel, if you complete that ritual you are doing exactly what Erimond wants!”

“What, Fighting the Blight? Keeping the world safe from darkspawn? Who wouldn’t want that?” Erimond retorts. Clarel’s resolve seems to be unshaken. She steels herself as Erimond continues. “And yes the ritual requires blood sacrifice. Hate me for that if you must, but do not hate the wardens for doing their duty.”

“We make the sacrifices no else will.” Clarel explains, “Our warries die proudly for a world that will never thank them.”

“I know,” I reply gently, Clarel’s emotions are clear to read on her face she seems undecided now.

“Then your _“Tevinter Ally”_ binds your mages to Corypheus,” Stroud explains.

“Corypheus? But he is dead.” Clarel says confused.

“These people will say anything to shake your confidence Clarel,” Erimond pushes.

Clarel rubs her forehead in thought. It almost seems like she is unsure at this point but she steels herself again as if she has come so far, she needs to see it till the end. “Bring it though!”

The mages all put forth their magic and a rift slowly opens. We walk forward as the Wardens step toward us. “Please!” Hawke pleads, “I have seen more than my share of blood magic! It was never worth the cost!”

“I trained half of you myself!” Stroud adds with anger and sadness, “Do not make me kill you to stop this madness!”

The rift makes an ominous sound. I see a massive demon on the other side. This is the thing they are trying to bring though. Fenhedis! This is complete madness!

“Be ready with the ritual, Clarel.” Erimond instructs, “This demon is truly worthy of your strength.”

“The grey wardens have a proud history!” I yell above the rift noise, “you stopped the blight at the Silent Plains. At Starkhaven …and Hunter Fell. At Aysleight and… Denerim. This world owes you debt that it can never repay. I would not stand against you if I did not know you being misused.”

My statement seems to give all the wardens not under Corypheus’ control pause. They turn back to Clarel questioningly. Clarel looks clearly undecided now. As she has yet to do the ritual the rift just crackles. She looks over to Erimond.

“Clarel, we have come so far.” Erimond admonishes, “You’re the only one who can do this.”

“Perhaps we could test the truth of these charges,” Clarel replies, “To avoid more bloodshed.”

I smile inwardly knowing that is the last thing that Erimond would want.

“Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally,” Erimond spits angrily. Turning toward me, he shouts, “My master thought you might come here, Inquisitor! He sent me this to welcome you!” He strikes his staff against the ground and Corypheus’ dragon comes swooping down from the sky. I dodge as the beast spits a unique fiery acidic breath at us and flies away. We watch in horror as the beast flies above us destroying what is left of the fortress. It lands on one of the higher battlements.

Looking at Clarel I can see she is stunned. She backs away from Erimond with a look of regret and disgust, as Erimond raises his hands to the creature over the sacrifice on the table. She looks down sadly at the friend she just killed. Then steels her expression as she hits Erimond with an electric strike, Erimond drops to ground leaving the blood sacrifice. Angrily she steps forward looking up at the dragon and then down at Erimond.

“Clarel, wait…” Erimond pleads from the ground.

Clarel sends a second strike at the dragon. Erimond in the meantime has found his feet and is running away. The beast retaliates and sends a blast at Clarel, it misses hitting the sacrifice table instead. Clarel starts running trying to draw away the beast. She stops for a moment to consider her path looking around for Erimond and commands her men “Help the Inquisition!!!!” Spotting the direction Erimond has gone she takes off after him.

“She can’t take on Erimond and the dragon!” I shout taking off in a dead run following Clarel’s path. Dodging the dragon’s attacks we make it to the top of the fortress.

Clarel is stalking toward Erimond as he sends firestrikes at her. She has obviously shielded herself from the attack and continues as if nothing is even hitting her. “You! You’ve destroyed the Grey Wardens!” Clarel hisses angrily. Charging the end of her staff she knocks him down. I watch with some admiration at her control over her magic as she walks over the Erimond and stands over him.

“You did that to yourself,” Erimond laughs, “you stupid bitch.” Erimond pulls himself to side sitting position covering his wounds. “All I did was dangle a little power before your eyes, And you couldn’t wait to get your hands bloody!”

His words have the intended effect, Clarel glares at him for a moment before charging her staff again with electricity and sends it into Erimond. The blast sends him flying across the battlements. He groans curling up in a fetal position at my feet.  “You could have served a new god,” He says almost sadly.

“I will never serve the blight,” Clarel states firmly looking a bit more satisfied.

Suddenly dragon drops down grabbing Clarel in its’ huge jaws. “Clarel!!!!!” I can’t help from shouting.

The creature takes flight before we can get to her. It lands on a nearby battlement and shakes Clarel flinging her from its mouth onto the ground near me. I want to run to her to see if I can do anything but the creature decides to step down onto the platform where we are. Clarel tries to crawl to us which gives me a moment of relief that she is still alive. The dragon comes forward toward us stepping over Clarel as if she is nothing. “In war ….Victory,” Clarel states as she turns over. I see the extent of her injuries as I back away from the dragon. She has little time. “In peace, vigilance…” Clarel says raising her hand she powers up her magic again as the belly of the beast is over her. Sending a blast into the dragon, it rises into air from the impact and bounces over us, to edge of the broken battlement bridge. The creature gropes for a foothold and finding none it falls from the height.

Getting to my feet as the area is crumbling; we all attempt to run to a more stable area. Stroud almost gets dropped and I run back to pull him up.  We try to keep going but it is in vain as the entirety of the area crumbles and we fall…


	95. Into the Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy takes everyone into the Fade.

 

Instinctively I activate the mark, it flares brightly as a rift opens below me.

“Where are we? We were falling.” Hawk says curiously, “If this is the afterlife, the chantry owes me an apology. This looks nothing like the Maker’s bosom.”

“No,” Solas answers in awe, “This is the fade. The inquisitor opened a rift. We came through ….and survived. I never thought I would ever find myself here…physically. Look, the black city almost close enough to touch.”

“This is incredible,” I can’t help to gape a bit as well.

“What spirit commands this place I haven’t seen anything like it?” He asks curiously.

 “It’s not how I remember the fade either,” Hawke admits, “perhaps it is because we are here physically, instead of just dreaming.  The stories say you walked out of the fade at Haven, was it like this?”

“I don’t know,” I say shaking my head, “I still don’t remember what happened the last time I did this.”

“Well,” She nods, “Whatever happened at Haven, we can’t assume we’re safe now. That huge demon was on the other side of that rift Erimond was using, and there could be others.”

“Oh, this is shitty!” Iron Bull growls. “I’ll fight whatever you give me, Boss, but nobody said nothing about getting dragged through the ass end of demon town.”

 “Let’s find out,” I reply. I can see the rift in the distance. “There, let’s go.”

“Is this really what it’s like when you people dream?” Varric asks dumbfounded, “How do you people ever sleep? Remember last time we ended up in the fade Hawke?”

“I remember the lot you of being tempted by demons,” She replies dryly.

“Well, we got better. Sort of,” Varric banters.

“This is fascinating,” Solas says looking around as we walk, “it is not the area I would have chosen, of course. But to physically walk within the fade…”

“Solas I am as attracted as you to what we could discover but we must attend to the issue at hand,” I admonish gently.

“Of course,” he agrees.

We walk for a bit in silence until…“Hey chief,” Bull says mimicking Krem. “Let’s join the Inquisition! Good fights for a good cause!”

“I don’t know Krem,” Bull answers as himself; “I hear there are demons.”

“Ah, don’t worry about the demons, chief” Bull changes into Krem’s higher pitched voice. “I’m sure we won’t see many.”

Iron Bull mumbles incoherently for a moment and then says “Asshole!!!” I look over at him wondering if my large friend has lost his mind.

“You ok there, Dorf Falon?” I ask worried. I know being possessed by a demon is one of his biggest fears and I hate that he got pulled into this.

“Everyone,” Bull states, “If I get possessed, feint on my blind side then go low. Cullen says I leave myself open.”

“I’ll bear that in mind,” Varric says dryly.

As we make our way forward we come upon someone that seems to be waiting for us. It looks to be Divine Justinia but it can’t be or can it?

“By the maker!” Stroud breathes, “Could that be…”

“I greet you Warden, and you, Champion,” The Divine says.

“Divine Justinia?” I ask curiously. “Back at Haven I saw…or I thought I saw…How can you be here?”

“She’s not,” Stroud says sternly, “I fear what we face is a spirit…or a demon.”

“You think my survival impossible but here you stand alive in the fade yourselves,” she says practically. “In truth proving my existence either way would require time we do not have.”

“Really, how hard is it to answer a question?” Hawke quips, “I’m human and you are…”

“Here to help you,” The Divine finishes, “You do not remember what happened at the temple of sacred ashes, Inquisitor.”

“That’s right but the real Divine would have no way of knowing I’d been made Inquisitor,” I counter cunningly.

“I know because I have examined memories like yours, stolen by the demon that serves Corypheus.” She explains calmly. “It is the nightmare you forget upon waking. It feeds off memories of fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror. The false calling, that terrified the wardens into making such grave mistakes?! It’s work.”

“I would gladly avenge the insult this nightmare has dealt my brethren,” Stroud snarls angrily.

“You will have your chance, Brave Warden,” The Divine replies. “This place of darkness is its lair.”

“Corypheus seems to have a lot of demons at his disposal. How does he command so many?” I ask curiously.

“I know not how he commands his army of demons.” She replies, “his power may come from the blight itself. But the nightmare serves willingly, for Corypheus has brought much terror into the world. He was one of the Magisters who released the first blight onto the world, was he not? Every child’s cry as an archdemon circles, every dwarf’s whimper in the deep roads the nightmare has fed well.”

“The big demon Erimond was trying to bring through?” I query.

“Yes,” the divine concurs.

“It’s nearby?” I ask.

“Yes,” she replies again.

“Well, shit!” I say wryly.

“When you entered the fade at Haven, the demon took a part of you. Before you do anything else you must recover it.” The Divine councils, “These are your memories, Inquisitor.” She gestures to the odd swirling green orbs over the water. As I walk toward them they immediately turn into wisps.

After I fight the wisp it returns back to a pirouetting sphere. I walk up to the orb and the mark flares in response. I instinctively hold the mark over the orb and something seems to activate. I am almost instantly lightheaded. I hear the same scene from the Temple of Sacred ashes.

“Bring forth the sacrifice!”

I place my hand on my head to try to steady myself.

“Are you alright Da’Asha?” Solas asks.

“Yes, I think it’s just a reaction to the memory,” I say as I try to will the room to stop spinning.

“We all heard it too,” Bull informs me, with a concerned look.

“Same as what we heard at the temple of sacred ashes,” Varric says thoughtfully.

“Yea, we did actually see this before,” I note curiously, “perhaps the others will offer more insight.”

I walk to the next swirling orb. The others help me to quickly dispatch the wisp and I repeat the actions.  As I absorb the next orb, the dizziness I feIt previously is increased. I hear the Divine’s voice.

“Why are you doing this? You, of all people?”

Well, that’s different. I don’t remember this at all. I stumble forward and Bull grabs my arm. “Easy there, Boss.”

“Sorry,” I push a smile to my face, “It makes me dizzy to interact with them. It seems to be temporary though.”

We walk to next orb. Solas and Bull walk beside me to ensure I don’t fall. Varric, Hawke and Stroud task themselves with taking care of the wisp. As it returns to its regular form, I once again place the mark over the hovering sphere. The room is spinning and it makes me feel a bit ill. As I hear my own voice shouting shrilly.

 “What’s going on here!!!?”

Before when I heard this (at the temple of sacred ashes) it was as if I was politely asking. This is different…urgent even. I am grateful as the two men reach over to steady me. The dizziness is almost incapacitating at this point taking all my willpower to remain upright.

“You doing alright there, Fadedancer?” Varric asks. I nod seeing the concern mirrored in Stroud and Hawke’s faces as well.

“I just need a moment,” I offer lamely. Once the worst of the feeling is gone, I straighten up and we head to last orb.  Bull moves behind me gently pulling me back so that my back flush to his chest in case I fall this time. Holding my hand over it, the intense vertigo has me dropping to my knees. Bull drops with me pulling me onto his lap as a scene unfolds behind my tightly closed eyes.   

The Divine is being held by the arms in the air by magic. The grey wardens seem to be the ones holding her in this way. I see Corypheus walks toward the group and says “now is hour of our victory.”

“Why are you doing this? You of all people?” The Divine implores the wardens.

Corypheus moves toward the Divine with the orb. “Keep the sacrifice still,” He commands. He raises the orb towards the Divine and she cries out, “Someone help me!” It seems his orb is draining her.

The door on the other side of the room bursts open and I come through, “What’s going on here?!” I shout. They both look toward the door in surprise. The Divine uses the diversion to knock the orb from Corypheus’ hand and it rolls toward me. I reach down and pick it up. My face contorts with pain as it attaches to my hand. Corypheus, perhaps understanding what is happening, snarls in anger and races toward me. The orb sends him flying back away from me and everything in my vison flashes white.

“What was that?” Stroud asks.

“I think that is what really took place at the conclave,” Hawke explains.

“Bull, I need to move!” I say urgently trying to stand. My stomach isn’t going to hold its contents much longer.

“On it, Boss,” he replies getting to his feet. He helps me get a few yards away from the group before my stomach heaves.

Once the retching and dry heaves abate, I look up to find Solas with a wet towel and water. “Ma Serannas, Hahren.”

“Come over here Izzy,” Hawke calls patting a rock she has put her overcoat on.

“Well, at least I didn’t have to hold your hair,” Bull teases lightly.

“Yea, good thing I braided it,” I banter back with a weak smile. As we make our way over to the others, who have found seats next to the Divine.

“So your mark did not come from Andraste. It came from the orb Corypheus used in his ritual.” Stroud says almost accusingly.

I raise a finger at him. “I never said it came from Andraste. To be honest I didn’t know where it came from.”

“Corypheus intended to rip open the veil, use the anchor to enter the fade, and throw open the doors of the Black City. Not for the old god, but for himself. When you disrupted his plan the orb bestowed the anchor upon you instead.” The Divine explains.

“I never though Andraste did this. I did this myself, through my own actions, no maker required.” I say partially relieved because I have an answer and that everyone else saw it too.

“And now you may be certain,” the She says, “You cannot escape the nightmare until you regain all that it took from you. You have recovered some of yourself but now it knows that you are here. You must make haste. I will prepare the way ahead.” With that she disappears. I stand and turn to see Hawke pinching her nose and shaking her head.

“Something troubles you, Hawke?” Stroud asks as everyone rises.

“I wondered if you might be concerned about the Grey Wardens holding the Divine in that vision. Their actions led to her death.” Hawke accuses.

“I assume Corypheus had taken their minds as we have seen him do before.” Stroud states firmly, “Come we can argue about it after we escape this dark place.”

“Oh, I intend to,” Hawke says a bit savagely.

“I’ve never met the Divine,” Varric says thoughtfully. “You think that was really her?”

“We have survived in the fade physically. Perhaps she did as well,” Solas says, “or if it is a spirit that identifies so strongly with Justinia that it believes it is her, how can we say it is not? She seems interested in helping us, that much is clear.”

“That’s great and all,” Iron Bull cuts in. “But the nightmare is the thing currently scaring the shit outta me.”

“Sounds like it preys on fear,” Varric says with disgust, “stealing people’s memories. That’s low even for a demon. Memories make us who we are. A monster who that takes them away? I don’t want to think about that.”

“After what it did to my fellow wardens, I pray we find some way to strike it down,” Stroud adds.

“Fear is a very old, very strong feeling. It predates love, pride, compassion…every emotion save perhaps desire,” Solas explains, “Be wary. The nightmare will do anything in its power to weaken our resolve.”

                                                    

As we continue walking down the path the nightmare starts to talk to us. It seems to be baiting us to elicit reaction. Similar to how the Envy demon did but this is much weaker perhaps trying to gall several people at a time is harder.  Or perhaps because the demon works with fear, taunting people is not its strong suit.

“Ah, we have a visitor.” The demon says, “Some silly little girl comes to steal the fear I kindly lifted from her shoulders. You should have thanked me and left your fear where it lay, forgotten. You think that pain will make you stronger? What fool filled you head with such drivel? The only one who grows stronger from your fears is me. But you are a guest here in my home, so by all means; let me return what you have forgotten.”

I grin wickedly, “Silly demon, I’m only stealing back what you stole from me.”

“Perhaps, I should be afraid,” It says mockingly with a laugh, “Facing the most powerful members of the Inquisition. The Qunari will make a lovely host for one of my minions or perhaps I’ll ride his body myself.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Bull grumbles savagely.

“Ignore it, Bull,” I admonish lightly, “Don’t give it what it wants. It wants that type of reaction.”

Bull says nothing for a moment walking. He stops turning a thoughtful look at Solas and I. “Mages deal with this on a regular basis, right?” I nod. “Perhaps, you are both Arvaard and Saarebas, in a manner of speaking. We bind our mages to prevent possession and assign Arvaard. I used to think this was a sad but necessary practice. Here we are in the very belly of the fade and…you are not affected. ”

 “Once again Hawke is in danger because of you Varric. You found the red lyrium. You brought Hawke here…” the nightmare accuses.

“Just keep talking, smiley,” Varric quips. The nightmare laughs manically.

“Warden Stroud, how it must feel to devote your whole life to the wardens, only to watch them fall?  Or worse to know that you were responsible for their destruction? When the next blight comes will they curse your name?” The nightmare asks cruelly.

“With the maker’s blessing, we will end this wretched beast.” Stroud declares.

“Stroud, Please,” Hawke says lightly giving him a compassionate glance.

“Did you think you mattered, Hawke? Did you think anything you ever did mattered?” The nightmare asks maliciously. “You couldn’t even save your city? How can expect to strike down a god? Fenris is going to die. Just like your family and everyone you ever cared about.”

“Of course a fear demon would know where to hurt us most. We must ignore it.” Hawke says pragmatically.

“Dirth ma, Harellan, Ma banal Enasalin. Mar Solas ene mar din.” The demon says in perfect elvish.

_Tell the truth, rebel, there is no victory. Your pride is your death._

 “Banal nadas,” Solas replies.

_Nothing is inevitable._

We continue making our way through this swampy rock world.  Fighting wisps, shades, demons ….smaller fear creatures?

“Those were little fears,” Solas explains, “tiny manifestations from the nightmare itself.”

“And they just happen to look like spiders,” I say thoughtfully.

“Spiders!” Varric says a bit surprised, “that isn’t what I saw.”

“Of course, they look different to each one of us, personalized little terrors,” I realize.

“Wonderful,” Varric banters sarcastically.

 As we meet up with the Divine again, she speaks, “The nightmare is closer now. It knows you seek escape. With each moment, it grows stronger.” She gestures to the swirling orbs ahead.

We look at the orbs. I see compassion and concern on the faces of my companions. “Let us handle the fighting,” Hawke says looking at Stroud and Varric. Bull nods in agreement.

“I’ll stay with Da’Asha,” Solas adds reaching into his pack to hand me some roots. “Chew on these they may help with the nausea.”

Taking the roots I do as he asks. The fighting group goes in and dispatches of all the creatures blocking the memories. Until there are 4 more orbs ready for me interact with.

Walking up to the first one I once again feel the familiar vertigo. We hear the Divine shout

“The Demons!”

Ignoring the feeling as best I can, I try to hurry a bit as I know we have limited time. I force myself to walk quickly to next orb. I hear myself yelling…

“Keep running!!”

I push my body to keep moving to the third orb. The third orb is the Divine again this time she calls out…

“Go!”

Leaning heavily on Solas, I propel us forward to the last orb. “You should rest,” He says worriedly.

“No, we don’t have the time. I will be fine,” I reply weakly holding my shaking hand over the fourth orb. Solas firmly holds me as the vertigo takes its toll and I start to fall.

The scene unfolds in front of me. There are spiders chasing me. I remember this part. I ran up destroyed steps toward …a light.

 “This is the breach in Haven.” I mutter, “This is how we…I escaped.” It wasn’t just a light it the Divine is at the top coaxing me to hurry reaching her hand out to me. “The demons!”

Once at the top grabbing her hand I yell, “Keep running!”  I slow down feeling her hand tug mine as she screams. Turning I pull on her arm as she is being pulled away from the rift by the creatures.

She looks up at me calmly, “Go!”  The Divine commands as she releases my hand. She disappears in the darkness. I can’t help but pause in astonishment for a moment as she disappears. I shake myself and realize the Divine just gave me time to chance to survive at the cost of her life. I cannot let it be in vain. Taking a deep breath I jump into the rift.

As the vision disappears, the vertigo returns full force. Solas supports me as my stomach empties once again.

This time Varric is there supplying a canteen and wet cloth to wash my face.

“Ma Serranas, Ma Durgen Falon,” I say gratefully taking both from him.

“Anytime, Fadedancer,” Varric replies smiling.

I take a moment pulling myself together and shakily walk with Varric and Solas’ help back to the group.  “It was you…They thought it was Andraste sending me from the fade but it was the Divine behind me…and then you…she died.” I say sadly.

“Yes,” the Divine says calmly.

“So this creature is simply a spirit,” Stroud says quietly with a bit of disenchantment.

“I think we all knew that was the case, Warden.” Hawke says with arrogance.

“I am sorry if I disappoint you,” the Divine/Spirit says to Hawke gently.

Hawke’s expression softens as she looks at the compassionate spirit. Then the spirit starts to glow and the Divine’s body is changed into a glowing body of light. She floats up into the air.

“Are you memory of the Divine? A reflection?” I ask curiously.

“If that is the story you wish to tell,” She answers, “it is not a bad one.”

“What we do know is that the mortal Divine perished at the temple, thanks to the grey wardens,” Hawke says angrily turning to Stroud.

“As I said, the grey wardens responsible for the crime were under the control of Corypheus.” Stroud retorts. “We can discuss this further once we return to Adamant.”

“Yes, Adamant, where the Inquisition faces an army of demons raised by the wardens.” Hawke quips back sarcastically.

“How dare you judge us?” Stroud demands raising his voice, “You tore Kirkwall apart and started the mage rebellion!”

“To protect innocent mages, not madmen drunk on blood magic!” Hawke counters angrily. “Even without the influence of Corypheus, the wardens go too far. They need to be checked.”

“Agreed,” Solas interjects, “The wardens may once have served the greater good, but they are too dangerous now.”

“The wardens may still be of use,” Iron Bull counters, “What if Corypheus conjures a blight?”

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Varric says looking at me. “There are a few good ones, but an awful lot of the wardens I’ve known went crazy.”

“Now is not the time! This debate can wait until we are out of danger.” I admonish. Both look at me turn to face me seemingly abashed.

“Inquisitor,” Hawke says agreeing.

More nightmare spawn, as I have started to refer to them, are closing in on us. “The nightmare has found us,” The spirit announces and then disappears.

Stroud and Hawke look at each other and nod.

“Form up!” Stroud says firmly.

“I’m with you,” Hawke says moving to step behind me.

 We make short work of the smaller creatures. “Come,” Solas says calmly, “Real or not, The Divine is the key to escaping from the fade.”

 We run into a very macabre area of this part of the fade. Considering where we are that is saying something. Everyone’s name and fear is written on a Tombstone. I can’t help but to read them.

Solas: Dying alone

Cole: Getting lost to Despair

Sera: Being Nothing

Dorian: Being drawn in by temptation

Cassandra: Being Helplessness

Varric: Becoming his parents

Vivienne: Being Irrelevant

Iron Bull: Falling into Madness

Blackwall: Himself

 I can see the glow from the Divine/spirit leading us onward. As we draw close to where the cavern opens, She says “You must get through the rift, inquisitor. Get through and slam it shut with all your strength. That will banish the army of demons…and exile this creature to the farthest reaches of the fade.”

 “The rift, we are almost there,” Hawke says with a bit of cheer.

“Great Hawke, why not just dare the old gods to try and stop you?” Varric quips.

We walk out of the cave into a vast cavern. The fear demon is huge, all legs and eyes. The rift we need to go thru is behind it.  There is also a smaller demon in front of the creature perhaps a sentinel of sorts. The Divine speaks, “If you would, please tell Leliana, I am sorry. I failed you too.” She launches herself toward the massive creature and the demon. Golden lightning strikes radiate from her body. One hits the demon knocking it down as she heads for the massive many legged creature behind it. There is bright flash of light; I turn my head away from the blinding brilliance. When my vision returns the spirit and the massive creature are nowhere to be seen. There is smaller demon however.

This demon seems to be an aspect of the nightmare. It tries to get into our heads by insulting us. 

“You will die in agony!”

“Yea, we’ll see about that!” I retort.

“I grow fat from your fear!” It replies.

“The bigger they are the harder they fall,” Varric sneers.

“You are nothing!” It continues ignoring our replies.

“And yet you keep talking to us!” Hawke cajoles.

“You cannot stand against me!” It seems to be trying to convince itself at this point .

“And yet we are,” Solas says calmly.

 

 

This Aspect is quite strong but not undefeatable as it falls we race toward the rift only to be split by a massive spider-like leg. I step back in the direction of Hawke and Stroud, urging the others to go on. It seems the fear demon has rematerialized and recovered from the spirit/Divine’s attack.

“We need to clear a path!” Stroud yells.

“Go!” Hawke says firmly, “I’ll cover you!”

“No!” Stroud argues, “You were right. The grey wardens caused this. A warden must…”

“A warden must help them rebuild!” Hawke finishes, “that’s your job! Corypheus is mine.”

Both look at me awaiting a decision.  Fen Harel’s ass! Whoever is left behind will most likely die! I refuse to close the rift with either of them left behind!  Charging the mark with the hope I can freeze this immense creature and get out myself. “Go now! If worse comes to worse I can close the rift from this side.”

Stroud looks stricken for a moment, “Inquisitor, it has been an honor.” He takes off running toward the rift. 

Marion nods, “I’ll tell the others.” She runs after Stroud.

I don’t plan on dying. Walking toward the creature I maintain the hold on it as it fights its imprisonment. It takes almost all focus to hold the magic as I continue to walk around the creature and toward the rift. I’m almost to the rift when I feel the mana start to wane. Dropping the magic and I run for the rift. Jumping into the rift, I tumble on the hard ground. Grunting with pain as I hit the ground, I quickly get my feet under me and stand to face a pride demon. The mark is still active as I flick my wrist imploding the demon before turning toward the rift calling on the last of my mana and willpower it slams it shut. Everyone within the area is thrown back by the blast. As I shakily pick myself up off the ground, I hear cheers of happiness.

Hawke and Stroud walk up to me. Both of the show concern as they help steady me. “She was right without the nightmare to control them, the mages are free, and Corypheus loses his demon army.” Hawke says happily, “Though as far as they’re concerned, the inquisitor broke the spell with the blessing of the maker.”

“The people need something to believe in,” I say pragmatically.

“I agree they are terrified let them believe in the legend. No need to feed anymore fear demons.” Hawke replies smiling.

“Inquisitor, the archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared.”  A messenger informs me. “The venatori magister is unconscious but alive. Cullen thought you might wish to deal with him yourself. As for the wardens, those who weren’t corrupted helped us fight the demons.”

One of the wardens comes forward. “We stand ready to help make up for Clarel’s…tragic mistake. Stroud, you’re the senior surviving grey warden. What do we do now?”

“You stay and do whatever you can to help,” I command. “Do you believe the wardens can still help?”

“I do, your worship.” The man answers firmly.

“You’re still vulnerable to Corypheus and possibly his venatori, but there are plenty of demons that need killing.” I say firmly knowing this is the right decision.

“While they do that, I’ll inform the wardens at Weisshaupt what’s happened. Best they not get caught off guard.” Hawke offers.

“Thank you Hawke,” Stroud says gratefully, “I will remain with the wardens to help the Inquisition.”

 “Fenris and I will leave immediately. Try not to start an exalted march on anything…and take care of Varric for me.” Hawke quips with a small smile as she turns to leave.

Everyone is milling around and most have left the courtyard. I sit down tiredly realizing that my ribs and back are screaming at me. I hear the sound of glasses clinking as someone walks toward me. “I was relieved when I got word that you were alive.” Gaspard says walking up to me. I painfully stand as he hands me one which I accept gratefully. “So what happened?”

“Well after the bridge we were on crumbled, I opened a rift and we fell in,” I explain. I take a sip of the burning alcohol waiting for his reaction.

“You went into the fade? Physically?” He says astonished.

“Twice now,” I smirk. “And this time I took my entire group along with Stroud and Hawke.”

“Well maybe next time I should join you,” Gaspard quips.

I chuckle and try not grimace as pain shoots through my body. Not wanting to let this man see me hurt, I plaster a smile to my face. He has not earned my trust yet.

However my bravado doesn’t get by Gaspard. “You’re injured. You should see a healer,” he says practically.

“It’s nothing,” I say taking another sip from my glass.       

 Before he can do anything else Solas and Bull have walked up to us. “The Inquisitor has business to attend to,” Solas says pragmatically.

“I must see to my men,” Gaspard says knowingly. He takes his leave.

Once he’s out of eyesight and earshot, I take a painful sigh.

“Boss you have seen better days,” Bull says with concern. “Do you want me to carry you? You’re shaking.”  

“You know, I am perfectly capable of walking,” I chide lightly taking a large gulp of the alcohol from the glass still in my hand. “But really it would hurt more if you carried me…I think I broke ribs again.”

Both men walk with me for a few steps before the world starts to spin, “Solas, I think I’m….” 

I come to seconds later. It feels better to just keep my eyes closed. Solas is carrying me. “Fenhedis!”

“She scares you,” Bull comments.

“Yes,” Solas says emphatically, “one day she will push herself too hard and no one will be there to help. Her mana is depleted again. I don’t know what she was thinking staying.”

“She was ensuring the others made it out,” Bull says simply.

“And if she had to she would have closed the rift and stayed behind,” Solas says hotly.

Bull makes an uncomfortable sound. It seems we have made it to the shelter and I stir.

“Just a bit longer, Da’Asha,” Solas says comfortingly, as he lays me on a cot.

“Is there anything you need me to do?” Bull asks.

“Could you send someone with food? She will need to eat.” Solas says, “I can handle her injuries.”

“Consider it done,” Bull says as he ducks out of the tent.


	96. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy gets some well deserved time off.

 

Once back at Skyhold I am informed there will be celebration. People are taking this victory at Adamant very seriously. We discuss the preparations in the war room and as the meeting ends Josephine asks me to stay.

“Ellana,” She says kindly, “I know this sort of soiree isn’t your thing and I’ve been thinking about that. Is there anything you would like to do? We have some time before the celebration.”

I ponder her words for a moment. “Yes, there is something I would like but I have one question before I ask.”

Josie looks at me expectantly.

“Can any business that I need to handle wait until after?” I query.

“You wish to leave Skyhold for a few days?” she asks.

I nod. “My clan isn’t far from here at this time of year. I would like to spend some time with them before they move further north and perhaps take a bit of time at the warded camp.”

“You will be back for the celebration,” Josie clarifies.

“Of course,” I reply.

“Well we should send an entourage with you,” Josie notes thoughtfully.

“No Josie,” I say quickly. I see hurt cross her face briefly as it is replaces with her noble mask. “You don’t understand sending and envoy with gifts will do nothing to impress my clan. The see that as…being bought. They are more interested in deeds. It’s not what you have or the material things you can offer it’s more of who you are and what you do with what is given to you. How can you make things better… not just for the Clan but for all.”

“I see,” Josie says smiling with understanding, “so an envoy bearing gifts wouldn’t be appropriate. However, if we were to send a few people to gather items they could use for the upcoming season that would be different?”

“Yes,” I answer, “But perhaps another time when I am not visiting.”

 

Once my discussion with Josie is finished, I head toward the rotunda. I would like Solas to join me. Upon entering his room, Solas seems to be agitated. He strides toward me angrily and grabs my shoulders.

“What were you thinking, Da’len!?” he says searching my face which I’m sure has a stunned expression. “The wardens are too much of a risk! You should have sent them away.”

I take a deep breath to calm myself before looking up at him. “I feel the wardens could be useful. If you remember the templars and the mages made similar mistakes. And it might do you good to remember that it was Corypheus who created the false calling that pushed them to taking the risks they did.”

“I cannot believe the wardens could conceive such a plan!” He continues hotly as if I had never spoken. “To seek out these old gods deliberately in some attempt to preempt the blight!”

“I wouldn’t mind never having another blight. By my math we have had 5 blights, 7 old gods…two blights left to go.” I try to reason with him, “so ok we send the wardens away and 100 years from now there is another blight and no wardens. What then Solas? Right now the only problem I see is Corypheus.”

“The blight is the real problem,” He replies.

“I don’t like how they wanted to do it but the wardens were trying to end the blight forever,” I counter.

“Yes,” Solas says calming down a bit and releasing my shoulders, “Would it have worked? Do you know? Did they? The fools who first unleashed the blight upon this world thought they were unlocking ultimate power. Those fools and duty, responsibility is not expertise; action is not inherently superior to inaction.”

“Do you know something I don’t Solas?” I ask curiously, “I can only make decisions based on what I know at the time. It comes across as if you know something you think I should know.”

He shakes his head. “I know nothing more than you do.”

I notice a quick tick in jaw again. Why is he lying? He won’t tell unless he wants to so I move on. “I know you don’t agree with this decision but I stand by it. I feel the wardens can be of use and they wish to redeem themselves for Clarel’s mistake. They deserve the same chance that the mages and templars got.”

Solas studies me for a moment, “You are so…benevolent. Forgive me, Vhenan, the idea is….unnerving.”

“I came to see you because I have been given a leave of absence. I plan on visiting my clan,” I explain, “ Would you like accompany me?”

“Taking your boyfriend to meet your parents, How cute!” Dorian exclaims from above us.

When it’s put like I can’t help but to blush slightly, “Thank you Dorian,” I politely answer regardless of my red face.

“I would be delighted to see, Keeper Deshanna again,” Solas replies smiling.

“Again?!!” Dorian exclaims from above us, “What do you two do when you’re alone in your tent?”

“We sleep.” Solas deadpans.

“And travel the fade,” I add mischievously.

“You two,” Dorian leans over the railing above us shaking his head, “are drier than reading the life story of Divine Galatea.”

 Solas shrugs and picks up another parchment to decipher.

“Anyway,” I say ignoring Dorian, “I’ll be leaving in the morning.”

“I’ll meet you at the gate Da’Asha.”  Solas replies.


	97. The Sweet Sacrifice of Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elly and Solas spend time with the clan with some interesting developments.

## 

 

We arrive at the clan’s camp in this area and are greeted by the entire clan. I rush to Ketila pulling her into a huge hug. She is obviously with child and as I pull away she grabs my hand and places it on her burgeoning stomach. I can’t help but smile as I feel a kick and she grins widely.

“How soon?” I ask curiously.

“Keeper says anytime now,” She says the joy apparent in her voice.

Creators, I have missed her! “I’m so happy for you Emma’asha. I wish you and Deynarel the best. Ar gladival ma virdar emma sulahn’nehn.” Reaching over Ihug her again. 

“Ma Serannas, Ell,” She says with a happy smile. 

Deynarel steps forward with the Keeper. “Da’len there are others waiting to see you.” She admonishes lightly.

“Ir abelas, of course,” I reply scanning the crowd for a certain someone. However, not seeing her I focus my attention on the crowd at hand.

Once greetings are finished we all gather for the evening meal, which quickly gets loud with the amount of wine that is being imbibed. “So tell us about your flat-eared friend.” Ilsid says a bit snidely.

“Solas is my Hahren at Skyhold. He is the one who kept me from dying from the mark.” I explain.

“Strange you would take a flatear as Hahren,” he says with poisoned sweetness.

“Perhaps you could get to know Solas before you judge,” Deshanna cuts in with a disapproving look.

“As you say Keeper,” Ilsid says bowing his head.

Strange the rest of the clan just accepts like the Keeper did. We never did turn any away even if they didn’t want to receive Vallaslin. All elves have been welcomed by the clan. Leaning over to ‘Tila, I ask quietly, “What is his problem?

She looks at me with a worried expression for a moment. “Come with me,” she says quickly. She rises explaining to the Keeper she needs to move around and wishes for me to accompany her.

We walk away from the others and once out of earshot she explains. “Since you became Inquisitor, Ilsid has become fascinated with you. He has talked of little else.”

“Funny, considering he didn’t care to return my affections when I was merely first,” I reply without malice.

“He was always like that Ellana. Anything that he thinks will give him power and authority or just pleasure. You just never saw it because you had a crush on him.” She says knowingly.

“Perhaps, that was long ago and I have been over it for some time now. Besides,” I drop my voice conspicuously, “Solas is ma lath.”

She grins widely, “I knew it!!! I know we need to return but you will have to share the details before you leave.”

When we return to the others the music has started and dancing has begun.Everyone seems to be either enjoying the music or already dancing. I finally see Mathra. She heads toward me with some trepidation. “Come here Emma’asha,” I offer holding my hand out to her. She accepts and laughs as I pull her onto my lap. “I didn’t see you with the others earlier, Da’len. Is everything ok?”Mathra has always been a bit sickly and separated from the other len. Her parents were killed in a Shem raid when she was an infant.

She nods, “I was tired earlier but Shassa has been taking good care of me. I thought you forgot about me.” “

“I would never forget about you, Da'vhenan,” I reply looking at her serious face before dropping a kiss on the top of curly head. She wiggles out of my grasp and stands up. “Come on Ellana, dance with me!” she laughs grabbing my hand. I grin widely and nod as she pulls me toward the fire where the others are dancing. From the corner of my eye I see Solas smile slightly with amusement. I dance with Mathra until the child is stumbling and pick her up holding her whilst swaying to the music. Despite the loud revelry she soon falls asleep. Shassa catches my eye and nods. “Just put her in my aravel, well your old aravel,” she corrects herself as she falls into step with me.

“Thank you for taking her in,” I say gratefully. Others would have but I’m glad she did.

“Well, I couldn’t rightly kick her out when she was there with you all the time anyway. Besides she has begun to show signs,” She explains curtly.

“What?” I stop shocked at her words. If I return to become first, Mathra will be sent to another clan at the next Arlathvhen. I decide in that moment that even if the Inquisition were to let me return, I could not. It tears my heart as I had always hoped to return to the clan but I cannot let this child be sent away from the only family she has known.

Shassa searches my expression curiously. “Ir abelas, Ellana. I know how much you care for her.”

I set my lips in a firm line. “Shassa, I have a request. You will take her as your first. I will not be returning to the clan as first. It’s not like I know when or if I will be able to return anyway. You care for her as well, I can see that.”

It’s Shassa’s turn to look surprised. “You would sacrifice so much for her?”

I nod unable to speak and continue walking to the Aravel. Entering the Aravel, I lay the child on the bed dropping a kiss on her forehead before turning to leave. Shassa grabs my hand. “You are a better person than I gave you credit for, “ she sighs, “I was always jealous of you for being first and you always treated me kindly. Ir abelas for the mistreatment I gave you.”

“You are a good person,” I say kindly, “you didn’t shun her as others have even before she showed signs. You took her in when I was sent to the conclave and you have since taken care of her. I couldn’t ask for more. The feelings that you had for me are of no consequence there is nothing to forgive.”

Shassa impulsively hugs me. “Ma serannas, I won’t forget this.”

I leave the aravel smiling, happy that Mathra’s future is a bit more secure. A pang of sadness goes through me as well, knowing that I will never come back here as the Keeper. Shaking the feeling, I remember Mathra’s angelic sleeping face. Yes, totally worth the sacrifice. Picking up my pace, I head back toward the party when I hear a voice. “Oh, there you are Ellana or should I say Inquisitor?” Ildis asks cockily.

“Is there something you needed, Ilsid?” I ask immediately going into defensive mode inwardly as I remember Ketila’s warning.

“Yes,” He says confidently, “I wanted to ask if you would join with me.”

“Banal, ma serannas,” I say with a slight smile as I turn away.

“What?” He grabs my arm. “You are rejecting me?”

Turning to look at him curiously as he hasn’t let go of my arm every alarm in head is screaming. “Ilsid, I may have had a crush on you but that was years ago. It was just a silly thing. We were still len. I don’t feel that way anymore.”

He pulls my arm hard pressing me to him. “Are you sure about that Ellana?”

Smelling the alcohol on his breath I realize he is quite drunk. “Quite sure,” I say firmly looking at him refusing to back down. I am quite aware of his strength and know that treading carefully will be necessary. “In fact I find it more intriguing that you had no interest then but now all the sudden you are attracted. Now if you will be so kind as to let go of me…”

“Not until you tell me why” He says stubbornly.

“I think I stated why already, quit acting like obstinate len and let me go,” I reply.

“It’s him isn’t it…your Hahren…dirty flat-ear, I’ve seen how you look at him.” He spits out angrily without waiting for an answer he pushes me back hard.

I have never been so grateful for Iron Bull’s tutelage into the art of melee. Instead of falling as he expected I step back a few paces going into a defensive stance. A wicked grin crosses his face as he crosses the space between us and attempts to punch me. Dodging his punch, I grab his other arm and step around him twisting his arm effectively tossing him to the ground. I quickly move to pin him down with my dagger at his throat. A feral smile is now gracing my features. The stunned look on his face speaks volumes.

“I fight demons and templars daily for breakfast,” I hiss angrily, “Lay a hand on me again and it won’t be just your pride that is hurt.” I let my mark flare for a moment to press my point. The stunned look on his face is replaced by fear. I slowly get up and walk away.

I hear footsteps running toward me and drop into a defensive stance as Deynarel comes into view. “Are you ok?” He asks. “I saw Ilsid leave the party and hoped he was just drunk and going to sleep it off. He wasn’t in his bed though. When found you two and he was going to …hurt you. Before I could intervene you were able to subdue him.”

I relax my stance and give him small smile. “Yea, I’m fine but I appreciate the fact you tried.”

“Shemlen bitch!” Ilsid howls before coming into view.

“What is going on here?” The Keeper walks up to us.

“That shemlen bitch threatened me with magic,” Ilsid shouts.

The keeper looks at me expectantly. “I did,” I admit, “only after he assaulted me.” Ilsid looks at me triumphantly.

“Deynarel did you see what happened?” Deshanna asks.

“I saw Ilsid grab Ellana.She said something to him and tried to hurt her,” Deynarel explains, “I started running toward them but before I could do anything she had him pinned to the ground. I heard her warn him not to touch her again. Then her hand flared green for a moment before she got up and walked away.”

“Ilsid, I think you may have had too much wine,” the Keeper says firmly, “Go sleep it off.”

“Ellana, come with me please,” the Keeper says watching Ilsid walk off. We walk back to the fire and sit down most of the partiers have left already. Solas is still sitting where he was and has a concerned look on his face. “What happened, Da’len?” Deshanna asks leaning toward me to listen.

“Well it was a Deynarel said,” I explain, “however before that Ilsid asked me to join with him and I turned him down. He got angry. When I explained that I didn’t feel the same way I did years ago. He turned his anger toward Solas and then me. I didn’t hurt him only his pride. Perhaps I should not have flared the mark at him but I only did it to press my point that he not touch me again.”

“I see,” Deshanna says thoughtfully, “Ilsid is not used to being told no by the women of the clan. He uses his looks and intimidation to get what he wants. This is not the first time he has acted this way. I have considered sending him to another clan. However he is one of the best hunters we have and it would cripple us to lose him.”

“Ir abelas, Keeper,” I say looking at the ground. “I didn’t come here to cause trouble for the clan.” Solas comes to stand beside me and places a hand on shoulder. I take comfort in his support.

“No, Emma’asha” Deshanna chuckles wryly, “you did nothing wrong. The len needs to grow up. Perhaps this will be the catalyst to force that growth.”

“I think, I only made him angrier,” I sigh.

“Hush Da’len,” she admonishes; “If he will not listen to reason he will go to another clan.” She sits in thought for moment. “Yes, perhaps a change of scenery is needed for the young man.”

“Well, that grapple flip was pretty amazing,” Deynarel says with a snicker, “I would be honored if you could show me. You had him flat on his back before I could do anything.”

“Gladly,” I reply with a smile.

Everyone slowly leaves heading for their beds and I am alone by the fire. Feeling the need to move I walk toward the outskirts of the camp. I come upon a familiar sight and nostalgia hits me as I walk toward Fen’Harel statue set just outside the camp. I see some crystal grace and pluck a few of the flowers placing them by the statue. Hearing footsteps and brush rustling I tense up.

“Not many leave offerings for Fen’Harel,” Solas states as he steps out of the brush. Noticing my tense stance his face softens, “I should have announced myself sooner. My apologies.”

“Ir abelas. That issue earlier has left me a bit jumpy,” I say lamely.

“Garas,” he says holding out his arms to me. I bury myself in his strong arms pressing my face to his chest. “He didn’t hurt you did he?”

I shake my head. “No, but to be honest he did scare me,” I admit, “I fear for the other women here.”

“What do you mean?” Solas asks.

I swallow thickly not wanting to say what I’m thinking. “I don’t think this will stop him. I think it will make him more aggressive and the next girl may not be as lucky. I felt like he would have forced me to ….join with him. If Bull hadn’t taught me to defend myself I might not… have be able to stop him.”

“I think what happened may be clouding your judgement a little,” Solas says firmly, “I am sure Deshanna would never allow that. She is quite aware of what happens within the clan.”

“You are right,” I reply relaxing a bit more into him as he leans back against the statue of Fen’Harel. “I always felt safe here as a len. The keeper would scold me for being here and leaving offerings so I would do it secretly.” I giggle at the memory. Solas smiles with amusement.

“So the young girl, Mathra, she is special to you.” Solas says evenly.

I smile at the thought of her angelic sleeping face. “Her parents are gone and I took her in. At first I wanted to help her because I know how that feels but it turned into something else. She is amazing for how sick she has been and has a spirit that…I cannot begin to fathom. I guess there have been developments since I was sent to the conclave. She has begun to show signs.”

“Does that mean Deshanna will have to send her to another clan?” Solas asks, “Or will she be forced out of the clan to fend for herself?”

“Deshanna would send her to another clan. We don’t turn them out ever,” I say firmly.“However, I have found a way to ensure her place with Clan Lavellan.”

“I see,” Solas says pulling me tighter to him. “I assume you won’t be returning to the clan to be their first.”

I shake my head sadly. “Perhaps it’s for the best, I have changed as well. They will always be my family.”

“Of course they will,” Solas says comfortingly, “Garas, you should get some rest.”

“I think I want to stay a bit longer,” I say wistfully, “I don’t know when I will be able to do this again.”

“Ma nuvenin, Da’asha,” Solas replies, “we can stay as long as you want.”

 

* * *

**Translations**

Ar gladival ma virdar emma sulahn’nehn - May your path be full of joy (liberties taken)

Da'vhenan - little heart

Da'len - little child

Emma’asha - my girl

Hahren - a respected elder or respected person

Ma nuvenien - as you wish

Garas - come


	98. An Eventful Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clan has a new member .....Ilsid realizes some things....

The next morning I am wake to Ketila rousing me from my bed. “Get up sleepy head the sun is almost overhead!”

I yawn and stretch giving her a sleepy grin.

“I brought breakfast so you can tell me about your Solas.” She teases lightly.

“Speaking of which, where is Solas?” I ask curiously.

“The keeper is having a discussion with him,” ‘Tila laughs, “They seem to get along well.”

I sit up and pull on my leathers as she sets the tray down. I explain what happened at Haven and how I met Solas. However she doesn’t know I am a sominari.  Unsure of myself, I decide to eat. Ketila notices this quickly.

“Elly, what is it?” Ketila asks curiously. “He treats you well doesn’t he?” Concern is written all over her face.

“Of course he treats me well,” I reply taking another bite.

“Well, why did you stop then?” She asks, “I know how you met but how did you become “ma lath?””

“Do you trust me?” I ask searching her face.

“With my life,” she says placing a hand over her heart.

“If I tell you this you can tell no one,” I warn.

“A girl has to have her secrets,” she replies grinning.

“I am sominari,” I explain, “the keeper warned me to tell no one, even you. Ir abelas.”

“Is that what it was all these years,” she says chuckling as she shakes her head, “I always knew something was different about you but I never thought it was that.”

It’s my turn to look at bit astonished.

“Elly, it’s ok, it’s not like you aren’t Elly,” she chuckles and pulls me into a quick hug. “Now tell me the good bits.”

I tell her about the warded camp and Corypheus. Then about what happened after Haven and Skyhold. She laughed so hard when I got the part about Dorian putting on show for Solas.

“Men are always like that,” she teases, “You should have seen Deynarel when Teris asked me to go hunting with him.” She laughs again and suddenly stops her face twists painfully. “Elly, I think the baby’s coming.”

“Now ?” I reply incredulously.

“Yes,” She says firmly.

I’ve delivered babies before with the Keeper but this is unexpected. Poking my head out the tent I see Mathra carrying water.

“Mathra, please get the Keeper. It’s important.” I quickly command.

Mathra runs off pleased to have something to do. As I turn around I see Ketila’s face constrict as the next contraction comes on.

“Elly,” Ketila gasps as it comes to end, “I’m glad you are here.”

“Ok, let’s get you comfortable before the next one comes,” I say giving her a supportive smile.

I lay her on my pallet and place pillows wherever she wants them. We finish just before the next one. Grabbing my arm she tenses.

“Tila, I know this is hard but you need to relax,” I explain kindly, “if you tense and get tight it makes the pain worse.”

“I’ll try,” she says in small voice.

The keeper comes in as the next contraction hits they seem pretty close I don’t think it will be long. I hold Tila’s hand and talk to her until it passes.

“Ketila, you said you wouldn’t have the baby without Ellana here but I thought that was just talk,” she teases lightly.

She chuckles for a moment seeing amusement in the situation. “I did say that, didn’t I?”

“How far apart and when did it start?” the Deshanna asks turning her attention to me.

“About 60 -70 breaths and just before I sent Mathra to you,” I reply.

“I sent Deynarel to go gather a few things to keep him busy. Solas went with him.” She explains setting down the water and rags she brought with her.

I nod understandingly, taking a rag and dipping it the water to wipe the sweat starting to form on Ketila’s face.

As the next contraction ends, Ketila looks at me with wonder. “Show me the mark.”

I look at her curiously as I extend my hand toward her.

“It’s pretty,” she says with sigh as she relaxes. After a few more contractions Ketila lets out shrill scream as blood rushes from her. The keeper looks a bit shocked.

Deshanna checks Tila as gently as she can. “The baby is being blocked.” She says worriedly. “We need to do something or we may lose them both.”

Tila is panicked at this point. “My baby can’t die!!!!”

Seeing the amount of blood I know this is true. I rack my brain for a moment. “Get Solas, he can ease her pain. I can stop the blood flow and prevent damage to the baby perhaps you can move the blockage.”

“Go, Da’len,” Deshanna orders nodding gratefully.

I race out of the tent thankfully Solas and Deynarel aren’t far away. Seeing the panic on my face they start toward me.

“Tila and the baby are in trouble,” I explain quickly, “Solas, I need your help.”

Deynarel grabs my shoulders, “Should you have to make a choice…see that she lives,” he says firmly.

I nod, “I hope to save them both but I understand.”

“Ma serannas,” he replies tight lipped.

  Solas and I run back into the tent as we hear Tila wail in pain.

“Solas, if you can ease her pain,” Deshanna says quickly.

Solas nods and places his hand on Tila’s stomach. I can see his golden energy working and Tila relaxes. Using the mark I freeze time and stop the blood flow radiating it around the baby. Creators, I hope it’s enough. Deshanna shifts the child slightly. “The afterbirth is in the way, Da’len can you hold it long enough for me to remove it and the child. I will have to be quick.”

“Do whatever you have to,” Ketila commands harshly.

“Tila look at me,” I say kindly, “I will hold the magic as long as we need to okay?”

She visibly relaxes dropping her head back on the pillow, “Ma serannas, Elly.”

“Tila, when I tell you to push you need to push as hard as you can,” Deshanna instructs.

“Ok,” Tila replies in small voice.

Deshanna expertly delivers the afterbirth first. “Tila push now hard!” Tila face is contorted with the effort as she pushes. “Halfway there, Tila again.”  She instructs. After a few good pushes, I see Deshanna cleaning out the baby’s mouth and nose with a cloth. The child whimpers taking its first breath.  “Ok Tila we are almost there. One more good push Emma’asha.”

“I don’t think I can,” Tila says tiredly.

“You must, Tila,” I try to rally her. “The baby is almost here.” I split my focus pushing a small amount of mana and energy into her. She glows for moment and then pushes hard. I’m still worried she might bleed out so I keep holding the magic as Deshanna wipes down the baby and wraps him in blanket. She shows the baby to Ketila who gives an exhausted smile.

“Solas, take the babe to his father. We still have work to do,” Deshanna instructs kindly.

“Are you ok Da’len?” she asks.

I nod in reply watching as Tila’s eyes droop. Deshanna quickly grabs herbs to staunch bleeding.

“While you do that I will hold the blood back and then ease the magic off slowly perhaps it will help,” I explain.

“A fine plan, Da’len,” she replies.

When I finally release the magic completely the blood is stanched. Ketila will be weak and need to rest for a while as the initial blood loss was significant. Thankfully she will make a full recovery. We gave her a sleeping potion to help her rest. Once we have cleaned up a bit Deynarel and Tila’s mother enter the tent with the baby.

“Thank the creators,” he breathes when he sets eyes on Tila’s sleeping face. “Ma serannas, Keeper.”

Deshanna shakes her head. “No, you need to thank Ellana and Solas they were the ones that enabled me to do what needed to be done. I could have not done it alone.”

“Ma serannas to all of you,” Deynarel corrects himself, “you have given me a gift I can never repay.”

Tila’s mother pulls me into a hug. This surprises me as she never liked me very much. “I’m glad you were here. I know we didn’t always get along but I will remember this. Ma serannas. Ir abelas for everything.” She whispers.

“No need,” I whisper hugging her back, “I never held a grudge.”

As she pulls away I can see the astonishment on her face. I give her a kind smile before turning to the Keeper.

“Go on Da’len, I will meet with you later,” she says with a wave of her hand.

Once outside the tent I take a deep breath.  “Are you alright, Da’Asha?” Solas asks studying me. I know he saw me give Ketila energy.

“I’m a little tired but fine,” I reply wanting to get away from the curious eyes of the clan. “I think I’ll get some air.”

Solas nods. “I understand.”

 I start walking to the outskirts of the camp and keep walking there is a stream not far from area. I know the way well. Breathing in the forest air makes me nostalgic and I can’t help walking around the trees running my hand along the rough bark on the trunks. Once at the stream I sit soaking in the peaceful place. Feeling a familiar presence, I call out softly. “Andaran atish’an, Fen.” Familiar white fur is revealed as the wolf steps out from the nearby brush.  The wolf walks toward me stopping to sit a few feet away from me.

 I sigh tiredly and realize how grimy I feel if from the last two days. The water looks invitingly crisp and clean. I divest myself of my clothing knowing that I am safe with Fen here.  Harvesting some of the spindleweed growing along the bank of the stream, I break the stalks knowing that the slippery soapy sap will clean away the dirt of the last couple of days.

The water makes me gasp as it is a spring fed stream and quite cold even during this time of year. Quickly, I use the spindleweed and wash. Stepping out of the stream and returning to the warmer air dries me quickly. I pull my clothing back on.  Dusk has fallen as I once again sit and take some time to relax. Fen hasn’t moved from his spot and regards me with silvery/grey eyes.

 “Ma Serannas, Falon,” I say turning my gaze to the wolf.  He saunters over to me and gives my damp hair a curious sniff before sitting beside me. “I know I should be getting back,” I say more to myself than the wolf. “But this feels nice.” I lean against the large wolf and doze.

I wake a bit later to Fen giving a warning growl. “Ellana! Call him off!!” Ilsid is standing a few feet away with his bow drawn. I place a hand on Fen’s head and look at Ilsid.

“What do you want?” I ask curtly.

“Fenhedis!!! You have a damn fen guarding you,” he exclaims, “What are you???!!!”

“It is Fen’s choice I do not command him,” I say simply, “I have always been thus you just never cared enough when we were len to pay attention.”

He drops his gaze for a moment with shame. “The keeper sent me to find you,” he explains quickly, “Ketila wishes to see you.”

“Ma serannas, for relaying the message. I will return shortly,” I reply.

“You won’t be accompanying me back?” He asks shaking his head.

“Is it that hard to understand why after yesterday?” I say throwing up my hands incredulously.

“Yea, well you won’t have to worry about me anymore,” He retorts bitterly, “the keeper is sending me to another clan. Once you finish with your inquisition you can come back and become first…and live your happy little life.” He turns and stalks away.

I sigh with exasperation, “Ilsid wait!” He stops turning to look at me. “While I am still angry with your behavior, I will let know something.” He regards me curiously waiting for me continue. “I won’t be returning to the clan as first …ever.”

Ilsid’s mouth drops open in astonishment. “But why wouldn’t you I mean you would be the most revered Keeper ever, the clan would bow at your feet!”

I can’t help but sigh again at his childishness. “Ilsid, someday you will understand that there are much more important things than status seeking.”

“Like what?!!!” He demands.

“Like people,” I reply softly, “To you they are just tools; I was just tool to get you the status you wanted. You don’t truly feel any type of affection for me.” I can see his mind mulling over my words. “You are already a highly revered hunter and respected for this within the clan. Your lack of respect and caring for others is what put you in this position. The clan isn’t the Keeper, the Keeper is a result of the clan. It takes a clan to make a Keeper. Not the other way around.”

The unfamiliar concept twists in his head and he looks a bit puzzled.  “But you still haven’t explained why you aren’t coming back?”

“Because I care more about others, in this case Mathra, than my own wants,” I explain, “You know she has shown signs?” Ilsid nods. “If I return she will be sent away. I will not let her be taken from the only family she has ever known. I know what it feels like to grow up without parents too. Can you imagine? We take her in after her parents die and then send her off to someone else?”

Ilsid looks at me I like I sprouted a second head for a moment before understanding sets in. “So if you don’t return Mathra will be second and able to stay with the clan.” He replies.

“Precisely,” I say crisply.

“I don’t know if I could do as you are doing,” He notes giving me a strange look I can’t quite place, “But I respect you for it.”

“Let us get back the others will be worried,” I say stepping forward.  Fen has disappeared during the conversation.

Ilsid falls into step beside me and seems to be deep in thought. “Ellana, I think you and the Keeper are right.” He stops walking and turns to me.

“Oh?” I ask curiously.

“I’ve been spoilt,” Ilsid admits, “No one ever told me _no_ before. Not my parents, they always said I was a gift.” He smiles wryly, “I’ve always gotten my way even if I was unreasonable. Most clan members avoid me now. But what really puzzles me is, I’ve seen that even though some people have treated you unkindly in the past you have been kind to them regardless, when you didn’t have to be. ”

“To have a good friend you have to be one,” I say with a slight smile.

 “I hate to admit it but perhaps going to another clan will be a good thing. A chance to start over and try to do things better,” He says thoughtfully. “For what it’s worth I’m sorry for my behavior. I need to go. You’ve given me much to think about.”


	99. Ketila  and the Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family can sometimes be so arghhh.......

 

After grabbing a bag from my tent, I make my way to Ketila’s and Deynarel’s tent as she has been moved. I see the Keeper and Solas waiting for me along with a bedridden, very impatient Ketila. “Creators! Took you long enough,” Tila says petulantly.

“Ma serannas, Ilsid wanted to chat,” I reply.

“I hope he at least apologized,” She says dryly.

“Yes he did. But what is going on? Are you ok?” I ask looking at Deshanna and Solas.

“She is fine,” Deshanna assures me.

“I wanted to talk to you about what happened during, little Enasul’s birth… You did something that helped me.” She stumbles over her words, “When I felt I could not go on… you somehow gave me energy…for that I want to thank you.”

“Da’len, I noticed you did something but I was a bit preoccupied at the time. What did you do?” The Keeper asks giving me curious look.

“It seems Da’asha is able to push mana and life energy into living things as well as take it.” Solas quickly explains.

“I’ve been honing my skills to split focus when I need to,” I finish quietly.

Deshanna looks surprised for a moment but then recovers quickly, “Thankfully, you were able to help Ketila.” Turning her attention toward Ketila she says “I would like to keep this between us. The clan may be alarmed that Ellana has such power.”

“Of course, Keeper,” Ketila says obediently.

“I brought something for you,” I say with a grin. Reaching into the bag I pull out a knitted baby outfit from the fiber I had been spinning in the evenings. She smiles wide as I place it in her hands.

“Creators! It’s so soft! what kind of wool is this? And this color amazing!” She exclaims stroking the arms of the sweater and poking her fingers into the socks.

I can’t help but to giggle at her outburst. “Well, to answer your question it’s the fur from my Red Hart.”

“A Red Hart…Those are so rare,” Deshanna notes curiously.

“A gift from another clan, they wanted to thank me.” I explain.

“So that is why you insisted on grooming him yourself, much to the stable master’s confusion,” Solas says with amusement.

“Yes, Master Dennet is so busy, I couldn’t have asked to carefully groom and save the fur for me.” I reply smiling.

“That sounds just like you,” Ketila shakes her head, “Even though you are Inquisitor, you would do the dirty work yourself. I’m glad you don’t change. Thank you for such a lovely, thoughtful gift.

 “Oh you need to hold him!” she says gesturing to Enasul. I can’t help but to smile as I gather the little guy in my arms. He stretches briefly before setting comfortably back to sleep.

“I think he’s got your features but Deynarel’s hair color,” I muse.

Solas peers over my shoulder with an amused smile. “I think you may be right.”

Ketila yawns tiredly. “I think we should let you rest but I will be by to see you again before I leave,” I promise.

“You better I will be very sore, if you don’t,” She replies sleepily.

We leave the new family and head to the main campfire. Finding a seat, we enjoy a chat with the others. Until….

“So Ellana, are you and Solas joined?” Erisha asks.

I blush furiously at the blunt questioning but before I can come up with an appropriate answer…

“Mamae, you are so tactless!” Ilsid says hotly, “You don’t just go around asking questions like that!” Surprise quickly turns to gratitude as I look at Ilsid and smile.

However, Erisha is not deterred. “If she isn’t bonded to anyone she needs to find a bondmate within her clan. Ilsid is a perfect match for her.”   The rest of the clan nods in agreement with her as Ilsid shakes his head.

“My son Farel is still single,” another woman calls out.

Others come forward trying to get me to bond with sons. After a few minutes of this nonsense, I have had it. “Enough!!!” I call out raising my voice above the din. Everyone stops to listen to what I have to say. “First and foremost, I cannot bond with anyone from the clan,” I say lowering my voice, “I don’t know when or if I will be able to return…I may not survive this…And quite frankly, I have ma vhenan.”  
 

“What, that old flat-ear?” Erisha asks rudely.

I spin around on her and she takes a step back as my hand flickers. My eyes flash dangerously as I scrutinize the woman. “If you wish to continue that frame of thought, I will be happy to let you argue the point until the dread wolf takes you. However, I have a Tevinter Magister Darkspawn to deal with in case you have forgotten.  If you will excuse me…”

I stalk away grabbing my bag of sparring practice items and head away from the camp.

I hear footsteps running behind me as Ilsid catches up to me. “I’m sorry,” He says breathlessly.

“It’s not your fault,” I say curtly as I quicken my pace. He moves to stop me and I fade step through him.

“Fenhedis! What was that?” I hear him say as I continue my escape. Turning my head, I see Solas heading toward him.  


	100. Ilsid and Solas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy lets off some steam and Ilsid gets an education about mages from Solas.

## 

Once I get to my destination, an area far from the camp, I pull the contents of my pack out. There is nothing here in this clearing just bare ground. It was a place the Keeper, Shassa and I would practice our magic. Placing several glass chalices on the ground, I step back and send a firestrike into one. The sound of glass shattering satisfies me somewhat as I set my focus to the next one.

A few moments later I change to fade magic imploding the next challis. This feels better as I work out my anger on the cheap glass. I hear people coming through the forest to clearing. They keep their distance but from behind me I can hear Ilsid speaking with Solas.

“I just want to be sure she is alright,” Ilsid says worry evident in his voice. “At least the Keeper gave us good directions.So we found her but what do we do? She’s casting spells like mad.”

“We leave her be,” Solas says simply, “She is working out her anger. What do you do when you get angry?”

“Well, I usually practice with my bow,” Ilsid replies, “But so much power in such a small person. It’s a little shocking.”

“What do you know about mages?” Solas asks.

“Not very much really,” Ilsid admits, “Just that they have powers that can set your hair on fire and heal. We always have to be vigilant for possession and we can’t have more than 3 mages to a clan. I’ve never seen one angry though. In fact I always thought they were rather apathetic.”

Solas snorts, “Mages have feelings like everyone else but they have to keep them under control most of the time as emotion fuels our magic. We need places to allow practice and release of emotions like this.”

“That actually explains a lot,” Ilsid replies with new understanding, “When I…assaulted her, she was in complete control of her magic and emotions. Anyone else might have lost their temper. Ellana threatened me but she did it in a ….measured way.”

“I can hear you,” I say as I destroy the last challis. Turning around I walk toward the two men.

“I’m sorry for Mamae’s words,” Ilsid says quickly looking at the ground.

Shaking my head, I regard Ilsid. “Look at me, Ilsid. You are not at fault for her words. You tried to defend me and I appreciate the effort. She was trying to look out for you even if her aim was incorrect.”

“But it’s ideas like that,” He states, “That made me the person that has to leave the clan.”

“Perhaps,” I reply thoughtfully, “but remember all that mothers ever want for their children is to prosper and be happy. You just need to figure out your way of doing that, in a manner that isn’t offensive to others.”

“Well said, Da’len,” the Keeper steps out from the wooded area and joins us.

Surveying the damage in the dusk she smiles. “Feeling better now?”

I chuckle at her. “Immensely!”

“Garas Ilsid,” Deshanna, “We should be heading back. Your mother is worried.”

“Of course she is,” he replies smirking wryly.

Once they are out of earshot Solas asks, “Are you alright, Da’asha?”

“Yes, It is a bit stressful getting ganged up on like that, but that’s the clan for you,” I answer with a shrug.

“Garas,” He says holding out his hand. I take his hand and we walk in silence until we are at the Fen’Harel statue. “I remember you saying you felt safe here,” He explains as I look at him questioningly.

“Yes, I do,” I murmur turning to run my hand over the cold stone of Fen’harel’s hide. “Regardless of what the clan thinks and our history tells, I still always feel protected here.”

Turning to face him, I see a new expression on his face that I can’t place. Catching my glance he quickly schools himself, before pushing me back to lean against the statue. I look at him curiously wondering what he intends. But before any type of question can leave my lips, he has captured them.

Surprised by the action at first, I quickly respond melting into him which draws a guttural groan from Solas. One hand weaving through my hair as the other one ghosts over my body coming to rest at my lower back. He steps forward shifting me slightly. In doing so he draws closer to me which seems almost impossible at this point. I gasp into his kiss realizing that his muscular thigh is now pressing against my torso pinning me between him and the cold stone statue.

Solas pulls back for only a moment only to lay claim to my neck. Instinctively, I arch into him tilting my head to give him better access.

“Ellana! Solas!” A voice calls out.

Solas jumps away from me and I manage to straighten my clothing as I call out, “over here!”

After a few moments, Deynarel steps into view. Thankfully, it’s fully dark now, so he can’t see my face which I am sure is quite red if the heat I’m feeling is any indication.

“There you are just where Tila said you would be,” He chuckles.

“She always did know where to find me,” I quip lightly.

“The keeper wishes to see you as a does Tila,” He explains, “Now that she is awake.”

Solas and I walk over to him and falling into a gait with Deynarel we head back to the camp. We walk in silence for a bit before Deynarel finally speaks “Creators, did I interrupt something?”

I feel my face start burning again in the darkness. Mythal’s ass! Fortunately, Solas replies, “No, not at all.”

We step into the camp and I see the Keeper waiting for us. “I’ll let Tila know you will be able to see her after your business with the Keeper.” Deynarel says cheerfully.


	101. The Warded Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy get back to the warded camp and has a surprise introduction to....

We leave the clan making our way to the warded camp. As much as I’ve enjoyed visiting the clan, I admit I’m happy to leave as well. I don’t think I will ever be the same as I was before leaving for the conclave. I can’t imagine my life without my new clan as well as my old one. The Keeper was saddened by my decision to not return but she understood well my reasons. Tila was especially upset but when I explained my thoughts to her she promised to watch over Mathra.

  When we finally get to the camp, I breathe a sigh of relief it’s been a long day. Solas quickly set to making the fire as I pull the makings of a meal out of our food pack. We eat in companionable silence. As I rise to wash up the few dishes Solas stops me. “Vhenan, I will do it,” He says kindly taking my dish. 

“Ma Serannas,” I say gratefully. As I head toward the tent I am both physically and mentally exhausted.

I roll out my bedroll and fall onto it. Thinking about the clan and a bit sorry at what I chose to leave behind. I know it is for the best for all of them especially Mathra. I can’t help but smile as I remember her climbing into my lap. I have mixed feelings about the clan, sad that a part of my life has come to a close but hopeful of the future for both me and them. I fall fast asleep wondering what the future holds for all of us.

I awake and it’s still dark but this isn’t surprising as I feel asleep so early. Taking care not to wake Solas, I quickly grab my cloak and leave the tent. Hungry. I walk over to the food pack grabbing some bread, cheese and an apple. Then I just walk I have no destination in mind just wanting to think. Finally I’ve walked far enough and sit down on a fallen tree trunk to enjoy my food. It’s not long before I realize I am not alone. I feel a new but familiar presence. Glancing over my shoulder, I see a grey wolf sitting several yards from me.

“Andaran Atishan, Fen” I offer. This new wolf comes to sit in front of studying me intensely for a moment before taking a sniff at the food in my lap. This wolf looks like your typical grey wolf but has the most exquisite amber colored eyes. “You want some?” I ask the wolf, not really expecting an answer. I toss a bit of bread and cheese toward her. She catches it in mid-air and delicately chews the morsels before swallowing. It is now I realize the amount of mana in the area. I originally thought it was probably due the nearness of the warded camp. But something is off.

“Show yourself…” I command quietly. “You are not fen.”

The wolf looks at me blankly for a moment. Then it shimmers taking the shape of a human woman with the same intense amber eyes. “Took you long enough,” she says dryly.

She shows no signs of being aggressive and the mark is silent but I still shore up some defense around me as I have no idea what her intentions are.

“I mean you no harm,” she says quietly. “I was merely curious. You called to me noticing my approach. I wondered who would call out an elven greeting to a wolf. Strangely enough it’s none other than the Inquisitor, herself.”

“You are correct but I wonder now who are you?” I ask curiously.

She smiles amused for a moment as if remembering something, “It was a proper greeting even in this wild place. You may call me, Morrigan.”

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Morrigan.” I offer with a small smile, “But what brings you this way?”

“I am just passing through,” she replies, “I prefer this form to walking the roads.”

I nod understandingly.

“I would like to have my son join us if you don’t mind,” she says studying me.

“Of course,” I see no need to decline as she has shown no aggression.

“Kieran!” she calls out looking behind me.  A wolf with bright blue eyes comes padding out of the forest. He shimmers and becomes a young boy of about 10 years.

“Andaran Atishan, Kieran,” I welcome the len with a smile.

“Andaran Atishan, Inquisitor,” Kieran returns my greeting. “You have old blood.”

I am surprised by his candor but nod at him smiling, “Yes, that is true. You are quite perceptive.”

“She is very nice, Mother,” He says looking a bit pleading, “Can we have breakfast with her?”

Morrigan looks at her son and sighs, “If it is ok with the Inquisitor.”

“Sure, I haven’t finished mine either yet,” I offer brightly, moving over on the log so they can sit.

Kieran sits next to me but Morrigan decides to sit on a stump to face us. I pull out the rest of my bread, cheese, and the apple. As they pull out some dried meat and bread. I notice Kieran eyeing up the apple and cheese so I slice it 3 ways and share. Morrigan does the same with the dried meat.  We chew in silence for a few moments until Kieran asks. “Are you an elf? Do you hear better with bigger ears?”

I grin at him. “The ears gave me away, didn’t they? Elves have better hearing than most humans.”

Morrigan flashes me a small grateful smile.

“You know Mother, I think elves are very pretty…the bigger ears suit them.” He says thoughtfully between bites.

Morrigan nods with an amused look on her face. She says little just watching as Kieran engages me in conversation. Much too soon for Kieran she rises, “come Kieran we must continue to Orlais.”

“Aww so soon, Mother?” He says pouting a bit.

“I’m sure the Inquisitor is busy and we have many miles to cover before nightfall,” She lightly reprimands the len.

“Should you need provisions,” I offer, “Stop by Skyhold, tell them I sent you.”

Morrigan glances at me with surprise. “I…thank you. Come now, Kieran.”

“Yes, Mother,” I watch as both mother and son shimmer back into wolf form and run off.

The sun has come over the Horizon and I know I should be getting back. Solas will worry and start searching for me if I don’t. Standing up to shake the crumbs of the meal off my clothes, I head back to the warded camp.


	102. Training in Indomitable Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Izzy and Solas at the warded camp a bit smutty this time.

## 

 

Once I return to the camp I see Solas. He takes the warmed kettle off the fire and pours himself some of his Antivan chocolate drink. Giving me a glance, I nod at his unspoken question and he grabs another mug. A give him a mischievous grin as he hands me the mug. “I met someone in the forest,” I tell him.

“Oh?” He asks politely.

“Well first I thought it was another fen, but then I realized something felt off,” I explain.

“How so?” He queries leaning toward me interestedly.

“Well at first I thought the amount of mana I could feel was due to the proximity of the camp,” I reply, “but something felt strange like when I see myself in wolf form.”

Solas’ face shows some concern, “it is good you were able to see past the magic.”

“So I told the person to show themselves and they did,” I continue, “It seems a mage mother and her len were passing through. We shared our breakfasts and they continued on their way.”

“Interesting,” Solas says thoughtfully, “did you by chance get their names?”

“Morrigan and Kieran,” I answer, “Morrigan was rather quiet. I got the feeling that Kieran felt a bit lonely. He wanted to talk a good bit.”

“I’ve heard stories of a Morrigan who traveled with the Hero of Ferelden,” Solas muses.

“Maybe… it’s a common name?” I ask remembering the stories I had heard as well.

“Perhaps,” Solas agrees with a small smile.

 

It is still early and I am looking forward to testing my skills further in the sparring area. After I finish my tea, I walk over and start warming up by flinging a few winters grasps around. Once I am warmed up and the mana is singing through me. I placed several cheap flagons in a circle and place a glass bowl a few inches off the ground in the middle. I notice Solas has come see what I’m doing he says nothing but watches with a curious look on his face. I start casting small firestrikes and winters grasp at the flagons taking them out but carefully being sure to leave the bowl undamaged as it hangs in the air just above the ground. Once all the flagons are destroyed I let the magic go. Dropping the bowl I send a larger firestrike into it, the glass explodes and burns to ash.

“So you have created your own exercises to practice,” he notes approvingly.

“After what happened to Dorian with the lurkers, I figured it was a good idea, and it’s good for entertaining visiting dignitaries,” I reply grinning.

He nods in agreement. “Your finesse is amazing, your indomitable focus even more so,” he says smirking and lowering his tone.

“Why, Hahren,” I tease blushing lightly as I turn toward him, “If I didn’t know any better I would say you were flirting with me.”

“Do you have another glass bowl?” He asks cheerfully.

I nod going to my pack and pulling it out.

“Let’s see how well you focus,” he says with a roguish smirk, “We will spar at a distance magically while you float the bowl.”

“Sounds like fun,” I agree enthusiastically.

This is definitely harder as I have to maintain magic on the bowl as well as defending myself and doing offensive spells. I immediately throw up a barrier and shore it up. I do pretty well with offensive magic as well. The bowl only wobbles every now and then only when I cast a higher spell requiring a bit more concentration. It’s a strange feeling having to divide the area of focus three ways.

Then Solas decides bring the attacks closer and I narrow my radius. Suddenly he fade steps behind me and presses a kiss into the back of my neck in an attempt to distract me.

I hold true, blushing as a smirk crosses my face, so this is his game. I find it bit odd since Solas has been keeping a somewhat of a physical distance from me. There have been a few kisses and the occasional roguish grope. Due to my own lack of experience, I have not pushed the issue. However, I’m not going to question him now. Since I don’t need the barrier I drop it focusing totally on the bowl. As Solas butterfly kisses my neck, in a more urgent attempt to make me lose concentration. He traces the lines of my shoulders with his fingertips, following it up with gentle feathery kisses, causing me to shiver but I still hold fast.

He moves his hands around me, pulling his chest flush with my back and brings his hands to the front of me, tracing my collarbone, making me gasp with surprise, but still I maintain my concentration.

He drags his fingertips down my sides and back up kissing the back of neck. I still do not waver. He growls in frustration and cups my breast running his thumb gently over it. Then dropping his head to the side of my neck, he bites me hard enough to leave a mark. I startle when he does his and the bowl wavers slightly. Heat pools in my belly and I contemplate just releasing the magic.

“Why Hahren, I think you are seriously trying to distract me,” I tease blushing even more but managing to keep my voice normal albeit slightly breathless.

“I wish to test this indomitable focus of yours, ma lath,” he says lowering his voice as he ghosts his hands over my stomach, the ticklish sensations causes me writhe slightly. Tmmhe bowl wobbles a little again but stays in the air.

I feel my knees going weak and he must have noticed as well. He steps back and pulls me back against him so I am leaning on him. “Focus, emma lath,” he whispers gently nibbling on my ear.

I know by now my face must be the color of scarlet but I keep my eyes on the bowl; he moves his hands back to cup my breasts gently taking his thumbs over and caressing in circles over them. I shiver again, Mythal, I would prefer to drop the damn thing. I know he ism testing me.

He takes one hand away and traces around my hip, ghosting over my center, my hips buck forward, the bowl wobbles again.

He snickers smugly in my ear, and it doubles my resolve. The bowl steadies itself again.

“Let’s see how much more distraction you can take, ma vhenan,” he whispers tasting my neck.

I shiver again at his words; my world is split between maintaining the bowl and what his touch is doing to me. His thumb becomes more insistent over my breast as his other places more pressure over my core; he circles the bundle of nerves with his fingers and my body responds shamelessly jerking, as I remain in control over the bowl.

I feel heat spread through my body and hear Solas give another frustrated growl. I’m vibrating from head to toe it seems. Refusing to let the bowl go it’s a matter of pride now I grit my teeth with the effort to concentrate.

Solas raises his head from my neck to bite down gently on my ear, “Emma lath, don’t you just want to let it go,” with that he adds a bit more pressure on the both thumbs and a touch of tingling electricity. I cry out as waves of pleasure wash over me the bowl drops to the ground smashing.

My body turns to mush and I fold but Solas is there catching me gently lowering me to the ground. I lean against him catching my breath.

“Your indomitable focus exceeded what I thought possible, Emma lath, although watching your focus be dominated was fascinating,” he says smugly.

I turn to face him and in spite of blushing furiously manage to respond, “Well maybe next time we should try it without you cheating.”

A look of surprise crosses his face for moment before he chuckles with amusement.


	103. The Verchiel March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera has a red jenny request for Izzy.  
> Author's Note: I apologize for the wait on these chapters. Real life has hit and I needed to change my entire schedule. Getting used to new schedule sucks but oncoming chapters will be scheduled once a week as before.

Upon our return to Skyhold, Nadia informs that Sera wishes to meet with me so I head over to the tavern. I hear the Maryden singing a song about Sera. Well…that is a departure from her usual Empress of Fire.  I stop to listen for a moment and I find it to be equally accurate and eerie. I can’t help but wonder how long Maryden has been watching Sera.

I stop briefly to check in with Sutherland’s crew. It seems he has created a crew of his own. Although the development makes me smile I wish Voth would say something. He looks at the floor as if afraid to make a sound. I finally make my way to Sera’s room and knock on the doorway before entering.  She raises her eyebrows in surprise before a wicked smile graces her features.

“Hey you,” She greets cheerfully, “I have an Inquisitor favor to ask. Just a little thing really, a little march around for some of your people. It’s nothing for you right?”

“Alright,” I reply with a smile, “Let’s hear what you’ve got.”

“Jump right in huh?” Sera asks not bothering to mask her surprise. “I like that. It’s a Red Jenny thing. I got a tip that some noble jerks are fighting over Verchiel. Land squabble. They’re getting little people beat up. So I need to you go to your big table and send some people to walk thru town.”

“Just walk thru?” I ask. That can’t be all there is to it.

“Just walk thru,” she replies firmly, “Easy right?”

“Was this a tip from one of your friends?” I ask curiously.

“Not a Jenny,” Sera answers honestly, “Just normal angry people getting sick of being in the middle. I don’t usually hear about things this far away. But having a friend like you is like getting really big ears.” She chuckles for a moment, “Bigger ears I guess.”

“Who’s asking for this?” I query.

“I’m asking,” she says decisively, “Because I hear people complaining. You see when nobles fight it’s not them it’s their little people stuck in the middle. It’s like a polite wall so nobody pays attention. But if you march through, the people up top feel threatened too. Stuff like this is always happening. Good sovereigns to be made if you are one of the few to notice.”

“So how does this help the Inquisition?” I really don’t care at this point but I know I need a good reason to send men for the advisors.

“Nobles think everyone is out to get them. So when your helmets march thru, both sides will think the other is your ally. Both get scared, both make deals. Worst case you get a little bump with the people cause the see you are active,” Sera explains, “can’t promise anything but something will happen. Just like always.”

“Alright Sera, I’ll look into it,” I offer.

“It’s fun right? Being important without doing a thing…well not much of a thing,” she grins. “Not everything has to be torn skies and ancient assholes. Every little thing makes a difference somewhere.”

After speaking with Sera stop by to check on Cullen and ask him to verify Sera’s claims. Knocking on doorway as the door is open he motions for me to enter.

“Cullen, how are you doing?” I ask with concern.

“Better, thanks to both you and Solas,” He replies smiling.

  “I’m glad, I respect what you are doing and want to support you any way I can,” I respond reaching over to give his shoulder a slight squeeze. “However my reasons for stopping by are two-fold.”

“Oh?” He asks curiously.

“Can you look into a land squabble in Verchiel? Seems there are people caught in the middle and they are getting hurt.”  I explain. “Sera seems to think that a walkthrough of Inquisition forces may be enough to get the nobles involved to take pause.”

Cullen looks at me thoughtfully for a moment. “She may be right. Each side will think the other has allied with the Inquisition. I’ll look into it.”

“Ma Serannas, Cullen and please if you should need anything let me or Solas know,” I offer as I head to the door.

“I…will,” he replies.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A few days later Cullen hands me a report at our daily war meeting.

Commander,

 

We have verified Sera's claims about Verchiel. Several displacements of refugees were deliberate. In what appears to be an attempt to destabilize land claims. While there would be no direct gain for involving the Inquisition, increasing our presence could have unexpected results. In any case, it is a trivial matter to divert troops to march through the city.

Lieutenant Esthiel

“Shall we go ahead then?” Cullen asks with a smirk.

“Yes let’s do it,” I agree.

“Then let a retinue of our best make an impression,” He replies still smirking.


	104. A Celebration

 

The people of Skyhold are taking this celebration of our victory at Adamant Fortress very seriously. I admit I’m feeling a bit of chagrin due to all the wardens that were lost. Josephine noticing my mood explains that it is more for the nobles as well as the Inquisition’s morale. I suppose she is right but I still feel a bit somber. Nadia has come to help me dress for the formal dinner that is going to start the festivities.

She bursts into the room with a huge grin on her face. “Elly, I’m so happy I think I might burst!”

Seeing her good mood naturally brings a smile to my face. “Well, spill it already,” I tease.

“Taerol has asked me to marry him!” She flashes a silver band with a glistening ruby in it for me to inspect.

Nadia is excited as Taerol has asked her to marry him. I am so happy for the two of them that is dispels much of my melancholy.   We chat cheerfully as she helps me get ready for a formal dinner. I seem to have a new issue though. This stupid dress! I adore Josephine but this damn dress is so Orlesian, pretentious and it has a corset! I feel like a stuffed nug.

“This is ridiculous,” I finally say to Nadia. “I can’t breath and if I wear those silly pointy high heels I can’t walk either.”

“Shall I find something else?” she asks carefully treading the line between angering Josephine and being an understanding friend.

 “I promised Josie that she could pick my outfit this time. Never again. I will suffer through dinner,” I sigh, “but after I am changing I don’t care what they say. I will have words with her about this later.”

“Shall I bring you plate to eat here?” Nadia asks.

“Ma Serannas, Emma Asha, if you would.” I say gratefully. “I can’t breathe. I imagine I won’t be able to eat very much.”

“Tomorrow will be better with the tourney,” she replies smiling, “you won’t have to wear anything so tight.”

“I would prefer the tourney to this dinner,” I agree.

We head down to the main hall and I send her off with Taerol. But I don’t see Solas anywhere. I was hoping he would attend. However he tends to stay away from this type of thing. I suppose he is somewhere quiet reading a book. I sigh wishing I was with him instead of in this damn dress. Before plastering a smile on my face and slowly walk toward the large banquet table.

“It’s good to see you again, Inquisitor.” I hear a familiar voice greet me. I turn toward the voice and see Ambassador Arainai smiling at me.

“Nice to see you as well, Ambassador,” I say dropping into the protocol curtsy.

 “Shall I escort you to the table, Inquisitor?” He asks smiling.

“Of course,” I say brightly. I am genuinely happy to see him despite my discomfort. I take his offered arm gratefully. However as we walk to the table I stumble. He quickly tightens his arm righting me in the process.

“Ma Serannas, Zev,” I appreciatively whisper. “I’m unused to this type of dress and shoes.”

“I thought so with how carefully you were walking,” He says quietly.

“I fully intend to have words with Josie about this later, I feel like a trussed duck.” I say gritting my teeth thru my smile as we are seated at the table.

 “Of that I have no doubt,” he replies with a mischievous look. “However you do look quite beautiful.”

“Thank you, good sir,” I banter lightly. As I pick at my plate, I make small talk with Zevran and the other Ambassadors during dinner but honestly the discomfort is wearing on me.

“It seems they will be having the dancing on the other side of the room,” Zevran says noting the people heading that direction. 

Much to my chagrin, I won’t be able to get away. I will probably be expected to actually dance in this get up. I can barely walk in these shoes. “Zev, I can’t dance in these shoes.” I whisper worriedly. “Creators, I can’t even breathe in this damnable corset.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” He nods with a roguish grin. “Shall we dance?”

I look at him disbelieving for a moment then decide to trust him and nod. Standing I take his arm again and let him lead us to the dance area. Not long after we start dancing I stumble again but before I fall he swiftly picks me up. Leliana and Josephine run over to check on me.

“Oh Josie how could you?” Leliana admonishes looking at the shoes.

“But she looks exquisite!” Josie defends.

“Excuse me ladies but I think the Inquisitor may have sprained her ankle,” Zevran interjects as he is still holding me. So this is his game, I did no damage to myself but nod agreeing with him.

Josephine quickly calls Nadia. “Nadia, can you help the inquisitor?”

“Of course,” Nadia nods.

“I’ll carry her,” Zevran offers.

The nobles have noticed my plight and some are scoffing but others are sympathetic.

“Well, the inquisitor spends most of her time fighting on her flat feet so it’s no wonder she sprained her ankle.” Leliana says shooting daggers at Josephine and the scoffing nobles. “How many of you can say the same?” She addresses the group that has formed around us. Some of the women have the sense to look a bit ashamed.

Zevran carries me through the group and up to my suit where Nadia is waiting.

“Elly are you alright?” she asks worriedly.

“I’m fine,” I grin at Zevran who grins back like we are kids in cahoots.

“It was an excuse to get her out of there.” He explains as he sets me back on my feet.

Nadia smiles widely. “You Ser, are a good friend.”

“Nadia could you get me my usual?” I ask.

“Of course,” she heads to my closet.

I kick off the offending shoes sighing with relief before walking over to the desk opening the drawer I pull out a bottle of Antivan wine.

“You got the gift I sent,” Zevran says with a pleased look.

“I had to hide it from Dorian and Vivienne,” I reply cheekily. Ma serannas, it’s a lovely gift.” I set the bottle on the table near the settee. “We could hang out here but I’m sure Josie and Leliana will want me to make a showing still. At this point they can both stuff it. I need some fun. You wanna come along?” I ask mischievously.

“How could I possibly say no to that?” Zevran replies with a wicked grin.

Nadia puts my clothes behind the privacy screen as Zevran takes a seat on the settee. I head behind it as she helps me out of the offending corset and pull on my leathers and some foot wraps.

“But how are you going to get out of here without being seen?” he asks curiously.

I step back out from behind the screen before explaining.  “This is not the only entrance to the room only a trained eye would see it as this place is old elven build. I spent much time in old elven ruins when I was with the clan. Josie and  Leliana will think with all the partiers downstairs that we slipped out.”

Nadia grins widely. “I brought food as you asked, Elly.”

“Ma Serannas,” I say giving her quick hug. I grab the plate from the table and hand it to her. Still holding the wine, I head to the closet. “Well are you coming?” I tease.

 Zevran nods looking a bit dubious but he walks into the closet. I find the hidden panel and push it. Lighting a veilfire torch, we step into the narrow corridor. I navigate the corridor and tap on a panel at the other end.

Hearing a tap on the other side, the panel of the wall slides open and Sera is waiting with a grin on her face.   

“Nadia, you better get back to your Vhenan,” I say relieving her of the plate.

“If anyone asks I will tell them that you are resting in your room last I knew,” she says giggling.

“So what now?” Zevran asks as I take a seat and grab a bite of food.

 “This is a perfect time to prank,” Sera replies grinning. “Everyone is off at the party with their heads stuck up their arses.”

 I can’t help but snicker. “Okay Sera, I’m in. How about you Zev?”

“Oh, I’m in. I wouldn’t  miss it,” he says devilishly.

“Well Sera is much better at it than I am. But Josephine is on my list,” I admit.

“Ser Stuffy needs a prank as does Ser Seriously Stodgy and possibly Lady Birds. You make the higher ups seem more like people. The little people like them better,” Sera explains.

Zevran nods, “makes sense.”

I pop the cork on the wine and take a swig handing it to Zevran. After the bottle is passed around a few times, I look at my two conspirators and announce, “To Ser Stuffy’s office.”

Sera giggles “oh this is gonna be good.” We cross the battlements to Cullen’s office. “Right, General Uptight is gone. Have a search about, find something to mess with that will give your soldiers a laugh.”

Zevran goes over the desk. As Sera and I search the rest of the room. “What about the desk?”

“Oh yea,” Sera exclaims, “Center of the empire and all that. What to do, what to do…”

“All right, Sera, what do you want to do?” I ask curiously.

“Thing looks heavy. Don’t want to move it or break it,” she says thoughtfully.

 “I got it,” Zevran says suddenly, “easy just slip something under the leg. Like that it’s not a big difference but just a bit of a wiggle.”

“Oh you are good!” Sera giggles devilishly. “He’s so in control. That’ll piss him off royally. I’ll tell one of the soldiers, and boom! The general seems like people. And since he works for you, you seem like people. Come on next one!”

We head to the aviary next going down the steps to Solas’ area. “I’d really like to turn his latest mural into a butt,” Sera giggles. Knowing how hard he works on those murals I shake my head. “Oh come on Inquisitor you must know something about your ha…hren.” She ends making kissing noises much to my embarrassment.

“He hates tea. Fill his water pitcher with tea.” I offer grinning despite my blushing face.

“So he finally fessed up to his feelings about you?” Zevran asks with a bit of surprise. I nod.

Sera finds some tea in Dorian’s things and drops the teabags in the pitcher with a satisfied look. “He’ll think Dorian did it,” she says with satisfied giggle.

“Now onto Ms. Nobility,” I tease. As we leave the room we cross the battlements again ending up Josephine’s office. 

“Right, Little Lady Prissypants, have a look at something she likes too much,” Sera instructs. I immediately walk to the door and look at it thoughtfully Josie is always talking with someone at the door.

“What, just the door? Of course where she greets every important idiot! Yes!” Sera says inspecting the door.

“What do you have in mind, Sera?” I ask curiously.

“Get a bucket,” she says giggling.

“I like the way you think. Josie shouldn’t be back till morning,” I banter heading to the kitchen while there I grab another bottle of wine.

With Zevran’s help we tack the bucket to the top of the door. “Classic, yea? Five minutes of sloppy boss gets you weeks of happy kitchen staff. Except for the one who cleans it up, I suppose. But whatever! Onto the next one.”

We head back up to the aviary. We’ve finished the bottle of wine and have started on a second one. However the only thing we can find is a locked chest. “No, not her private things,” Sera admonishes, “not for a bit of fun.” We all look at the birds thoughtfully for a moment. “Maybe…feed her messengers something gassy? No, birds don’t parp, but the flap and ….uh huh.”

I turn to see Zevran fingering the purple scarf that Leliana wore to the tavern before with a sad expression on his face.

“Zev, you alright?” I ask curiously.

“Yes,” He answers coming out of his thoughts. “umm the birds…yea I got nothing.”

“Who’s up there?” I hear Solas ask.

I grin at my companions wickedly “Go!” I start running back to the battlements. The others follow in suit till I get to the far western battlement. Stepping out on the roof I breathlessly take a seat. Sera and Zevran follow in suit. Laughing at our antics, we hand the bottle around.

“That was fun!” Sera exclaims, “An inquisitor of the people, still remembering you’re one of them. If all they got was the Herald stuff, the serious bit, you’d start to sound pretty scary.  That works but not for long.”

“Always someone vying to knock you down, “ Zevran adds grinning.

“Whatever it takes, I’d start throwing pies if it kept people inspired,” I tease.

“Pies is so good, and Coryphenus would never do that,” She says laughing. “Good thing for you, innit? Because from the bottom. Everyone up top sort of seems the same. And you,” she says turning to Zevran,  “I thought all **Ambassasses** were hoity toity …well most are, but you…you’re alright. You should woo Elly cause she’s into parts…. And well you aren’t so stick in the mud stodgy.”

I blush hotly at her statement. I mean Zevran is a good friend but …

“Just part of my charm,” Zevran says to diffuse my embarrassment. “I was an Antivan Crow long before I was ambassador.”

“Makes sense,” she grins. “Anyway, fun time, Elly.” Sera stands.

I stand up as well. “We should be getting back.”

We all head back to Sera’s room to take the passage back. But just as we are about to open the panel we hear an angry Josephine. “You!” She yells pointing to Sera.

Josie’s hair is soaked. Water is still dripping down her face. Leliana is hanging behind her covering her mouth as she snickers. “Oh Frig...You did it!” Sera shouts pointing at me and Zevran. She jumps thru her window onto the roof laughing manically.

I turn to look at Zevran who is grinning wickedly.  He holds out his hand to me and I grab it and he pulls me along with him taking the same path Sera just took. Once we reach the battlements and stop laughing. Zevran turns to me “That was the most fun I’ve had in a long time. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you agreed to join us,” I can’t help but smile. “Oh, if you go up the left stairs, that will take you to the Ambassador suites. That way you won’t run into Josie.”

Taking another passage that connects to my closet I return to my room. Josie and Leliana are nowhere to be found, thankfully. Hearing the partiers below, I should probably show my face but the bed looks inviting. Knowing a lecture from Josephine will be coming, I lay down on the bed and soon the fade takes me.


	105. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people want retribution for pranks on them.....

 

“Wake up sleepyhead!” Nadia is grinning at me as I open my eyes. I stretch for a moment and sit up. “Everyone is talking about how the Inquisitor left the party   and pranked her advisor,” she teases.

 “Creators,” I bury my head in hands. “I’m gonna hear about this one.”

“Well, you may have gone a bit overboard.” Nadia teases.

I step out of bed and head behind the screen where Nadia has put my clothes. I hear someone come up the steps.

“Dorian is here, Elly,” Nadia announces.

“Did you have to use my Felandris Blessing tea?” Dorian complains from the other side of the screen.

“Well that was actually Sera,” I giggle poking my head around the screen.

“You should have seen his face!” Dorian guffaws. “I don’t think I’ve seen a more sour expression from anyone.”

I can’t help but laugh at his face as he tries to imitate Solas.

“Is it true that you, Sera, and Ambassador Arainai were involved?” he asks curiously.

“Guilty as charged,” I answer with a grin stepping out from behind the screen.

“I saw Josephine’s mishap,” He says grinning wickedly. “The look on her face was priceless.”

“Well, I hope she learned her lesson,” I say dryly tilting my head at the dress and shoes by the screen.

“Maker! You haven’t been taught to walk in such shoes. A shame though, they are pretty. The dress is soo Orlesian though,” He admits fingering the ruffles. “Perhaps I should dress you next time and give you some lessons in walking in those type of shoes. After your make-over I wouldn’t dare put you in a corset. You might open a fade rift and shove me into it.”

“The thought did cross my mind,” I banter lightly with a smile.

“When you smile like that you scare me,” Dorian says amused.

The door bursts open and I hear the click of Josie’s shoes and Leliana’s light footfall as they come up the steps.

“I’m probably in for it now,” I whisper to Dorian and Nadia.

“Inquisitor, I am extremely disappointed with your behavior last night,” Josephine says glaring at me.

“Now Josie, you didn’t consult with Elly about the outfit you chose for her, did you?” Leliana says controlling her smirk, “You were so busy trying to truss her up did you even see if she could breathe or walk or dance?”

Josephine sighs as her anger deflates, “No I didn’t.”

“If Ambassador Arainai hadn’t saved her twice she could have gotten seriously hurt. For the sake of fashion, thankfully you both just had to deal with some embarrassment.” Leliana says quietly.

“You saw both times?” I ask curiously.

Leliana nods. “I’m not saying that humiliating our Ambassador in front of all the nobles was the right thing but I understand it.”

I look at Leliana gratefully.

“Fine,” Josephine sighs again. “I should have thought of you and not appearances.”

“I honestly didn’t think you would go back to your office last night,” I admit.

“I wouldn’t have,” Josie says airily, “But I needed a contract from my office for one of the nobles.”

“So are we good?” Dorian asks looking at back and forth at Josie and me.

“Yes,” Josie says firmly as I nod.

“I think we are finished here,” Leliana says with a smile as she and Josephine leave.

I sit on down on the settee with a flop, “That could have been so much worse.”

Nadia nods as she brings the breakfast tray over.

“I don’t know I expected more explosions,” Dorian grins.

“There is still time,” I banter.

“So what’s the plan?” Nadia asks.

“To have fun, emma asha,” I grin at her.

“You are going to spar with Bull again?” Dorian teases taking a bit of bread from the tray.

I shrug. “Don’t know it’s a hat draw… but we will be having a race going over the battlements. I can’t believe Josie passed an idea like that but Sera insisted.”

“I have to say, that I am looking forward to that,” Dorian says wickedly with a chuckle, “I’ve seen Sera take the battlements to get away from Josie.

“Every time she is asked to put on a clean shirt,” Nadia snickers.

“I’ve seen you scale the battlements a few times as well,” Dorian teases lightly.

“Well, It’s fun…” I explain lamely. “I don’t know how to explain it except that we were always climbing, running and testing our physical limits in the clan and…it was freeing. Kinda like when we cast spells in a place where we can just be creative.”

Dorian gives me a thoughtful glance, “I think …I understand it’s like being able to let go but in a physical way.”

I nod in reply. “We should get going or they will do all the events without us.”

We head down the courtyard. But before I get down the steps I am stopped by Solas.

“Good Morning, Hahren,” I greet cheerfully as I wave for Nadia and Dorian to go on without me.

Wordlessly he takes my arm and leads me to the rotunda. His face shows no expression. Is he mad about the tea? Once in the rotunda he turns around with a smirk and gently places his hands on my shoulders pushing me back until my back hits the wall. Gasping at the sudden coldness against my back, I tilt my head looking up at him curiously. “Solas?”

He says nothing just looking at me thoughtfully as he grasps my wrists putting them above my head. Dropping one hand so he holds both wrists with one hand my confusion compounds. He leans into me so close I can feel his breath on my ear. “That is a good expression.” He says smugly. “Now about the tea,” He runs his tongue lightly up the outside of my ear making me shiver. His hand not holding my wrists cups my bottom, as his mouth moves to my neck sending another shiver through me. I feel the sensation of pain and jerk my head to the side. He steps back with a roguish grin almost as if he is surveying something.

“Perfect,” He says releasing my wrists. “You should get going; after all they are waiting for you.”

I nod regarding him for a moment he’s a bit too smug. “Will you be joining in the tourney?”

“I may,” he says airily.

Heading into the courtyard, I see Dorian and Zevran wave me over.  As I walk over to them Dorian’s eyes widen a moment in surprise which he quickly masks.

“Is there something on my face?” I ask curiously.

“Not exactly,” Zevran answers with a smirk.

“More like your neck,” Doran says trying to stifle his grin.

I reach up to touch my neck trying to wipe off whatever they are referring too. “What are you talking about?”

“Well it seems someone was having a rather amorous morning,” Zevran says grinning. I blush hotly. How would he know that? “It’s written all over your neck.” He answers my unspoken question.

 Dorian reaches into a pocket and pulls out a mirror. “Here see for yourself.”

Looking in the mirror I see two perfectly placed love bites. “Creators,” I blush again.

“Well, it seems he got you back for the tea,” Zevran chuckles.

Dorian snickers, “You can’t miss that.”

 Leliana and Josephine are headed toward us. “Fenhedis! You know Josie will probably have something to say about this.”

“Inquisitor, I need to speak with you about….oh!” Josie’s eyes are riveted on my neck.

Leliana covers her snickering with her hand.  “Perhaps we could cover it,” she says offering me her scarf.

I look at the scarf thoughtfully for a moment before shaking my head. “Ma serannas, banal, I am embarrassed that our activities have been made so apparent,” I blush hotly again, “but I am not ashamed of our relationship.” They all look at me with a bit of surprise but I know it’s the right thing. “I could easily heal these bruises.”

“A very practical attitude,” Zevran replies with a small smile.

“That is true,” Leliana says nodding.

“I can respect that,” Josie expresses thoughtfully.

“Ma serannas,” I offer thankful that she is going to drop the issue. “but you had something to ask?”

“The nobles wish to have a chess tournament along with the tourney. I know you are still learning the game but would you be willing to participate?” She asks. “Even if you don’t make it past the first round it would show the nobles that you are willing to try their pastimes. This could go a long way in garnering more support for the inquisition.”

  I nod, “Sounds like fun. I’m in.”

“Very well,” Josie says writing something down on her every present clipboard. Does it have some sort of magical candle that never burns down or does she just replace it often?


End file.
